Duel of Love
by Crystal56
Summary: The Pharaoh knew nothing of her existance until she overheard a conversation between High Priest Seto who had kept her hidden and the Pharaoh himself. She goes to the palace to assist him in a job, but finds Pharaoh has a secret himself. Chapter 26 up
1. Hidden

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Damn it all! I had just begun typing this up and my computer deleted it, meaning I had to start all over! And I didn't even have it posted yet! I hate my computer!

This story is the prequel to all Yu-Gi-Oh stories I have up so far, mostly _Reality Twist _and _The Life I Gave for You_. I don't know why, but I can't get the idea out of my head... and now I have to start over! Damn my computer! Oh yeah, and the Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh one called _My Chosen Path is Harsh_ takes place at a later date than _The Life I gave for you, _which isn't complete yet...

**Warning: She (Katiana) has a stammer. It may not be the best but I'm trying!**

Duel of Love

Chapter 1: Hidden

"Katiana, get over here!" High Priest Seto called from the main room, which everyone saw the moment they entered the temple. I sighed, the Pharaoh was probably coming over and he wanted me to remain out of sight, so I was probably either getting locked into my room or sent to town on some fruitless errand. I don't know why he bothered; it just must really get to him, thinking that I'll fall for the pharaoh or something if I saw him.

"W...what is it?" I asked, and then noticed that he was holding a basket in his hand. Great, he was sending me out on an errand.

"I'm in the mood for some fresh fruit," he said and I glared at him. He wasn't in the mood for it we had fresh fruit in the kitchens of the temple!

"I don't w...want to!" I exclaimed and he patted me on the head. I hated it when he treated me like a little kid! He said often that I was his and his alone and one day he would have me, and yet he treated me like a little kid! I was only two years younger than both him and the pharaoh!

"That's an order Katiana," he said, "Go out the back as well..."

"I don't want to!" I exclaimed again, getting angry at him.

"Katiana," he said in his low and dangerous tone, "You are a priestess in my temple, don't forget that, you are beneath me..."

"I fight better than you and you know it!" I shouted, "And stop treating me like I'm a little kid! What are you so afraid of?"

"Who said I'm afraid?" Seto asked.

"Are you afraid the pharaoh might fall for me or something or I might fall for him?" I pressed, knowing all too well where this conversation would end, seeing as how we had it so many times before.

"Just go!" he said and thrust the basket into my arms. I sighed; nothing was going to change his mind, just like always. I hated him sometimes. I headed out the backdoor like always; at least the townspeople liked me well enough and I felt more at home among them...

_**Yami**_

"High Priest Seto," I greeted as I entered the temple. The High Priest strode up to me and bowed low.

"Greetings My Pharaoh," he replied and I smiled at him, "It is a pleasure to see you as always."  
"Yes, it is, isn't it?" I asked and he stood back up and smiled back at me, "It has been too long since we last talked."

"Not too long, and even then, you needed me to do something. How may I be of service?" Seto asked.

"May we sit down?" I asked, "You do know me too well..."

"Perhaps, I know a lot about you my Pharaoh, and that is a weakness and a strength," Seto replied.

"Shall we get to talking then?" I asked and he beckoned me towards some of the padded temple benches, "Very good."

_**Katiana**_

I had to at least get a little fruit to prove to Seto I was actually away for a while, but I didn't want to stay away too long. Half the time Seto's conversations with the Pharaoh didn't last too long and then he'd ask me where I'd been if I stayed out for a while. I was a little ditzy I'll admit that but he told me to go out and never told me when to come back, so normally I just ended up having to scrub some statue or some floor. He was such a jerk!

"Reading the texts you found my Pharaoh is a difficult task," Seto said, "And I know of no one who could possibly do it..." He was still talking with the pharaoh! I hid behind a pillar to watch what was going on, praying that neither Seto nor the Pharaoh would see me.

"Are you sure?" the Pharaoh asked, "High Priestess Isis said that translating these texts might give us more of a clue as to the past civilizations that came before us."

"Is that really that important?" Seto asked and I peeked around the pillar to see the Pharaoh nod.

"These ancient civilizations, knew so much more than we do, about medicine, about farming, they even managed to get their words onto this paper like substance," the Pharaoh replied, "And besides that, there are some pictures representing our shadow games, meaning that they had played them before we had even come as a civilization. I must know what happened and why they disappeared."  
"So you still fear the shadows true power?" Seto asked, "Pardon me my Pharaoh, but you are the most powerful among all of us, you should have more faith in your abilities than that."

"I know but there is something about it that makes me uneasy..." the Pharaoh replied. I probably could read these texts. I always loved to read and I had read a majority of the scrolls and few books that lay in our temple library.

"I understand my Pharaoh," Seto said, "But I regret that I cannot assist you in this, for I know of no one, not even myself that can read such texts as this page you have brought me." So the Pharaoh had even brought a sample of the text?

"I could probably read it," I said in a huff under my breath and then cursed myself, ducking fully behind the pillar as I heard silence, then a few footsteps and a muttered curse.

"It seems you have a Priestess here High Priest Seto who wanted to listen in," a voice said and I turned my head in the direction of the voice and jumped. It was the pharaoh!

"My pha...pharaoh!" I said in a startled tone.

"She must have just gotten back from an errand I had sent her on," Seto said, realizing the damage was done and the Pharaoh had caught me, "Listening in on conversations not meant for her is one of her more unpleasant traits."

"..." I said nothing because the Pharaoh had smiled at me.

"Can you read this?" he asked, "I thought the High Priest said he knew of no one..."

"He doe...doesn't like...to talk about m...me," I said, "And he pro...probably didn't know...I mean, I'm not sure, b...but I can try. I spe...spend most of my days r...reading."

"I might as well let you try, what harm could it do?" he asked and handed me a small page of text. The Pharaoh was being so nice, he wasn't mad at me for listening in and wasn't mad at Seto either. How could Seto have said he was mean?

"I highly doubt just because she can read and reads a lot of things she will be able to read this old text, it's in a language we know nothing of," Seto said.

"Be...because at least I'm... trying!" I exclaimed and Seto gave me an amused smile.

"You dug your hole, now go lie in it," he said, when in fact I knew he wanted me to just go lock myself in my room because I had told him I wouldn't see the Pharaoh, promised him I wouldn't see the Pharaoh and here I was talking to him and I might end up undertaking some sort of project.

"High Priest Seto, I have never seen you act so coldly to a priest or a priestess from your temple," the Pharaoh said.

"That's only because she's the priestess who's a troublemaker," Seto said.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed and Seto glared at me.

"She acts like a child all the time," he said and my face grew red, "And she's in the lower ranks of my temple, still training in the basics."

"I see..." the Pharaoh said, and then turned back to me, "Please try anyways, I'm sure you're not as bad as he says you are. Unlike Seto I believe in giving a chance to someone I don't know too well."  
"I know her well enough," Seto muttered and sighed with frustration.

"I'll t...try," I said and looked at the piece of text. It was an odd thing, really was, the symbols seemed so different from what our writing is. It was odder that I think I knew what it was saying.

"Can you read it?" the Pharaoh asked gently, "Don't strain yourself if you can't, it's alright."

"B...but," I said, "It's... tal...talking about mon...monsters..."

"You can read it?" Seto and the Pharaoh said at the same moment.

"A little," I said, trying to focus more.

"A little is better than nothing at all," the Pharaoh said, "Now that just leaves the fact that I need her at the palace."  
"Why can't she just stay and translate here?" Seto asked and I looked up from the paper to glare at him, why'd he have to be so possessive, or overprotective, or just... so stupid!

"She could but I would feel much better if I could watch over her," the Pharaoh said.

"I watch over my priests and priestesses very well thank you," Seto said bitterly.

"It's not that, but High Priestess Isis said she had a very troubling dream about these texts," the Pharaoh said, "And she mentioned how I would have to personally watch over the one who translated them."

"Is it really necessary?" Seto asked, "Would she be required to live at the palace?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want to force her to walk back and forth from the temple to the palace and it would allow me to keep watch over her all the time," the Pharaoh said, "Is there something wrong with that? I only need her to translate the texts; I am not planning on anything else if I think your mind is going to where I know it usually goes." Was Seto jealous that I would be elsewhere, out of his sight, unable to be picked on or where he would be unable to keep a tight rope on me?

"She has never lived anywhere but here, I fear she might feel disconnected if she were to stay away from the temple for too long," Seto said, "And therefore be unable to continue her training."

"Tha...that's not true!" I said, "I can t...train anywhere! It's not l...like there's something here I n...need to be able to t...train!"

"..." Seto said nothing.

"Would you be alright coming to stay at the palace for some time Miss...?" the Pharaoh asked. Oh, he didn't even know my name!

"Katiana," I said, "My n...name is Katiana. I'd be ho...honored my pharaoh. I've never be...been to the p...palace before..."  
"Very well then, I shall send someone over to pick her up tomorrow," he said, "It will be most enlightening to work with such a bright young mind, Miss Katiana." After he said that he said his goodbye to Seto and left.

"I hope you're happy," Seto said, "I didn't want you anywhere near the pharaoh and now you'll be in his care."

"What are you so w...worried about?" I asked, "He se...seems so nice and polite... W...what, do you think he...he'll hurt me or t...try to take me from you or some...something like that?" Seto turned away from me and began to go towards his room.

"You're mine, never forget that," he said. I really wasn't his, I mean, he really didn't have any claim to me, the laws told me as much when I read them quite thoroughly last year.

"I'm n...not and you kn...know it!" I said and he turned around to face me. Why did he say that I was his all the time?

"You are mine," he said and then hurried off. I didn't belong to him, not really. I was a priestess in his temple and that was that. And he may treat me like a lower rank but I wasn't! I had trained under him for as long as I could remember and I knew more than half the people he claimed were of a higher rank than me! Maybe he knew that, but he was just too stubborn to admit it.

"J...jerk," I said and chucked a piece of fruit at him. He turned and caught it before it hit him in the back of the head and he took a bite out of it.

"Make sure to put the food in the kitchen," he instructed. Who did he think he was some overprotective big brother who claimed I was his and he felt he could order me around?

"Fine," I said and made my way to the kitchen doors, okay, maybe I just didn't want to end up polishing another statue, that was why I did it, that and maybe just a little respect. He was still a jerk!

...

The next day a servant came and picked me up to take me to the palace. I had packed some clothes and a few belongings to take with me, and Seto promised not to touch my room while I was away so when I came back I could have it back.

"Tha...thank you so much for take...taking me," I said to the servant and he merely nodded in return. I could tell he probably didn't want to talk so I didn't say anything else. When we finally arrived at the palace, it was huge! I never realized how big it was until I was standing right in front of it heading towards the door! The servant led me inside and I was greeted by the Pharaoh himself.

"Welcome Miss Katiana," he said and I bowed low.

"Tha...thank you so much for hav...having me," I replied, and got up from my bow.

"Will you follow me? I took careful time in preparing your rooms so I would love to show them to you personally," the Pharaoh said and beckoned me to follow him down a hallway. I followed him as he led me around; he was being so polite again. I was wearing my normal temple wear, white pants that sort of puffed out at the bottom, soft-toed slippers, a white shirt that had shortened sleeves and my hair was pulled back in several pins. The Pharaoh led me to a doorway and then opened it slowly.

"Is this it?" I asked and he smiled.

"This is it," he responded and I looked inside, letting out a small gasp as I did so.

"It's so...so ele...ele... beautiful!" I exclaimed. These chambers were more elegant than anything I had back at the temple. My room at the temple was much smaller and more...well, functional than elegant.

"Do you like it?" he asked and I ran forward to feel the bed. It was so soft!

"It is a...almost too much!" I exclaimed, "But w...why?"

"I don't know, but I was inspired. Miss Katiana, I really do look forward to your company," the Pharaoh said, "I was planning to ask if you would like to join me for dinner, I know most of the priests and priestesses in your temple but you seem to be the one High Priest Seto kept from me and I would like to get to know you."

"Are you hit...hitting on me?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't do that sort of a thing Miss Katiana; I am offended you would ask," he replied, "I am merely trying to get to know my subjects better." I lowered my head in shame. How could I have thought that? Besides, he wouldn't even consider liking me; I don't know what Seto was afraid of, with my stutter and all. It was that and the fact that I was short, severely short.

"I am s...sorry my pha...pharaoh," I stammered and he looked at me, "I was out of l...line; I should n...never have assumed s...something of that manner."

"Aren't you the polite one?" the Pharaoh asked with a smile on his face, "So will you join me Miss Katiana?"

"F...fine," I said, "I'd be h...honored."

"I assumed you would, I shall send someone to come and get you when the time comes," he said, "Unless you would rather get used to the sense of being so far away from your normal home that you would want to use this night to adjust to being here, in which I can just send your meal to you."

"N...no," I said, "I think I'll be f...fine."

"Very well then," he said, "Miss Katiana, I am looking forward to getting to know you." He gave a short bow to me and then left. He was so polite! The Pharaoh wasn't at all as mean as Seto said he was, unless Seto was right and the Pharaoh was just hiding something, but I was good at reading people and the Pharaoh didn't seem to have anything bad about him.

"He j...just seems so n...nice!" I said and sat down on the bed, "I'm h...honored to be helping him!"

...

"Did you enjoy dinner Miss Katiana?" the Pharaoh asked as he walked me back to my room.

"Very m...much so," I said with a slight blush, "It was d...de...delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it," the Pharaoh said, and then we arrived at my door and he opened it up for me, "Here we are, and I bid you goodnight."  
"Tha...thank you my pha...pharaoh!" I said and he smiled at me, but his expression changed to something slightly more sorrowful.

"However there is something I forgot to mention," he said, "I need you to promise me that at night, two hours after dusk you keep your door locked and remain in it until an hour before dawn."

"S...sure," I said, "But if it's not to b...bold to ask, why?"

"I cannot explain with mere words about why, but I need you to promise me that you won't go wandering around at night and remain in your room," he said, "It's dangerous at night."

"H...how could it be dangerous?" I asked worriedly, "S...should I be staying here at all?" The Pharaoh forced a small laugh.

"If you just follow my instructions you'll be just fine, its more like a curfew, you're used to those, aren't you?" he asked and I nodded and he patted me on the head, which I brushed away without thinking.

"S...stop treating me like a l...little kid," I exclaimed, "I...I may but s...short but I'm only t...two years y...younger than you!"

"Beg pardon?" the Pharaoh asked and I suddenly remembered where I was.

"S...sorry my Pha...Pharaoh," I said hastily, "Seto d...does that to me..."

"And let me guess, it really bugs you?" the Pharaoh asked, "Then I apologize, I will not do that again. Now if you will excuse me, I still have some things to attend to before heading off to bed myself. Remember the curfew Miss Katiana, and I shall talk with you in the morning."

"Cer...certainly my Pha...Pharaoh," I said, "I will do m...my best!" He gave another short bow and then left, shutting the door gently behind him. That was odd, what was he so afraid of at night? I shook it off; the Pharaoh was allowed his own secrets, right? I changed into my nighttime outfit and packed the rest of my belongings into a chest at the foot of the bed and then crawled under the covers. This was so comfortable! It was so much more elegant than my room at the temple. Seto probably was seething right now that he wasn't able to keep his usual eye on me and such. I yawned and lay back against the pillow, sinking down into it. The Pharaoh sure went trough a lot of trouble, ordering his servants to do all this in just one night and he said he helped design it didn't he? He must really want to make sure I felt comfortable, even if I was used to less.

"He's so k...kind," I murmured before I let the realm of sleep take me.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: So? I've been tossing this idea around for a while but I like it so far, and I hope you do too, so please review it and tell me what you think! Even if you don't prefer it, tell me what I could possibly do to make it better, just don't flame me! Any and all flames will go to roast marshmallows to make S'mores for people who like my stories!**

**If you're confused at all, I left some stuff out because it will be explained later, some stuff you're not meant to know!**


	2. Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did but I don't!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I have this stuck in my head and I need to get it down, so don't worry, there'll be more!

Duel of Love

Chapter 2: Feeling

_**Unknown**_

I headed towards Katiana's room, eager to see if she heeded the warning... It was the middle of the night. I arrived at Katiana's room, let's see, did she lock the door? I reached my hand out and was blown back by a wave of power.

"Damn!" I cried. I should have known better, she was a Priestess; she would have spelled the door against invasion along with locking it if she thought she was in danger. Oh well, I couldn't have her tonight then... She was such a beautiful girl, so unique, so smart... so innocent... Seto had done a good job of protecting her in his temple, but he couldn't protect her forever... What was so special about her in Seto's eyes? I grinned, I'd be able to find out over the next few days what was so special, maybe then I could figure out what Seto saw in her, or was trying to keep hidden...

_**Katiana**_

Someone or something had tried to break into my room last night; the ward had been activated so someone had tried, even if they only tried a little. When the Pharaoh had told me to lock my door, I put on the ward just in case. I didn't know why the Pharaoh had wanted me to lock my door, but I decided if he thought I needed to lock my door, I would ward it too. It wasn't even very advanced, just a simple ward that Seto had taught me early on. I nearly jumped when I heard a knocking at my door.

"Hello, are you awake yet Miss Katiana?" a voice asked and I got out of bed and went to answer the door. It was the Pharaoh!

"Yes, I'm away m...my pharaoh!" I said and bowed low.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, unwilling to tell him about the ward on my door being triggered last night, I was afraid he might send me away or something for telling him I thought someone had tried to sneak into my room.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"I wou...would've thought that y...you had enough of m...my company at dinner," I said, in what I hoped was a joking tone.

"Breakfast is being served in the library for us both, I wanted to introduce you to the texts," the Pharaoh said, and smiled at me, "And you're pleasant company."

"Tha...thank you my pharaoh," I said, "I would be hon...honored..."

"Good then," he said, smiling wider, "If you don't mind me being your escort, that is."

"N...no," I stammered and he took my elbow. I wondered if calling him a gentleman was the right word to use for him.

_**...   
**_

"These are r...really interesting!" I exclaimed as I paged through them, "These p...pictures are a little s...scary..."

"Why's that?" the Pharaoh asked, munching on a piece of fruit, being careful not to get any on the text. I think he was amused with my expression as I paged through the texts.

"A lot of b...blood," I said, "And lots of mon...monsters..."

"Are you able to read any of it?" the Pharaoh asked, "Or at least get the basics?"

"I'm only skimming," I said, "It de...describes battles similar to the ones we h...have these days."

"It does?" he asked, "Does it say what the outcomes are? Does it say if the battles change someone's personality or how they act for a certain amount of time?" I looked up at him from the dusty pages. I could've sworn I heard a small amount of fear as he said that!

"I... haven't r...read that much yet my pha...pharaoh," I said, "I'm still j...just trying to get a feel for these pages..."   
"Oh, right, I apologize Miss Katiana," he said, "I just wanted to know..."

_**Yami**_

I couldn't believe myself, saying that as soon as it came into my head. I don't know why I let myself blurt it out, but she didn't question it, she just said she couldn't find anything yet because she had only just begun. I needed to find an answer to that question, about the battles.

"My Pha...pharaoh?" she asked and I looked into Miss Katiana's eyes and I saw a glimmer of concern.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"You just l...look tired, that's all," she replied, "m...maybe you should go g...get a drink or something..." She was a kind girl, really kind. I wonder how someone so sweet could've stood High Priest Seto for so long.

"I think I shall do so," I said, "Is it alright if I leave you alone for a little bit then? If you have any problems, come find me or find a servant to come and get me..." She nodded and I strode out of the library, needing to sort out my thoughts, the question about the battles still throbbing in my head.

_**Katiana**_

I never thought the Pharaoh would have much trouble sleeping, but then again Seto told me everyone had issues they needed to deal with and sometimes it was hard to do things, such as sleep. The Pharaoh must be very busy if he's being kept up late at night, maybe that's why he sets a curfew, and so people don't have to see him suffer working so late, trying to sort out problems and such. He was very busy, I mean, he made it seem easy right, but I could tell he was a very busy person, the fact that he took time with me at all was an honor!

__

I spent most of the day reading the texts and writing down the basis of what was being said on some parchment some servants brought into me because the Pharaoh didn't return until after I had had my dinner. He seemed worn out and tired but he didn't let me know as he led me back to my room if anything was wrong. I was worried, but I didn't think it'd be proper to ask the Pharaoh if he was okay, maybe he was just deep in thought.

"Well, here we are, goodnight Miss Katiana," the Pharaoh said, once again opening my door for me.

"Tha...thank you very much my Pha...pharaoh," I said, "You m...must be very busy and yet you s...spend time with me..."

"It is really no trouble," he said and I did my best to stifle a yawn, "Tired are we?"

"A little my Pha...Pharaoh," I said, "Translating those t...texts wasn't easy and I still have...haven't even gone into looking at them m...more closely."

"I understand," he said, "You are allowed as much time as you need." I knew he would say that, even though his face seemed to speak of urgency.

"Tha...thank you," I said, "But I pro...promise I'll work quickly!"

"It's quite alright," he said, "Did you think I was pressing you for time?" I shook my head and he made a move to ruffle my hair but stopped himself in time.

"..." I said nothing as he smiled again.

"That's right, I almost forgot," he said, "You're not a little kid. How old did you say you were?"

"I'm only two years younger t...than you and Seto," I replied and he looked into my eyes.

"That's very interesting," he said, "Well, I think this is where I leave you to your goodnight, sleep well Miss Katiana." He turned away from me and leaned against the door frame.

"Are you al...alright?" I asked and he turned around and looked at me.

"It's nothing," he said, "I probably am just tired."

"G...get some rest then," I said, "We all get t...tired sometimes..."

"I'm sure of that," he said and for a moment looked thoughtful, real thoughtful, "Thank you Miss Katiana, I think I needed that..."

"N...no, I don't think I say any...anything useful," I stammered and he smiled at me, his deep crimson eyes boring into mine.

"Yes, I think you do. Good night Miss Katiana," he said, "I shall hopefully be able to come see you in the morning." He turned around, his cape flowing behind him and walked away, leaving me to my open door and room.

"Goodnight," I whispered back, going into my room and shutting the door. I could've sworn I saw loneliness in his eyes just then, but he couldn't be lonely, could he? Well, I've felt lonely sometimes even though I'm surrounded by people, maybe that's how he feels, he has everything and yet he's still lonely. And I wonder what he needs to know really from the texts I'm translating, what does he need to know, and why does he need to know it... I guess I'll find out in time, but until then I shouldn't think so hard about things like that, right? I crawled into bed and let sleep come and take me.

_**Yami**_

"My Pharaoh," a voice said and I turned around to see High Priestess Isis walking towards me.

"What bring you here High Priestess Isis?" I asked as she walked up and bowed to me.

"You found a translator, if what I heard is correct. Who is this person?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know? Did you have a vision of some sort again?" I asked.

"I'm just curious as to who you found," she said.

"It's never that easy," I sighed, "You always have an angle."

"I do, but you never know when I have one, do you?" she asked with a grin. Of all the High Priests and Priestesses Isis had to be one with the most visions and she had quite the way of talking when she wanted to.

"Her name is Miss Katiana. She is a Priestess at High Priest Seto's temple," I said.

"And she can read the texts that were discovered?" High Priestess Isis asked, "What level of Priestess is she?"

"I think High Priest Seto mentioned her being in the lower ranks and yes, she can read the texts," I replied.

"I hope she isn't in the lower ranks then because she is a troublemaker," High Priestess Isis said.

"She's a very sweet girl," I said, "She seems to be very smart."

"I see," she said, "Well I shall bid you goodnight My Pharaoh." As soon as she said that she headed off back towards where she had came from, to return to her temple for the night. I went to my room, entered it and shut the door. I put my hands on my head and tried to calm down; I wasn't exactly feeling too well myself. I needed to get some rest.

_**Katiana**_

"These t...texts are really intriguing," I said a few days later. I had decided to wander around the palace slightly, finding my mind worked better when I found a different space to read rather than just the dusty library. The garden I found was an amazingly beautiful place to sit and think and read. I was only speaking to myself right now but I was really enjoying the reading, the text I had picked up described some of the tools that were used in whatever culture this text had come from. It was really ingenious, they didn't try to preserve their dead, but they cremated them! They had these urns they put in small shrines, and they had something called "Day of the Dead". It was where they honored their dead by celebrating! This was entirely fascinating; it almost made me wish High Priest Seto had sent me to become a scribe or a historian rather than a Priestess.

"Miss Katiana, what brings you to this part of the palace?" a voice asked and I jumped out of the bench almost fumbling and dropping my book.

"I'm s...sorry! I was j...just a little t...tired of the l...library so I came here and this is really a nice qu...quiet place to think!" I exclaimed, turning to address the person that had spoken. It was the Pharaoh! I was so embarrassed and probably in trouble too! He hadn't told me I could wander around at all and here I was in the garden!

"It's quite alright," he said, "I think this place is very peaceful indeed, I come here sometimes because it is a place that's quiet."

"I'm s...sorry!" I said, clumsily bowing but he shook his head sadly and sat down on the bench.

"I said it's alright, did you think I was mad?" he asked.

"I... uh... you n...never told me I could g...go other places..." I stammered and he smiled at me and patted the bench space next to him.

"It's quite alright; you hardly seem like the kind of person to cause harm," he said, "I never did give you a tour, did I?"

"You h...had one of the servants give m...me one," I said, "And it w...was... um... this place is amazing!"

"I know, isn't it?" he asked, "Why don't you have a seat. Is that one of the texts?" I sat down nervously as he scooted over to give me a little more room.

"Y...yes it is," I said, "And its r...really interesting! It's about the t...tools that were used..."

"Tools that this culture used?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Y...yes and some customs too!" I exclaimed excitedly and he smiled at me.

"I'm sure it is. Is it getting easier to read?" he asked.

"Y...yes, I mean that as I to read I can de...decipher more..." I said, "But its h...hard to think in the l...library sometimes..."

"I quite agree," he said, "When I had to do my studies many years ago I couldn't stand the library after being in there all day."

"I don't m...mind it much, but the dust..." I said with a weak grin and a blush.

"It is quite annoying after a while, I hated it. I got used to it of course, but the first few days I kept on sneezing," he said and then stood, "I suppose it's time I get back to work, even though I just got here it seems that my meetings all went to this day. Feel free to stay here and read, I continue to look forward to seeing your progress on translating the texts." He walked away from me, leaving me on the bench. There was something about him; he was hiding something from everyone. I could tell, he tried to hide it, like a darkness wandering about him that he snuffed out and hid with candlelight. It was in his eyes, and I wanted to take it away, I wanted, just for one moment, to be his permanent light.

"G...goodbye my Pha...Pharaoh," I said and closed the book.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: It's shorter than I had planned but oh well; I just saw the episode where Yugi gives his soul up for Yami so I'm a little saddened right now! Argh! Why did you do that Yugi? NOOO! Yami was crying, and we hardly ever see Yami crying in the show! What's going to become of Poor Yugi? I wanna go and rescue him! Yugi, I love you, I'll come to your rescue! **

**Okay...I better not do much more... I'm pretty sure you're not here to listen to my ranting about cliffhangers in the actual show, if here at all to read this.**

**Please, pretty please review and let me know how it was. If you have a suggestion for improvement, let me know, if you have a flame, you will be feeding the bonfire that roasts marshmallows for people who like this fic. If you just have a question, comment or dirty joke feel free to tell me that too. I hope you will review it no matter what!**

**I hope you plan on sticking around for the next chapter. I'd be much obliged!**


	3. Learning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Wow, people like this story! I really don't want to wait to update because this is something I love to write right now. I mean, yeah! I love writing this story, not just because of the wonderful reviewers but because of the fact I think this is one of my best! My other best is _Everlasting Sacrifice_ which is currently on its 14th chapter (And is a Harry Potter fan fiction).

Anyways, I hope this chapter is as good as the last two!

Okay, now I just read the entire ending of Yu-Gi-Oh series, and it's depressing. It's supposedly over in the end and it's really sad! I mean, like really truly over. Like Atemu and the Millennium items are gone for good now...Damn! I just spoiled everything! I'm uber depressed...I wish I didn't know...

Chapter 3: Learning

_**Katiana**_

When I was walking around one morning, carrying with me one of the texts, there seemed to be quite commotion going on around the palace. Everyone was too busy to talk to me so I figured I was on my own for the day, I couldn't even find the Pharaoh, but he probably decided to stay out of the way or he was handling a part of whatever was going on so I probably shouldn't bother him. I had finished skimming two chapters of the text on tools when I put it down and went back to the text on the monsters, even though it was creepy, I kept being drawn to it so here I was reading it, while I walked. Seto always yelled at me when I would walk and read at the same time, but I was being very careful today not to bump into anyone. I should have listened to what Seto had said...because I bumped hard into someone that seemed to be in quite a rush.

"Ouch!" a voice said, "That hurts, can't you watch where you're going?" I stood up and brushed myself off and offered my hand to whoever I had caused to fall down.

"I'm s...sorry," I said, "I wasn't w...watching where I was g...going."

"Miss Katiana?" the person said and I found I was looking into the Pharaoh's eyes! He looked more amused than anything.

"I'm s...sorry my Pha...Pharaoh," I stammered, "I should've watched w...where I was going."

"I wasn't watching either. It's just we're having this celebration tonight so everything's been a little fast, almost too fast for me," he said, "Oh, didn't anyone tell you? Tonight's an anniversary for Egypt. We had to battle many years ago for our freedom and every year on this day since then, since it was the day we won our freedom, we've had a celebration."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, feeling foolish. I knew about that. Egypt had been conquered by some ancient race but then Egypt's people rose above it for freedom, which was of course really predictable when I heard Seto tell it to me.

"Do you wish to come tonight?" he asked and I was snapped out of my trance.

"W...what?" I asked.

"I mean, do you wish to come to the celebration tonight? It would be a shame if you were left out," he said, "Pretty much because everyone is celebrating. I know the Priests and Priestess don't celebrate much, but I'd like it if you came... take a break from those dusty books, right?"

"I'm w...working hard on them. I don't w...want to be trou...trouble," I said.

"It wouldn't be any trouble," he said, grinning to stifle a yawn, "I find these things tiring sometimes."

"You d...do?" I asked, "B...but..."

"I have to do lots of things," he said, "It gets tiring doing them all the time."

"Uh-hu," I said and then saw he was looking at me oddly, and then looked up and down, as if gauging something on my outfit. I didn't know what the problem was, it was just what I wore everyday, white pants that puffed out slightly before cuffing at the bottom with a half cape hanging from them in the back. I had on my shirt which was cut at the sleeves so my arms were visible and I had my hair pulled back.

"That won't do though," he said.

"W...what won't do?" I asked.

"The outfit that you're wearing. Its not that you don't look nice, but it isn't fancy enough," he said and I blushed and gripped the text a little harder than usual.

"I'm f...fine," I said a little off put, "My outfit is j...just fine."

"I'm not saying its not fine but for a celebration like the one we're having tonight I think you should wear something a little more...elegant," he said, "Do you have something for like ceremonies or anything like that?"

"N...no, I don't normally n...need it," I said, "Its al...alright, I don't have to tonight..."

"Nonsense, you need something to wear tonight then. Let's get you something better to wear, I think I can spear you a decent block of time..." he said, "I know a tailor in the city who is amazing at their craft. Let's go!"

"It's n...not really n...necessary..." I stammered but he grabbed my hand and dragged me along towards the city despite my protests. He was really odd...really extremely odd...

_**Later on**_

"Do you have anything in green?" the Pharaoh asked, "I mean like a green like dress..."

"D...dresses, I don't like dresses," I stammered but it did little good. He insisted and I didn't want to make him think I was ungrateful or anything. The owner of the shop ushered me into a small room with a dress and had me try it on. It was a light green dress and it sparkled slightly, as if this were a really rare fabric.

"Does it fit?" the Pharaoh asked expectantly and I finished putting it on. The rings around my ring fingers held a strip of green cloth that led to the dress part which was green as well. It had a gold belt around it and soft slippers too, rather than what I usually wear.

"It d...does..." I stammered.

"Don't come out though with it on," he said, "I'd rather be surprised."

"But d...don't you want to m...make sure it l...looks alright?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm sure you'll look absolutely elegant in it no matter what," he said, "Now hurry up." I quickly changed back into my regular clothes and the Pharaoh purchased the dress for me and had it wrapped as well. I carried the bundle with me as we walked back to the palace, feeling like a sort of Princess at that moment, a really special Princess.

_**Later on**_

I got ready for the celebration, putting on the dress and the soft-toed slippers. I pulled my hair back and braided it, using an old hair clip I had gotten in the market one day. It went well with the dress. I made sure I cleaned my face extra well because I wanted to look presentable. The Pharaoh had told me the High Priests and Priestess would be there so it would mean I'd see Seto. I hope I looked presentable, and the Pharaoh did say he wanted to be surprised, so I hoped he would be surprised in a good way. He didn't tell me who was escorting me out or if I had to come alone, so I was kinda lost as to how I was going to be arriving, unless Seto was going to come and get me and walk me there. The celebration would start out with dinner, and then the actual celebration would begin, including music and dancing. The Pharaoh did tell me I'd be sitting next to Seto, and Seto sat next to the Pharaoh, so I was going to be in an important seat, which made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Please God, don't l...let me screw up," I muttered and jumped off my bed when I heard a knocking at the door, "Who is it?"

"High Priestess Isis," the voice replied, "May I come in?"

"Uh, y...yes!" I exclaimed and she opened the door.

"I'm to be the one to give you escort tonight," she said simply, "At least until we arrive."

"Thanks," I said, coming over, "I'm r...ready to go."   
"You do look very beautiful," she said, "I'm sure the Pharaoh will be pleased. He likes you a lot you know..."

"I'm of l...little importance," I said, "I don't s...see how he could like me..."

"He's taken an interest in you, that much is certain," she said, "Do you like staying here?"

"It's really n...nice," I said and she nodded.

"Come along then," High Priestess Isis said and led me down the hall towards the main room where the celebration was being held. The palace was filled with guests, all sorts of people from all over and I saw dancers and entertainers everywhere!

"This is a...amazing! To do t...this in one day," I exclaimed in awe and High Priestess Isis smiled at me.

"Come along," she said, "We need to get to our table before the meal is served." She led me towards the highest table where I could see the Pharaoh and Seto, both dressed in their finest and both looking like they were in deep conversation.

"H...hello," I said as we arrived at the table and Seto and the Pharaoh looked up and both pairs of eyes went wide as they saw how I looked.

"By the gods Katiana, that's some dress!" Seto exclaimed with a smile.

"You look more than elegant... you look absolutely stunning, absolutely beautiful!" the Pharaoh exclaimed and I felt a blush rise on my face.

"My Pharaoh, I don't think that's proper, she might think you're thinking something you shouldn't be thinking..." Seto said, looking over and the Pharaoh looked over and glared at him.

"What are you insinuating?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Please d...don't fight!" I exclaimed and both of them turned to look at me, "I mean, its okay, right? I l...look alright?"

"You look just fine Miss Katiana and you as well High Priestess Isis," the Pharaoh said and Seto let out a sigh. I went around and sat down next to him like I was supposed to and dinner was served shortly after we all got settled.

"Is it all good?" the Pharaoh asked during the time we were eating and I smiled and nodded.

"It's w...wonderful!" I exclaimed and he smiled at me again. I was fully aware of the look on Seto's face as he watched us. As the last course was being served, Seto leaned over to talk to me.

"Has he been treating you fairly?" he asked.

"Y...yes," I said.

"He isn't harming you, is he?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"He isn't hitting on you, is he?" he asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, offended by that question, "Why w...would he?"

"He isn't being mean to you is he?" Seto inquired further, ignoring my question.

"No," I said.

"He's feeding you properly, isn't he?" he asked and I nodded my response this time, not wanting to say anything more, "Good."

"Why all the qu...questions?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"I look out for my Priests and Priestesses," he said simply, "I won't stand for it if one of them gets hurt or abused..."

"How you think the Pha...Pharaoh would do such a thing?" I asked.

"How could you think I do what?" a voice chimed in and I nearly fell out of my seat. It was the Pharaoh, smiling as ever.

"I was just making sure she's okay here," Seto said, brushing off my question once again, "She might still be homesick."

"She's been here nearly a week and a half, I think she's fine..." the Pharaoh said and I looked down at the desert, unwilling to get in the middle of the fight, besides, I don't see what the big deal is!

"I'm just making sure, that's all..." Seto said and the Pharaoh appeared to brush it off and returned to eating. When we finished eating the tables were cleared off and everyone moved onto the main floor to do some dancing of their own along with the music. I stood by; I wasn't supposed to really dance or anything like that.

"Enjoying yourself?" the Pharaoh asked, coming up next to me.

"Yes! V...very much so," I exclaimed, and he offered me a drink, which I took.

"Try it, its called 'punch' by the head chef, I like it..." he said and I sipped it a little. It was really fruity, but it had another taste in it, one I couldn't quite place.

"This is g...good!" I exclaimed and the Pharaoh smiled at me.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, "If you don't mind me asking, what was Seto was asking you about during dinner?"

"Oh, well he w...was asking to make sure if I was a...alright," I said, thinking that was his real reason.

"He worries about you, that is good," he said.

"It is?" I asked and he nodded.

"You told me he treated you like a kid and yet here he was making sure you were okay," he said and I took another sip of the punch, "You really do look beautiful in that dress you know, it matches your eyes."

"T...thank you," I stammered, turning a bright red shade. He smiled again and then left me alone once again. I continued to sip the punch politely, wondering what was in it that gave it such a unique flavor. After a bit though, I started to feel dizzy, so I set the punch down on a nearby table and braced myself against it. What had been in that punch?

"Uh," I muttered as I fainted to the floor.

_**Yami**_

I was beginning to get bored with this celebration already, and it tended to go on for a while. I sighed; I probably wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

"My Pharaoh!" someone cried, running up to me.

"What is it?" I asked the young man who stopped short of plowing into me.

"There's a young girl by a table near the wall, and she's collapsed!" he exclaimed, "It looks like she hit her head too!" Wait, was that Katiana?   
"Lead me there," I said and we made our way through the crowds and to the side. Seto came up beside me shortly as we arrived near where the man led us.

"Katiana!" High Priest Seto exclaimed, kneeling down beside her and feeling for a pulse, "She's okay, she's just fainted, I think... We should get her to a bed."   
"My room's closest," I said and turned back to the man, "Thank you very much."   
"Will she be alright?" he asked.

"She will," I assured him and watched High Priest Seto scoop her into his arms and I led him towards my chambers. I hurriedly opened the door and we went inside, High Priest Seto laying Katiana gently on the bed and looking at her head gingerly examining it.

"What could she have had that would have made her collapse like this?" High Priest Seto asked, looking at me, "What did someone give her?"

"I gave her some punch..." I said.

"..." Seto glared at me, "That has wine in it, correct?"

"Well yes," I said, "Is that bad?"

"Katiana can't handle wine," High Priest Seto said, "In any amounts. She only drinks water or milk..."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because she's never had it before because I've never let her..." High Priest Seto said, "I never wanted her judgment to be impaired at any point in time."

"But don't your other priests and priestesses drink?" I asked and he nodded.

"But only some," he said, "Well, the gash doesn't look too bad..." He was mad at me for giving her the drink but I didn't know, so was it really my fault?

"I t...think I'm going to be s...sick," Miss Katiana murmured and leaned over the side of the bed and threw up.

"My Pharaoh, go and get her some water," High Priest Seto said, "Please."

"I'll be right back; do you want me to fetch some bandages as well?" I asked and High Priest Seto nodded. I looked back at Miss Katiana who was wiping off her mouth and collapsing back on the bed, only to have to pick her body up and start heaving again. She must be in a lot of pain. I hurried off to grab the water and bandages as I saw High Priest Seto crawl up on the bed, placing his hand on her back for comfort. I had to say I was a little jealous. Miss Katiana was such a sweet girl, and High Priest Seto did seem to really care about her most of the time, when he didn't treat her like a child. I hurried faster to get the water and some fresh bandages. I knew where the bandages were, I had hid in the room where the medical herbs and items were stored when I wanted to avoid my studies, and so I picked them up very quickly, carrying a small bit of water with me as well.

"That was quick," High Priest Seto said, taking the bandages and water. Miss Katiana was hacking slightly still over the side of the bed. I watched as Seto lifted her head and forced her to drink a little bit of it. Miss Katiana sagged against him, still hacking.

"Miss Katiana," I said, sitting down gently on my bed, "I'm afraid all I can say is I'm sorry."

"You didn't know my Pharaoh," High Priest Seto said and lifted Miss Katiana off of him and looked at the wound on her head, taking a little bit of water and tearing a section of bandage cloth to clean it before wrapping her head up tightly.

"Was it that bad?" I asked and he shook his head.

"She'll be alright, but I wouldn't move her..." he said and then looked at me, "Which presents a problem."

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I think you should stay in another room tonight," he said, "I'll watch over her."

"I wouldn't trust you here either," I said dryly, "So I'll stay as well."

"My Pharaoh, I don't want to inconvenience you," he said, ignoring my comment.

"She is in my room after all, and she is in my care while she's here," I said and looked as High Priest Seto lowered her back down onto the bed. She had fallen asleep at some point while she was being bandaged up and High Priest Seto lowered a blanket over her and she seemed to shudder for a bit.

"Fine, we both watch over her," he said, "That way both of us watch over each other as well."

"You really shouldn't say such things," I said, "After all, I am your Pharaoh..."   
"My apologies then," he said, "But I'm still not leaving."

_**Katiana**_

I awoke with a headache and my stomach hurt. I looked around to see Seto lying along the length of the foot of the bottom of the bed, sleeping really soundly. He must have been worried about me; I must have done something I shouldn't have. Was it that punch I drank?

"Oh, you're awake," a voice said sleepily and I looked over to see the Pharaoh sitting in a chair, a tired look in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm s...sorry!" I exclaimed, "I must've w...woke you!"

"No, it's no trouble," he said, "Does your head feel better? You injured it when you fell."

"When d...did you get this b...bandaged?" I asked.

"High Priest Seto bandaged you up," he said, "You were throwing up earlier, but I cleaned that up..."

"Didn't you h...have a servant?" I asked, "You s...shouldn't have had t...to do it for me!"

"It was no trouble, I didn't want to call any servants in while they were cleaning up from the celebration," he said, "It wasn't hard, I only did it while you were sleeping in my bed." I turned a deep shade of crimson. He smiled a tired smile.

"You should g...get some sleep," I stammered and he stood up and sat down on the bed, and then lay down next to me, "W...what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get some sleep," he said, "Don't worry, it's alright. I mean, High Priest Seto is at the foot of the bed sleeping already."

"I'm s...sorry for causing you b...both trouble," I said.

"It was no trouble at all," he said, "So are you feeling better?"

"Uh-hu," I said and he turned to his side so his back faced me.

"That's good, now if you don't mind, I shall need to get some sleep; morning is only a few hours off," he said, "Goodnight."

"Oh, okay," I said and closed my eyes, "T...Thank you."

"My pleasure Miss Katiana, and I do apologize," he said, "I'll see you in the morning."

"G...Goodnight," I murmured and let a fresh wave of sleep claim me. I hadn't felt tired when I first opened my eyes; maybe the Pharaoh spelled me or something to get me to fall back asleep. He probably was making sure I rested well enough before morning. He cared about my well being. I felt special, really special.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! On a note, the stutter stays! I hope you'll review this chapter too. I love writing this story. And please, as always, no flames, because they are used to roast my marshmallows to give to people who like the story! I hope to update soon after this!**

**And hey, check out 1995, my spoof story on Bowling For Soup's song 1985!**


	4. Rumor

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews… I love writing this one so much right now I'm taking a break on the others for a moment…just until I get myself to settle down from writing this, of course. I hope you'll still enjoy it!

Duel of Love

Chapter 4: Rumor

**_Katiana _**

It has been two days since the celebration and I was working in the kitchens today, just because I wanted to do something, to make myself a little more useful than just a bookworm. I mean, well… I was chided a lot for reading so much. Seto sometimes teased me about how I would never make a proper wife or anything of that sort if all I did was study all day, at least until I reminded him I was a priestess and probably wouldn't be marrying anyways. That would shut him up occasionally; I don't see why he insisted on teasing me like that.

"Good morning everyone," a familiar voice said and shocked at the voice I turned and in the doorway was the Pharaoh!

"Good morning my Pharaoh!" the various servants called out, each one bowing slightly as his gaze swept the hustle around the kitchen. People were cooking, others like me were washing dishes and some were just separating various food items into their bins. It was mostly women back here, and they were more than happy to let me help out a little. I was a little more than nervous, what would he say if he saw me here, and not working in the library? I had translated some history in one of the texts this week, but it just marked some dates that weren't really of any importance. What would I say to him if he noticed me?

"Miss Katiana?" he asked and I nearly dropped the plate I was drying, "What are you doing here?" I watched him walk up to me, having an amused grin on his face.

"I j…just wanted to h…help out a b…bit," I said, "So when I g…go back I still know h…how to clean and such."

"I don't think High Priest Seto fears you are going to get lazy from being here for a while," he said, "To each their own, or so I've been told." I dropped the plate I was holding and quickly got down to pick up the pieces.

"I'm s…such a… I'm so c…clumsy," I said, "I'm s…sorry…" Crimson eyes met mine and the Pharaoh took a piece of the plate from off the floor and set it on the nearby table.

"Everyone has moments when they're clumsy," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. I hastily picked up the pieces of plate and stood up, putting them on the table with the piece the Pharaoh had picked up. A woman came and took them away and everyone stood watching us after that.

"Um…uh…" I couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't seem mad at me or anything.

"Walk with me," he said, beckoning with a nod of his head and started to exit the kitchen. I looked at one of the women and she nodded that it was alright to go. I quickly fell in step behind the Pharaoh.

"I'm s…sorry," I said.

"What are you apologizing about?" he asked, "About not being in the library today? It's alright, I think even the best of us need a break." He turned around to face me when we were a little further down the hall.

"W…what?" I asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all," he said, "Do you want to spend the day with me?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm going into the city," he said, "Today is one of the few days I can get out of work and go into town without any guards."

"Oh!" I said, "Well… I don't w…want to cause you any t…trouble…"

"No trouble at all," he said, "I think it would be…what's the word, fun? I think I've hardly used that word before."

"…" I didn't know what to say.

"Is there anything in particular you like to do in town?" he asked and I looked down at him and mumbled something, "What was that? I can't hear anyone when they speak so softly."

"I h…have a friend there…" I said, "S…she makes vases…"

"Why don't we go visit her then?" he asked, "I'm sure she hasn't seen you in a while."

"N…no, I'm sure you have b…better things to do!" I exclaimed.

"Not for today, well, you had better lead the way," he said, "I don't believe I know the way to your friend's place."

"Um…" I said, still unsure of what to say, "Alright."

_**Yami**_

She seemed really shy, walking with me, leading the way. I found it very odd when I caught her in the kitchens working; I must have made her nervous when I entered in.

"Are we almost there?" I asked as she led me down another street.

"She's out of the w…way," Miss Katiana said, "Oh, we are here!"

"This is out of the way," I said and Miss Katiana knocked on the door.

"I'm not open today!" a voice called out, "Come tomorrow!"

"She's w…working then today," Miss Katiana said, "Madera!"

"Hey, that voice sounds familiar," the voice replied, "Katiana, is that you out there? You haven't been here to see me in over two months! Give me a minute, I'll be right down!" Sure enough, we stood there near the door and it opened to reveal a tall woman with dark hair and she looked at us both.

"Madera, its g…good to see you!" Miss Katiana said.

"So you are Miss Katiana's friend? It is good to meet you," I said offering a hand.

"You…you're… oh my goodness! The Pharaoh, at my door, Katiana, what's been going on?" Madera asked, looking at her.

"I believe I can explain that," I said smiling at her, "You see I needed her assistance at the palace and so she's been helping me translate some texts. I decided to take some time and go into the city, so I invited Miss Katiana along with me and she mentioned she had a friend in the city, so here we are. And don't worry, you can act like yourself around me, I'm not mean, no matter what they say.

"Do you want to come in?" Madera asked and we stepped inside, "By the way, Katiana, I finally finished it. I had finished it two days ago but I didn't know when you were coming back to see me. It's upstairs. Come on then, oh, um… my pharaoh, you can make yourself at home…"

"May I come and see what you finished?" I asked and she nodded, I think she was a bit overwhelmed at the moment, maybe I did something wrong?

"Katiana, I can't tell you how proud I am of this piece of work," Madera said, "I know it's late, two months late but I still want to give it to you."

"Two months late from what?" I asked.

"My b…birthday," Miss Katiana stammered, "I t…turned 20."

"Well, I didn't know, I would have gotten you something," I said and she turned a deep crimson, "Actually, that might have been slightly hard, seeing as how I didn't even know you existed until about a few weeks ago."

"Don't b…bother," she said, "Its okay."

"Here it is," Madera said as she retrieved a bowl from a shelf, "It's all painted and you can even eat out of it…"  
"You work with clay?" I asked.

"I do it for a living, but it's really fun sometimes," she explained, "And it's a good living too."

"I can assume since you seem happy," I said and she smiled at me.

"You know, you're not as bad as the rumors say you are," she said.

"What rumors?" I asked.

"I've heard various ones," she said, "But you don't seem like the type that was described in them. So Katiana, do you like it?"

"Its b…beautiful," Miss Katiana exclaimed, running her fingers over the smooth surface.

"What's that painted on it?" I asked.

"Some designs that I had been turning over in my head to see if they would work," Madera explained, "And I'm glad they did."

"You h…have a lot of talent," Miss Katiana said, "I love it!" It really was a beautiful bowl, the colors seemed to create a wonderful image of a dragon on it, and Madera had a lot of talent.

"That's good," she replied and looked at both of us, "Hey, if you want to, I could let you guys work with some clay. I know Katiana knows how to so she'd be fine but you My Pharaoh, do you want to work with some?"

"Um…I've never worked with clay before," I said.

"It's easy," she replied, "But you get yourself dusty and dirty."

"I'll work for a b…bit with clay Madera," Miss Katiana said.

"Good, let me get you set up!" Madera said, "Would you like to give it a try My Pharaoh?" I smiled at her.

"I don't think I'd be too good," I said, "But I'll watch if that's okay."

"To each his or her own I guess," she said with a grin. Miss Katiana was looking at me oddly; she probably didn't know what to think of me, wanting to do things she assumed most people of nobility wouldn't even dream of doing. I wonder what High Priest Seto told her now more than ever.

…

Miss Katiana had many skills and I was just amazed at how well she worked with the clay. She and Madera both had talent; it was fascinating to watch them work.

"Katiana, make sure you don't raise that edge too high," Madera said and Miss Katiana quickly folded an edge to smooth over the height and made it work more with the other parts.

"S…sorry!" she exclaimed with a blush. I had to admit, she was quite cute when she was apologizing. When she smiled too, she always seemed to brighten up whatever room she was in. Is this what my teachers used to call a 'crush'?

"It looks good though," Madera said, "But I don't think I'll be able to get it fired before you have to leave today, so tell you what, I'll drop it off at the palace with my next order, alright?"

"Okay," Miss Katiana said, still trying to not look at me. I sighed slightly, softly. I had to keep my distance, I didn't want anything to happen to her, I probably was stupid for actually allowing myself to become this attached to her so far.

"You know My Pharaoh, Katiana has a rock collection," Madera said and Miss Katiana glared over at Madera and I found myself laughing softly.

"That's cute," I said before I could stop myself, "Is it a big collection Miss Katiana? I don't know of many that have a rock collection."

"It… it's not much," she said, "R…Really, it isn't!"

"Are any of them shiny?" I asked.

"Well, y…yes," she said quickly, "But some are p…paint rocks and others are just u…unique."

"That is very interesting," I said and she turned back towards the clay she was working on. A rock collection, I really didn't know anyone who had one, much less want a rock collection.

_**Katiana**_

We left Madera's place around the time evening came. I think we had stayed later than we meant to, but the Pharaoh didn't say anything at all. Madera had said a few words to me before we left, telling me to watch out for the Pharaoh, she had heard a rumor that the Pharaoh wasn't as good as he appeared to be and that sometimes at night… he battled… naked! I was too stunned to reply to her and I walked away with a sense of… something. I've heard plenty of rumors but that was the first time I've heard that rumor mentioned to me at all. Why battle like that at all? Maybe Seto was right and I was just too naïve. People could battle that way, for whatever reason.

"People and t…their rumors," I muttered as I walked behind the Pharaoh and he stopped, and then I bumped into him, not knowing it.

"Did you just say something about rumors Miss Katiana?" he asked, taking a step away and turning around.

"Well, y…yes," I said with a slight nod, "I don't l…like them all the time, t…that's all."  
"That's good," he said, "Sometimes rumors hold truth, but they don't necessarily hold the entire truth."

"You t…talk as if you're used to them," I said.

"I am, when they get started, it gets hard to trace them back to where they originally came from, the best thing I can do is just let them wear out," he said, "Now hurry up, we better be getting back before it gets dark." I followed him as he started walking again, leading the way. There must be more to what he said; something bothered him when I mentioned rumors. I hope he didn't hate me.

"I'm s…sorry!" I exclaimed, "My comment m…must have upset you…"  
"Is that what you think?" he asked and I nodded, "No, that's not it. I don't really think anything you say could upset me, maybe make me a little more curious about you or make me look at you like you're nuts sometimes, but you didn't upset me." I didn't upset him at all? He really must be odd, or he's so used to it he doesn't care anymore… Poor Pharaoh… he must really be thought of badly thanks to all the rumors.

"Well, r…rumors hold little truth once t…they've been to many people," I said, "And if p…people don't want to find out the r…real truth then they're no b…better than those that start the rumors!" He looked at me like I had said something profound.

"I do believe that was just what I needed to hear," he said and smiled at me sadly, "Even if some rumors still hold truth…"

"B…but the whole truth needs to be f…found for the whole s…story!" I exclaimed and he smiled at me a little more cheerfully. He looked a lot nicer when he was happy.

"Thank you Miss Katiana," he said, "We better hurry now though, everyone must be wondering where we went off to." I didn't think to point out that I wouldn't be someone the palace people would worry about, even if I was important. If the Pharaoh didn't make it back soon, they'd worry something happened to him, and create quite an uproar trying to find him. I trailed along behind him, allowing myself to smile. Rumors were rumors and that was that.

_**Yami**_

That night I found myself unable to sleep. Miss Katiana was firm in her beliefs, but every rumor held some truth to it. Especially some of the rumors circulated about me. Especially those. I yawned and sat down on my bed, it had been a long day going out into the town with Miss Katiana. I had seen a lot and taken in some sites I had never seen before in the city, even though I had lived here my entire life. I guess growing up in the palace, my father never really wanted me to know what was out there, and maybe he was afraid I would be a blacksmith or potter if I had known those existed, even if I was royal blood. I looked towards the door, half expecting something, half dreading something coming. I didn't like going to sleep most of the time; nightmares always haunted me and wouldn't leave me alone. The darkness I felt from them was almost choking at times, and I could handle a lot, everything but that.

'You're falling for her,' a voice in the back of my head sighed and I groaned. Last thing I needed was to fight with myself over something I couldn't have. Miss Katiana was a priestess and she said herself at many points that High Priest Seto had laid claim to her, and yet… I really did like her. She was so kind and gentle, the exact thing that was dangerous for me to be around, especially at night. I didn't want any harm to come to her; I had to distance myself now, just a little. I had to pull back; I didn't want her to get hurt. I don't want her to suffer because of something I might do. I lay down on the bed and decided to sleep on the issue entirely, even though I knew I would distance myself from her anyways.

"Goodnight Miss Katiana, pleasant dreams," I whispered to the thin air, and let my dreams form as they would, nightmarish or otherwise, "Goodnight…"

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Wow, so many people like this story and I love the way this is going! Okay, maybe the Pharaoh seemed a little different in this chapter, but he kinda was supposed to. I'm going to warn you now; next chapter'll be a little rougher. The next chapter will prove why I rated this R in the first place. I do hope you'll stick with me and my story though, through thick and thin, I mean plot twists make a story, right?**

**SPECIAL: Thanks to CrazyKins for doing a drawing for me of Katiana and the Pharaoh! If he posts it anywhere I'll post how to get there here or something, but thanks to him bunches for drawing it for me! I like how it turned out and look forward to his work in the future as I may ask him to draw certain scenes and such!**

**Review this please, but remember, any flames will be used to roast marshmallows for those that like my stories! And check out my other stuff too! (Gives you something to do while waiting for the update… right?)**

**Hope to have reviews and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	5. Double

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, wish I did but I don't.

A/N: WOW! So many reviews, I'm so happy to have a following on this one! And this chapter is what earns part of the 'R' rating for my story, so I'm including a few warnings

**Warning: Attempted rape**

**Warning: Nudity (not that you see anything…)**

**Warning: Well, things may or may not happen, I'm not gonna tell you here, so if you think something's going to happen, don't say I didn't warn you and offer the chance for you to not read this at all!**

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 5: Double**

_**Katiana**_

The Pharaoh made sure to distance himself from me for a while. I didn't mind that much, well maybe I did a little but he probably had good reason. It was a little sad though, but I didn't let on that I minded at all. I kept translating the texts, focusing on the one about the monsters. I had read something about two sides of a coin earlier in the week again and I wondered if there was more to it than just being two sides of a coin. I wasn't getting anywhere though; the part I was in wasn't mentioning any more than the 'two sides of a coin' thing so I was at a loss as to where to look. Even just skimming through turned up nothing, so I wondered if there was a book missing from the few I had or if more just hadn't been explained at all in the texts.

"Miss Katiana, you should get to bed, it's getting late ma'am," a servant said, coming into the library. I looked at him and sighed.

"I didn't realize the time, t…thank you," I said and the servant nodded, "I'll be along to bed in a m…minute, get going yourself."

"Yes ma'am," he said and then started to leave, turning back for just a minute and looking at me, "Ma'am? You know, I think the Pharaoh really does like you."

"Okay…" I said, wondering how I should respond to that, "uh, thanks?"

"Goodnight ma'am," he said and hurried off. I turned back towards the text, setting it down a minute later realizing the effect of what the servant had said. The Pharaoh liked me was the servants were beginning to talk about now, and I was caught wondering why. There was no way he could really like me, I wasn't really pretty and I couldn't do much in the ways of what a normal Priestess should, even though I was still better than Seto.

"I n…need to get to be," I said, "Its late, I can't s…stay past curfew…" I gathered the book up in my arms, planning to skim it over some more before I fell asleep and made my way back towards my room. It was really dark, the sun had set already and I was really late, I think I was past curfew by now. The only thing that lit the way was the torches that covered the hallways. I think I was going to get lost now, I wish I had had that servant stay to guide me back. I heard some voices but I ignored it and made my way in the direction I hoped was my room.

_**Unknown**_

"Ready to battle?" I asked, summoning the shadows to my aid.

"Die!" was the reply and I smiled; winning now was going to be so easy, and so much fun.

_**Katiana**_

The voices kept getting louder and I really must be in the wrong place because my room wasn't where I thought it was. I cursed myself for having such a bad sense of direction! I held in a small smile, Seto had to even guide me to the bathroom when I was little because I was afraid of getting lost, which might have been a bad thing because he always complained about waiting for me so he could guide me back to my room or wherever we needed to go.

"Is that the best you can muster? You don't deserve to live then!" a voice called out, cleared than before and I saw a brighter light coming from up ahead of me. I gripped my book and creeped behind a pillar in the hallway and peaked out. It looked like a side room or something in the palace; I'd never seen it before! Was it not visible in the daylight or something like that?

"B…bastard!" a choked voice came the reply. I looked and tried to adjust my eyes so I could see better and I saw two figures in the darkness! But who were these two figures? I hid behind the pillar and didn't dare see what happened next because screaming followed and I shut my senses against what was going on. Why didn't I just stay in the library for a night, why did I have to get myself lost! I peeked around again, curiosity getting the better of me and saw The PHARAOH! Oh crap and here I had promised him I wouldn't be out after curfew… wait a minute… he wasn't…um…dressed… Dear me he wasn't wearing anything at all! I could see his um…I went back behind the pillar and prayed he couldn't see me and shifted so I wasn't reflecting in the torchlight on the wall too. God, why did I have to wander? Okay, okay, calm down…it's only the Pharaoh, he's gentle and nice, okay, I broke my promise he's going to kill me! No… I mean… what was he doing here this late at night? Didn't he adhere to curfew too? Of course he didn't, he was the Pharaoh, and if he wanted to be out at night he was fully allowed to be out at night! Still, I peeked around again, clamping a hand over my mouth to stifle a small giggle that was trying to escape. The Pharaoh did battle naked, just like Madera had told me she had heard from the rumor.

This made absolutely no sense at all as to why he would; maybe it was just… um a habit? Oh god, I didn't want to think about it, I didn't need to think about it and I surely shouldn't be peaking again! Why was I peaking? I was a Priestess, I should know better and really, it was very inappropriate! I ducked behind the pillar again and cursed myself as my foot hit the pillar and caused a slight ringing noise. It was really soft, but the Pharaoh probably had heard it, he probably did because he had heard me the last time which was why I was in the palace to begin with.

"Who's there?" I heard the Pharaoh asked, "Who's there?" I froze, silencing myself to the point to where I didn't think I was even breathing. It was so silent that I think I could hear a pin drop. I heard a few footsteps and cursed myself.

"I'll ask again, who's there?" he asked and I clutched the tome against me, as if that could protect me. 'Please don't come this way, please just go a different direction,' I thought to myself.

"…" I held my breath and still the footsteps came closer. My mind was still reeling at the fact that he was without clothing, but this must only be a night like Madera had said she had heard, I mean I saw him throughout the day and he was always clothed.

"It seems I've caught you again," a voice said and two hands shot out, trapping me against the pillar. He'd found me! It was the Pharaoh! I was trapped!

"…" I looked down at the floor but my eyes seemed to wander towards his…um… so I looked away to my right, past his left arm but his right hand grabbed my chin and turned my face towards him.

"Did you watch?" he asked, making sure I met his gaze, "Miss Katiana…"

"W…well… um…I… was in the l…library and I l…lost track of t…time…" I stumbled, "I… I…"

"Got your own self lost and ended up stumbling upon the battle I was in?" he asked. He wouldn't release my chin; instead he took a step closer to me.

"I d…didn't mean to my Pha…pharaoh!" I said. His hand moved from my chin and brushed against my cheek, sending a shiver up my spine.

"After seeing me as such I hardly think you should just refer to me as 'my pharaoh', you see I believe our relationship just went to a higher level, don't you agree?" he asked.

"…" I said nothing and he smiled.

"Call my Yami, it's a nickname of sorts," he said, leaning in close to whisper into my ear, "No female has ever seen me like this before…" I didn't want to mention why no female had probably seen him like that before.

"My Pha…Pharaoh, I'm Seto's…" I stammered, regretting it almost the instant I said it. My entire life I've been resentful and hating whenever Seto referred to me as a possession and here I was hiding behind it!

"You know, I understand he says you're his, but I haven't been able to get you out of my mind," he said, he really wasn't acting like himself, "And if he truly desires you he should have married you long ago…"

"I… p…please just l…let me go back to m…my room!" I exclaimed, trying to move, but as soon as I tried he caught my arm and pulled me close to him, "This isn't p…proper!"

"Then promise me a date," he said, caressing my cheek and I could feel him against me, muscles and all, "A date and I shall release you, just one date…"

"N…no!" I exclaimed. Why was he acting like this? This wasn't how he normally acted to me and yet here he was trying to seduce me and his eyes were sparkling with amusement! This must have been the truth to what Seto was telling me… the bad parts about the Pharaoh…

"High Priest Seto kept you from my sight and me from yours, he must have been afraid of something…" the Pharaoh murmured, "I don't think he was afraid of loosing you, no, was he afraid of you falling for me? Was he afraid of me falling for you?" The Pharaoh lowered his head towards mine and kissed the cheek he had been caressing. I pushed him hard away from me, panicking and ran, I ran until I arrived at the familiar corridor that led to my room. I flung open my door and ran and flung myself onto the bed, letting the tears of confusion fall from my face.

The whole time I've been here, he's never acted towards me like this before; he's always acted so proper and kind towards me! Seto had said he had laid claim to me and now the Pharaoh was doing the exact same thing, except he was supposedly meaning what he was saying! Him… seeing him tonight in the way he had been, and him admitting such things… what was I going to do?

"J…jerk!" I muttered.

"If I am such a jerk, why did you tremble when I touched you, why did you shiver?" a voice asked, "Have I treated you as a jerk would treat you?" I sat up quickly and turned to face the Pharaoh, who was standing in the doorway, his state hadn't change… and he still wasn't wearing anything!

"You t…trapped me and w…wouldn't l…let me leave!" I stammered, and The Pharaoh took a few steps forward in to my room, "You c…can't come in h…here!"

"Why do you stutter and stammer so much?" he asked, "Its not that annoying, but something about it… oh and I can be here perfectly fine, it's my palace and I am Pharaoh…"

"D…Don't touch me!" I exclaimed, backing up against the headboard. The Pharaoh shut the door.

"I won't harm you," he said, "But I know you desire me as well…"

"N…no I d…don't!" I exclaimed defensively.

"You blushed most of the time when I addressed you or flattered you. You tremble at my touch, don't deny that, and it wasn't from fear," the Pharaoh said, "You are beautiful, you know?"

"I b…blush a lot," I said defensively.

"And there's the fact I didn't normally smile unless I was around you, you're so cute in the way you fumble with words or what to say," he said, taking a step closer to me, "You're so intriguing…"

"W…What do you want?" I asked nervously. I didn't know what to do, what should I do? What can I do right now? I'm being attacked, no… seduced… no… harassed by the Pharaoh! There's nothing anyone can really do, he's the highest voice, the top person! I didn't want this; I didn't want any of this! He stepped towards the bed again, reaching out a hand to touch my arm and I shifted away from him again.

"S…stay away," I said, sliding off the bed to the other side. I was trapped here! He was going to rape me, I knew it!

"You know you can't avoid me, not so long as I need your help, not so long as you are doing the job I enlisted you for," he said and made his way over to me. I stood paralyzed to the ground, my feet frozen in place as if they were made of stone. Had he used a spell of some sort?

"N…no, stay a…away!" I stammered and still he came near me. He came up behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I could feel his muscled body once more and I was scared to the point where I wanted to scream, but my mouth made no sound. His lips grazed my neck, gently caressing me and his free hand trailed my cheek. The text I was clutching fell down onto the bed as my hands felt like butter. His free hand moved and lowered my shirt down my shoulder, tearing it slightly and he kissed that as well. I shuddered and tried to pull away, but it didn't work!

"I want you," he murmured against my neck, kissing it again, "And please still call me Yami…" This was making me more than uncomfortable!

"Please s…stop!" I cried. He didn't want my love, he just wanted my body! My feet felt like they could move again and I pulled away quickly, shoving him off and forcing him back a few feet.

"What's wrong, you know you want it as much as I do," he said, stepping forward again. This was wrong; I needed to get out of here.

"T…This isn't w…what… t…this doesn't s…seem like you," I stammered, "And… and you only… w…want my b…body… not my l…love. But t…they're a p…pack… packaged deal… you c…can't have one w…without the other." What did the battle trigger in him that made him like this?  
"I think it's you," he purred seductively, "You… I haven't been able to get you out of my mind…"

"S…Start trying!" I said, dashing around to the door and managing to get it open, "T…talk to me again m…my pha…pharaoh when t…there're no more t…toxins or w…whatever it is in y…your b…body!" I ran out of the room, searching for the exit to the palace entirely, I had to get out of here. I ran out into the moon light and looked around. Where could I go now? I ran towards my temple, where Seto was and I knew I'd be safe there. Whatever happened I know he did care for me and would protect me, especially after what just happened. I ran into my old room and flung myself down on my bed, sobbing heavily.

"Katiana, is that you?" a familiar voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

"S…Seto?" I asked and sat up, the tears fresh in my eyes. I felt the bed give way and a light touch on my shoulder and I flung myself sobbing into his arms, where he embraced me and held me against him.

"What are you doing here Katiana?" he asked and I looked up at him with saddened, frightened eyes, "By Ra Katiana, what happened to you?"

"…" I couldn't respond to him but apparently he didn't need me to say anything and he just held me against him, touching slightly where my shirt had been torn.

"Bastard," he muttered, "Katiana…" He didn't say anything else, he just held me while I cried, held me and tried to ease my fears away, murmuring a spell to get me to fall asleep, but I knew he didn't leave me… Somehow he knew…

_**TBC**_

**_A/N: Don't say I didn't warn you! Wow, I hope I left that one on a cliffhanger. So, let me know in a review what you thought, please? But remember I did warn you, I just didn't tell you what… did you expect that though? Flames are used to roast marshmallows for those that like my stories so please don't! I hope you like this chapter though, I work hard on my chapters!_**


	6. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: I'm so super pissed at my brother… he shut off the computer and deleted this whole chapter that I had begun, not to mention some of the other stuff I was working on so now I'm super pissed!

Ahem…anyways, I kinda realized something about A/Ns. It seems like what you get in Manga, with the writer/artist leaving commentaries about their chapters and such, because they give you their opinions and such (not that you always want to hear them.)

And I'm glad some of you read the warning…I feel sorry for those that didn't. Don't say I didn't warn you! I always wanted to use that scene in one of my stories, and I'm glad I finally did, and in that context too, it would have been scary any other way, not that it wasn't scary already! And no, I don't think the questions will be answered this chapter, at least I don't think so, but I think next chapter it may be more so…

Duel of Love

Chapter 6: Trouble

**_Yami_**

****

I awoke the next morning groggy and tired. I remembered… everything. Everything that happened last night, up to the worst of it I remembered. This was why I had tried to distance myself from her, this was why… Damn! I couldn't control it! I should have fought against it; I should have tried something, anything! I picked myself out of bed and got dressed. I had hurt her, scarred her and almost raped her. My head hurt and my heart ached. I was such a fool. I did the exact opposite of what I had promised, I hurt her. Somewhere, somewhere along the way, the time I spent with Miss Katiana, somewhere in all that time, I fell in love. I fell in love and now I can't go back and try, trying with all my might to change what I've done. For the first time in my life, I think I was afraid…

**_Katiana_**

****

"So the Pharaoh has called us both in to see him," Seto said the next day as we approached his chamber, "But don't say anything. I want to have him admit whatever he did, even though you know I believe you. I don't know why he wanted me as well, unless he thought it best to have a mediator. Are you alright?"

"A l…little," I said, still inching behind him. I was shaky and scared, but I was okay with Seto nearby and I told myself to be strong, although that didn't really help much.

"I'm assuming that is what he wishes to talk to us about," Seto said with an annoyed huff, "Even the best of us loose track of time, by no means is this a fault of yours." I almost added I didn't entirely think this was the Pharaoh's fault either, but I didn't know. I didn't know enough to make that judgment. In all the time I was here he showed me nothing but kindness and it was only last night he had tried to hurt me…tried to rape me…

"Uh-hu," I said. It was odd, how Seto was being unusually nice, wearing his finest today and forcing me to look nice and presentable as well, wearing my skirt instead of my pants. Seto knocked on the door and got some sort of muffled reply before opening it up.

"My Pharaoh, we have come as you have summoned us," Seto said by way of greeting, followed by a short bow. I bowed as well, vowing to remain polite. The Pharaoh was sitting amidst some chairs, but when he heard Seto's greeting he stood and made his way over to us and beckoned us in, a look on his face I couldn't quite understand. It showed the ultimate sadness and regret, and lines of deep suffering filtered under his crimson eyes.

"I am glad you two came, for I fear I have some explaining to do," he said by way of his own greeting, and turned to address me directly, "Miss Katiana, last night I recall doing some things and saying some things that I know I shouldn't have done or said. My only defense, which is no defense at all, is that I was not myself. I can only hope and pray I receive whatever forgiveness you will allow." I inched behind Seto, noting that the Pharaoh looked in no ways surprised.

"If that was all you had to say then I'm surprised I was summoned here at all, unless you needed a mediator," Seto said, "And you say you weren't yourself…"

"Yes High Priest Seto, that is all, but that is no explanation, no redemption for my behavior towards Miss Katiana," the Pharaoh said, "I also wanted to make sure she would be able to continue translating the texts. She may return to the temple with you and take them with her if she wishes."

"I suggested that from the beginning," Seto said, "But I will allow it to be her choice whether she wants to remain here to translate or take them back to the temple with her. But this incident will not be repeated, not while she is a Priestess in my temple nor ever. You are to remain away from her at every possible moment if that is what it takes. I suggest distancing yourself from her entirely, I will not trust you with her safety if I was me but this must be her choice." The Pharaoh looked at me, as if he expected that as well. Seto looked at me as well, telling me silently that he was only giving me this choice because it had happened to me or else he would order me back to the temple, job to finish or no job. He did respect my ability in that I always wanted to finish a task I had begun.

"I agree with those," the Pharaoh replied, "But if I may, there are but a few words I wish to tell her alone, you may wait outside if you wish, but they are only for her ears."

"Katiana, would you be alright with that?" Seto asked.

"W…which part?" I asked.

"Will you let him speak to you in private for but a moment, I will wait outside if you wish it, otherwise you do not have to," Seto said, and I looked up at him. I had to hear what the Pharaoh had to say, but I owed him nothing. The Pharaoh's eyes shone with the deepest regret and I wanted to hear what he had to say, I needed to hear what he had to say. I nodded slowly.

"J…just for one m…moment," I said and Seto nodded and went out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him. The door shut swiftly and I heard his footsteps stop outside the room a little ways. The Pharaoh made no move towards me and I made no more towards him or the door for that matter. We stood facing each other, silent as though we were dead, our eyes meeting only for a brief moment before I decided the silence had to end.

"My P…Pharaoh," I said, the pregnant pause coming to an end.

"I remember everything that happened last night…" he said, "Miss Katiana; I have no words to give to undo what I have done. All I am able to give is an apology, to say I am sorry."

"…" I didn't respond to him, I didn't know how I should respond to him.

"I also remember everything that I said. I…well… it…" he began and I looked at him oddly, "What I said to you…last night… not all of it was… not all of it was untrue…"

"W…What part?" I asked. If he was going to say he wanted me again, what was I going to do? Here he was in what seemed like normality, if he said he wanted me again, even ordered me to be with him… The Pharaoh took a few steps closer to me until he was but a breath and a half away and I was staring into his chest. Fear shot through me and I backed up a step. The Pharaoh didn't stop me. He raised his hand and his fingertips lightly brushed my cheek, a gentle caress, as light as the wind…

"You truly are beautiful and not just that… but… I think somewhere… along the way… I believe that I… I believe that I… Never mind Miss Katiana," he said, settling on those fallen words, "Goodbye, I shall keep my distance and I don't expect I shall be keeping your company any longer. High Priest Seto was right to be protective of you, may he continue to do so where I have clearly failed."

"B…but!" I said, silencing myself, seeing his eyes sparkle for just a moment, just a flicker of untold desire, sorrow, longing, all which seemed to be in his crimson orbs at once, "Alright…" For some reason now I didn't want to go… I wanted to stay here with him. Last night, it didn't matter anymore, it didn't matter! He was lonely… I… I wanted to take his sorrow away; I wanted to take his pain away. I turned and headed towards the door, placing my hand on the smooth handle.

"Miss Katiana," the Pharaoh said and I turned halfway and looked at him, his hand seemed stretched out towards me, towards some goal or dream he could not reach anymore, and it fell, it fell as quickly as it had risen, "Never mind."

"My P…Pharaoh?" I asked and he looked into my eyes, "May… May… n…never mind." I exited out the door and shut it behind me, a tear coming to my eye.

"Are you going to continue working now?" a soft voice asked. I looked around to see High Priestess Isis walking towards me, noting that Seto was further down the hall, a look of concentration upon his face.

"I h…have to," I stammered, "I p…promised I would."

"That's good. If I may ask, what did the Pharaoh talk to you about?" she asked kindly.

"He… apo… said he w…was sorry," I said.

"Did he say anything else to you?" she asked, almost expectantly and I shook my head, "I see… I look forward to seeing you complete your work then." High Priestess Isis walked away in the opposite direction of where I was. When she turned a corner, and seeing Seto still focusing on something I turned back towards the Pharaoh's chamber door and pressed my hand towards it, followed by my ear. I heard a small sobbing sound, someone must be crying inside! I pressed my other hand against the door, foolishly thinking that it could offer comfort to whoever was crying. Wait, the Pharaoh was the only one inside the room, wasn't he? Why would a Pharaoh such as him cry?

"Katiana, are you done?" Seto called from down the hall and I jumped, startled and turned away from the door again and walked towards Seto. I didn't want to go, I wanted to open that door and hold the Pharaoh until his tears faded away.

"I'm d…done," I said and walked past him. No, I had to leave, I had to go away from him, Seto wanted it and the Pharaoh agreed to never see me much less talk to me hardly ever again! I didn't want to leave, I had to though; I had to. I turned towards the door one final time, as if something was going to change, as if I'd see the Pharaoh walk out, proud as he had ever been, with that same smile on his face, but my hope for that dwindled, then faded and then disappeared. Seto would kill me; I wondered what this emotion was inside of me now that I was feeling.

**_…_**

**__**

The next few days were empty, hollow. I had decided to stay. The Pharaoh hardly spoke to me, save to say "Good Morning Miss Katiana" or "Goodnight Miss Katiana." He wouldn't escort me anywhere like he used to, his servants who he had sent as escorts always said he was too busy and he sends his apologies.

"Oh, t…that's alright," I would reply, "I'm sure he's v…very busy." I felt so hollow inside, so alone, no one else would talk to me much except Seto, who came as often as he could to the palace, almost everyday to make sure I was alright. But the conversations with him weren't any help. I truly felt alone.

**_…_**

**__**

Nothing, nothing and more nothing! Nothing in this text either explains what could be wrong or explains what is going on with the Pharaoh! Nothing! Of course, the only reason I believe these have anything to do with the Pharaoh at all is because these texts at first described something that happened years ago, like a couple millennia, which affected the most powerful, which in the present day case is the Pharaoh. Of course, it doesn't go into detail and I really have no evidence to back it up except a gut feeling that there's some sort of connection so I'm at a loss… There has to be another tome out there, actually describing what's going on and maybe even how to beat it!

"This is w…worthless!" I exclaimed, almost wanting to chuck the tome I was reading at the wall. I wanted to help the Pharaoh, but there seemed to be no way, and that made me feel a little angry and useless.

"Are you alright Miss?" a voice asked and I looked up startled to see High Priest Shadi, who was peeking his head into the library, "Oh, you must be Miss Katiana."  
"Yes…I am," I said startled, "But I'm f…fine."

"You don't sound fine," he said, stepping inside, "You were giving off strong feeling of chaos, strong emotions which drew me here." High Priest Shadi was sort of empathic, feeling emotions of others very strongly. I always had found him unemotional when he came to see Seto but now he seemed like he wasn't, or something like that.

"These t…tomes," I said, "Weren't you t…the one that f…found them?"

"Yes, my priests and I were on an excavation," High Priest Shadi replied, "And from what I hear you're doing an excellent job of translating them."  
"Is t…this all you found?" I asked and he nodded, "There h…has to be one missing!"

"One what, one of these tomes? I am sorry Miss Katiana; these were all we found, is something wrong with them?" he asked and I nodded back.

"I c…can't find anything in t…them that m…might help the Pharaoh!" I exclaimed tiredly, "And I b…believe there's more! I j…just don't have proof t…that there is except a f…feeling…"  
"Sometimes the strongest things come from feelings," he said, "But we did not find any other tomes."  
"Where d…did you find these?" I asked gesturing to the tomes I had strewn across the table.

"In an underground temple far outside the city," he said, "Even beyond our fields far down the Nile."

"Can you g…get me there?" I asked, "A m…map or something?"

"But why would you need to get there?" he asked, "Don't tell me you wish to go, all by yourself to see if there's another tome, I can assure you that there isn't."

"B…but I don't b…believe that!" I exclaimed, startling him, "S…Sorry. I mean that I n…need to know for myself. I w…want to help him if I c…can."

"You mean the Pharaoh," he said and my silence seemed to confirm it, "Very well but I will assign you a guide, someone from the original team…" I shook my head quickly.

"I h…have to go alone," I said, "I f…feel I have to."

"You care for the Pharaoh, don't you…" Shadi said, taking a step closer to me, as if trying to read my thoughts by my emotions, "Are you sure? You do know that I will only give you a head start, because High Priest Seto will want to know where you've gone and why and it's my duty to tell him. I will not lie for you about where you are, you could be putting yourself in more danger by refusing a guide."

"I'll be f…fine," I said, planning to take my pendant along, where my Blackland Fire Dragon, my spirit monster slept.

"Very well, tomorrow I will bring you a map and then we will arrange what you are to do, at the very least let me help you to plan something," he said, "You are a very unique girl, no wonder the Pharaoh likes you…"

"W…what?" I asked startled and High Priest Shadi looked at me for the first time with a smile upon his face.

"You heard, I know you did," he said and then walked out of the room. I was left there confused and overjoyed. I was going to go and find this tome, I was going to be able to help him, the Pharaoh, I knew the answers would be there, something within me just told me they would be, at least some of them…at least some of them…

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Yeah, I actually had this chapter written out beforehand, so all I had to do was copy it into word. I'm glad you like my story, and I'm glad some of you will from now on read the A/N at the beginning, that's where the warnings will normally be! I'm so happy a lot of you are still getting into it and I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter, stuff happened…**

**And don't worry; this story will go on for a while. I have a lot of plans and plot twists for this.**

**munches on cookie Yum!**

**Anyways, yeah, so let me know what you think, even if it's just a rating. (Wow, I have a following for this story…cool!)**

**I am planning on being a writer someday, so this, writing stories people love is one step along my road.**

**lights a fire **

**This is because as of yet I have received no flames, so you can still all roast your marshmallows, LOL. (Although the flames are still used to feed this feeble marshmallow roasting fire if need be…)**

**Can't wait to hear from you all, my wonderful reviewers and talk to you all in the next chapter, eh?**


	7. Reckoning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, wish I did but I don't. Or the song, I don't own the song either

A/N: Argh! hums Yo ho de doom… LOVE the reviews! Keep'em coming…LOL. It's hard to find songs to use for some of my chapters; I don't think there's anything ancient enough sounding for this fic…any suggestions? No, well, alright then, I just manage without…

Duel of Love

Chapter 7: Reckoning

**_Katiana_**

****

The plan was set, although it wasn't really qualified as a plan, it consisted of sneaking around, leaving at night and High Priest Shadi revealing where I was by morning. That was what was going to happen, well, I guess it could consist as a plan…kinda.

"Um… excuse m…me," I said to one of the servants around dinner, "C…could you give the Pha…pharaoh a message for me?"

"What is it?" he asked kindly, "Is it important?"  
"T…tell him I w…will be staying at the t…temple tonight," I said, "Please t…tell him for me."

"Alright, then," he said, "I will." I thanked him and went to grab my pack that held my supplies and such and made sure my pendant was securely around my neck. This pendant held my monster, a Blackland Fire Dragon that has been with me ever since I can remember. He'd get me to the ruins alright. I took out the map and made sure I knew where I was going before heading out of the Palace. I had to do this; I had to at least try to find out if there was another tome. I wanted to help, I really did. I took the coin out of my pocket; the one High Priest Shadi said I would need to get into the temple. One side of it was dark and the other side shined a regular gold. Maybe this connected in some way to the "Two sides of a coin" thing I read about, but what sort of a connection could that be? Time to go…

**_Yami_**

****

Morning, I hated it more than anything now, because it followed night, showing I was still alive. I got dressed like always and went to get breakfast, running into High Priest Seto and High Priest Shadi, who were arguing in the hall.

"What do you mean she's not here? How could you know?" High Priest Seto exclaimed.

"I am only telling you because you need to know," High Priest Shadi said, "Priestess Katiana isn't here…"

"That's right High Priest Seto," I said, "I received a message last night about how she was staying at the temple, what, isn't she there?"

"No, she isn't," High Priest Seto replied and glared at High Priest Shadi.

"So then where is she?" I asked, "Where is Miss Katiana?"

"I already told High Priest Seto that Priestess Katiana has gone to the temple where the tomes were found. You should know about this one my Pharaoh, it was the one that my priests and I excavated, and the tomes were all we had found. Priestess Katiana believes there to be a sixth tome and has gone back there," High Priest Shadi said, "And High Priest Seto doesn't seem to believe me."  
"That is the most absurd thing I have heard!" High Priest Seto exclaimed.

"It was part of the deal we had made that I would only give her one night's head start. After that, I would tell both you High Priest Seto and the Pharaoh," High Priest Shadi said, "And whether you believe me or not is up to you."  
"That place is dangerous," I said, "I remember you telling me. That's no place for her!"

"She wanted to help you," came the reply, "But I cannot say anything beyond that for I do not know all her reasoning…"

"She may be in danger," I said, "I'll go right now and find her, bring her back…"  
"You'll do no such thing!" High Priest Seto exclaimed.

"What, do you expect me to let her get herself into danger?" I asked.

"I will not let you go by yourself to find her," he replied, "I won't allow it."

"I won't be taking an army," I said angrily, "And I can do what I wish."

"Not after what you did to her," he said.

"…" I couldn't respond to that, it was true and I hadn't even forgiven myself, "I won't let her put herself in danger at my expense…"  
"Then I'm going with you," he said without a second thought, "Never know when you might need someone helping to keep things in control."

"Very well then," I said, ignoring that last comment.

"I will leave you two to your mission then," High Priest Shadi said, bowing out, "I can see you both care for Priestess Katiana." He walked away leaving us to our confusion. What had he just said?

"Fine then, let's go," High Priest Seto said, heading in the direction of the stables, "I won't waste time."

"Neither would I," I said, walking faster than he was.

"This is also assuming High Priest Shadi is telling the truth and Katiana isn't just avoiding me," he said arrogantly.

"I have never known High Priest Shadi to tell a lie," I said, "And I'm not going to just stay here on the basis that he might, Miss Katiana's life may be in danger and I'm not taking any chances."

"Like you did when you tried to rape her?" he asked and I stopped walking and he passed by me with a smirk on his face, "I thought as much…"

**_Katiana_**

****

"We're here," I said, looking at the map before putting it back into my sack and my Blackland Fire Dragon set me down on the sand, bowing slightly before disappearing into my pendant once again. I walked towards the ruins, heading towards the opening that High Priest Shadi had told me about, hoping, praying that this wouldn't be for naught, this trip here wouldn't be for naught.

**_High Priest Seto_**

****

We saddled up the horses and set out at once, taking little with us except a good supply of water. We ran our horses hard and fast, and more than once the Pharaoh tried to take the lead. We both knew where the ruins were, but it seemed like a race, a race to rescue Katiana, who was mine in the first place, and the one girl the Pharaoh couldn't have, he didn't even deserve her after what he did to her. I think he's just trying to redeem himself, just trying to make it so she may forgive him or so he can forgive himself. I wasn't about to trust him, not so long as I knew she could be hurt again…

**_Katiana_**

****

The temple on the inside was a lot bigger than what it originally looked like, but I think that was because most of it was underground. It was really dusty in here and I kept kicking up sand. But then again, this was in the middle of a desert; of course there would be sand…

"I need to f…find where I'm going," I said, glancing around the room. I knew there was a tome here, I just didn't know where. This place actually seemed like a house or even a palace of some sort, and I wanted to find the library. I was always drawn to libraries, and I thought all the answers lay in a book. Of course, I had proven myself wrong on numerous accounts but I still believed in them. I really believed the tome would be in the library, I just couldn't prove it, when it could actually be anywhere! What had I gotten myself into?

**_High Priest Seto_**

****

We rode hard, edging closer and closer to our destination as the sun rose up higher in the sky. As soon as I found Katiana I would tear her from the palace whether she liked it or not and make her mine permanently. She had no business being out here, even if she is trying to help the Pharaoh. I couldn't see why though, because of the fact that he had tried to rape her. I suppose she kept her goodness and her willingness to do any task that was given to her with the greatest of effort, which was why she was trying to help. She may fear the Pharaoh now, but she wanted to help him anyways.

"We're almost there High Priest," the Pharaoh called from his mount and I nodded in his direction.

"I can see that my Pharaoh!" I exclaimed and watched as the ruins drew nearer and nearer, "And Katiana will be there, right?"

"High Priest Shadi doesn't lie, she'll be there," he said back to me.

"But the next thing to do is to find her in that labyrinth of ruins and navigating through that was a different task in itself," I murmured to myself. I had trouble seeing how High Priest Shadi had even navigated enough to find the things he did but he managed it. I could only hope we had better luck, because High Priest Shadi hadn't been looking for one thing in particular but we were, and that pretty much made all the difference.

**_Katiana_**

****

"Wow, so this is the l…library!" I exclaimed giddily, it looked like a library, I saw shelves and shelves and a table in the middle, even though it was a little dark. I spotted some torches along the wall and lit them, allowing the illumination to highlight the shelves, and I expected to see tons of scrolls, books and even stone tablets, providing High Priest Shadi didn't take all of them and all I saw was… dust. There was dust, tons and tons of dust. Had all the books that had once been here disappeared, did the tomes only survive because they were magically protected or something? I walked up to one of the shelves and touched one of the piles of dust and it came up into my face in a puff and I backed away as some of it got into my nose, causing me to sneeze.

"Uh," I said, "W…Won't do that again…" I looked around the library, eventually coming to the center where the table was, wondering why it hadn't lost any of its shine or strength. It was made out of wood and even wood turns to dust over time. I placed my hand on it and pressed down; it was very firm and wasn't even creaking under my force! Was this where the books had been found?

"This is weird," I said, trying to take it all in at once. The table was fine, the shelves were of stone so they were fine and the dust all around must be from all the other writings!

"By Ra, w…what am I going to do?" I asked myself, "W…where do I begin to l…look now? This l…looks like a dead end!" Had I really come all this way for nothing? I ran my hands over the table, searching for something, anything that could help. There was nothing. I couldn't give up now!

**_Yami_**

****

"I think we should split up, there are so many areas of ground to cover it would be hard," I said, "It only makes sense."

"It does but I don't trust you to control yourself should you find her first," High Priest Seto replied with a seething look in his eyes. He really didn't want me hurting her again, and I glared back at him, didn't he realize that I didn't want to hurt her again either?

"We split up, it's faster," I said again, repeating myself. I hoped I didn't have to order him.

"If you so much as lay one hand on a hair on her head and I will personally make you pay," he said in a low tone, "And you know what I am capable of."

"Don't threaten High Priest, I care for her well being just as much as you do," I said but he chose to ignore me and instead headed into the ruins, turning one way so he was out of my sight.

"Find her," he said before he was completely out of range and I nodded, resolute in my goal to find Miss Katiana. I headed down into the ruins, resolved to find her first. I walked the opposite direction of where High Priest Seto had gone, hoping she wasn't in danger.

**_Katiana_**

****

The wall was carved with lots of symbols; maybe they had something to do with it. I had to try something… I ran my fingers the surface, feeling every crevice my hands passed over. Something that felt circular caught my hand in that spot and I looked closer at what it was. It looked like one of the sides of that coin High Priest Shadi had given me! I went and put my pack down on the table, digging through it until I brought out the coin, turning it over in my hand.

I went back to the symbol and felt what side of the coin I needed to press against it, assuming that's what it was meant for and pressed in the light side, which was represented by a sun, the symbol for Ra of course. Even though it seemed like it, I mean it was a simple symbol; it couldn't be that easy. The coin stuck in place and turned halfway around, the dark side of the coin falling to the ground with a clatter. I picked it up and examined its other side, which turned out to be smooth. There was something more than just inserting the first half, there had to be because

"Miss Katiana," a voice spoke softly and I turned only to see the Pharaoh, and he wasn't with Seto! I backed up against the wall, pressing up against it, the fear apparent in my eyes.

"W…What do you want?" I asked.

"To take you back home, this is a dangerous place," he said. He didn't move closer to me, but he didn't exactly leave the doorway, so any exit was blocked.

"I c…can't," I said, "I'm not d…done here yet…"

"I know why you're here," he said softly, "And I thank you for it. But I am too far gone for any help; if there is nothing in the tomes you have now… I agree with High Priest Shadi, I do not believe there is another tome to find."

"I d…do, how c…can you believe t…that?!" I exclaimed, "There h…has to be… there has to b…be…"

"Miss Katiana, we must leave, I am not leaving without you…" he said, ignoring my question.

"And I am not l…leaving this place until I find t…that last tome," I said, "Or p…proof that it isn't here…"

"The proof lies in the dust here, there is only dust," he said, "I came here with High Priest Shadi when he was excavating this place. I saw this place; there were only a few scattered artifacts, the tomes and dust… There may have been something here before, but there isn't anymore, believe that Miss Katiana."

"B…but…" I said.

"I can't understand why you even want to help when I tried to rape you," he interrupted.

"That wasn't you, it c…couldn't have been," I said slowly, "You always t…treated me so nicely…"

"Miss Katiana, any kindness I may have shown you…" he said, as if considered his words, "matters not now, come, we must leave…"

"No," I said solidly, "You c…can wait for m…me if you want but I'm s…staying!" He looked at me, his crimson red eyes boring into my green ones. I had to stay firm and resolute, I knew there was something here, something that High Priest Shadi failed to see. He must not have known about the coin thing, unless the tomes came from whatever chamber the coin unlocked.

"Miss Katiana…" he said and then lowered his gaze, "I have no right to order you to leave… if this search is truly your choice; then I shall wait for you…"

"T…Thank you," I said.

"But if High Priest Seto should come, I will not allow you any more time," he said, "Is that clear?"

"Y…yes," I said, and began to look around the room again. If the simplest part was inserting the coin into the sun side, how would I find the symbol Anubis, the dark side? This had to be a simple answer, so I didn't know what to do…but…wait, the sun rose at the same time the moon set and likewise, always across from each other, never interacting with one another. I went to the other side of the room, keeping my guard up against the Pharaoh, because I didn't know how he'd be. I knew he was watching me, his curious gaze upon me like a hawk. I also knew why he was here as well, he wanted to earn my forgiveness, and I don't think I was ready to give it to him, if I should really at all. What was I thinking? I had heard him crying the other day and here I was thinking of not forgiving him!

No, but he had tried to hurt me, tried to rape me… and he knew what he had done, he remembered everything he did. If he didn't remember, things might be different, things might have changed, and I couldn't blame him if he had something possessing him. But he remembered, and he did nothing to stop his actions that night…

I made my way along the wall, feeling along the sides and looking to make sure I was aligned with the sun coin on the other end. I found it! I took the dark side of the coin and pressed the engraved side into the wall. It half turned itself and the floor underneath me started to move. I turned unsteadily as I watched the table shatter into millions of shards, flying everywhere.

"Miss Katiana!" the Pharaoh exclaimed and ran up to me, tackling me to the ground and covering me. I stifled a cry and heard the shards hit the walls and fall to the ground. The Pharaoh gave out a cry of pain and my eyes widened. He stood and looked towards his side. It was bleeding slightly and a piece of wood was embedded in it.

"My Pha…Pharaoh!" I exclaimed and moved my hands to see if I couldn't remove it. He batted my hands away and I stood back, frightened. He grabbed the piece of wood and pulled it out of himself, not even letting out a hiss of pain. Blood seeped from his wound and he looked at me, not even bothering to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"I'm alright Miss Katiana," he said.

"But you're b…bleeding!" I exclaimed, "We h…have to stop the b…bleeding!"

"I said I'm alright," he said, "I heal quickly…but I am grateful for your concern."

"Of c…course I'm w…worried! B…bleeding can be serious and it c…could get infected…" I said and he smiled at me, a smile that was so familiar to me, and yet still seemed so distant.

"I'll be fine Miss Katiana," he said, and then looked around the room, "I wonder what that rumbling caused…this whole place could have collapsed who knows how old it is!" I looked towards the other side of the room, and where the table had been, a room had opened up beneath it! I went over to it and looked down the hole, there was a ladder! I made a move to go down it but the Pharaoh grabbed my arm.

"W…what is it?" I asked.

"It could be dangerous, going down there," he said but I shrugged him off, "You don't know how old or how strong that thing is!"

"I'm l…lighter than you are, it s…should hold me b…better than you!" I said and once again made my way to get onto the ladder, testing it cautiously with my foot and starting down it.

"Don't do anything dangerous!" he called and I nodded up to him, "Do you need a light?" I nodded and he quickly went to fetch one of the torches, handing it down to me carefully. I shone it down what looked like a small passageway and started to walk down it.

"It's c…cold here," I commented, and made my way forward. I came into a small room and noticed a pedestal. Something was on it! I walked forward and went to the other side, it wasn't facing me. There was a tome! I knew it! There as a tome on the other side! I knew!

"I f…found it!" I exclaimed joyfully.

"Miss…Katiana, did you really find something?" the Pharaoh's voice echoed through the wall. I grabbed the tome and ran back to the ladder, clutching the torch and tome as I did so. I arrived back near the ladder and handed the Pharaoh the torch, unwilling to let go of the tome. I began to climb back up and the ladder felt shaky underneath me. It was breaking!

"AHHH!" I exclaimed as the ladder began to break. I felt strong hands grab my free hand and pull me up just as the ladder shattered to the ground.

"Are you alright Miss Katiana?" the Pharaoh asked and I nodded, showing him the tome.

"H…Here it is!" I exclaimed, "I k…knew it!"

"By Ra you did find a sixth tome!" he exclaimed and there was a vision of pure joy on his face, pure hope…he embraced me quickly, holding me tight against him and I blushed slightly, clutching the tome against me. He broke the embrace quickly, a blush apparent on his face, apologizing for doing what he did. I blushed as well, I didn't expect that. I think that was what I had heard to be 'in the moment' so I didn't know what to think of it and I think he was grateful that I set it to the side and focused on something else.

"But t…that was too easy," I said, "The p…puzzle was too easy…"

"Is something wrong Miss Katiana…" he started to ask but as soon as he began talking the room began shaking again and this time it was worse than when the passageway had opened up, "I think we need to leave, now!" I grabbed my pouch and we started to run out of the room and down the various passageways, the torch long gone out and clattered to the floor of one of the tunnels. We made it back to the main room and Seto was already there, looking for where we were.

"What's going on?" he called over and we started to run towards him, "What did you do Katiana!"

"I f…found it!" I exclaimed, "But it s…set something off…we h…have to leave!"

"This place is collapsing in on itself," the Pharaoh said and then I realized I had forgotten the two sides to the coin! Before I knew it though I realized I was being dragged towards the exit.

"The c…coin!" I exclaimed, "High Priest Shadi w…will be expecting it b…back!"

"No, we can't go back for it, I think he'll understand after we tell him what's going on here," the Pharaoh said, "And after you show him you found the tome…" The rocks and temple collapsed faster, and I felt something hit my head.

"Katiana!" Seto called out as I fell to the ground and let out a cry of pain as something hit my leg.

"Miss Katiana!" the Pharaoh exclaimed and they both ran back to where I was…

**_Yami_**

****

"I c…can't move my l…leg," she said, "My h…head…" She fainted dead away. I looked at the rock that sat on her leg and moved to get it off of her. High Priest Seto was looking at the gash on her head.

"I think it won't be too bad," he said, "But we need to go now!" I lifted with all my strength; I had to get the stone off of her before we could move her.

"It's really heavy!" I exclaimed and he glared at me before coming over to me and getting on the other side of the stone, and we lifted it and tossed it to the side. High Priest Seto scooped up Miss Katiana and we once again made our way towards the exit. It was blocked!

"What do we do now?" he asked, "We're trapped!" I heard the roar of a dragon and Miss Katiana's pendant, which I must admit I hadn't noticed because I had never seen her wear it before, but a dragon came out from it and shot towards the rocks blocking our exit and blew them out of the way and shielded a passage for use.

"We need to move now!" I said and ran towards the passage, thanking the dragon for giving us the time we needed to get out of the ruins. I looked back to see the temple collapsing into the sand. We made it out of the temple onto the hot desert sand and noticed it was starting to get dark. We made our way to our horses that were startled from the rumble but were unable to move being tied down to a stone. I comforted them as High Priest Seto lay Miss Katiana on the sand and brought out a small cloth to cover her head wound and a larger one to cover her leg, which was bleeding and most likely broken.

"She'll be alright," High Priest Seto said, and then looked towards the wreckage, "I never saw her dragon do such a thing before…"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, heading over to where he was. I noticed that Miss Katiana still clutched the tome.

"Her spirit monster is the Blackland Fire Dragon. It has only evolved once and to have that type of power, which is unheard of…" he said, "And it hasn't returned to her necklace…"

"Could it have been destroyed while it was trying to save us?" I asked and then Miss Katiana moaned before High Priest Seto had a chance to respond.

"W…Where's Blackland…?" she asked, unable or unwilling to open her eyes.

"It hasn't returned to the pendant yet?" High Priest Seto asked and she shook her head.

"It h…hurts," she murmured and tried to shift, opening her eyes, "B…Blackland…"

"It's alright, you're going to be fine," I said soothingly, wanting to soothe her and hold her, to comfort her pain, but I knew I couldn't. There was another rumbling and High Priest Seto and I looked around, unsure of what was going on.

"Aftershocks or something like that?" he asked me and I didn't know, I couldn't reply. The wreckage shook greater and a roar erupted from the rubble.

"W…What?" Miss Katiana asked, and another roar followed the first. I stood up as did High Priest Seto, wondering if something was wrong, wondering what was going to happen. A great dragon erupted from the rubble, roaring as it did so.

"B. Dragon Jungle King…" High Priest Seto said, and looked at Miss Katiana who was still lying on the ground, staring above herself at the dragon. Its eyes glowed red, and stared down at the three of us.

"Her spirit monster evolved," I said, "Which time is this?"

"The second…she started… she had started with the Petite Dragon and it only evolved once…" High Priest Seto said, "Every other priest and priestess had their monsters evolve twice at least, and yet her monster never evolved, it never grew, it just wanted to be the same for Katiana…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, fully aware that Miss Katiana was wondering what was going on.

"When Petite Dragon evolved for the first time, Katiana cried, she was crying afterwards. Her monster went up to her, wondering why she was so sad…" he explained.

**_Flashback_**

**__**

_ Blackland Fire Dragon approached Katiana who was crying heavily._

_ "Why… why did you c…change?" she asked it, "I l…liked you w…when you were l…little…" The Dragon nuzzled her softly, joining her in her tears. It had evolved for her, and it wasn't what she had wanted._

**_End Flashback_**

**__**

"Oh…" I said.

"B…Blackland?" Miss Katiana asked and it stared down at her, and walked over to her. High Priest Seto and I scooted instinctively closer to her, wondering if we would have to protect her. I looked down at her and noticed she was crying slightly. B. Dragon Jungle King lowered its great head towards her and nuzzled her slightly. She reached a hand up weakly and touched its head.

"Miss Katiana, it saved you, it saved all of us," I said. I couldn't bear to see her tears for some reason; I wanted to make them go away.

"B. D…Dragon Jungle K…King," she spoke softly, "…" She didn't say anything after that because she closed her eyes again. The dragon disappeared almost at once into her necklace again and High Priest Seto and I knelt by her side.

"She's alright, she just fainted," he said, "This probably was too much for her…"

"You don't say," I said dryly, "We should be heading back now…"

"I agree," he replied, and scooped Miss Katiana into his arms, "She will ride with me; you better take the tome…" I went forward and gently removed the tome from Miss Katiana's grasp, that same feeling of hope coming back to me. She had been right about it; I could only hope it had something that would help. Riding back, there was no conversation between any of us, we just rode and Miss Katiana must have fallen asleep at some point because she made no sounds as I watched High Priest Seto carry her in his embrace as he rode. I was jealous; I wanted to be the one to carry her. I looked at her leg sorrowfully, it had stopped bleeding but the blood had soaked through the cloth that wrapped it up and High Priest Seto was being very careful not to move that leg much. A healer would have to attend to that and her head injury as soon as we returned.

She had found it, she had found the sixth tome and maybe there was hope… I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Miss Katiana again…ever again…

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So, I kinda think this one sucked…what do you reviewers think? I don't know… Well I forwarded the plot though, what did you think of the Pharaoh protecting Miss Katiana? Tell me what you think in a review, I love how many of you like the story.**

**And remember, any flames will be used to roast marshmallows for those that like this story! Please tell me what you think, alright?**

**Yeah, I know it was a really long chapter; it had to be though, kinda…**

**Just tell me what you think!**


	8. Translation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Okay, so I got my braces out, and I'm like "WOO HOO! More room in my mouth!" and then guess what? I get retainers, two to be precise now that take up the room in my mouth, not to mention pressing against my gums and are damn uncomfortable! I hate them damnit! Didn't even let me choose my color…mumbles

Anyways, please read this chapter!

**Duel of Love **

Chapter 8: Translation

**_High Priest Seto_**

I closed Katiana's door so the healer could examine her without me watching over her shoulder. I noticed the Pharaoh coming down the hallway.

"High Priest Seto," he said, greeting me.

"My Pharaoh," I greeted back, bowing slightly.

"How is she?" he asked as a yelp of pain erupted from the room, "She sounds fine…"

"She hates it when I force a healer to look at her," I said, glancing at the doorway, "I let her train in healing more than anything else at the temple…"

"So she probably trusts her abilities more than that of others?" he asked, "She is one amazing woman."

"She acts like a child…" I said, "And she will always act that way."  
"It's amazing she's been able to act like that…" the Pharaoh said, "She is able to keep smiling…"

"I'm amazed you think like that about her," I said and he looked at me.

"Don't you see her like that? Or have you always just imagined her as a kid?" he asked.

"I have always thought of her as a woman, I never thought about it otherwise, but it's just the way she acts…" I said.

"I like her, is there something wrong with that?" he asked, "I actually rather admire her."

"Is that so?" I asked, but we were interrupted by the healer coming out of Katiana's room.

"Is she alright?" the Pharaoh asked, glancing at the door the healer was closing.

"She'll be fine; she doesn't exactly like healers though, I can tell. Either that or she just complains all the time," he said, "Beg your pardon my Pharaoh."

"It's good to know, it's alright," the Pharaoh replied, "May we see her?" The healer nodded; reminding us we would have to let her rest and then walked away. The Pharaoh took a few steps towards the door before I brushed him away and went in, shutting the door behind me. He wasn't allowed to be near her, the only reason he was even allowed to be near her at the ruins was because we had split up to find her faster.

"Seto," Katiana said, "Hello, I'm f…fine… the healer said it wasn't that bad but I c…could've… I can tend to myself you k…know…"

"I know this," I said, "But sometimes you forget to check yourself over carefully enough when you get hurt. You do just fine when looking at other wounds though, just not your own, you know this…"

"I r…remember having to heal you…" she said with a smile.

**_Flashback_**

_ "Ow, that stings!" I exclaimed, "Watch it!" Priestess Katiana smiled at me._

_ "You g…get into fights knowing you'll get h…hurt," she said, "Just sit still…" She tended my shoulder, gently putting the cleaning solution in the burn wound._

_ "I have to fight sometimes," I said, "Stop smiling at me!"_

_ "Why shouldn't I s…smile?" she asked._

_ "It's because you look so dumb when you do!" I exclaimed, "Ow that still stings!"_

_ "S…sorry," she stammered and kissed it, "There, does that m…make it better?"_

_ "What was that for?" I asked angrily._

_ "I've heard m…mothers say to their children in the c…city sometimes, when their c…children get hurt and fall, 'do you w…want me to kiss it and make it b…better?' I've always w…wanted to do something like that…" she said, looking at me with that dumb smile of hers._

_ "Why?" I asked._

_ "I don't h…have a mother who'll do t…that for me," she said, dropping her eyes and staring towards the floor._

_ "Idiot," I said and patted her on the head. She glared at me before smiling and applying more of the solution to my burn. I cried out again and she looked at me with a small grin on her face. I grinned back, she was so hopeless._

**_End Flashback_**

"Where's the Pharaoh?" Katiana asked, looking up at me from where she lay.

"He's outside. He was worried about you," I said.

"Didn't he w…want to see me?" she asked.

"He might of but I didn't wait to find out," I said, "He's not allowed to see you remember after what he did to you…"

"In the r…ruins, he saved my l…life, and he g…got himself hurt," she said sorrowfully, "Because of m…me…"

"Is that so," I said bitterly, "Well he did deserve to be hurt, after what he did to you…"

"How c…can you say that?" she asked angrily, "He's always b…been so kind to me! That night… I don't know w…what happened but I don't t…think that was the real him!"

"Believe that that was the real him Katiana because it was. A personality he only shows at night, but his true personality nonetheless. He's mean, crude and would've raped you had you not gotten away. He enjoys toying with people…" I said, "Katiana I highly suggest you return to the temple, the Pharaoh said he would need you to complete your task even if you decide to return, so you still can work at completing your duties…"

"Seto, I c…can't leave…" she said, "I came to w…work here. It wouldn't be the s…same if I had the distractions of the t…temple around me."

"Are you completely sure?" I asked and her eyes seemed resolute.

"Yes," she said, "I h…have to…"

"Very well then, I'll leave you to your rest and then to your duty. But as soon as you are done you will return back to the temple, understood?" I asked and she nodded slowly, with certain sadness in her eyes. I tucked her under the covers, much to her protest and left the room. The Pharaoh had left, most likely because I had offended him and he didn't want to argue with me about it in front of Katiana. I shrugged. Oh well, he had been the one to hurt her in the first place.

**_Yami_**

I went back to my room; it was more than clear that High Priest Seto still wouldn't trust me around her, no matter what had gone on earlier at the ruins, which included me protecting her. I couldn't argue with his reasoning, but I really wanted to talk to her again, really see her again. I lay down on my bed and relaxed against my pillow, thinking hard. I never knew what love was, I never felt it before. How could I know this was truly it? How could I know that this feeling was true love? I didn't want to hurt her again; I couldn't fight against what happened to me, I wanted to but I couldn't! I turned to my side and struck my bed, I couldn't fight against it! My duty required me to battle and when that happened, I changed completely… If the sixth tome held the answers for me, I prayed she would find them…

**_Katiana_**

The next day came quickly and I wanted to move around. It wasn't doing me any good to just lie in bed all day, my leg was broken, sure but it'd be alright if I walked around a bit. I didn't want to get lazy, so I decided to head towards the library to begin translation on the sixth tome. It would give me something to do and I wouldn't be moving much there. I don't think Seto could argue with that, other than the fact I have to limp my way there, moving my leg as little as possible. It didn't feel too bad though, it could have been much worse. I put my pendant back where I had stored it before, with my other few precious treasures, now stored in the bowl that Madera had given me. The other items I had in there included a stone I had found when Seto had taken me to the Nile River once. It shone really brightly, smooth and cool. It was my first rock, the one that started me collecting. Maybe it would make the Pharaoh feel better. It always did when I would hold onto it.

"Maybe it c…could help him fight his demons…" I said, and then I laughed. It didn't have any magical abilities; it was just a pretty rock. But still, it was my favorite, and it represented good luck for me, maybe it would for him too. I'd deliver it to him now, I'd put it in his room and he'd find it later. Seto would really object to my train of thought, but I didn't care much. Not anymore. He had saved my life, the Pharaoh had, I couldn't be mad at him; I couldn't hate him for what he did. That wasn't the real him. I knew it wasn't and I'd find a way to help him, just like I found the sixth tome. I exited the room, clutching the stone firmly in my hand. I'd give it to him; he needed it more than I did…

**_Yami_**

I heard a knocking at the door, but it was probably just a servant bringing breakfast or something.

"Come in," I said, not even bothering to look over at the door.

**_Katiana_**

So he was in his room? I hadn't originally planned on that, I was just going to leave the stone in his room if he wasn't there and I never thought about what I'd do if he was there…

"I said come in already," he repeated and I slowly creaked open the door, looking in to see him on his bed, his head and body turned away from the door entirely, "You can leave it on the table…" He couldn't already know what I was going to give him, could he? I took a step inside, trying not to let any sounds from my voice escape and then have him recognize who was actually in the room. I made my way to the table and put the stone on it, making a small sound as I did so.

"Thank you," he said, "You can go." I really didn't think he knew I was there, maybe he thought I was a servant bringing breakfast or something. I exited the room as quickly as I had come in; trying to be silent and I shut the door as I exited. I saw a servant coming down the hallway, this time actually carrying a tray of breakfast and hobbled down towards the library, determined to start my translation of the sixth book.

**_Yami_**

There was another knock at my door; did they want to collect the tray already or something?

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's one of your servants my Pharaoh, I have breakfast…" came the reply.

"Wait, didn't you already deliver breakfast?" I asked, getting up and going to the door.

"Not to my knowledge my Pharaoh…" the servant replied as I opened up the door.

"Then who…?" I pondered, looking towards the table, and saw only a small stone upon its surface. I took the breakfast tray from the servant and he bowed and left me to my thoughts. I went over to the table, setting down the tray and picked up the stone. It was very smooth and had a variety of colors on it and glimmered softly in the faint light of my room. It was quite beautiful, but where had it come from? Who had slipped into my room then, if not to deliver breakfast to give this to me?

_"She likes to collect rocks, you know," _Madera's voice seemed to echo in my mind and I ran my hand over the polished surface. Had Miss Katiana given me this? Why, did she think I needed a polished rock or did it have some magical ability or something? I gripped the stone in my hand; I had to see her about this odd gift. What was she possibly thinking when she gave me a rock? I mean, sure it was pretty, but it was still just a rock!

**_Katiana_**

"This l…language of this book," I said with a moan, "It's slightly d…different than the others!" This wasn't good! I could hardly read any of this because it was slightly changed from the form in the other five tomes.

"Miss Katiana, what are you doing not resting?" a familiar voice asked and I froze.

**_Yami_**

I looked at her, pouring over the tome, searching for answers. I looked at the stone in my hand; I could already imagine what she'd say when I asked about it.

_"My Pharaoh, I d…didn't expect to see you here!" she would say._

_ "I wanted to thank you for your gift," I would say, and show her the stone._

_ "Oh, r…really? So you l…like it? It means so much to m…me and I wanted you to have it," she would reply. _I sighed; she probably held the rock that existed now in my hand as a special stone, one she valued highly.

"Miss Katiana, what are you doing not resting?" I asked and she looked up at me with startled frightened eyes.

"I didn't w…want to lie around d…doing nothing," she said quickly looking back at the tome.

"But you should be resting, if High Priest Seto finds out…" I began but she smiled a little.

"If he f…finds out I don't c…care," she said, "I'd rather be here t…than feeling so useless."

"You feel useless?" I asked her, still standing in the entrance, not daring myself to go further.

"N…not in the way you're probably thinking… Even w…when I'm hurt I still w…want to be doing something," she said.

"You could have had the tome brought to you," I said cautiously, turning the stone over in my hand, a movement she caught and she turned a deep shade of red.

"I wanted to w…walk," she said, looking at my hand before turning back towards her book.

"Thank you," I said after a pause, "For the stone. I don't know why you'd give me this; no one has ever given me a rock before…"

"Oh…you don't l…like it?" she asked.

"No, it's not that, never mind," I said, turning away.

"I f…found it at the Nile," she said, "It was my f…first stone in my collection."

"When did you go to the Nile?" I asked, turning back with interest.

"I went there w…with Seto," she replied, "A long t…time ago."

"Oh, is that so?" I asked, "I didn't know…to be entirely honest, I just couldn't figure out why you would give me a stone…even one as pretty as this one, it's still just a rock…"

"I know that!" she exclaimed, standing with effort, "But it's always b…brought me luck and maybe it c…could help you with your problem!"

"As a good luck charm," I said dryly.

"Yes," she replied firmly, and for once I still couldn't understand. If it was good luck why give it to me? It couldn't help me and it probably wouldn't be able to help me and for that reason I didn't want it, I didn't need it and she shouldn't have given it to me!

"I don't need your stone and I certainly don't need your pity Miss Katiana!" I yelled at her, flinging the stone to the ground. I watched tears well up in her eyes; she struggled to choke them back as she looked at where the stone had fallen. I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said something so hurtful. We just stood there, the both of us, and her tears fell like rain, and they fell hard on the cover of the tome in front of her. She limped around the table and made her way towards the entryway, I thought she was going to get mad at me; I wanted her to get mad at me! Why couldn't she just get mad at me?

"I'm s…sorry," she said, "I was f…foolish to think you needed luck my Pharaoh. You h…have the most power of all of us, and you don't n…need luck." Damnit get mad at me! No, she just knelt down and picked up the stone, clasping it in her hands. I moved aside to let her leave, watching still as the tears fell from her eyes. No, I couldn't let her go…don't let her go…

"Miss Katiana!" I cried out, grabbing her arm as she tried to leave. She pulled away from me and looked at me with her tear stained eyes, I wanted to brush the tears away, I had cause them, I had brought this upon her!

"What m…more do you want from me?" she asked, "What more? You t…tried to rape me and I've f…forgiven you! You hurt me and I f…forgave you! You were k…kind to me and I tried my best to be k…kind back… What more do you want?" My arm fell to my sides, useless. She was mad now, wasn't she? No, she wasn't mad, she was crying, I had caused those tears of hers. I turned towards her, turned to face her and I was mad at her, I wanted her to be mad at me!

"Don't you ever get mad at someone?" I asked, "Why are you so cheerful all the time? Why do you always smile? Is it because you had an easy life at the temple? Why must you be so happy, why…" I couldn't find anymore words, I struggled to find more words but none existed. Her eyes told a story, she hadn't had an easy life, she had her share of struggles and now me, I had caused her emotional and physical pain… I could feel the tears of my own eyes well up within me and I bit them back as I stared at her. I stared at her and she was looking back at me, as if searching for something in my eyes, something she thought she had seen before. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, and she didn't struggle to pull away. She let me hold her, she let me hold her close and my tears fell as swiftly as hers.

"My Pharaoh," she said quietly and I sank to the floor, clutching her against me. I felt her hands come to rest on my shoulders and I felt her hold me, my hands dropping as she took me into her arms.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I'm sorry…" She didn't respond, she just held me close to her, held me in her lap as I cried. I felt that she had already stopped crying, she wasn't caring about her own well being now; she was focusing on mine!

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, "Why do you want to help me?"

"…" she said nothing and I curled up, my head and some of my body resting against her.

"Why you…why did it have to be you?" I asked, "Why did you have to be the one that could read the tomes?" The hands that held me faded from my shoulders and the warmth that I felt faded as well. I could feel something, sensed something, and then her arms came around me again, and I felt her head rest on mine, her forehead resting against my hair as I continued to cry.

"I forgive you," she said and placed a kiss on my hair. I stopped mid sob to absorb what she had just done. No one had ever done this before; no one had ever just kissed my hair, not even my own mother! I felt her shift and my head rested upon cool stone. I heard footsteps and she was leaving, leaving me here…

"Miss Katiana?" I asked though my voice didn't sound like my own.

"It's alright," she said, "I'm fine… Goodbye…" I picked myself up from the stone floor and looked on as she left. I let her leave; I didn't want to stop her. Why me, why did I have to fall in love with her? I looked around, picking myself up and noticed the stone, the one I had flung to the floor, and it was right in front of me. I knelt down and picked it up, looking it over once again. She must have left it behind, no, she didn't, did she? She had given it to me, and she wanted me to have it. I clutched it against me like a shield and walked out of the room, going towards one of the balconies nearby, walking out onto it, only to see clouds blanketing the sky. What had really just gone on there? Did she care for me as well? Did she love me the way I loved her? What was it, why is she like the way she is? I really didn't understand her, when I thought about it, I couldn't understand her. Even though I knew her well, I still didn't know her, I didn't know her like High Priest Seto or Madera did, I didn't know her that well and yet I was in love with her so deeply, I could care less what her life had been like… I felt a water droplet hit me on my face and I blinked. More drops followed that one and soon it began to rain. I looked up at the sky, allowing the rain to soak me thoroughly.

"It hardly ever rains here," I murmured.

**_TBC_**

**_A/N: _Wow, some chapter, right? Even I don't understand all to well what went on here! Anyways, please let me know what you thought of in a review! I really don't have much to say right now… I wonder where the reviewers went? Hm... Anyways, please let me know if you liked it! All rules about flames still apply!  
**


	9. Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, got that?

A/N: Wow, I'm on chapter 9 already and I've only been working on this for a short amount of time! Please review people! I'm going to torment you with this chapter, promise and so you'll have to review if you want to read more! (Offers up popcorn to everyone who doesn't like marshmallows) Yeah, last chapter was a little fast paced, but I kinda meant it to be like that, because stuff is happening now…things are being set into motion…

Duel of Love

Chapter 9: Enemy

**_Unknown_**

****

****I knew his weakness now; I knew how I could permanently damage the Pharaoh. And all I had to do was target Priestess Katiana…

**_Katiana_**

****

It had rained last night but already it looked like it had never happened, the Egyptian heat scorching across the city already and drying everything up. The Pharaoh wasn't at the palace today; he was instead overseeing the construction of a pyramid, which would later become his tomb for when he passed on to the underworld. The construction of the pyramid had actually begun at his birth, even a little before if what I had heard was correct. And after the Pharaoh died he'd be preserved for eternity there. It was sad really, the fact that he was building this pyramid as his tomb. I guess that was something every Pharaoh had to go through, planning their death as they still lived. My leg was hurting a little so I was basically just stayed in my room today.

"Miss Katiana, there's a woman here to see you, she was inquiring about you very loudly in the main entryway…" a female servant said, peeking her head in.

"Oh, s…send her in," I said, not exactly knowing who it was, but when the servant mentioned that the woman was speaking loudly, I had a little suspicion as to who it was.

"As you wish," she replied and I was greeted by the door forcing its way open and a woman coming up to hug me tightly.

"It's so good to see you Katiana!" a familiar voice explained.

"M…Madera?" I asked in surprise and she pulled away from me laughing.

"You bet it is," she said, "I hope you're ready for my surprise…" As soon as she trailed off she reached inside her pack and pulled out a clay bowl, fully fired and sturdy.

"Is that the one t…that I made?" I asked and she nodded.

"It came out great from the fire and well…to be honest I kinda lost track of time so I didn't fire it until recently…" she said, "And then in a lot of ways I kinda didn't exactly want to deliver it to you when you were with the Pharaoh, but since I heard that he was away today I thought it'd be okay…"

"It w…would be okay anytime," I said, looking down at the floor, "He isn't allowed to s…see me…"

"What do you mean hon?" she asked, sitting down on the bed and placing the clay bowl beside her, "What happened?"

"He… well, the rumor you t…told me was partially r…right," I said, "He tried to r…rape me but it didn't work…and then after that… he s…saved me from some crumbling r…ruins…"

"He tried to rape you? Oh you poor dear," she said, "And then he saved you? He sounds like a contradiction Katiana. And your leg! Did you get that hurt as he was trying to save you? Actually, from the entire hubbub I've been hearing about him lately, he's taken quite an interest in you, servants do talk and word gets around…"

"W…What have you heard?" I asked cautiously, "Is it bad?"

"Nothing bad," she said, "In fact from what I heard he's in love with you!"

"…" I think my face said enough of the embarrassment I was feeling as soon as she said that, I think I turned a deep red as the blood rushed to my face.

"Do you like him too?" she asked, looking at me and she was smiling broadly at my embarrassed face. Come to think of it, she was really the closest thing I guess I had to a best friend. At the temple no one wanted to be my friend and I couldn't really confide in Seto.

"C…Can you keep a secret?" I asked and she laughed at me and I blushed deeper than before.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment, "But this means… is there something going on between you two or is it still just a crush or something like that? Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone…"

"It's not l…like that!" I exclaimed.

"Sure it is, you like him, don't you?" she asked, "Why don't you tell him, I mean it's quite apparent from all I've been hearing he really loves you…"

"He can't, I'm j…just a priestess…" I said, "He has to m…marry nobility…"

"You'd be surprised at what he could do. He could marry you if you chose too," she said with a grin, "But why talk about marriage already? I still just want to know what you think of him…"

"Will you k…keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Sure hon, I promise…" she said, "Tell, please tell!"

"Alright… I think I l…like him…" I muttered under my breath which sent Madera into a fit of laughter.

"Katiana, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed, "And he likes you… so tell him how you feel!"

"NO!" I exclaimed shocked at what she had just suggested.

"Alright, alright," she said and then hugged me, "And here I thought your first crush would be suck a long ways a way!"

"…" I didn't exactly know what to say to that.

"I wish I could stay longer but I have to make a few deliveries before midday so I'll see you later Katiana, alright?" she said and stood up and took the bowl, placing it in my lap, "I'm still happy you discovered what a crush is, does it feel nice?" I didn't know if she was teasing me or not but I didn't need to know what she meant.

"I guess so…" I said softly.

"See you later!" she said and exited the room. I held onto the bowl in my lap, running my hands over the edges slowly.

"I think Madera, t…that this could be love," I whispered to myself, "But is it? How d…do I know it is?"

**_Yami_**

****

I returned back from working earlier than I expected, and I was a little tired.

"My Pharaoh how was the construction?" a voice asked and I was greeted by none other than High Priest Seto.

"It was good, I am a little exhausted though," I replied, "Is something the matter?"

"I just finished talking with Katiana. Apparently Madera paid her a visit today to drop off a bowl she had made. I don't know why Katiana's so proud of it, it is just a bowl…" he said with a sigh. I carefully neglected to mention it was probably the bowl she made when we went out that day.

"Anything else?" I asked, trying to stifle a half yawn.

"No, not at the moment…" he said, "I should be heading back to the temple…"

"Then I shall see you later," I replied and he bowed and strode past me. I sighed, I felt like seeing Miss Katiana right now… I was a little scared though, after what had transpired yesterday… She had kissed me, not one on the lips but on the hair, and just that had sent my emotions into chaos. What if she cared about me back? I knew she was only a Priestess probably wasn't a princess of any kind or even nobility but I loved her, and I didn't know why I loved her all the time. I just did, and I wanted to tell her, I really did, but I was afraid of how she would react, and to that matter, how High Priest Seto would react. I didn't want anyone else though, I wanted only her…

**_Katiana_**

****

I stood on the balcony, looking over the city, a light breeze blew past me and I enjoyed it. I came out here every so often to watch the sunset; it still amazed me every time I saw it and I enjoyed watching it. Seto had once again come to visit me, taking little interest though in the bowl I had made. He never did understand why I took pride in things such as making a bowl. I didn't mention that it was the day that the Pharaoh had gone with me into town, because he'd probably get mad at me or go to the Pharaoh and do something he shouldn't. I sighed, what were these emotions that kept running through me? I couldn't put my finger on what they really were, but after talking with Madera, I thought it could be love, it really could be.

"Miss Katiana, what are you doing out here?" a voice asked and I turned around slowly and found myself staring up at the Pharaoh!

"W…Watching the sunset," I said, lowering my head slightly. I hoped he couldn't read minds, because what was running through my head definitely wasn't proper! Things had happened yesterday, and now I felt like my life moved in double-time, trying to sort out what had happened and to deal with what I did.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, coming out onto the balcony with me and looking out over the city as well, "I find it peaceful right here sometimes…"

"Yeah," I agreed and continued to look out at the city, trying to ignore his overwhelming presence.

"Listen, about yesterday," he said, "I didn't think I thanked you properly for giving me the stone…"

"It w…was nothing!" I exclaimed, wondering why he was thanking me, I mean at first he said he didn't want it or need it and then he broke down crying.

"No, it wasn't, and I just didn't see that…" he said, "Thank you."

"Okay," I said, finally deciding to turn his way, "You are w…welcome…"

"You really are something Miss Katiana," he said, "Truly unique…"

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and he looked over to meet my gaze, a puzzled expression upon his face.

"I meant that in a good way Miss Katiana," he said, "You are lucky."

"No I'm n…not!" I said, turning slightly red, "I'm not lucky at all!"

"Yes you are, and beautiful, smart, witty…" he listed off and I lowered my head down towards the floor.

"…" I didn't know what to say about his compliments, "But everyone's always t…told me that I'm plain…"

"You're not like that at all," he said, "Anyone who calls you plain is a fool."

"…" I really didn't know where this line of conversation was going, and I didn't know to respond to it.

"Yesterday, as you were holding me Miss Katiana, I seem to remember you placing a kiss on my hair…" he said, trailing off a little.

"W…What! I d…didn't… I m…means…I'm…B…but…" I said quickly, trying to cover some part of my blush as I did so, I was so embarrassed and he wasn't going to just let it drop, was he?

"Miss Katiana, I never said anything bad about it," he said, "And I don't see what there was to be ashamed about…I didn't mind. Actually, at that moment, that little kiss was exactly what I needed." He gently pulled my arms down from where I was trying to hide my face, holding my hands and I had to turn and face him.

"I…well…I…" I stammered and he smiled at me as I raised my head a little to see his expression. His eyes shone with something, something I had seen before, I had seen it the morning after he had tried to rape me and apologized, his eyes shone with the same loneliness and lust and desire…

"Miss Katiana," he murmured, looking into my eyes, searching for something. I didn't know what he was searching for but he seemed to find it because he smiled at me, a genuine smile.

"My P…Pharaoh," I stammered again, wanting to pull away but my hands weren't moving. I didn't really want to leave, in a lot of ways, I wanted to know what he wanted from me, and I had to know. Did he really love me or was I just imagining this whole thing.

"You are like a princess you know…" he whispered, "A wonderful princess, one who is polite and beautiful in every aspect…"

"No I'm n…not!" I protested and he laughed.

"You are, I guess I'll have to start calling you my princess now…" he said, smiling.

"Please don't," I said, the blush I knew on my face turning an even deeper shade of red. He was really…different right now, not in a bad way, but in a way, like he was going to admit his feelings for me or he was trying to seduce me… The Pharaoh raised his hand and brushed it gently against my cheek. I found myself leaning into his touch, his hand was really warm. He took a step closer to me, his hand still holding my cheek and his hand still holding my cheek. He leaned closer to me, leaned forwards as if he was going to kiss me. Was he going to kiss me? My hands felt sweaty, my breath quickened slightly. Would I resist if he did kiss me? Should I resist? How would I respond if he did? Ra, what should I do? His lips edged closer to me and all that ran through my head was, what should I do? Should I say something? Should I…what should I do? His lips came forward and I closed my eyes, and then felt him press his lips to my forehead and I took an unconscious step forward. He pulled away, dropping his hand and he regarded me for a minute as I opened my eyes to meet his gaze. His eyes, I was unable to see what was in them now. He walked away from me, leaving me shocked and stunned, his cape flowing out behind him. What had just happened, why? Why?

**_Yami_**

****

So she liked me, maybe even loved me. She didn't have to say anything, the way she had responded had been enough for me. It took most of my courage to do that, to get that close to her and hold her. She could have pulled away at any time, I would have had to let her, and I didn't want her to think I would hurt her again. I couldn't' bear it if I hurt her again. She could have pulled away, and yet she didn't. She let me hold her and then let me gently touch her cheek and even kiss her forehead. Is this what love was? Is this what it really felt like?

**_Unknown_**

****

And she loves him back, this makes things interesting…now to set my plans into motion, dear Pharaoh you'll pay for all that you've done!

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So, what do you think? Did I introduce the new bad guy alright? Trust me, he is evil and such, but actually he's taking a break next chapter because I feel like it. Next chapter, I want people to seriously heed the warnings I'll give at the beginning of the chapter, so DON'T go reading the next chapter without reading the warnings, I have to be sure with this, because the next chapter…well I won't spoil it further than what I've already done. **

**Let me know what you think in a review! I can't wait to hear from all of you…I hope I perked your interest about the next chapter!**


	10. Ritual

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, really wish I did but I don't…

A/N: Here's where the warnings really should be heeded. And no, they love each other, but neither has really said it to the other so each is wondering if the other really is feeling the way they feel… This chapter shows a different side of Seto too...very different from what you've seen so far. I won't say anymore but the warnings...

**Warning: Katiana gets hurt**

**Warning: This is supposed to make you feel sick; if it doesn't in some way then I as a writer have failed.**

**Warning: Torture**

**Warning: Abusive (Verbally and physically)**

**Warning: If you find me cruel by the end of this…I have done my job.**

**Warning: I really hate having to do these but now I should get no complaints because you were WARNED!**

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 10: Ritual**

**_Katiana_**

Seto wanted me to come back to the temple for a bit, it seems that one of the priests is ready to advance to a higher ranking than before and there's a ritual that has to be performed for it. Seto wants me there, well, he always has all the priests and priestesses there to witness it, saying that it gives us incentive to try harder, but everyone always knows I won't advance at all, so they never understood in the first place why Seto bothers with me coming to these things at all.

It's been two days since the Pharaoh and I had our encounter and I'm still not sure what to make of it. He hasn't mentioned it to anyone and he hasn't wanted to talk to me about it, so I let the matter drop entirely, I didn't know what to make of it and by the way the Pharaoh was acting neither did he. Unfortunately, having to tell him Seto wanted me back at the temple was going to be a task onto itself.

"I can d…do this," I muttered to myself as I made my way to the main chamber where the Pharaoh was at the moment. All I had to do was tell him where I was going and that would be it, the end of it. Why did something like this make me feel so nervous? I couldn't understand at all what was going through my head right now and my confusion had made me clumsier than usual, which normally had me tripping over my healing leg, which still caused me to walk with a limp.

"Miss Katiana," his voice greeted me professionally as I entered the main room, "What brings you out from the library?"

"I have to r…return to the temple," I said slowly, bowing as I did so.

"For what reason?" he asked, a slight change in his voice.

"For a c…cer…ceremony," I replied cautiously, "Seto w…wants me back for it…"

"I see, so are all the priests and priestesses going to be there?" he asked, "I assume this is one of the advancement rituals I've heard of…" I nodded my head quickly, not daring myself to meet his gaze.

"It is, my pha…pharaoh," I said.

"I don't see any reason why to not let you go, if High Priest Seto asks for it," he said, "But you will return when it is done, correct?"

"Yes," I said, wondering why he wanted to know that.

"Good, I would hate to not see you back here to finish what you started," he said. I looked up for a split second to see his face with a small grin that told me that no, he hadn't forgotten about what had happened a few days back. I bowed again and hastily left to go and pack my things. I couldn't worry about what was going on here between me and the Pharaoh, because I was going back to the temple and wouldn't see him for a while. It shouldn't have bothered me that I wouldn't see him for a while but it did just a little. Seto would be able to keep a very close eye on me while I was at the temple, which he usually had done but now I figured he was going to make me do a lot of cleaning before he'd let me come back. Maybe some time away from this place would help me sort out my feelings, and if I wasn't here the Pharaoh wouldn't have to worry about me either, so it was for the best, right?

**_High Priest Seto_**

"Good, you arrived quickly," I said as Katiana arrived at the temple entrance, clutching her pack close to her.

"Yes, I did," she said steadily, bowing slightly and then raising her head to look into my eyes.

"And you told the Pharaoh you'd be gone for some time?" I inquired.

"Yes, for the r…ritual," she replied, "And he asked if I w…would be coming back after that…"

"Are you?" I asked.

"You k…know I am!" she exclaimed and I smiled, "I have a j…job to finish there!"

"Now, now, no need to get angry I was only asking," I replied, "I suggest you get yourself situated and ready, the ritual is tonight."

"Why even b…bother having me here?" she asked, "It's not like I'm ever g…going to advance!"

"True," I replied, "But I missed you."

"Only because you c…couldn't keep an eye on me at the p…palace," she muttered, heading in the direction of her room, "Jerk…"

"I see you haven't lost the use for your favorite word," I said with a purely wolfish grin.

"And you h…haven't stopped treating me l…like a kid!" she replied and ran in the direction of her room. I heard the door open and shut quickly and sighed. She acted like a child; therefore she was still a child.

**_Katiana_**

The ritual was beginning soon and I was standing by the all of the Priests and Priestesses that were on my level. Some of them were children, new to the temple and others were on the verge of going up some levels themselves. I was of course the lowest of the low and everyone here made sure I knew it too, forcing me to the back so they could all have the best views of the ritual. I didn't mind though, it was really hot in here during the rituals and all I could really do about that was tug at my shirt uncomfortable as the flames heated the large room. I was lucky to be in the back really, then Seto couldn't see me acting like I was uncomfortable. I couldn't see much but I could hear Seto's chants as time wore on, and the priest's triumphant shout. I was getting really dizzy, being forced to stand on a broken leg was really taking its toll, so I leaned against a wall for support. Time passed, and no one was watching me thankfully and I made it through the ritual, and everyone had begun cheering. I forced myself to stand and come forward a little; the heat had begun to die down because the fire had been put out the moment the ritual was over and done with.

"Katiana," Seto said suddenly and I jumped, almost crashing to the floor as I moved to steady myself, "The ritual is done, and you can go to your room now. And don't think I didn't see you leaning against the wall."

"Broken l…leg," I said slowly, "Hard to s…stand."

"Never mind, go to bed Katiana, you are dismissed," he said and I started to hobble in the direction of my room, "And don't think of returning to the palace in the morning, I want you to stay here for a time."

"But…" I began but I shut up when I heard him hit the wall with his fist.

"You aren't gong back just yet," he repeated, "Understood?"

"Yes," I replied bitterly, "Fine." I could only hope he wasn't planning on keeping me here too long…

**_Priestess Mara_**

"We do it tonight," I said slowly, "I know what she's been up to at the palace…"

"Mara all you heard were rumors," one of the women replied, "I don't think Priestess Katiana would ever do something like that."  
"You know she would, why do you think High Priest Seto keeps her around? Worthless as she is, High Priest Seto found a use for her," I said. Priestess Katiana was a slut, everyone knew it even if they never spoke it. That was why High Priest Seto kept her around and that was the only plausible reason she was working at the Palace now. I hated her, loathed her. She was allowed to call High Priest Seto by his name rather than his title and tonight I was going to have my revenge on her.

"We all know that but…" another tried to speak up.

"We have to make her pay for what she's done," I said, "She has no right, a slut in our midst, it's shameful, I wonder still why High Priest Seto hasn't gotten rid of her yet."

"She's a slut alright," a male voice added, "I heard one to many rumors that seemed to flow together to disprove that theory, I say we get her tonight then!"

"But won't High Priest Seto be mad at us?" Priestess Hana asked, "We would all be in trouble!"

"When we're done with her High Priest Seto will be thanking us. A slut is bad for this temple's reputation, he should know this by now," I said, "If you don't want to do this Hana you go back to your room, but if you tell anyone you'll meet the same fate we're giving to Priestess Katiana."

"But she's the only one…" she said and then lowered her head. She knew there would be other ways we knew of to make her suffer. She ran back to her room and shut the door, leaving the few of us who were going to carry out our plan alone in the hallway.

"Alright, so, will we make her suffer?" I asked and everyone nodded eagerly. We weren't the biggest group, certainly not everyone in the temple, but we stuck together and basically controlled everything High Priest Seto didn't bother himself with. And now we would be taking care of Priestess Katiana, the one girl whose cheerfulness annoyed me and the one who pretended to be innocent when we all knew better. Her and her stupid stammer, I bet it was fake too.

"Let's go!" a priest whispered and the group ran off towards the training chamber, leaving me to go and collect Priestess Katiana. Revenge will be so rewarding this time, and High Priest Seto will thank us for doing this, of that much I am certain.

**_Katiana_**

I heard a knocking at my door and sat up in bed.

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously, getting up and making sure my bed clothes hadn't risen up on me as I slept.

"Priestess Mara, can I talk to you?" a voice asked and I slowly opened my door, yawning as I did so.

"W…What is it?" I asked and she smiled.

**_Priestess Mara_**

"Listen, while you've been gone, it's allowed me and a lot of the others some time to think about what's been happening," I said, "And we've treated you pretty badly for the longest time now."

"Uh-hu," she said and I smiled at her again, a fake smile all the way, she was so gullible she'll fall for any old story.

"I wanted to speak on behalf of them and for me as well," I said and bowed slightly, "We're all sorry for treating you so terribly."

"W…What did you just say?" she asked and I held myself back from cursing her stutter, it was so annoying, "You're s…sorry?"

"Yes, we all are," I said, "I was hoping we could now be friends, you know, put the past behind us."

"S…Sure I guess," she replied and a triumphant grin wanted to make its way across my face but I held it back. She really was a gullible fool.

"I'm so glad," I said and she looked up at me. Her height, her height also bothered me a lot, she was probably the shortest one here and yet she was about as old as the High Priest.

"But w…why did you need to come and t…talk to me in the middle of the n…night?" she asked, she was playing right into my trap.

"It's because the others wanted to give you their apologies too, if you had accepted the more general one first that is. Problem is that you'll most likely be going back to the palace to complete your work so we had to see you tonight before you left or let it linger over our heads for a while until you officially came back to stay," I said, "The others are waiting elsewhere, but I can take you to them."

"Alright then," she said, "But c…can I get d…dressed first?"  
"Sure thing," I said, thinking to myself the glorious thoughts of victory. She had completely fallen for it and I hadn't even done a thing!

"Just a m…minute," she said and ducked into her room. I heard some shifting around for a few moments before she reemerged in her Priestess outfit.

"Come along then," I said with another smile, this one slightly more sinister than the others, "Everyone won't wait forever for us to show up." She followed after me, limping as she struggled to keep up. I have waited for this night for the longest time. It took forever to plan and the opportunity never came up until she was ordered home for the ritual. Everything was falling into place and I was just getting started.

**_Priestess Hana_**

It wasn't right to hurt Priestess Katiana, she was already injured from something, a broken leg and all the rumors about her couldn't be true, they just couldn't! She had always been so nice, so cheerful to everyone, even when we were all cruel to her. But if I go to tell the High Priest, they'll come after me next. Priestess Mara was one of the highest ranking in the temple, only a few below the High Priest. And what she was planning, to force Priestess Katiana into the realm of shadows and to force her mind open for all to see was beyond cruel, not to mention the fact that Mara would probably be hurting her beyond that too. She said she'd do all sorts of things. Mara knew full well that Priestess Katiana didn't fare well in the shadows, they made her sick. That was why High Priest Seto never had her battle, because the shadows affected her for some reason. Ra, what should I do?

**_Katiana_**

Something didn't seem right. Priestess Mara was leading me towards one of the training areas and I hardly ever went there because for one Seto had never let me into those areas and two because I wasn't supposed to battle at all. What was Priestess Mara leading me into? My thoughts turned to trap and danger but a part of me believed she was being sincere, just a small part. What if she really was being truthful, but then again, what if she wasn't? I had no choice but to follow and find out. If she was telling the truth and I tried to run, she probably would hate me then for not trusting her…

"Here we are," Priestess Mara said, pushing open the doors to the training chamber and ushering me inside.

"W…Where's everyone?" I asked, glancing around.

"We're all here, of course," Priestess Mara said, shutting the door. I turned around to see Priestess Mara and some of her friends blocking the exit. My mind screamed the words trap to me and I had to get out of here.

**_Switching to third person_**

Katiana started to limp to the door but one of the priests kicked her backwards and she fell back on her butt, skidding slightly on the stone.

"You're not leaving here so easily you little slut," he said, "Don't think that you are."  
"Let m…me out of here," Katiana said, "What do you w…want?"

"Stop stuttering Katiana, we know it's a fake," Mara said gleefully, "And we're going to have to teach you a lesson."

"W…What did I do?" she asked, the fear apparent in her eyes. Katiana picked herself up and limped towards the door again, but a priestess grabbed her and kicked at her leg and sent her flying back to the middle of the training chamber.

"You know exactly what you did," Mara said, "You're a little slut, you aren't the innocent you pretend to be and I know full well the only reason High Priest Seto keeps you nearby is because he enjoys you, but I fear he needs to move on now. A slut priestess only ruins our reputation here at the temple, even more so now that you're fooling around with the Pharaoh."

"I'm not!" Katiana exclaimed, "I n…never have!"

"No use denying it," Mara said and then closed her eyes, chanting a small spell as she did so, "Let's see what we can find in your memories then little slut, the shadows are coming…"

"But you s…said you wanted…" Katiana said hopelessly, trying once again to pick herself up from the floor, only to have a priest kick her in the stomach.

"You shouldn't be so trusting then, if not gullible," the priest said, "It's no less than you deserve." Katiana could feel the shadows closing in on the room and she curled up in a little ball from the pain of the kick. She didn't like the shadow realm, she had never liked it.

"Feel the shadows Katiana? Don't worry, I know your weakness to them," Mara said, "That's why this is so much easier for us to break you and find out all your lies…"

"…" Katiana kept her mouth shut, fearing if she said anything it would cause her more pain. She wanted to call out to Seto…she felt so helpless just lying there.

"Go on, call out to Seto here, he can't hear you," Mara said, "And I don't think he'd rescue his little slut…"

"Let me go!" Katiana exclaimed, trying to get up again but Mara personally pushed her back down and the shadow realm thickened in the room and Katiana began to get nauseous. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach and staring at the floor.

"Oh…poor Priestess Katiana, you are really alone, aren't you?" Mara said mockingly, "Now open your mind."

"NO!" she exclaimed even through her pain and Mara grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, bringing out a knife as she did so and cutting Katiana's arm. Katiana cried out and someone in the group watching laughed.

"Open your mind for all to see or I swear I will keep cutting you," Mara hissed and pulled Katiana's hair tighter, and Katiana let out another cry of pain. She relented and Mara could feel her relaxing her mind and Mara used her power to pull all of Katiana's memories to the surface, letting her go as she did so. Katiana fell on her hands and knees, bleeding from one arm and gasping for air.

"I f…feel sick," she said as tears welled up into her eyes. Mara began paging through all of Katiana's memories, all of it displayed in pictures so all the priests and priestesses could see, laughing at all of the ones where she had teased Katiana so much before.

"If you feel sick that's your own fault, once I'm done with you I'll destroy your memories," Mara said, "Then you'll be a sluttish doll…" Katiana raised her head slightly, her sickened eyes widening. Loose her memories? She didn't want her memories gone, she wanted them!

"Why…" Katiana murmured before lowering her head to the ground and hacking a little, "Why…" Mara looked down at her, disgust in her eyes.

"I never liked you, I hate you," she said, "You're always cheerful, you always talk with that stupid stutter, making you sound more innocent than we all know you are. In these times, you're a bother, a nuisance; you don't deserve to even live, in fact…" Mara took the blade in her hand and ran it down Katiana's back, tearing her clothes. Katiana moved to weakly hold her tearing cloths from falling off of her and began to vomit blood. The shadow realm got thicker and Katiana was fully crying now.

"…" Katiana sobbed heavily but Mara didn't give her any pity.

"Now let's see what sort of sluttish things you did with our Pharaoh," she said, grabbing at Katiana's hair again and pulling her back so even Katiana could see which memories Mara was paging through. Katiana raised her head, blood running down her chin as she saw all the memories she'd soon loose. She remembered precisely what it was like to meet the Pharaoh for the first time, how honored she had been.

"That's some room," one of the priests hooted, "How often did the Pharaoh come and see it?" Laughter followed and Katiana felt more blood well up in her throat. She felt sick, she was bleeding, and she wasn't even going to live, she knew that much… A kick to the stomach and a tug of her hair forced her to raise her head and she gagged slightly at the bile that rose up in her throat before coming forward to throw up once again and Mara brutally cut her on the other arm, pulling her hair back up, forcing her to watch.

"Open you eyes!" she exclaimed and Katiana forced herself to open her eyelids.

"What did you do here, anger him or try to say no?" a priestess asked coldly and Katiana moaned in pain. This memory…this was when the Pharaoh had tried to rape her! This was personal, this wasn't for their eyes!

"S…Stop…" Katiana muttered weakly and she got slapped across her face.

"It's no more than you deserve," Mara said, "Was he good enough, was he better than High Priest Seto?"  
"Uh…" Katiana said and the shadows tightened around her, making her feel like she couldn't breathe. Mara cut Katiana's cheek and laughed as she watched another scene.

"How precious, is that you and the Pharaoh…?" she cooed as the memory of when Katiana had held the Pharaoh came to the surface. She threw Katiana to the ground and stabbed the knife in her broken leg, leaving it there.

"You really are a slut," one of the priests said, "Just look at this, you've manipulated our Pharaoh!"

"No…" Katiana struggled to murmur, as the pain she was feeling intensified and she could hardly breathe, she could hardly think. Mara went back to join the group and they all began to laugh at her, Mara marveling at how bloody and broken she had made Katiana's body. She couldn't get up, she was helpless, she was at their mercy, and Mara wasn't about to give the woman she wanted to destroy mercy. Her memories would begin to fade soon as the shadow realm slowly consumed Priestess Katiana, and Mara wanted to watch Katiana loose every part of herself, including her life.

**_Priestess Hana_**

No, it isn't right! I can't let this happen! I got out of my bed and dressed, deciding at once I didn't care what punishment I received from the others! I tore down the hall to the High Priest's room and knocked loudly on the door.

"High Priest Seto, please wake up!" I shouted, banging on the door. I heard a muffled curse and something shifted and the door was flung open.

"This late at night it better be something!" he shouted, and then noticed it was me, "Priestess Hana, what is the matter?"  
"It's Priestess Mara, she's gone too far this time, I mean you know she hated Priestess Katiana but this time…" I cut off what I was saying because the look in High Priest Seto's eyes changed from confused to dangerous.

"What is she doing to Katiana?" he asked.

"Hurting her!" I exclaimed, and quickly explained everything, "She wants to destroy her!"

"Katiana is no slut," High Priest Seto said and glared in the direction of the training room.

"Hurry or else you'll be too late!" I exclaimed and the door shut in my face only to open moments later with High Priest Seto fully dressed and his eyes were full of hatred. I could only imagine the pain he was going to bring the others for hurting Priestess Katiana.

"Come with me," he said and began to hurry down to the training chamber, "If she hurt Katiana she…" He let his voice trail off and I knew. Mara was as good as dead, wasn't she…?

**_Katiana_**

I felt weak, sick, drained. I wouldn't last much longer. The smell of blood flooded my nostrils and I tasted it in my mouth. My memories felt like they were slowly fading, and I could hear Priestess Mara make some crack about the Pharaoh calling me "his princess". I would never see him, never experience his kindness or feel presence again. I would never be able to tell him how I felt, even if he didn't tell me he liked him back. I let tears I knew that were there fall freely. It couldn't get worse to have them tease me for my tears. They thought I was a slut, they thought I was something I was not, and nothing could change their minds. It hurt, I really hurt, and lying there, in a pool I knew was my blood. I was ready for death, I had to be, I didn't have much other choice and Seto always had told me that in these times, death could come at any moment.

Seto, I wouldn't see him again, he wouldn't be able to watch over me much where I was going. He wouldn't be there to protect me, I'd be all alone. Seto, I'm sorry I'm not strong…I'm sorry I can't fight like everyone else. I slowed you down, didn't I? I took away your time and that's time you'll never have back. I'm sorry…please, you can't cry for me; just move on…I won't mind…honestly…

Pharaoh…I love you, but now…I can't tell you… What would it have been like, to be in love? Would you have loved me back…would you? I'll never know now, I'm sorry. I love you…I'm so sorry…

I could hardly remember anything now, the shadows…I coughed up more blood, it didn't matter anymore, and nothing mattered. I left so many things unsaid, so many things undone…I was shattering…my soul was shattering into a million pieces. Trapped, I was trapped…light, I could see only darkness…I was too far gone… I want to live, I want to live, please Ra, let me live…no, my prayer is in vain…I'm dying, I'm gone…goodbye…please…someone…shed a tear for me…please don't say I died alone! Blood, all I tasted was crimson, all I felt…I couldn't feel anymore… It was cold, I felt cold! Someone…anyone…I'm dying…cold, it's really cold…where…where am I? Oh no, my memories! I couldn't remember, my breathing, it felt short, short and interrupted, I was chocking on my own blood; I feel so cold! Ra, not like this…not like this…not like this…not like this…not like this…**peace…silence…nothingness…**

**_Third Person _**

Seto arrived at the training chamber, and sensed immediately the depth of the shadow powers at work. Hana watched on behind him as he placed his hands on the door, bracing himself to open the door, but it seemed more like he was bracing himself to see the sight inside. The door creaked open, and any noise that had preceding that beginning sound fell silent. The door swung open and Seto stared at the priests and priestesses who were under him, under his power. No sound escaped their mouths. Priestess Mara, the one who had started this, could find nothing to say, terrified by the look on High Priestess Seto's face. He walked forward, methodically, slowly. Everyone in front of him parted and the shadows faded from the room. He had braced himself, but not for this, not for this… He said nothing; shed no tear as he walked forward, no change in his expression. On his way towards the body that lay in the center, he paused and looked towards Priestess Mara, and her head fell and she backed up a few steps.

She said nothing, spoke nothing and did nothing to stop Seto. The look in his eyes told it all. If Katiana was dead, her life was forfeit, she would suffer as much and more than Katiana had. Seto continued his walk forward, and knelt by Katiana's body. He reached his hand forward, his hand touching cold skin, like metal. No tear fell from his eye, no word escaped his lips. He took his hands, removing the knife in her leg quickly, and having it fall with a clank to the floor, stretching his arms out and scooped the girl up into his arms. She was heavy, heavier than usual…dead weight…

He turned slowly and made his way towards the doorway. His cloak flutter behind him in a wind that wasn't there, his head, his eyes bent in a way no one could see what he was thinking, no one could comprehend how this powerful man felt. As he left the room, the door closed behind, his powers closing it with a solid thud and Hana jumped at the sound. This man, he raised his head, if just for a moment as he walked, and Hana's eyes grew wide. High Priest Seto, one of the most powerful people in Egypt, had tears. This was what it felt like to love, this what it felt like to loose everything. His heart shattered more and more with each step he took. Seto's tears fell; the expression on his face, the most broken of men, the most shattered of hearts… High Priest Seto continued down the hallway; his tears fell like rain.

**_TBC_**

**A/N: …What should I say?**


	11. Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: …Did I need to say something? I warned you, didn't I? I forgot to issue a challenge, if someone draws that scene, the one where Seto is carrying out Katiana, and shows good emotion on his face then I'll dedicate a chapter to them! (Not that I wouldn't do it anyways…I just really want to see how this would look…) Of course, here's where I make it really a fantasy… Wow, I totally accomplished my goal as a writer. When I can throw in plot twists like that, I'm ready to get myself published, eh?

Okay, I need to address this, **Gingitsune Wings, **thanks for your review (the only one to point out I'm not historically accurate…and probably never will be…) and I know I need to do research for my real novel but this isn't meant to be the Egypt you know. Even the Yu-Gi-Oh show doesn't portray Egypt properly! As for Yami being OOC, not much is known about him or how he was in the past, people change, even in stories, duh! Sorry! Anyways, as to Katiana being OOC, she's meant to be an OC, so if she seems OOC to you then what are you comparing her to? He likes her, which is why he's not enforcing any of those 'treat me like a God or die' rules. She still refers to him as 'my pharaoh' and does bow respectfully. Furthermore, I have boys and girls in the same temple because it makes things easier for me. Of course I wouldn't mind the challenge but for the purposes of this story, they aren't separate. And the part with how she acts around Seto, there's a reason he doesn't sentence her to death or something like that. (One, he's in love with her and two, well that you'll have to find out later…) I hope this clears up some questions. Most of what I did was for convenience and time sake. And I like it more modern…kinda brings a unique edge to it…at least language wise. If I made it entirely historically accurate it wouldn't be much fun, really. Sorry if that doesn't help any, but that's how I feel…! Argh that was so fricken long!

And to the rest of ye reviewers, does it bug you this isn't historically accurate? Do you think Yami is a little OOC? It's alright if you say it is…doesn't mean I'll change much but if you say something it's just fine!

Duel of Love

Chapter 11: Redemption

**_Yami_**

****

****_"Where am I?" I asked as the realm of dreams came into play. It had never come like this before, so dark and silent, even my nightmares had something going on._

_ "My Pha…Pharaoh," a voice said and I glanced around until I saw Miss Katiana standing before me, but she didn't look like she normally did. She looked slightly bloody and torn. This wasn't right, what sort of a nightmare was this?_

_ "Miss Katiana, what's wrong?" I asked, taking a few steps forward._

_ "I w…wanted to tell you something my Pha…Pharaoh…" she said, "But I c…can't now…its t…too late…"  
"To late for what? Miss Katiana, what's going on? Is this a dream or are you…" I said and she cut me off._

_ "I'm sorry my Pha…Pharaoh," she said, "It's too l…late for everything…"_

_ "What do you mean? I don't get what you're trying to say!" I exclaimed._

_ "Goodbye," she said and I watched her body shatter in front of me, shatter into a thousand pieces!_

_ "No, Miss Katiana! Miss Katiana!" I exclaimed._

"AH!" I exclaimed, sitting upright in bed. Ra, what had just happened? What did that dream mean? Was Miss Katiana in some sort of trouble? I got out of bed and went to the window, looking outside towards the temple.

"Miss Katiana, I do hope you're alright…" I said, "This dream is a bad omen…"

**_High Priest Seto_**

****

She wasn't dead, not yet. I could still feel some part of her struggling to hold onto life, and I wasn't about to let that part fade. I took her back to her room, and when I laid her down on her bed I wiped my tears away and resolved myself enough to stop crying. I had to be strong if I wanted to have her back, I was a High Priest! I couldn't just show as much emotion as I had when I left that training chamber! But how…how was I going to save her?

**_Unknown_**

****

I watched a servant approach the Pharaoh, delivering him a message relayed from High Priest Seto's temple. I knew all about last night, what had happened, who the major players were, and I wanted to almost come out into the light and congratulate Priestess Mara for what she did. She harmed the Pharaoh in the way I was planning on harming him, but in a worse way and she got to him before I did. I watched the Pharaoh's expression change to one of anger and sadness, making me smile. I could see tears in his eyes that he quickly brushed away, as if he were trying to be strong. I smiled wider, crushing the Pharaoh like this; I hadn't even caused this pain!

**_High Priest Seto_**

****

I went back to the training room to find it empty, completely vacant of the priests and priestesses who had used it only hours ago. I almost wished some of them were here, someone I could hurt because she was hurt by them, but no, there was no one. I called upon the shadows and as it grew thick I started searching for something, anything that could help me save Katiana. Would there be any pieces of her shattered soul in this room? I saw a slight glimmer and I slowly walked towards it, picking it up and holding it in my palm. What was it? Was this a sliver of memory, a shadow of her soul? I gripped my hand around it tightly and began searching for others.

**_…_**

**__**

I found as many as I could, and returned to her room, putting each shard on her chest, praying, focusing my power on returning each shard of her fragmented memory, her fragmented soul to her body. Would it do anything? I saw a little puff of breath emerge from her cold body and felt the side of her neck. She was alive! Her injuries were life-threatening and she needed healing if she was to survive. I went to her shelf and took some ointment from it. It would have to do for now, she was a good healer and her ointments did help. I knew that from experience. I'd ask for Priest Mahado, he was the best of the healers around; he could tend to her wounds. But it was getting late, I couldn't' call for him until morning…I decided to go, to see if I could find more pieces of her shattered soul.

**_Yami_**

****

I came early in the evening; it was the only time I could make it and it seemed reasonable to come when it was darker, fewer would see me and wonder what I was doing. Of course, they could always assume it would be on official business, but I do suppose rumors spread like wildfire around here and word probably got out what happened to Miss Katiana. I arrived at the temple and made my way to Miss Katiana's room. High Priest Seto was probably there and I'd have to explain why I was here no doubt…unless he wasn't in any condition to talk…he cared about her as much as I do. I was about to knock on the door to see if anyone was there but as soon as I raised my hand the door opened up and High Priest Seto was walking out. I shifted to the side quickly and he shuffled past me, a blank expression apparent on his face.

"High Priest…" I said but he didn't respond, he didn't even look at me, "High Priest Seto what is the matter?"

"…" he still said nothing, merely walked towards a hallway and disappeared down it, as if in a trance. What was he doing? I decided to ignore it; I wanted to see Miss Katiana more than I needed to know what he was doing. I looked into the open door to see Miss Katiana lying on her bed, eyes closed, arms folded across her chest. Her body looked terrible, and I could smell some medicine that had been applied to various wounds. Her leg looked like a mess, as did one of her arms. She needed to see a healer, and right away! Was High Priest Seto going to fetch one? Her injuries were serious, although it looked like she wasn't bleeding anymore and she looked too unconscious to feel any pain…in fact it didn't even look like she was alive! No, Ra, she better be alive, please let her be alive! I sat on the bed next to her, and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Miss Katiana, can you hear me?" I asked, "Please, show me some sign…" What had transpired last night? What had happened to her? I couldn't feel her soul, wait…no, something was there, but it was only a small sliver of soul… Where was she? Where was the rest of Priestess Katiana?

"Miss Katiana, what happened to you?" I asked as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"…" no sound came from her, I received no reply. I touched her cheek, it felt cold, only a small hint of warmth made it to my hand. High Priest Seto, that was what he was doing, he was collecting pieces of her shattered soul…what he could find. It was possible, but as soon as one's soul shattered, monsters and demons would consume pieces on sight and finding the ones that hadn't been taken were…I lowered my head…she was as good as dead now…just an empty mind. High Priest Seto would probably look to the ends of time and only find a handful of the slivers that were her soul…

"Miss Katiana," I whispered, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, her nose and her lips, "I love you…" I stood and made my way to the door. I wanted her back; I never…never told her how I felt. I didn't care if she was just a priestess, she was everything to me! I had to leave now, but High Priest Seto would be back in a while and with pieces of her soul if he was lucky. There was nothing I could do, High Priest Seto didn't even want me near her to begin with and here I am in love with her. He wouldn't let me help her, even if I ordered him to… I began to walk out of the temple, two things running through my mind. If High Priest Seto would refuse my help, so help me if he didn't save Miss Katiana I would kill him and he better punish the one responsible and destroy whoever did it. If he didn't, I did, and I would be a thousand times worse.

**_High Priest Seto_**

**__**

High Priest Mahado was in there now, working on healing her physical wounds. I had only managed to find a few more shards of her soul last night, and I was very tired, but I wasn't about to sleep yet. Not until she woke from the shadows, not until I knew she wasn't truly dead. Even as an empty mind, she'd still be alive, and there would be hope. Why hadn't the Pharaoh come to check on her yet? Surely he would care, even a little that she was in such a condition. I leaned against the cool stone and sank to the floor, burying my face in my hands. Whatever happened to her would decide Priestess Mara's fate, whether she received a merciful death or a torturous one, that would all depend on whether Katiana awoke.

**_High Priest Mahado_**

**__**

I had healed her to the best of my ability, but I could not heal her soul, although I knew that High Priest Seto understood that, hopefully he did. Such a shame what happened to this young girl, to have everything she wanted to do cut short. I also knew the Pharaoh had taken interest in her, and had enlisted her help in translating some tomes. I'm not one for rumors but there was one circulating that he cared about her, of course, I wasn't about to ask the Pharaoh to confirm or not confirm this rumor, so I will ignore it for now at least. I sighed; it wasn't easy being a healer.

**_Priestess Hana_**

**__**

Priestess Mara was scared for her life, although she wouldn't show it. She kept saying the 'whore deserved what she got' so she's trying to be strong even though she knows her life is through. Why she doesn't run, why she doesn't try to flee while High Priest Seto is occupied with Priestess Katiana is beyond me. I really don't know much of what is going on now…I saw High Priest Mahado here today, meaning High Priest Seto had finally called a healer for Priestess Katiana's injuries. But she had been dead when High Priest Seto removed her from the training room and the shadows hadn't she?

**_High Priest Seto_**

**__**

I wasn't going to leave her side, not until night when I would collect the shards of her memory. I knew she would wake, I knew it…even if it was only a feeling…I loved her… She was mine and I truly did love her. I hope she remembers, even a little when she wakes, about me. I'll keep searching for the shards to her memory, the shards to her soul, I won't give up until she is back to the way she was before she was hurt…I have a chance. What good is all this power I have if I can't use it to save her? I placed my hands down on the bed and looked over her. The scars and wounds were healing, her leg and arm encased so that they could heal properly and she had a touch of warmth in her cheeks, but only a little. I had done a lot in a little time, hadn't I? I'd save her, she was mine and by all rights I had to save her. I guess that's what love did to me…it made me more mortal than I wanted to be…but for her…she was mine. Night was falling

**_Yami_**

**__**

I considered going to go and see her again, but decided against it. I didn't want to disturb what the High Priest was doing to save her. High Priest Mahado had seen me in the late afternoon, to inform me that he had healed Miss Katiana's physical wounds, and apologized for not being able to do anything for her spiritual wounds. I went to my room and lay on my bed, taking from the small pouch I had taken to carrying around and took out the stone from it. She had given this to me, because she wanted me to have it, she thought it could help me. It had been good luck for her… I squeezed it tightly in my palm, wishing on it…

"Please let Miss Katiana come back to me…please…" I begged, and then found myself feeling a little better, if not a little foolish. How could this stone wake her? And yet I found myself still gripping onto it as I closed my eyes, praying to the gods she would come back to me. She had to, I loved her, and that was enough, wasn't it?

**_Third Person_**

**__**

A girl's eyes opened slowly. She saw darkness as her eyes adjusted to the faint torchlight that surrounded her. She tried to sit up but found herself in pain, one of her arms and one of her legs bandaged up to the point where they were immobile. She looked around the room, nothing seemed familiar, nothing seemed normal to her. She saw some items but nothing registered with her as to who owned them or gave her a hint as to where she was.

"Where am I?" she asked to the dark, "Who am I?"

**_TBC_**

**__**

**__**

**A/N: Okay, that sucked, right? It really sucked, just tell me it sucked. I had another way of doing it, but I settled on this confusion because I didn't want to make it so fantastical and well…yeah, I think it sucked. Anyways, just ignore this chapter, next one will still be focusing on Katiana and her memory and such but it should be a little better now that she's at least woken up and the like…yeah, so review this one if you want, I know it sucked…so don't bother telling me, unless you include a suggestion for improvement. AND DON'T FLAME ME! Just because this chapter blew the dust doesn't mean you have a right to flame me! Alright, I promise the next chapter will be better. Seriously, it will, don't give up on me! PLEASE! Don't give up on me! Okay? You won't…good…thanks…**


	12. Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Alright, so I'm really gonna add fantasy with this chapter, in a bit of a flashback…as to why Seto claims the things he does and if you don't like it tell me, but I can't guarantee I'll change it. I've been tossing this idea around for weeks now (I'll have to write separate one-shots just to show all the ideas I had going around my head) and I finally landed on this one…well, not really landed but saw it as the most reasonable.

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 12: Memory**

**_High Priest Seto_**

**__**

I returned to the room only to find Katiana awake and her head was shifting around, taking in everything! Ra, she was okay!

"Katiana?" I asked cautiously, sitting beside her, holding onto the few pieces of soul I found last night, "Are you alright?"  
"W…Who are you?" she asked, staring at me with blank eyes.

"Don't you know who I am?" I asked slowly.

"No," she said simply, "I don't k…know…"

"By Ra," I said, "It's because your memories were lost along with your soul…"

"Huh?" she asked me and I looked at her, she had this immense look of confusion on her face.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is High Priest Seto, although you may just refer to me as Seto. Do you know who you are?"

"No, w…who am I?" she asked. In her eyes, they looked at me with such trust. She never looked at me like that before.

"You are Priestess Katiana; you are a priestess in my temple here. We are in your room currently and the reason you are bandaged up was because you were injured a little while ago," I explained, "I suppose this doesn't make sense though…I don't think you'll be able to connect with everything yet…" I was confused as well; I didn't exactly know what to say. I remembered the shards I had found and I placed them on top of her and they melted into her body as I focused them in.

"What w…was that?" she asked.

"Those were shards of your soul," I said, "You aren't yourself because your soul shattered…and you can't remember anything for that same reason."

"Oh…" she said, and looked away from me. I wasn't doing anything wrong, and yet in some ways I still felt guilty…like in a way I was taking advantage of her…I wasn't though, but it still felt like I was. Even if she didn't remember, I did…Every time we spent together…

**_Flashback_**

****

_ "Who's with you father?" I asked as the High Priest, my father entered the temple._

_ "This child, this girl my son?" he asked and I nodded._

_ "Is she a new priestess for the temple?" I asked._

_ "She has that potential, and for so young too," he said, "But this child would also be a suitable wife for you as well…"_

_ "She isn't pretty at all…" I said, looking at her as she slowly tiptoed around my father and stood in front of him, looking down at the floor._

_ "She's still young son," he said, "Her name is Katiana, she is only five years old, two years younger than you are…I am leaving her in your care."_

_ "Why me?" I asked, "She isn't a pet…"_

_ "You need a lesson in how to look out for others. As you will be High Priest one day, you will have to watch over all your priests and priestesses," he said, "Her powers sincerely need to be watched over…she doesn't even know what she has…"_

_ "Why can't we just…" I began._

_ "Kill her and drain her of her powers? Her particular ability doesn't allow for that… she isn't even aware of it," he said._

_ "So how did you see it father?" I asked._

_ "I killed her parents," he replied simply, "I shall address you later my son…" He walked away and the small girl approached me slowly._

_ "So, your parents are dead?" I asked and she nodded._

_ "They n…never liked me much…though…" she said. Wait, did she just stammer?_

_ "Didn't you cry for them?" I asked and she shook her head._

_ "Petit Dragon w…wouldn't let me…and I d…didn't want to," she said, "They b…beat me because they t…thought it would g…get rid of the way I t…talk…"  
"So you've had this stammer all your life?" I asked and she nodded, "What is your name?"_

_ "I'm Katiana, and I'm f…five," she said, holding out a hand to show her five fingers._

_ "Not a fool, are you?" I asked and she weakly grinned at me, "My name is Seto, I guess I have to look out for you…are you sure you won't be crying on me?"_

_ "I'm s…strong…Petit Dragon said I w…was strong…" she said with a nod, looking at me with huge eyes._

_ "Follow me, I'll show you where you sleep, and explain the rules here…" I said, and she followed me loyally, she had no where else to go, did she?_

**_End Flashback_**

****

Things had been easier then, because she was a child, her stutter was regarded as a thing of growing up. She didn't complain at all about anything, and worked very hard. It was only when she turned 12 and had to start training in the shadow realm when I realized her power…

**_Flashback_**

****

_ "Seto, what type of t…training is this?" she asked me, looking around the training center, noticing all the eyes that were watching her, including those of my father._

_ "You're going to learn how to fight," I said. I was 14, tall for my age. She had yet to grow, if at all. She was as short as the Prince…_

_ "Uh-huh," she said._

_ "Are we all ready to begin?" my father asked the trainees and me. We nodded, and Katiana even had a determined look set upon her face._

_ "Stay close," I told Katiana. She had begun to learn the art of healing and she was quite apt at it, so I wanted her nearby in case I got hurt. She nodded and inched a little closer to me as the shadows began to enclose us. I looked over at her to see how she was adjusting and she was frozen in place._

_ "…" she didn't say anything; she was merely frozen in her spot, her eyes wide._

_ "Katiana, are you alright?" I asked and she slowly shook her head, "What's wrong?"  
"I f…feel sick," she said after a moment._

_ "What?" I asked, staring at her._

_ "I f…feel sick…I don't f…feel good…" she said and as the shadows continued to fill the room she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. I knelt beside her and tried to give her some support…or something._

_ "Father, stop this now, I have to get Katiana out of here," I said after realizing she wasn't going to be getting any better._

_ "Why my son, everyone has to learn to be in the shadows, it's her own fault if it makes her sick…" he said._

_ "No father, she's…oh Ra, she's coughing up blood!" I exclaimed, "I have to get her out of here!" The shadows faded from the room, causing the other students to either groan in disappointment or sigh in relief._

_ "Why protect the weak?" he asked, "If she can't handle it, she's not meant to be here…I shall get rid of her myself…"_

_ "Don't touch her!" I exclaimed, "You put her in my care, I'm only taking care of her!"_

_ "Move away boy, you may be my son, but you better not do what I think you are doing…" my father warned and I moved to stand in front of her. I knew she was looking at me at this time, probably wondering why now out of all the times I could have protected her I was protecting her now._

_ "I won't let you hurt her," I said solidly and a hand flew to my face and a hard slap sent me reeling and landing on my bottom a short distance from Katiana._

_ "Are you or are you not learning to be a Priestess?" he asked Katiana, forcing her to her feet._

_ "I am…its w…what Seto's been t…telling me," she said, looking over at me. My father grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him._

_ "All Priestesses have to do this, and no one has had any trouble before, so why you? Why do you have trouble with it?" he asked._

_ "I d…don't know!" she exclaimed, her eyes full of fear._

_ "It's because you are weak, a weakling I should never have brought to this temple. Your potential is wasted because you're a stupid, idiotic girl," he said and I started to rise. He didn't know, he hadn't spent time with her like I had…she was smart, she really was! The only thing that stopped people from taking her seriously was her stutter. She was sweet, innocent, and happy…when she kept on smiling, it always made me feel better…I didn't want to loose that… My father raised his hand to hit her and I ran into him, slamming against his body and though I wasn't as strong as he was but I still made him fly slightly back. I went to Katiana and shoved her behind me protectively. I don't think the other students knew what to make of this._

_ "My only son, protecting the weak," my father said, "Then you are no son of mine!" He came at me and slammed me back away from Katiana once again._

_ "S…Seto!" I heard Katiana exclaim and I raised my head weakly as I saw her facing my father, as she raised her head to look at him, tears in her eyes, "You h…hurt Seto… he's your s…son!"_

_ "NO son of mine would protect a weakling little Priestess who can't handle the shadows…it's about time I got rid of you…your stutter was beginning to annoy me…" he said, smirking as he raised his hand, preparing to summon his beast._

_ "You h…hurt Seto," she muttered, "You h…hurt Seto…" Doesn't she care that she's about to be hurt, killed? Why does she only think of others? All her time at the temple, she's always wanted to help others, but when she is stuck with something difficult, she chooses to do it alone, not even accepting help from me unless I force her too… She's going to die and I can't move!_

_ "What's this nonsense?" my father asked as his beast appeared before him. Petit Dragon appeared before her, trying to protect his mistress…but he faded away, unable to stay out because of the powers my father was using to block him. The next thing I knew was I felt a surge of power vibrate off the walls of the training room…the next thing I heard were the screams of my father…the next thing I saw and smelled…was blood…and it covered the walls…_

_ "Katiana!" I cried out, "Father!" Trainees ran out of the room and I looked about, trying to find my father, all I saw was blood, he had been completely destroyed. I looked towards Katiana, and she was there…and I saw…she was covered in my father's blood, breathing heavily…what had just happened? What did she just do? She looked over at me; her eyes glowing blood red and fell to the ground. I picked myself up and made my way over to her…she had done whatever she just did to protect me…she didn't think of protecting herself, she was protecting me! Was this the power my father saw the day he killed her parents?_

_ "Uhh…" she moaned and I took her into my arms, "…"_

_ "Katiana, what just happened? You just killed my father!" I exclaimed, even though…I wasn't angry, I wasn't upset…he had tried to hurt her, he had hurt me. He had NEVER hurt me before._

_ "What?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking at me weakly, "W…Why do I smell blood? What j…just happened?"_

_ "Don't you even know what you just did?" I asked, "You just…" She didn't realize it…'wasted potential' was what my father had said. She didn't realize her power; she didn't realize her strength, did she? Did whatever possessed her even let her remember?_

_ "He h…hurt you…I remember t…that…and then I saw n…nothing…" she said, "What ha…happened?"_

_ "Nothing Katiana," I said slowly. She doesn't need to know, she doesn't need to know! I couldn't tell her, it would kill her to know she was inhabited by something she couldn't control…but why had it only appeared when she saw me get hurt?_

_ "I r…remember, I w…wanted to protect you," she said. She didn't care about her own pain, she had just wanted to stop mine, and that had triggered it, hadn't it?_

_ "I'm alright Katiana," I said, "Thank you…"_

_ "Where's your f…father?" she asked._

_ "Something emerged from the shadows and took him…" I lied, hoping she would accept it as truth. I would never let her realize what she did…she could never leave my side now…her power was a fearful one and she was mine, she was mine by all rights…_

_ "Oh…d…does that make you H…High Priest?" she asked._

_ "I…I inherit it, don't I?" I asked, "But I'm only 14!"_

_ "Oh…" she said, and picked herself up and knelt in front of me…I felt calm around her…I didn't care about what had just happened…it happened…Will of the Gods… Father always told me never to look back or mourn death, partially because he killed so often it was second nature…and so I wouldn't look back, not even for a moment on this…_

**_End Flashback_**

****

I became the High Priest from that moment on, and I kept her in the lower ranks, never letting her or her spirit move to higher ranks, and she never went to the shadow realm…I couldn't have her fall ill…not like that at least. I never wanted her to feel she had to protect me, or anyone…to unleash that power again was frightening, I feared it…as I grew up, I changed, and so did she, only a little. She used to follow me around everywhere…but when I became High Priest, and stated my claim to her, she resented me, tried to avoid me, and began to almost hate me. She still remained sweet and kind, even though I had changed. How could she do that? How was she able to remain the same, even as I became hard of heart and turned away from some of the good beliefs I had as a child, turning to a few of the bad ones? Beliefs my father had taught me, no less… I loved her…

"S…Seto?" Katiana asked, yanking me out of my thoughts, she must have been watching me for some time now.

"I'll get your memory back," I said, "And then I won't waste any more time…shortly afterwards, you will be mine…"

"Huh?" she asked, a blank expression on her face, "W…What do you mean?"

"Never mind," I said quickly, "You should still rest; you're still badly injured…"

"I w…will Seto…" she replied and closed her eyes.

**_Yami_**

****

I went to go and see Miss Katiana again, to see if there had been any progress made. It had been a week since I was last there, a week since she had her soul shattered…if I hadn't received word of her death yet, she must still be alive.

"My Pharaoh, welcome to our temple," a priest said, "Might you be here to see High Priest Seto?"  
"Is he here?" I asked, almost chiding myself for asking such a stupid question. If he cared anything for Miss Katiana, he was most likely with her.

"He's with one of our priestesses, she was recently in an accident…" he said casually.

"I know this, take me to them then," I said and he nodded hastily. He beckoned me to follow and led me to a door.

"They're in here…" he said, "But be warned my Pharaoh, the priestess, she isn't herself…"

"Does that mean she's awake?" I asked and he nodded, "Good then, thank you…"

"Anything my Pharaoh…" he said and walked off. I knocked on the door and slowly opened it. High Priest Seto was sitting next to Miss Katiana's bed and she…she was awake!

"High Priest Seto…" I said and High Priest Seto stood to face me, "Miss Katiana, I'm glad to see you're awake…"  
"She doesn't remember anything," High Priest Seto said, "Not even who I am…"

"W…Who is this Seto?" she asked and I looked at her. She was propped up on the bed slightly, and her arm and leg were set so that they could heal.

"She seems to remember you pretty well," I said dryly, watching as High Priest Seto turned to address her.

"This is our pharaoh," he said, as if he were speaking to a child, "You were currently in his service before you lost your soul…"

"I was?" she asked, "I d...don't remember…"

"It's alright," he assured her before turning back to me, "As you can see, she has little to no memory at all…"

"That proves nothing," I said, "Miss Katiana, are you sure you don't know who I am?" She shook her head.

"I'm s…sorry my pharaoh," she said, "S…Should I? Was there s…something I needed to r…remember?"

"I'm sure she'll recover her memories after some time…I'm working to collect them," High Priest Seto said, "And then she'll be able to finish the job you enlisted her to do."

"Of course," I said, my heart still shattered, 'I love you!' That thought ran through my head, she didn't remember…anything about me…I don't think she realized that I loved her now…maybe she had before…and what's more…she doesn't remember anything she may have felt for me…I couldn't bear that…I knew she loved me…I knew it.

"My pha…pharaoh, are you alright?" I heard her ask, "You look a little p…pale…"

"I'm fine Miss Katiana," I said, forcing a small smile, "I look forward to having you become yourself again and returning to the palace to finish the job I asked you to do." She nodded and smiled at me.

"I m…must have been doing s…something important," she said.

"Yes, you were," I said, "Good day Miss Katiana, and High Priest Seto, we will talk later."

"We shall my pharaoh," he said, bowing. Miss Katiana saw what he did and tried to do the same, bowing awkwardly as she couldn't maneuver very well. I left the room. She didn't remember me and that was killing me…now it was…one thing to have her almost dead, lying there, but she knew who I was…I think…and now…she didn't remember me, didn't even really know who I was save for what High Priest Seto would tell her. He would probably tell her all the things she had believed about me before she met me, all the bad things at least…and she'd probably believe them more now than before too…I didn't want that…I didn't want her to hate me, I wanted her to love me! By Ra, what was I going to do? How was I going to get the Miss Katiana back, the one that knew me, loved me, and I loved her. What was I going to do? Would High Priest Seto even be able to find all her memories? There had to be something else, those shards would be hard to find, mere slivers, scattered about the shadows… I would find some way to help…all my power and I couldn't save her…couldn't help her…I would find some way. I swore I would, or else I didn't deserve to be Pharaoh…not if I couldn't save her life, the life of the woman I loved. And once I did, I'd tell her, I 'd tell her how I feel…and then hopefully, my instincts were correct, and she'd feel the same way… and once that happened, I would ask her to be mine, forever.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Eh, so it was slightly better. I promise to update soon if people nicely review! No flames. Did you like the flashback, did it add something, mystery or fantasy to it, or did it take away from the story? If it did, I'll try to fix it, but I'm not making any promises at all…I told you in the beginning I had been tossing around what to do. So I'll see you all next chapter, eh?**


	13. Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Yeah, I hope last chapter was better than the first. I will do more for this chapter…gotta figure out where I'm going with this so that I can get it to where I want to get it…never mind, I'll just write and see where it goes, eh? No writer's block so to speak, just a serious case of plot block.

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 13: Eternity**

_Souls of night and day_

_Do not sleep eternity_

_Live to worship life_

** Original Haiku**

**_High Priest Seto_**

****

When she was able to walk, limping of course, she followed me around everywhere…it's been about two weeks since her soul shattered and I managed to collect enough shards so she remembers her own name and a little of her knowledge about various things… She would leave my side, and after what I had told her about what had happened to her by way of the other priestesses and priests, I didn't blame her… As for Priestess Mara…I would rather not bring up the details of her unfortunate and untimely death…I didn't even allow her a burial…she didn't deserve it.

"Seto…w…what are we going to d…do next?" she asked me, following me from the meditation room.

"Now is about the time for the evening meal," I said, "Which you usually helped prepare…"

"I c…can, I think…" she said, "Will you b…be there?"

"I do not help prepare meals," I said arrogantly and the realized the only reason she asked was because she was afraid. She was only a little more than an empty shell and had yet to smile at me like she used to…I think the only emotions she knew now were fear and trust. She trusted me and feared everyone else.

"Oh," she said. I guess it was time to 'teach' her another emotion.

"You have to have some courage, meaning you can't be afraid, they won't hurt you again," I explained gently, "If they do you will tell me and I will deal with it." Once she had her memory back she wouldn't tell me anything because she didn't want to worry me and she would want to deal with it herself.

"Right!" she said, setting a determined look upon her face.

"You'll be fine," I encouraged.

"Right!" she said.

"I guess you just learned determination as well…" I said with a sigh.

"Right!" she said.

"Kitchen's are that way…" I pointed out.

"Right!" she said and went that direction. I had to start from the beginning with her, but that was alright…it was worth it.

**_Yami_**

****

When I went to inquire as to Miss Katiana's condition, I ended up having to talk to High Priest Seto about it.

"So, where is she?" I asked as we walked towards some seats.

"At the moment, making the evening meal," he said, "I think she's still in the kitchens…but you know I won't allow you to see her, you might hurt her again."

"I know your fears but I assure you I am normal," I said, "And you know full well I can order you to let me see her…"

"I know this my pharaoh, but I am doing this for her own safety…" he said.

"Does this mean when she recovers all of her memory she will not be allowed to come back and finish translating the texts?" I asked.

"She will want to I know that much," he said, "However there is no guarantee all of her memory will even be found."

"I don't believe that," I said, "I want to offer my assistance in finding the shards of her memory…"  
"No," he said, "That is a job I must do…she is mine and it is my duty to watch over her…"

"That doesn't mean you should decline help when it is offered!" I exclaimed, "Here I am offering to help!"

"I don't need help my pharaoh," he said, "She is my responsibility!"

"And mine as well the moment she stepped into the palace!" I exclaimed, "She came to the palace to translate texts I asker her to translate, and so she was put under my care as well as yours!"

"At the moment she is in the temple," he said patiently, "And not to mention the fact that she has been a priestess even when at your palace. I was reluctant to have her go there in the first place!"

"Don't you trust me?" I asked dangerously.

"Not with her," he replied, "I don't trust you with her…I don't want you hurting her…"

"Are you scared that she might like someone else either than you? Why haven't you claimed her yet High Priest Seto if you love her so much?" I asked, deciding for once and for all to find out the reasons behind what he was doing, "If you love her so much why haven't you claimed her?"  
"I don't need to explain my reasoning to you," he said arrogantly. I smiled, that was a very bad move on his part…

"High Priest Seto, I order you to tell me why you haven't claimed her yet…" I said.

"I will not have her unwillingly," he muttered, "And she is mine, she was mine long ago…" He was hiding something, something more than just claiming her.

"What do you mean?" I pressed, wanting to know the full story.

"My father gave her to me, she is therefore mine," he said, looking to stare me in the eyes, almost a challenge.

"She is a slave? High Priest, you should know that slaves aren't allowed any higher position other than slave…" I began.

"She is not a slave," he said, "She was merely found by my father." He thought he'd get away from that with that kind of an answer?

"What do you mean by found?" I asked.

"My father…killed her parents…and took her from her home…because he said she was very powerful…" he said, almost about to digress into a story, or so it seemed, but it appeared he caught himself, "So she isn't a slave…she is a victim of unfortunate circumstance…"

"I see…so have you seen this power?" I asked, "Or was he wrong?"

"He was wrong, she has no such power…" he said. He said that so easily, so flawlessly, he discredited his father with such ease…was he lying? I let it drop, I had discovered what I needed to know for now…

"Seto…um…the m…meal is ready," a quiet voice said, "One of the other p…priestesses told me to g…get you…"

"Very well then," High Priest Seto said, turning towards the voice. I did as well, and saw Miss Katiana there!

"Oh my pha…pharaoh," she said quickly, bowing, "W…will you be joining us?"

"Of that I do not know Miss Katiana," I said with a short little bow in reply, "I have yet to receive an invitation."  
"I am sure the Pharaoh has better things to do with his time, he must have very important matters to attend him and we are keeping him from them," High Priest Seto replied, not allowing me a response.

"Oh," she said, "I t…think then that's okay, right?"

"I would be honored to join your evening meal," I said, "And no matter what High Priest Seto thinks, I always have time for my High Priests…"

"I'm so h…honored!" she said, "I helped make the…"  
"Are you sure my pharaoh?" he asked, interrupting her, "If you wish I must allow it but I do not want to intrude on any duties you might have at the present time…"

"I am sure," I replied coldly, enough so that he knew I was serious, "I do not mind being here at all…"

"Then come along," he said, an obvious reluctant invite… and I realized, he really couldn't deny her much, one because he would do anything that might cause her memories to return, even if her soul didn't and two because he'd do anything to make it so she's willing to him, if what he told me was correct…

"Thank you High Priest," I said.

"Katiana, make them…" he began but Miss Katiana had already run in the direction of the kitchens once again and he turned to me, "Special preparations…it's not often we have the pharaoh over with us…"

"I see," I said, noting the sarcasm in his voice.

"…" he said nothing and we both watched as Miss Katiana exited the kitchens carrying a few things carefully towards the meal room.

"She seems very devoted to whatever task is set upon her here…" I said.

"She is only doing what I ordered her to do; she still fears the other priests and priestesses…" he said.

"You told her what some of them did to her?" I asked. This man had either a very crude sense of morals or none at all.

"She had asked and if I had lied to her, once she regained her memories and full soul she would hate me for that…" he replied easily.

"I thought she hated you already, you two did fight…" I pointed out.

"Hate me more," he said simply. He may be my cousin, but in a lot of ways he was worse than I was.

"We're n…now really r…ready," Miss Katiana said.

**_Katiana_**

****

The Pharaoh was very polite; I couldn't see why Seto seemed to dislike him so much. I just needed to remember more, and then maybe things would be clearer…

**_Yami_**

****

Dinner was wonderful…even though they weren't expecting me; High Priest Seto knew how to make me feel welcome even when he didn't want to.

"The meal was most excellent," I said as I was escorted by High Priest Seto, who was being trailed by Miss Katiana to the entrance. She was actually quite cute as basically an empty shell, because she had this look on her face that seemed so empty and yet she was always thinking. It was that and the fact she would bump into whoever she was behind when we stopped walking for a second, it almost made me want to embrace her right then and there, but now was not the time…

"We do what we can," High Priest Seto said.

"The bread you made was very delicious," I commented towards Miss Katiana and she blushed, but didn't smile. Did she even know how to smile?

"T…Thank you," she said quietly. I gave High Priest Seto and Miss Katiana a small bow and headed out back towards the palace. She hadn't seemed herself, so I couldn't have said some of the things I wanted to say…I wish I had however, because maybe then she would have come to the palace again to translate the tomes. Wait, maybe if I read through what she's translated so far, maybe there's something in there that could help? Maybe, just maybe there's something that could help Miss Katiana recover her memory, and her soul… I knew what I had to do.

**_…_**

**__**

I poured over her translations for what seemed like hours into the night. I didn't feel tired; I couldn't bring myself to sleep even if I had wanted to.

"Miss Katiana…there has to be something here…" I murmured as I continued reading word after word of translation, "A spell, something, anything…" It had taken her so long to translate what she had been, even longer to copy the translations down into our language so that we could see what was being written. She had some notes on the sides though…maybe to help her remember what she was translating? Various word meanings, perhaps? It looked like little notes alright, but it was written in the language of the texts, I couldn't read it…maybe it was something more personal… There was nothing here that could help me, was there?

"There isn't anything…it could take forever to collect her shards then…" I muttered sadly, "Wait…" I noticed a translation sticking out from the sixth tome. So she had been able to translate a little of it? I pulled out the translated part and began to read it.

"A soul can be found in the last place you look…" I said, "That's all it says…it sounds like something a fool would write…is that truly the translation of the tome? I hardly believe that's… I mean, oh…wait, I know…" I reached into a small pouch at my side, pulling out the stone Miss Katiana had given to me.

_ "This is the f…first stone I collected,"_ she had told me, _"I thought it m…might be good luck f…for you…"_ I thought I had tried this stone before, but maybe…I didn't remember…if I did, maybe I just didn't do it correctly…could this stone help? It didn't have any magical properties, I tried to test it…and yet…if she loved this stone, pieces of her might be drawn to it, drawn to something she loved… Could fragments of her soul have been trapped inside of here…or something like that? How would I release them then, these small pieces of soul…how would I?

**_…_**

**__**

I went back to the temple as soon as I could. High Priest Seto was attending to some matters and he had put Miss Katiana in her room for the night. I didn't need to creep around, I was the pharaoh after all and yet I still found myself moving slightly cautiously in the hopes that High Priest Seto wouldn't see me or try to stop me from trying what I was trying. I was a no good pharaoh, eh? I was afraid of my own high priests sometimes; they had skills I didn't, even if I had more power. I creaked open the door and saw her sleeping soundly and felt the stone grow warm in my hand. All of a sudden, images began to fill my mind…

_"You are a whore, aren't you? Open your mind and let us see…" _a cruel voice crowed at Miss Katiana. I saw blood, I felt cold…I collapsed onto the ground, heaving, gasping for breath as more images and feelings assaulted my mind. I was seeing, experiencing…everything she had that night! It hurt…it really hurt…

_'I won't get to tell you I love you…I'm sorry my Pharaoh…'_ Wait…she…she loves me? I don't believe it! I can't believe it…she said it…not to me, but she wanted to tell me…

"Ah!" I exclaimed as the memories that had assaulted my head disappeared within moments. I picked myself up and glanced at the stone…the memories stored there… these were her painful ones…if I gave them back…she would be scarred forever…to have these memories return to her first, when she remembered so little about her life… she would think she was a whore and any hope of having the Miss Katiana I once knew back would be a slim chance, no chance at all. Should I give them back to her? I took the stone, turning it over in my hand a few times. I wanted her back, no matter what the cost…I wouldn't hurt her again, I wouldn't allow my other personality to take over, I would protect her from everything when she came back to me…I would love her forever…

I knelt by her side and took the stone, placing it in her hand. She slowly shifted in her sleep and didn't wake. Thank goodness. I took that hand into both of mine and kissed it gently.

"I love you, come back to me…" I whispered and closed my eyes, praying for a miracle to happen. I felt power enter the room, enormous amounts of power. I had to let go of Miss Katiana's hand because she awoke with a start. She looked at me with wild, startled eyes and then at the stone that was in her hand.

"W…What's happening?" she asked and let out a scream. I tried to move closer to her to see if I could help her in anyway but something was preventing me from getting closer.

"What's going on in here?" a new voice exclaimed and I turned my head to see High Priest Seto trying to force his way in, "What are you doing here?"  
"I was trying to help," I exclaimed.

"I don't care what you were doing at this time, what is going on?" he repeated.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, "But whatever I did something is now happening!"

"AHHH!" Miss Katiana screamed and we both looked towards him once again. She was cradling her head in her hands, obviously afraid, obviously in pain. Once again I tried to get toward her but I was being held back…she screamed again and I was thrown out of the room, High Priest Seto and I both were! The door slammed shut and I felt myself gasping for air. High Priest Seto looked at me…he didn't know…my darker side… the side that battled for me…he wanted to come out…he felt the power…damn… he felt the power and he wanted it… I started to fight back, I wouldn't hurt her again, and I wouldn't hurt anyone again! I wouldn't let him take over me! On my hands and knees I was fighting in my mind.

_"If you want her so bad let me claim her for you…" he crowed, "I won't hurt her… much…"_

_ "No! I won't let you hurt her!" I exclaimed, "I'll fight you!"  
"No you won't…you need my power…you need the battles to be fought by me…it's too much for you to take…you'll need me for claiming her too…you are hopeless…" he crowed again, and I saw a blackened figure coming towards me._

_ "No, I won't let you, not again…every time you take over…something bad happens! Half my scars are because you gave them to me!" I screamed._

_ "You deserved them…they make you look more battle ready…but this is not the time for that…I sense power nearby…" he trailed and looked at me. Katiana…she was giving off this power for some reason…what was going on?  
"Get out of my head!" I exclaimed._

_ "That girl…no wonder I was so drawn to her when I first saw her…you must love her. This is interesting little Pharaoh…" he said, "Atemu…more like it…what kind of a Pharaoh are you… you can claim her whenever…you are a god…and yet you refuse… I'll let go…now…the power is fading…but next time…I won't give up…and I'll claim your little priestess and your body for good!" I had…I had won! I had held him back!_

The power was fading…it had been enough to bring him forward…my opposite self… the one that I couldn't bear…I hated him…and he was stronger than I. High Priest Seto knew I was the strongest, but only because my other self took over to fight…he only faded because he would either grow bored of the fight or spend his power quickly, leaving me drained and tired every day he took over…that was why I seemed so tired when in front of Miss Katiana and others…and High Priest Seto knew that.

"My Pharaoh, are you alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"He wanted the power…but I fought him off…" I murmured and he looked at me with widened eyes.

"The part of you that tried to rape Katiana?" he asked and I nodded, "You've never done that before…" He seemed thoughtful for a minute and I think he was putting together the pieces of the puzzle…seeing that I cared for Miss Katiana enough to fight my other side off… The door to Miss Katiana's room creaked open and all thoughts on the matter seemed drop when we both saw her, looking confused at both of us. I realized we were both sitting or kneeling upon the ground and we both stood up hastily and looked at her.

"I…I remember," she said, "Everything…"

"You do?" I asked, wondering if that was a good thing or a bad thing, at the current time I couldn't tell, "I'm sorry…"

"No!" she exclaimed, shaking her head, "I am…Seto…I'm s…sorry I wasn't able to d…defend myself…I wasn't s…strong enough…"

"That's not your fault at all," he said, getting up, "I don't ever want you thinking that it is!" She looked at him and nodded.

"Alright," she said, "I'm s…still sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said, standing up as well, "I would have protected you if I had known…"

"But you d…didn't," she said, "I'm sorry…"  
"There's nothing to be sorry about," High Priest Seto said, "And don't apologize again." She fumbled with her hands for a moment before nodding. She looked up at us and then she smiled. I couldn't believe it…even after all that she was still smiling! At this precise moment…I couldn't tell her…I wanted to tell her with every fiber of my being but…if I did…would she become scared I'd go after her or something? Would she respond the same way to my affections? Would she continue to smile…or stop smiling all together? I didn't want to loose that…not being able to see her smile. I wouldn't take her unwillingly either…I couldn't. I knew High Priest Seto most likely felt the same… he wouldn't take her unwillingly and he didn't want her smiles to fade.

"Are you alright?" I asked cautiously.

"…" she didn't respond and her smile faded, "I d…don't know…"

"Then take all the time you need to recover…" I said gently, "It's alright…I still need you back at the palace though…but only when you're ready…"

"I'm alright to w…work," she said quickly, "Just…my emotions…"

"Are most likely in turmoil, so you should stay here," High Priest Seto said, "Working would bring for emotions like frustration and then that wouldn't be good."

"Uh-hu…" she said.

"High Priest Seto, you know I'd watch over her and make sure she doesn't overexert herself," I said, "She always can relax when she needs to."

"Oh, I thought you were in a rush to translate…" he trailed off and I looked at him.

"I am but I will not exert the only one that can translate them past her limits," I said.

"No…you'll just push her to them," he said dryly.

"That's enough cousin!" I said furiously and he raised an eyebrow. He knew I was mad now…

"Katiana, again it shall be your choice," High Priest Seto said, turning away from me and back towards Miss Katiana.

"I…I w…want to go back," she said after a long pause. I smiled and High Priest Seto seemed to force one.

"I shall fetch you tomorrow," I said with a bow, "I assume you must be tired."

"My pharaoh…if my m…memories are correct…I've been sleeping f…for a very l…long time," she said, "I don't w…want to stay here another n…night right now…"

"Because of what happened to you?" High Priest Seto asked, "If you are referring to Priestess Mara I have taken care of her." Miss Katiana let out a small gasp and looked pale, very pale.

"Miss Katiana, are you alright?" I asked and she shook her head.

"It's all my f…fault," she said, "I c…caused this…"

"No, no you didn't," I said, taking a step forward to her. High Priest Seto did so as well and she blinked up at us, tears apparent in her eyes.

"I did…if I h…hadn't been so weak…" she said, "I c…can't handle the shadows…"

"Miss Katiana, that's not your fault," I said.

"Katiana, you better stop blaming yourself this instant!" High Priest Seto said. She began to cry and backed up into her room and shut the door on us. She…she shut the door on us? I heard sobbing in the room.

"She shut the door on us…why is she sad the person who nearly killed her is gone?" I asked curiously.

"She mourns any and all life lost…and she believes this time that the life lost was at her expense," he said with a sigh, "And even though it wasn't…she still…"  
"Believes it…" I said, "High Priest, let me try to comfort her…"  
"Why should I?" he asked, "I told you never to go near her…I don't want her to get hurt!"

"Neither do I!" I exclaimed, "…"

"Alright then…so we're in agreement…" he said, and then put his hand on the door and pulled away in shock, "Defense spell!"

"What did she do?" I asked, reaching forward towards the door and my hand was pushed away, "I'm more surprised she had the ability to do it in her state…"

"You would be surprised…" High Priest Seto said, "If not for the fact that she put up a continuous spell as soon as she could… When she was smaller, she would be woken up in her sleep by others here playing tricks on her…and when she learned to do the spell she would so she would have a restful night of sleep."

"So wait, would that explain the spell on her door…" I began.

"She would have put one up there regardless of whether you told her she was in danger or not," he said, "but it only works when the door is closed…"

"Oh," I replied and then turned back towards the door, "Miss Katiana, please come out here…"

"…" there was no sound coming from the door.

"She'll come out eventually…let me go get some fresh bread…" High Priest Seto said, "And some warm milk…"  
"Why?" I asked.

"These are her favorites," he replied simply, "I used to lure her out in the mornings with fresh bread and warm milk as breakfast…"

"I never thought she'd be one for food…" I said, "She seems more like the kind of person to see food as sustenance and nothing more."  
"She prefers the simpler foods," he said, "It's in her nature…she prefers simple things. Why do you think she collects rocks?"

"She's not simple though," I said, "Or else she wouldn't know all she does…"

"I never said she was…but she's always liked simple things…she's too kind to want anything else and she'd never ask for something unless that was the only way to get it and even then she'd be nervous about asking," he said, "I know she didn't ask you to buy her that dress…you know the green one my pharaoh…"

"She didn't…I dragged her into the city and got it for her…" I said, "And she kept thanking me even though she said I didn't have to…"

"It's good you understand her now…" he said almost thankfully, "Now maybe you see why I act how I act around her…"  
"Overprotective?" I asked, "Not to mention pig-headed, stubborn…"

"You don't need to point it all out," he said, "But yes, I am protective of what's mine and I like her the way she is…"

"No…you love her," I said.

"So do you," he replied with a knowing smile, "Now…I better go and get that food…"

"…" I didn't say anything, wondering if Miss Katiana had heard what the conversation had just been…and praying she hadn't. I sat down by the door, intrigued as to whether the bread and milk trick would work or not, and even more intrigued as to why High Priest Seto was fetching it himself.

**_…_**

**__**

It worked, I don't believe it but it actually worked. It took a while but it worked. As soon as she did come out, I watched High Priest Seto draw her into his arms and try to comfort her. When he saw that wasn't working gave her to me and told me to do better, which I did. She clung to me and wouldn't let me move from where I was sitting and eventually after what seemed like forever she let go of me, snuggled close in my embrace and drifted off to sleep. I think High Priest Seto was impressed. He took the sleeping Miss Katiana and put her in her room, making sure she was comfortable and he came back out. I think at that time he was struggling to say it but he did murmur a 'thank you' and he knows I won't let him forget this.

At the moment however, I'm back at the palace, getting my rest as well. I shall go and fetch her myself tomorrow…maybe she'll be ready to come back and work for a little while at least. I am eager to have her finish…but I can't rush it…I won't push her past her limits…not if it means I won't ever get to see her smile again.

_ "You're weak…if you truly were powerful you wouldn't have to wait…" a voice sneered in my mind._

_ "GET OUT!" I exclaimed, "I fought you off once before and I will again now!"_

_ "I'm not here to take you over…no battles and your body is too tired…" he said._

_ "Why are you here?" I asked._

_ "Because…you could say I'm bored. A lack of our usual nighttime battles brings about boredom…" he said, "Even if you never felt me before now…never really was able to talk to me or fight back…Either your power increased slightly or I'm getting lax at my barriers…"_

_ "Go away!" I said through gritted teeth, "Don't you dare…"_

_ "Hurt her? No…when the time comes…I won't hurt her…I'll make her feel like she's in heaven!" he said, "There's nothing you can do…and don't try changing your plans of having her here…you know it to be true…I'll take you over and make it for good!"_

_ "Why haven't you done that already?" I asked slowly, glaring towards the figure in the shadows…_

_ "You amuse me…" he said, "But even amusement runs out…"  
"I'll fight you…" I said._

_ "And I will win…and then I'll destroy your spirit…who'll try to protect the Priestess when your spirits dead?" he asked, "High Priest Seto? Your power exceeds his and I'll destroy him too!"_

_ "Don't you dare!" I exclaimed, "You will leave Miss Katiana alone! I could care less what you do to me but if you hurt her…"_

_ "I wouldn't go making empty threats…and I don't think those stupid books would help either…good luck trying to find something useful!" he said laughing._

I woke up, sitting upright and burying my head in my hands. What was I going to do? I knew I could fight…but I wouldn't win… I had to play along for Miss Katiana's sake. There had to be something in those tomes…after what High Priestess Isis had told me… they were my only hope…or else the darker side of me…would take over…and I would loose everything! The only problem was…I couldn't keep myself away from her…every part of me longed to be with her and I needed to be by her…

**_Katiana_**

****

Things seem to have gotten back to normal. I mean…I'm back at the palace…I still feel a little bit of me missing and everything but Seto said he'd keep looking to make sure that parts of me aren't still lost, although he said now it would be hard. I stretched and got myself out of bed and looked around, oh, the servants must not have brought breakfast yet… I got up and dressed, promising myself to work real hard today. The Pharaoh had given me a job and I wouldn't let him down. I was alright though…I think... I mean…someone had died because of me…Priestess Mara. I didn't hate her…I pitied her. No one deserved that fate…not even the cruelest of the cruel…

"Miss Katiana?" a voice asked and I looked to see the pharaoh standing in the door holding a tray of food, "Good morning…"  
"G…Good morning!" I exclaimed, jumping slightly because I was startled.

"I thought you would like to join me," he said.

"Why?" I said and then shook my head, "Sorry, I d…didn't mean it l…like that! I meant…"

"You thought I had a lot of work?" he asked, "Don't worry Miss Katiana…some of it isn't important and what is important I don't need to handle just yet…"

"If you're s…sure," I said cautiously as he set down the tray on the table near him. He beckoned me to join him and the sent of fresh bread filled my senses.

"It's your favorite…" he said slyly and I blinked at him, "High Priest Seto told me…a few new things about you I didn't realize before…I'm afraid I owe you an apology then, if I had known you liked simpler things I would have done a few things differently…"

"No, its n…not your fault!" I exclaimed, turning a few shades of red, "I…well…I…"  
"It's alright Miss Katiana…" he said and I sat down at the table and he sat down across from me, an amused smile still on his face, "You know…I was worried about you when you were injured…"

"You were?" I asked, "W…Why would you w…worry about me?"

"Because I care about you," he said, "Your ability to read the texts and translate them is valuable to me. But don't think that's the only reason Miss Katiana! I mean…well, I can't really explain it…I just really…care…" He wasn't saying something…but I wasn't about to ask. I couldn't for one thing, it wasn't my place…and I shouldn't for another…. If he didn't want to tell me something it was his right to privacy. There were so many things about me he could have asked about that he didn't…and I was grateful for that. I smiled at him, knowing he'd smile back, which he did. It would be okay…things would work out for the best, wouldn't they?

**_Yami_**

She's caught herself into a part of my mind, my being and I didn't want that to go away. I would do anything to protect her…I watched her eat; taking small bites, constantly looking at me to make sure I was okay. I wasn't alright…I was backed into a corner. I couldn't defeat the darker half…and if I wanted to live…I had to do what he asked…for her sake…but if he hurt her, I would fight…even if it destroyed me…even if it killed me. He couldn't have her if I was dead…if it came to that… I love her; it was that simple…I wouldn't let her be hurt because of me. She's not the weak one, I am…I am…

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine Miss Katiana," I said, taking a bite of my food, "Don't worry…"

"Okay…" she said and smiled again. Please…I never want that smile to go away…

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So…is it alright? Next one will be good too, I think this one was good…I mean she's back. I bet you're really eager to have Pharaoh Atemu tell her, eh? I'm going to torture you to no end…you should know though that when he tells it will be the sweetest, eh? I'll give you a hint…it'll take a few more chapters, no more than five; no less than three…is that alright? So sometime in about 3-5 chapters, something big will happen, is that alright? It's a happy medium…something to keep you waiting? Alright, just review, but don't flame me, you know I don't like them!**

**Looking for other stories to keep you interested while you wait?**

_One-Shot Yaoi Productions_

_Everlasting Sacrifice_

_1995_

_I'm too sexy_

_The Life I gave for you_

** I'll get to what I'll get to in my time. I promise not to take too long in updating! I really do, just let me finish exams this week!**


	14. Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-GI-Oh

A/N: Okay…so this should be one of my good chapters too, so I can't wait to get to writing it! Oh yeah, remember that enemy that showed up a few chapters back? Poor Katiana…wait…not this chapter…yet…I'm so fricken cruel…so…cruel…

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 14: Uncertainty**

**_Katiana_**

****

I've been back for a month now, and I've been working really hard. The pharaoh has been spending a lot of time with me too, I don't know why though…and Seto hasn't said anything…if he minded…wouldn't he have said something? I couldn't focus on that though…I was so close to figuring out the language the sixth text was written it…

"Miss Katiana?" the pharaoh asked, coming over and looking over my shoulder, "You've been working really hard…are you sure you don't need to take a break?"

"…" I was focusing on the text, murmuring something in a language I didn't even realize I could speak.

"Miss Katiana…aren't you even listening?" he asked and then seemed to hear what I was murmuring, "Wait, you don't only read it…you seem like you are speaking it!"

"Oh…what? My pharaoh, I'm s…sorry," I said, "I think I d…didn't…realize you w…were talking to me!"

"It's alright," he chuckled, "But you seem to be speaking the language…"

"It's n…not that hard," I said, "The p…pattern of speech…"

"You truly are brilliant," he said, "You should be a scribe!"  
"I'm a p…priestess," I stammered, "People d…don't take me seriously…"

"Is it because of your stammer? Shame on them…" he said and I blushed. He was really close to me, I could feel his breath on my neck and his hand was so close to mine, barely brushing against my hand but it was still there. I closed my eyes for a moment… I loved him… I remembered that…and I had wanted to tell him when I had died…did he know? Did he love me back? Now I was being a fool…how could a pharaoh love someone like me?

"…" I said nothing in response… He was so close… I almost let out a small sigh when he stood up again and he looked at me with a semi-confused expression on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked, no anger apparent in his voice.

"What…oh…I'm s…sorry," I said quickly.

"No, you did something…you sighed, didn't you…when I stood?" he asked. I had myself caught.

"…" I didn't say anything…to lie to the pharaoh would be really bad…I think he knows the truth already…and to tell the truth…would mean he'd probably confirm his suspicions if he had any…which he probably did.

"I see…" he said and let the matter drop, "I did say you've been working rather hard, I think we should get some lunch…"

"Okay," I said with a smile, standing up quickly, "I'm just a tiny, l…little bit hungry."

"Will you take my arm and allow me to guide?" he asked, offering his elbow to me and I extend my hands timidly to take his arm, "Don't worry, I don't bite." It's not really the biting I'm afraid of…I'm still afraid of his other half…even if I do love him.

**_Unknown_**

****

He was happy again…and that didn't bode well for me…if that little priestess couldn't die from whatever had occurred at her temple, I would just have to take matters into my own hands. I guess when you wanted to something right you had to do it yourself…

**_Yami_**

****

I could have sworn I heard her sigh when I was close to her and I almost wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her then…but only if she had admitted that she had let out that small, disappointed sigh…which she didn't. She hadn't lied either, she just said nothing about it…if she had lied I would have caught her in the lie and then I would have asked her right then her true feelings…so she was clever or afraid… She had a right to be afraid, I had almost hurt her some time ago and even if it was a while ago she still remembered it as clear as day. Something like that didn't just leave someone's memory. She was afraid of my other half…so she was afraid of getting closer to me, wasn't she? I was afraid of that too…but I was going to do it sooner or later…I wanted her. I wanted to hold her and love her… I love her and I wanted to love her…but I wanted her to love me back. That was what made my other half think I was weak…because I loved her and wanted her love…not her body.

**_Unknown_**

****

It was easy enough to sneak around…no one would know I was here thanks to my illusions and shadow magic. This was going to be easy…too easy…but not yet…my time to act would come…

**_Katiana_**

****

I couldn't sleep that night…I was too…well; I don't know…I just felt something bad was going to happen. I couldn't explain the feeling I had…but I just knew something was going to happen. I found myself pacing back and forth in my room, trying to get to sleep but finding sleep impossible to obtain, which was why I kept pacing. I really knew I should get to sleep but I couldn't bring my eyes to close!

I jumped when I heard slump against my door, surprised my spell wasn't throwing whoever it was back. A groan came from the other side, a pained moan and I realized the spell was working but whoever it was couldn't move and was getting shocked by the spell! I went over to the door, deciding to unlock it and see who it was. I flung open the door and a body fell into my room and another moan came from it. I lit a candle and brought it over. By Ra it was the Pharaoh!

"My P…Pharaoh!" I exclaimed and kneeled down and took him into my arms. He was bleeding from his side, and it looked bad…worse than the time he had been injured in the ruins.

"Ka…Miss Kat…" he murmured and I dragged him all the way into my room. He was really limp and I was really scared.

"You're n…not supposed to b…be here…it's night…w…what happened?" I stammered and tried to get him up onto my bed but I couldn't lift him because he was too heavy. I laid him down on the floor and went around my room lighting the lamps and torches and candles so light came into the room. I grabbed the pillow from my bed and put it under his head and grabbed the small basin of water I had on the table and brought it down along with a cloth and set it down next to him.

"Uh…" he muttered and I looked towards the source of the bleeding, realizing this must be after one of his nighttime battles, so he wasn't himself…but still, he was injured and that was bad… I grabbed a blanket and lowered it to cover his lower half (he still was naked after all…) and looked for where his wound was, which it was slightly above his stomach.

"My Pha…Pharaoh…it'll be alright," I said soothingly, dipping a cloth into the water and gingerly touching it to the wound, and he tensed up so I pulled away, "I'm s…sorry. I s…should wake a real h…healer…but they'll be m…mad at me for w…waking them t…this late…I mean I c…can I am t…trained but…" A hand shot up weakly and grabbed one of mine. The Pharaoh looked up at me, breathing heavily.

"No…I was…told you…were…the…uh…best…" he gasped, "Anywhere…else… trouble… you…you understand…and know…"  
"I'm s…sure they know of your…um…c…conditions…why…why me?" I asked and he released my hand and I brought the wet cloth back to his wound and cleaned it as best as I could. He winced again but I could tell he was forcing himself to relax. It was odd… he seemed like his normal self, how could I be sure he was though?

"I…trust you…I can…you know me…and I…" he tried to say something but seemed to change what he was saying, "I need you…"

"You…sh…shouldn't be here," I stammered even though in truth he was the pharaoh and he could be anywhere he wanted…kinda…I don't know!

"I know…your spell…" he gasped, "Don't…don't…f…force me to leave…"

"My Pha…Pharaoh," I said, "You c…can't possibly n…need me…" I applied some pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding with a dryer cloth, seeing the blood seep through it but holding back nausea. I had seen blood before…why was now any different?

"Call me Atemu," he said and I found myself blushing. He didn't seem as affected as he had been last time I saw him at night but he still seemed slightly affected…but wait… last time he wanted me to call him Yami…why the change in name? Was Yami the name of his other half?

"I c…can't my pharaoh," I said, "Its n…not proper…"

"Damnit," he said, "Please…my…name…is Atemu…"

"Why?" I asked and he grabbed one of my hands again even though it pained him to do so. I looked at him, in his eyes to see tears in his eyes again…those eyes I loved…

"You…innocent…" he said, "I want to say…it…afraid…"

"What's w…wrong? You're n…not… I m…mean I already t…told you," I whispered but I fell silent, continuing to apply pressure to his wound, which had stopped bleeding. He was recovering fast and I knew it wasn't because of me. I hadn't used a spell of anything…he must have the ability to recover from injuries naturally…that did make him powerful…

"I wasn't myself…the other time," he said, "You knew it…and when I woke from it…I hated myself…because I had hurt the one person…I…love…" I lessened the pressure.

"W…What? How…How…c…could you l…love me?" I asked, "I'm a P…Priestess and n…not even a good one…and I'm a commoner…"

"Doesn't matter," he said, "You always…were worried about me. You always…cared…so polite and you captivated me…" he said, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…" He didn't speak anything else, his eyes closed as he fainted from blood loss. He had…he had just admitted he loved me? Was he playing some kind of a cruel game? What did he want…it wasn't proper, I couldn't say it back he knew I couldn't!

"My P…Pharaoh?" I stammered and fetched some bandages I kept with my things, wrapping them around his wound as best as I could. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"I don't know why…it's easier to say it now…I love you," he said, "Even though…it puts you in more danger…I can't help it!"

"My Pharaoh…please tell me what h…happened…" I said, trying to change the subject, steadying my voice as best as I could.

"I was in a fight…one of my duels…I won of course…but I was injured in the process," he said, and immediately went back to the one subject I didn't want to return to, "Don't you….don't you feel anything for me?"

"I think you'll b…be okay now," I said, ignoring his question.

"I know you do…" he said, "Its little use…to say otherwise…" He tried to get up but I pushed him back down.

"You n…need to rest!" I exclaimed and he smiled at me, wincing only slightly as he did so.

"I know you like me…at least a little," he said.

"It's n…not proper…it's not right, I can't!" I said and he lifted his hand to touch my cheek.

"So warm…" he said, "I'm not going to…have you thrown in a dungeon…" He placed his hand on my back and drew me down to him.

"My Pharaoh!" I exclaimed, trying to get back up but he hushed me and only let me shift slightly so I could be more comfortable. He wasn't himself then…was he? In only a short amount of time he had recovered and now…he…

"No words Miss Katiana…none until you call me by my name, Atemu…" he said and allowed me to sit up.

"…" I didn't say anything but checked the bandage, making sure it hadn't bled through, which it hadn't.

"I heal quickly, don't I?" he asked with a small grin, "It doesn't matter though…I know you love me…"

"Uh-uh!" I said, staring at him as I shook my head.

"Even if you don't admit it," he said, "And thank you…you have a healer's touch…"  
"Uh-hu…" I trailed, agreeing with him, "C…Can you get up? To g…get you on the bed…to rest…you n…need it…" I wasn't listening to him anymore, he wasn't himself… he wasn't rightly himself. In the morning he'd wake up from whatever sort of a dream he was in and he'd forget he even said anything…it wouldn't mean anything… and it would only break my heart if I told him and he remembered nothing about it…

"I think I'm strong enough…" he said, "But could you lend a little assistance…I recover fast but not that fast…" I offered him a shoulder and a hand and helped him up and he clutched the blanket to cover his um…well anyways I got him up into the bed and helped him get situated.

"There," I said, "You s…should be able to l…leave by morning, right?"

"Yes…do you really want me to leave that bad?" he asked.

"I mean only…that…" I stammered…oh how could I get him to understand?

"Alright," he said, "I'll leave the matter be, if that makes things more comfortable for you…just for now…but I do know you care about me…" How could he focus on such a thing when he was injured?

"Uh-hu," I said.

"Well then on a lighter matter…" he began. He really did seem like himself…maybe his other self didn't want to deal with an injured body or something like that…

"What is it?" I asked.

"Where're you going to sleep?" he asked, "It appears I'm taking up most of the bed…"

"No…it's n…nothing! I can s…sleep on the floor!" I said. The pharaoh had full right to sleep on my bed, he had been injured for Ra's sake and he needed rest! I didn't mind giving it up to him.

"Miss Katiana, that's not proper to have a woman like yourself sleep on the floor," he said, "Besides…I wouldn't want to…"

"You're the p…pharaoh…you s…sleep wherever you want," I stammered and started to get off of the bed but he grabbed my hand.

"Stay with me… please…" he said and pulled me gently next to him and embraced me, "Please…"

"It isn't p…proper…" I said but he hushed me with a finger to my lips.

"Shhh…" he said, "I won't harm you…"

"I k…know that but…" I said.

"Miss Katiana…please, I may never have this chance again…I feel my time is running short…" he said.

"W…What do you mean? You're the p…pharaoh you'll live…" I began and he hushed me again.

"I won't talk about that now…but please, grant me this one favor?" he asked, "I won't harm you…I just want to hold you…to know what it's like…" I sensed sadness in his voice, as if he really believed he wouldn't have this kind of a chance…he really loved me, didn't he…he did…I sensed it now…just as he knew I loved him…I knew he loved me…but he told me himself…whereas I was afraid. I couldn't tell him…it wasn't proper or right!

"Alright," I said. What harm could it do…to let him hold me…he was the pharaoh, he could have whatever he wanted…and he wanted my heart and I was almost ready to give it to him…

**_Yami_**

****

Holding her in my arms was the most wonderful experience I could imagine. She was soft and warm and her hair smelled like flowers. I realized I was still naked…but I didn't take her under the blanket at all…I wasn't going to do anything. I was fighting a loosing battle against the darkness in myself…and this was one thing I had wanted before I ended up fighting to the death protecting her… I couldn't tell her I had injured myself so that my darker side would leave. I loved her so much, and I had even told her…it was better she deny it…her feelings. In some ways I was hurt in a lot of ways I was relieved. It would make it easier when I…

"Stay here in my arms," I whispered as she slept, "You are my love…my princess…"

"…zzzz…" she snored quietly in my embrace.

"I'll go to the temple tomorrow…pray you always remain happy…safe…" I said, "Ra help me…I did not know what love felt like…"

**_Katiana_**

****

The next morning I awoke to find the Pharaoh gone. I understood why he had gone, to avoid having someone walk in on us but it made me sad in a few ways…I enjoyed being held by him. I didn't tell him though and I think he already knew. He knew my feelings, even though I hadn't admitted them! He said he'd wait…and then ask again… How could I answer when I didn't know what love felt like? Is it even love or infatuation or something like that…what was it…I didn't even understand my own feelings! Did I actually understand them and I was just unwilling to admit it because I was afraid? What was I afraid of…of ruining his reputation…having him in love with a lowly priestess…? Was I afraid of Seto? I couldn't be…I don't think I was thinking straight… I headed towards the library to do my work again, unsure of what any of my thoughts were.

**_…_**

**__**

"…" I poured over the tome and wouldn't let my mind wander. I was here to do a job, that was all…then I'd go home. So why did my heart hurt?

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: I know, it's short but that's how it is for this chapter. Please review, even if you think it sucks (but don't flame me!) and please wait for the next chapter… if anyone is counting down…2-4 chapters until…**


	15. Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, alright?

A/N: Like…wow!

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 15: Falling**

**_Yami_**

****

My advisor came to see me today…he informed me of a possible marriage opportunity as one of my allies was bringing his daughter to offer marriage to strengthen ties between us. He told me how by now I should have a few wives and children on the way…and he told me I should seriously consider this marriage. A celebration was being planned so that they could be welcomed properly but I had no thoughts of marrying her or any other woman. I know I should…I know my duties, but I wanted Miss Katiana…I wanted her to bear my children, to hold our sons and daughters…I wanted her to be my wife and my queen. But also…she was the only one who knew about my darker half and accepted it even though she was in danger, and she wanted to be with me, I knew it…I just had to get her to admit it. I sighed, this celebration wasn't going to be of any use, and I'll only turn the poor girl down.

**_Katiana_**

****

Preparations were underway for another party and I was remaining in the library. I planned on doing so until the celebration was over as well. The tomes were interesting enough and I think I almost was to the point where I could translate the sixth tome.

"Are you deciding to stay in here all night?" a voice asked and I looked up to see High Priest Mahado!

"High Priest," I said, standing up and bowing, "I n…never did get to t…thank you for healing me…"

"Think nothing of it," he said, "I do my duty…but you didn't answer my question, are you going to stay here during the celebration?"

"Uh, yes," I said, sitting back down.

"You know the Pharaoh has deep feelings for you," he said, "He always showed it whenever he talked about you, it was quite obvious…"

"Oh well…um…" I stammered…how many people knew about this?

"I've been a loyal servant of the pharaoh even before he became the pharaoh you know…" he said, "I always want what's best for him…and for him to be happy…"  
"W…What does that have to d…do with me?" I asked.

"You make him happy, I've seen this," he said, "You should go tonight…"

"No…I c…can't…" I said.

"Why not? I'm sure he would love to have you there…" he said.

"It's not p…proper…" I said, trying to defend myself again, "Not right…"

"I don't think he cares," he said, "He's turning down the potential bride tonight because he wants you…he loves you… but it is your choice…I won't force you…"

"…" I watched him as he left the room and buried my head in my arms, sobbing a little. I wanted to…I wanted to tell him!

**_…_**

**__**

I was going…I put on my best priestess outfit, unwilling to wear my green dress, the one the pharaoh had gotten for me because I didn't think I should. I wanted to see him and I was going to tell him…I wanted to tell him…I knew I shouldn't…I knew it was wrong but I wanted to! I walked down the hallway and towards the main chamber, where I heard music and the sounds of a celebration…a party. Egypt was known for its celebrations…its festivals…parties… I swallowed my pride, and walked in. I wanted to see him…I had to see him…I couldn't loose my nerve, not now…I was so close to telling him!

I walked into the main chamber…dressed in my best priestess outfit. I had decided to go, not because High Priest Mahado had told me, asked me to, but because I felt I had to, I wanted to see him. I walked in and looked around, searching for the pharaoh. I saw him and he was talking to a young girl…she was younger than I was, and very pretty! My heart began to hurt…it hurt so badly…I was…jealous. I was…jealous that he was with someone else. I really did love him. Did…didn't he say he'd wait for an answer? I mean…sure he was allowed many wives but…never mind.

I saw his eyes wander and meet mine and I panicked, turning around and loosing my nerve. I ran towards my room, running in and flinging myself down on the bed. I really loved him and I couldn't say it! I couldn't tell him now…it wasn't proper…it wasn't right!

"I…I…" I sobbed and buried my head in my pillow.

"Miss Katiana…" a soft voice said and I felt the bed give way as someone sat down on it, "I saw you there…" I looked up to see the Pharaoh looking down at me.

"I…I…" I couldn't find my words. His hand brushed my cheek and he wiped away the tears I had.

"I know why you were crying…it's because you saw me with that girl…she was younger than you were you know…" he said, "And you know…sooner or later my duties will take precedence over any love…any emotions I might have…I want to wait forever but you should know I can't…"

"I…I…" I still couldn't find my words, but I sat up, gazing into his eyes. There was a long pause between us as his eyes searched my face. He was so close…so very close… if he leaned any closer…he could kiss me…I wouldn't fight it…I couldn't… not this time because I knew I loved him…

"Were you jealous?" he asked, chuckling softly, his laugh echoing slightly off the walls, "You don't even really understand your feelings…do you? I do…I understand them…I understand my feelings…"

"Please d…don't tease me!" I said sobbingly. I felt so pathetic, so weak. I gripped the sheets on the bed tightly, but they couldn't give any comfort. He had said it freely… but I couldn't! Why won't the words just come out of my mouth?

"Do you still fear me? Do you fear my other half?" he asked, a knowing look on his face, "Is that…I know…"

"No…I…I…" I tried to begin again but the words wouldn't flow! 'I love you…for everything you are…' That was it…that was what I wanted to say! Why…why couldn't I form the words?

"It's alright," he said, "I'm turning that girl down you know…I still have a little time. Besides…you are the only one I want… It won't be easy though…my duties will take precedence…but I want you…I need you…"

"My…Pha…Pharaoh," I said, trying to begin again but he hushed me and took me into his arms and I felt my head rest against his chest, "You…you're warm…"

"Huh?" he asked, sounding slightly confused, "What did you say?"

"Warmer t…than Seto…" I said, not exactly sure what he meant. I snuggled unconsciously into his arms and he let out a sigh.

"This is what I want…" he said, "Ra…Ra Katiana…I really love you…" I began to relax into his arms, snuggling closer.

"Pharaoh…I…I…" I stammered as I faded to sleep but he hushed me.

"Shhh…" he whispered, "It's alright…"

"But…" I whimpered and he held me close.

"My princess," he murmured as I fell asleep. Did…did he just call me that?

**_TBC_**

**A/N: Kinda keeping the chapters short because a lot is happening in a short amount of time so a cliffy is needed…please review! I haven't forgotten this story! Just don't flame me!**


	16. Admittance

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Wonderful reviews! Hey…quick question…do you want me to give you a chapter countdown till the end of this fic? JUST KIDDING! Ha, even I don't know when I'm going to end this…but I will have to eventually. (Tear)

Yeah…I'm kidding, well actually, it will because well…there's more to this story than I'm gonna reveal…keep guessing!

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 16: Admittance**

I wanted to tell him without stammering…I wanted to say I loved him perfectly. So… when I got up the next morning, he was gone of course, I faced out the window and began to practice…looking into a small mirror that was in my room and began to try again and again.

"I l…love you!" I said and then hit my head on the wall, "N…no…that won't do!"

"I love y…you!" I exclaimed…why can't I say it without stumbling over my words?

"I l…l…love…why c…can't I just say it?" I asked myself, setting the mirror down and sinking to the floor, "I w…want to say it…why me?"

"What is it you want to say?" I stood up, wiping my eyes and saw the Pharaoh standing in the doorway, a smile on his face.

"I…I…" I stammered.

"Don't let me stop you from practicing whatever it was you were practicing," he said with a grin, "I only just heard the last part though…maybe I can help…what are you trying to say?"

"N…Nothing important…" I stammered.

"It has to be important if you need to practice it," he said, coming up to me, "What were you trying to say?"  
"I was j…just…I mean it w…was nothing important!" I said, "I'm s…sorry…"

"I have a guess…but I won't say it aloud…" he said, a smile on his face, "but if you have something to say I suggest you say it to whoever you need to say it to…not a mirror…"

"Yes…" I said, "I k…know…"

"Good then…do you need more time to practice or would you like to join me for breakfast?" he asked, a broader smile on his face and I turned red. I knew I was really red and I couldn't control it…

"F…fine!" I said and walked around to join him, "I'm a l…little hungry…"

"That's good…" he said, offering his hand. What if Seto were to see this? Oh Ra… what was I going to do? I wanted to tell him…say it perfectly…but Seto…how was he going to react…if he knew… What was going to happen?

**_High Priest Seto_**

There was a knocking at the door and I wondered who would be disturbing my restful meditation. I walked towards the door and opened it, only to be looking into the eyes of High Priestess Isis.

"I've had a vision High Priest Seto," she said, "I must talk to you…"

"Aren't all visions meant to be reported to the pharaoh?" I asked irritably.

"This one is meant for you and you alone…" she said, "You may not like what I have to say…but I must say it nonetheless…"

"I don't want to know what it is about…" I said, "I just have this feeling it has to do with the pharaoh and his affections towards…"

"High Priest Seto," she began, speaking softly yet dangerously, "Listen to what I have to say…it is something you must know…"

"I'm not meant to be with her, right?" I asked, growling at her, "That's what you're hear to tell me, isn't it?"

"May I come in?" she firmly repeated, "I will say nothing until I am allowed in…"

"You are stubborn…" I said, relenting into her demands, "Come on in…but I know what you're going to say…"

**_Priestess Katiana_**

"I c…can't say it properly…this isn't good…" I stuttered as I sat in the library, head in my hands, "I w…want to impress him…" I also wanted to feel better about myself by saying it properly the first time, but I just couldn't do it! I wanted to make it special… have it feel special. I didn't want to mess it up…Seto told me people didn't take me seriously because of my stutter, and I didn't want to sound like a fool… but it probably wouldn't even matter to him… he wouldn't care but it mattered to me! I wanted to say it properly… I never asked for anything before…never ever in my life, this is the only thing I want…my only wish.

"I w…wish," I began, "I wish I c…could say it…"

**_…_**

I waited in the gardens, I didn't know why but I was feeling like I had to. I felt like I had to…and there was nothing else that could explain it.

"Miss Katiana…so you're here." I turned to see the pharaoh coming towards me. Was this what I had been waiting for?

"My pharaoh," I said as he sat down next to me.

"My princess," he said raising his hand and gripping my chin. Had he just called me his princess? He leaned forward for a kiss and I pulled away, he looked at me oddly, but nodded slightly and backed off and asked if anything was wrong.

"No," I said.

"Ah, I see…you don't want to be kissed…is it because you don't feel anything…or is it because you haven't responded to me yet? I know you want to…" he said, "I've said it…what more do you want?"

"B…But," I began.

"I don't care if it's not proper or right! I don't think love cares about that!" he exclaimed.

"I…I lo…" I began, but I still can't say it!

"What will it take…to get you to love me unless you really don't…tell me you don't love me and I will move one…get married and start my life…It'll be hard…but I can do it… I know I can…" he said, getting down on his knees and placing his hands on my legs. I want to tell him…I want to say it without stuttering.

"I…I l…l…" I began and stopped, and he looked at me, unsurprised.

"Speechless as usual I see…" he said, disappointment strewn across his face.

"I…I lo... I…" I stopped myself again.

"I don't understand you anymore," he said, "I don't think I ever did, did I? I guess you truly are High Priest Seto's…even if you seem to hate him…"

"I l…lov…" I still couldn't say it! Ra…please let me say it! The pharaoh stood and kissed my hand.

"I guess I shall move on then," he said, "I look forward to your completed work at translating the tomes." There were tears in his eyes…I didn't want that…I didn't want him to cry. I love you! He began to walk away from me. Don't go! I just…I just wanted to say it without stuttering…just for the first time.

"I LOVE YOU!" I exclaimed, standing and he paused in his walked, turning and facing me, tears staining his eyes, "I love you…" Thank the gods, I said it…I had said it. Please… come back…please come back here… Don't turn away from me…don't…please…I said it…I said it…I meant every word.

"…" he said nothing, pausing as if in indecision…please come back to me…

"Pharaoh…" I began and then looked down.

"…" he didn't respond, but he began to turn. No, please don't go! Please don't go…

"Please," I begged as my tears began to fall. He continued to walk…walk away and I let my tears fall. Please don't go… He disappeared from my sight…and I fell to the ground…why…why? I love you my pharaoh…I love you…Atemu…

**_Unknown_**

It was time…both of them in love and despair…perfect…the pharaoh didn't know how to respond once she admitted her feelings…just as she didn't know… This was most entertaining… But all fun must end and so the pharaoh shall now know true suffering…the most important person in his life…gone…

"Did he hurt you, walking away like that?" I asked as I approached her and she turned a tear stained face towards mine, "I was watching…the entire conversation…"

"…" she didn't respond and I didn't expect her to. I began to focus my energy and power and she fell asleep and I caught her as she fell. It was so easy…too easy. She was such a simple child…

"I am almost ashamed to use such innocence…almost…" I said, scooping her up in my arms and walked to leave the way I had come. I could steal anything…and this just proved it.

**_Atemu (Yami)_**

She…she had said it…and I had walked away… I had walked away. No…why… why did I do that? I stopped mid step and turned myself around. I began to run back to the gardens, why had I been such a fool? Only a fool would have done what I just did.

"Miss Katiana!" I exclaimed, emerging in the gardens, "Miss Katiana!" I looked around but she wasn't near the bench anymore…she wasn't anywhere around here! Miss Katiana…my princess…where are you?

**_…_**

I checked the library and even her room, the kitchens and any room I passed by. I think I made people feel a bit nervous because I hadn't done anything like this before… but I wanted to see her… I had to apologize…I loved her…and she said…she said she loved me…

"My Pharaoh…you're acting quite odd…" a familiar voice said and I turned to face High Priest Seto.

"Ah, um…High Priest Seto…" I said, caught off guard.

"Is something the matter? I came here to see Katiana…" he began. He seemed changed somehow…as if someone had done or said something that made him different.

"We were talking earlier and I had left for a moment but she wasn't in the gardens where we had talked…" I trailed off.

"So then where is she?" he asked.

"I've looked everywhere for her, but she isn't here…she isn't at the temple?" I asked.

"She wasn't there when I left," he said, "Where is she?"

"Calm down…she might be in the city…" I said gently, "But I had only just walked away for a moment…"

"Could something have happened to her?" he asked. I had never seen High Priest Seto like this…he was acting so unreasonable.

"High Priest, calm down, don't worry. If she's not back soon I'll send out guards to search the city for her…" I said. I was the one in love with her and I wasn't overly worried yet…yet.

"But…" he began and then he steadied himself, "Alright…I await your orders…but we better find her…"

"I don't think she would have just gone off without telling someone…" I said although silently I was repeating in my mind she ran off ashamed that I had actually turned my back to her and walked away, as if I had been denying her, "She probably wanted to get away from me…"

"What do you mean pharaoh?" he asked, "She wouldn't do something like that… were you rude to her and hurt her again?"

"Yes," I said, "This time there was no one to blame but me…"

"I don't think she would have gone out into town by herself…not without telling someone…" he said, ignoring my previous comment as he probably didn't want to hear it and it didn't matter at the moment.

"I don't think she wanted to worry us…" I said, trying to think of logic.

"She has never once not told me if she was going to go somewhere…" he said, "She's been taken by someone, we have to find her…"

"How do you know?" I asked, "How do you know she's…"

"We don't have much time…" he said.

"How do you know this?" I asked, "High Priest Seto I order you to tell me!"  
"High Priestess Isis came to see me today…" he began slowly, "And she told me someone was after Katiana…"  
"Did she say anything else?" I asked.

"The other things she told me were for my ears alone, and if you had arguments with that you would take it up with her…" he said firmly.

"I see…" I said, "Very well then, where do we begin?"

"Call a patrol and search this city…I think we're looking for a thief…" he stated.

"Miss Katiana…what could he want with her?" I asked, wondering where all this was coming from. He had never acted like this before…what had High Priestess Isis have told him?

"Revenge…" was all the reply I needed before I realized who had Miss Katiana…

**_Unknown_**

She woke slowly, bound and chained to the rock I had attached her to. She wasn't gagged, just bound.

"You are such a pretty little thing…not beautiful…but pretty…" I said, trailing a finger down her cheek, "I wonder what he sees in you…" She looked at me with pretty, frightened eyes.

"W…What do you want?" she asked.

"You're stammer is so adorable…makes you sound like a little child…I may want to have my way with you before this is over," I said leaning in close and she turned her head away from me. I backed up a step and slapped her across the face. It was too easy; the tears began to flow from her eyes.

"…" she didn't respond to me.

"Are you frightened…you know no one will come for you…" I coaxed, "You're all alone…left to suffer…"

"W…Why?" she asked and I slapped her once again.

"Don't ask such stupid questions child!" I yelled, "Your soul may have shattered the last time but you'll get no such relief here…you will realize everything that happens to you and you will beg for death…" I laughed and pulled a dagger from my belt and her eyes went wide.

**_TBC_**

**A/N: I know some of the characters are a little OOC but hey…it'll all make sense… Seto's sudden change… everything…just be patient…I have a storyline, don't worry…**


	17. Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Wow! Yeah, sure I'll update. I'm including warnings for you all specially! This is one of those times when the A/N comes in handy, eh?

**Warning: Torture**

**Warning: Mental and Physical abuse**

**Warning: I ain't gonna try to hold back on purpose**

**Warning: Strong emotions**

**Warning: Song might cause people to wonder why I used it!**

**Duel of Love **

**Chapter 17: Hero**

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

I knew where she was now…and getting her back would not be an easy thing to do… I had my servants prepare High Priest Seto's and my horse as we prepared to leave to ride out to rescue Miss Katiana. I could only hate to think of what lies she was being told, what damage was being done to her. She was being hurt now because I was a fool. She was suffering so someone could cause me pain…and it was working…but I would not abandon her. I love her…even if now she doesn't think so… Ra, guide me and let me save her.

**_High Priest Seto_**

After what High Priestess Isis told me and the way the pharaoh reacted to Katiana's disappearance confirmed it all for me…but I wouldn't give up…not just yet. I still loved her and that would never end… I didn't want her to stop smiling…I didn't want her to stop being happy…

**_Unknown_**

She didn't look like she was in the best shape. That was all thanks to me of course. A small pool of blood had begun to collect itself around her and she had this defeated look in her eyes.

"That's right…" I began, the words I spoke haunting the deepest recess of her mind, "He never did love you…it was just a game…it has always been games for him, he never can do anything without making a gamble, a bet…or just to amuse himself…"

"…" she didn't respond to me so I sliced her arm, and she screamed as the fresh blood ran down her, the cold edge of the knife resting just where I had finished cutting her.

"You were his greatest game; take comfort in that at least, his greatest challenge…" I continued, "He had to get you to say you loved him…and he would do whatever he needed to do to get it…"

"Uh-uh," she moaned and I laughed.

"Oh, but it's true…he said those three sweet little words so easily after a while…he's so good at pretending…" I said, "And you know that if you really had said his true name he would have killed you? Take comfort in the fact you were respectful no matter what…"

"B…But…" she began and I slapped her across the face. Her lips looked cracked and dry save for the blood that ran down them. Her left eye was swollen shut and her hair tinged crimson.

"What's worse…is your High Priest, the one you trusted so much…was in on it," I said slowly, and watched her eyes widen.

"No…" she moaned weakly.

"Silly child…you are such a fool…" I said and sliced at her leg, and she cried out, fresh tears seeping down her face. In a while she will most likely become dehydrated from crying so much…and then her tears would be blood…

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

"Are the horses ready to ride?" High Priest Seto asked me, walking up quickly, looking as though he was ready to go to war. He had his sword in his belt, along with his rod.

"We are," I replied, adjusting my clothes slightly and tightening my own belt where my sword and dagger lay, "We need to find her and get her back…I have some idea as to where she might be…"

"Then you lead the way Pharaoh," he said, "And we better get her back…"  
"Alive," I added under my breath, "I better get her back alive…or else…"

We mounted onto our horses and began going towards the gate, people waving us off as we passed them.

"You better find her and bring her back safe Pharaoh!" a voice called out, one that sounded more than familiar to me. I looked down to see Madera, hands planted on her hips looking very cross.

"You should know better than to threaten me," I said, looking at her.

"And you should know better than to do what you did," she said smugly.

"How do you know?" I asked her and even High Priest Seto had come over to see who I was arguing with.

"Madera, don't be foolish," he said.

"Who's really the fool here…if the pharaoh doesn't find and bring back Katiana safely I sure as hell don't want to be around when the gods seek vengeance…" she said, and added softly, "The gods punish those who abuse love…"

"I didn't abuse anything!" I exclaimed and my horse snorted angrily.

"If you didn't she wouldn't have been kidnapped," she said and began to walk away, "I just know everything…don't I?"

"Why you…" I began but High Priest Seto put a hand on my shoulder, "That was disrespectful…I can't believe the things that…"

"It's true though Pharaoh," he said gently, "Don't get mad at her. She has been Katiana's only friend. She used to run to Madera's when she was being teased and Madera would always scold me for letting things like that happen…she's in many ways the mother Katiana wanted when growing up. She cares for Katiana deeply…"

"That still doesn't give her the right to talk to me…" I began.

"I know that…but when we're worried and confused…we all act undesirably, don't we pharaoh?" he asked and I lowered my head.

"I see your point…" I said, "Come on…let's go…"

"It appears everyone in the city knew of how you cared for Katiana…and she cared for you…it seems the only ones who really didn't or didn't admit it at the time were you both," he said smugly, "Lead the way…"

"Why are you acting so differently towards this?" I asked as I began to get my horse to walk towards the gate again.

"…" he didn't respond to me, merely squeezed his horse's sides to bring him to a trot and headed out ahead of me, "We don't have much time."

"Very well then…I'll ask later," I murmured, "This doesn't make sense…he seems completely changed…"

**_High Priest Seto_**

Madera's behavior back there didn't surprise me at all. She looked out for Katiana and would speak her mind even if her life was at risk. I admired that in her…and Katiana simply loved Madera. If the pharaoh punished Madera…Katiana would probably hate him forever, and that was something I don't think he wanted…

**_Unknown_**

I don't think she understood completely why I would heal a few of her wounds and let her rest for short periods, but I didn't care she didn't know or understand. What good was torture if she died before I finished having my fun? I could conjure a few spells to harm her with…harnessing acid, lightning and fire…but not just yet. She was broken…a broken child…a broken heart. I slammed my hand against her arm, shattering the bone and she cried out in pain, sobbing heavily. She screamed when I dug in a little bit and I think the shattered bone fragment nearly pierced her skin. More blood fell from her wounds and I tasted a little of it, savoring its odd sweetness.

"He never loved you and you're paying the price he should be paying," I said with an amused sigh, "It's almost a pity I'm making you suffer for it but it's not like I should care… your innocence and kindness won't save you here!" I cut her again along the shoulder, making it light, not too deep. Her face, her arms, were ravaged by scars. Her clothes were torn in various places, soaked in blood.

She moaned in pain, loosing the strength to scream. Time to take another break, and then I'll start with the acid…

"I almost pity you…almost," I muttered in her ear.

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

We rode hard, having our horses keep up a grueling pace. We had to cover much ground and even if we rode our hardest it would still take us time to get there…and we didn't want our horses to give out on us, forcing us to set up a makeshift came in a small area of rocks. We were along the Nile so High Priest Seto took the horses to get water while I built a makeshift fire for the night. We didn't bring along any guards or armies or anything of a sort, we couldn't or else it would be too much to have to monitor so many people…and if any more than just us went…I knew that they would loose their lives quickly out here during this. Just having two people made it easier to get around… unseen. I knew who had her and he would pay for this…he would pay dearly.

**_Priestess Katiana_**

Would anyone be coming for me? Could what my captor said be true?

"I might as well let you rest and recover through the night…give you strength to scream tomorrow…open you mouth," a voice said and I felt a hand on my chin and I opened my mouth weakly and found water poured on my lips and I drank a little, "But don't let this fool you…the best tormentors want their tormented to be able to feel pain time after time again…your screams feed my torture…your blood feeds my hunger…" I didn't respond…too tired…too weak. Someone…anyone…please don't let his lies be truths…please…

**_Unknown_**

I was going to let her sleep the night…recover some of whatever strength she had left so I could hear her scream fresh and new tomorrow. Her throat couldn't scream if it was dry, so I gave her a little water. She was barely conscious to drink it and she fell out of it as soon as I let her be. I was proud of some of the scars…when I began the acid…I'd turn her to her back…carve some nice designs across her back…burn a little into her hand… I was good at making my acid tattoos… I had given her a nice scar across her cheek…scars that would never fade away… It was almost a pity to ruin something so pretty…so pure…but if it hurt the pharaoh…I would even stoop to raping her…

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

I couldn't sleep, I told High Priest Seto I would keep watch but he didn't want to sleep either. I kept staring towards the stars, praying to the gods that they would watch out for her…help her where I had failed. Praying that they would do what I could not… I was unable to do anything…I was pathetic…hopeless…I couldn't save the one I loved the most…and now I was paying the most horrible price. If I lost her…my light…my love… I knew I would die…

**_Unknown_**

Morning came, time to begin anew what I had started the day before. I ate a light meal, savoring every taste and got ready to begin my day. I looked for where I had stored the acid and brought it out, seeing the child, Priestess Katiana; awake, although still looking weak and pathetic. I don't see what the pharaoh saw in her…she couldn't speak properly, she wasn't beautiful…at least not anymore…she was rather plain to begin with and I just made her worse. I went up and began to unhook the chains that bound her and she fell into the pool that was her own blood and let out a moan.

"W…What?" she asked slowly, trying to pick herself up but fell down with a small splash. I raised her head by gripping her hair and she cried out in pain. I smiled and wiped some of the blood away from her face and stared into her eyes.

"I have something different in mind today for you child," I crowed and dipped the tip of my dagger into the acid and brought it to her back, trailing it down one of her side and she screamed. It was music to my ears. The rest of the clothing covering her back fell away, leaving her back bared to me. She still had her sleeves holding her flimsy clothing to her front; just enough to cover her breasts but it probably didn't matter to her anymore. I trailed a line down her back with new acid and she cried out again. I trailed it from her right shoulder to her left hip, letting the acid burn into her skin. The scorched black skin began to form and she screamed in pain as I did it again…I didn't stop…didn't ease the pain…not while her screams were fresh…not while she was conscious. I trailed another line down her back, same lines I had been making earlier. It would be permanent shaming her to no end. Scars, the ones I could create…she would never be considered beautiful again…not that it mattered. I don't think I was going to let her leave her alive but I had to weigh the choices…which would injure him more…having her alive and hating him or having her dead and his uncertainty as to whether she forgave him in the end…

"This is his entire fault you know…if you had stayed away from him…not fallen for his simple tricks it would have been so much better for you…" I said, "You know I'm not lying… he tried so hard…even created an alternate personality just to make you believe that his actions the night he tried to rape you…tried to sate his lust for you were due to someone else…someone that wasn't him…is that really so hard to believe?"

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

We were off on our horses again before the morning sun rose, seeing a thin line of light seep over the horizon as we headed off again towards Miss Katiana. I wouldn't leave her…wouldn't abandon her. Even if she hated me now…even if she despised me. I knew she would never trust me again…her heart would close…and maybe…she would even stop smiling… I couldn't bear that…to not see her smile…not hear her laugh…an angelic voice that would rival that of a goddess… And now…nothing…I would be empty… I had no right to ask for her forgiveness…no right to ask for her love… High Priest Seto was better for her than I was…he wouldn't have let this happen. I could feel the tears rush to my face and I slowed my horse down and leaned forward, feeling the wetness flow down my cheeks. I should just take my dagger now…end my life… that would bring her peace…wouldn't it? To let the one who hurt her die…never to bother her again…

"My Pharaoh…" High Priest Seto said riding up beside my mount, "I don't mean to be rude but we need to move on…"

"I can't…" I said through tears, "Don't you see? She'll never…be the same… She'll never trust me again…I can never… She'll never forgive me…I pushed too far this time…" In my mind I kept repeating 'I don't deserve her…I never deserved her…" High Priest Seto reached over and turned me towards him and lifted my head.

"You're pitiful…" he said and slapped me across the face. I stopped my tears in an instant and brought a hand to my cheek. That hurt…no worse than I deserved but it HURT!

"What did you do that for High Priest…?" I began dangerously.

"Grow up, we all make mistakes," he said angrily, "Will you honestly give up now, leave her to torment and death and confirm whatever lies that thief tells her? Will you leave her to suffer now because you're in pain? Do you not see that she's suffering as well? Don't you see that?"

"I do…but all I'll end up causing for her is more suffering…" I said, "She'll never smile for me…and I…"

"And for that you'd let her die while you pity yourself for your mistakes?" he asked.

"I don't want to be the cause of suffering for her anymore…" I said, looking away.

"Then get her back…now," he said dangerously, pulling out his sword and pressing it to my throat, "If you make her suffer now in the hands of a thief I will not hesitate to make you suffer just as much…my father taught me forms of torture unimaginable to your eyes…"

"What she's going through right now," I said, glancing in his direction, and his eyes went wide and he lowered his sword, "What you suffered at the hands of your father as well…" His hand flew to his shoulder and I let out a weak smile.

"I'm going on ahead," he said, putting his sword back in his belt, "I know where we're going now. Pity yourself if you want but I'm not leaving her to death…" I reared my horse to attention and began to move and he followed after, a surprised look on his face, but accepting nonetheless. His words had gotten to me.

"It was Miss Katiana that had tried to heal that scar High Priest…wasn't it…she had used all she had learned to try and heal it…even High Priest Mahado had been unable to remove that scar…" I murmured, "How many scars will she have? Ra…please guide my steed, let us not tarry!" I spurred my horse to gallop faster than before, I would not abandon her…I would save her… and then I would disappear. I didn't deserve her, not her love, nor her trust. It was all I could do, so maybe…maybe that someday when I saw her from a distance…I would see her smile…see that smile that she was able to give… something I would never bring to her face again… Gods Miss Katiana…please don't die!

**_Unknown_**

After I had carved a nice long thick scar along her back I tied her back up, but let one of her arms, her left arm hanging down. I took it into my hand and dipped my dagger in the acid and brought it to the back of her hand. The look in her eyes was priceless. I let it drip and her screams filled the cavern.

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

We were getting closer. All I could do was pray she was alive…pray she wasn't too late…

**_F_**_lash_

"Father, what does it mean when a person tells someone that 'they love them'?" I asked my father one afternoon. I was around eight years old at the time.

"It means that someone cares about someone so deeply that they want to be with the person they love…they want to protect this person and make sure that this person never suffers…" he said and pulled me onto his lap.

"How will I know when I'm in love?" I asked.

"You're heart," he began, putting his hand over my heart, "It will tell you when you love someone. Do you love me?"

"You're my father, the pharaoh, of course I love you!" I replied, eyes wide, "Does that mean you love me?"

"Of course…" he trailed, "You're my son, the prince…"

"Do you think I'll find someone who loves me?" I asked.

"That my son is up to you…" he replied.

"How?" I asked but he hushed me with a finger to my lips.

"So many questions about such a complicated subject. Save something for our next conversation…I do believe its time for bed. The sun is setting my son…" he said.

"I know father…but still…how is it up to me?" I asked.

"You can't possibly understand that at your age…with time and experience you'll learn…" he said laughing, "You'll find out what love is on your own…experience is the best teacher son, but remember…it is the best, even though it is not the kindest…"

**_F_**_lash_

Experience…I knew what he meant now…not the kindest teacher. But it taught me… a very hard lesson at that, one I would not recover from…and that hurt me most of all.

**_Unknown_**

"Does that hurt little child?" I asked as I dripped a few more drops onto her hand. A deep scar embedded her hand…it hadn't burned through, just was quite deep. It bled and she had fainted once again from the loss of blood. No matter…I was boring myself with acid now…and wished to move onto something a little more…just something a little different. I wouldn't mind taking out a few lightning spells on her…just to hear her scream… I believed water…even a little would make it more enjoyable…her screams I mean…although it would cause her to bleed from the mouth…I wouldn't mind. Maybe I should steal her first kiss as well…

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

"One more night…one more ride during the day and we'll be there," I said, leaning against a rock and massaging my backside. Riding hard like that hurt even if it was to rescue her.

"We could ride hard now…" High Priest Seto suggested.

"We need the horses for the return journey…" I said, "We'll need them for the return journey…"

"I agree, it would be a shame to rescue her only to die trying to walk back to Egypt," he said dryly, "I won't abandon her to death…"

"I won't either!" I exclaimed.

"Does this mean you'll stay focused on the task at hand?" he asked severely, glaring as he sat down on the sand.

"Yes," I replied, sitting down as well, "I must…"

"Do you love her?" he asked me and I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Do you love her?"

"What made you think differently?" I asked.

"Answer me…" he said.

"I love her," I replied, "And I know you love her as well and hated when I was with her…why the sudden change?"

"High Priestess Isis had a vision," he explained, a look of defeat on his face, "And she came to tell me shortly before I came to find you…"  
"And?" I prodded.

"You know her rules," he said flatly, "She won't let me say…"

"That I know…her visions are meant only for the person she tells," I said, "But let me ask this…"

"I won't reveal anything she said, not even the reasoning behind it…" he said, his voice remaining neutral.

"Very well…" I said.

"I will try to get some sleep…to face the thief we will need to be at our best," he said and drew his cloak around his body, "Both of us will…"

**_Unknown_**

She was completely unconscious…I couldn't even torment her a little more before nightfall. She was a pitiful weak little child. Couldn't even stay awake long enough for me to torment her a little more… She was pale as well…most likely from the loss of blood. I trailed my hand down her unconscious face and reveled in its scars. I was a master of my art…stealing this girl and now she doubted reality.

"He hates you," I whispered in her ear as her unconscious state wore on, "He never loved you…"

**_…_**

Morning came quickly enough and I was ready to begin another day. I could sense the pharaoh coming closer. His Ka wasn't strong enough to fight against me…HA! His love was near dead and he was too late to save her…or was he? I could let her live…let him suffer the scars he caused her, suffer the burns and blood he forced her to suffer…and shed.

"Well pharaoh," I said, "We shall see who is stronger…"

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

We started out before the light rose above the horizon once again…we were so close and I could sense her. Her life force was weakening, her power and strength seeping from her body. No matter what…I would save her. Even if my soul shattered in the process…if she was safe…that was what mattered…I loved her…I understood what my father meant…I loved her…

"We're almost there!" High Priest Seto exclaimed and I noted the cropping of rocks and caves in front of us. Miss Katiana was there…suffering because I was a fool. Thief I swear, if she is harmed in anyway you will beg for death to take you…

"I see it…" I called back and urged my horse to go faster.

**_Unknown_**

They were almost here…and it was time for me to fly… She wasn't dead…at least she wasn't dead… yet. I set up a spell around her, one that would shock her and let them hear her scream as they came to her and tightened the chains, admiring my work once more.

"It's a shame I didn't get to touch you in all the ways I would have liked…I'm leaving you here… alone to die in this cold dark place. The light I brought with me will fade and you will be left alone…as you always were, alone…" I murmured in her ear, "I don't pity you for your ignorance…you deserve it for being a fool…" I released the timed spell and her screams filled the cavern. I smiled, watching a little bit of blood trickle from her mouth. If she died now…it would be merciful…such a fool…a beautiful…pitiful fool…

"If we meet again, I might change my mind about not raping you…" I said with a grin and took off, leaving her to the darkness, leaving out the backside of the cavern where my horse was waiting. I could hear her screams echoing off the walls even as I rode away. The pharaoh would be crushed…and her heart was closed to him forever.

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

"We're here!" I exclaimed, dismounting and running towards the mouth of one of the caves. I heard screams coming from it and knew they were Miss Katiana's. They were in pain and my eyes welled with tears. High Priest Seto came up to my side.

"Hurry," he urged and we ran into the darkness, the faint torches we brought with us our only light…the screams echoing off the walls the only sounds.

"Miss Katiana," I murmured to myself, "Please…hold on…"

**_TBC _**

**A/N: …**


	18. Stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**A/N: Okay…I just have to use this song for this chapter…I mean…it really fits Katiana's mood so far…**

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 18: Stupid**

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

We ran inside as fast as we could, the screams piercing my ears.

"We better not be too late," High Priest Seto said as we ran into the darkness. I let out a gasp as we lit the cavern, and saw what lay ahead. A figure was chained to a rock and the soft, dripping sound that followed caused panic and I ran forward towards the figure and illuminated the figure of Miss Katiana! High Priest Seto murmured a spell and dispelled the lightning surrounding and hurting her.  
"Ra no!" I exclaimed and ran forward, nearly dropping my torch as I splashed in the pool of blood beneath her and ran forward to remove the chains.

"A…te…mu," she murmured and I looked at her wide eyed, she was barely conscious and I think she just said my name! I love her…I love her so much…Gods, please don't let her die on me…

"I have you, I'm here," I said as I unhooked the chains and she fell forward into my arms. She bled onto me but I didn't care. I dragged her away from the stone and lay her down on the cool sand. High Priest Seto kneeled on the other side of her and we wrapped up the biggest of the wounds we could find. She had scars…so many scars.

"Katiana," High Priest Seto said, shaking her slightly, "Come on, give us a sign…give me a sign…"

"Uhh…" she muttered and High Priest Seto let a small sigh slip past his lips.

"By the gods, we better get her out of here…" he said, his face showing no sign of emotion although I could tell he was furious at the thief for what he did…and saddened by the fact he hadn't been able to protect her. It was the same thing I was feeling. I handed my torch to him and scooped Miss Katiana up in my arms. We raced out of the cave; we had to get her help. Our horses better be ready to ride.

"Atemu," she murmured as we started to ride, her voice barely a whisper. She said my name! I have been asking her over and over again to say it…but why now? Why did she say it now… I wish I knew…I wish I knew…

**_…_**

"I see the city," High Priest Seto exclaimed as our steeds ran forward towards the gate. We did have to stop for one night or else our steeds would have collapsed. I hadn't slept that night and neither did High Priest Seto. We both watched over Miss Katiana making sure she was as comfortable as possible and tending to whatever wounds we could, but there were so many we only were able to keep a few of them clean and I'm sure there were wounds on the back that we hadn't even seen yet…we hadn't wanted to turn her over and hurt her more… We set her arm which we realized was broken and so it was in a makeshift cast until we got her a better one. She didn't wake up or regain consciousness but she was breathing quite heavily the entire time…she still is now.

"I see it," I said, urging my horse towards the gate, "As soon as we arrive, call High Priest Mahado…she needs help and fast!"

"You will put her in her room at the palace then I assume?" he asked over the racing horses and ragged wind.

"Yes," I replied through gritted teeth, damning the one who had hurt her over and over again in my mind. He would pay dearly for this…

**_Madera_**

I was going to the palace to see if they had rescued Katiana yet and I arrived just in time to see them plowing right up the steps of the palace, dismount and run inside. I saw Katiana and gasped…she had so many scars… Didn't the pharaoh think to cover up her body so she wouldn't find humiliation as everyone could see her? He was making so many mistakes! Would he call the High Priest Mahado to tend to her wounds? He had to call a female healer, then she'd be more comfortable…even if High Priest Mahado was the best…the pharaoh didn't understand the shock she was going through. I shook my head sadly and made my way back home, I wouldn't go and see her just yet…I couldn't. But when I did I'd be willing to give the pharaoh hell, my life be forfeit if he hurts her more than she's hurt right now.

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

High Priest Mahado was helping her now…I breathed a breath I didn't know I was holding. I sent for a midwife as well to determine if she had been raped, something I wouldn't put past the thief. I looked towards the doorway and noticed High Priest Seto waiting on the other side of the doorway waiting with me. I couldn't imagine what sort of pain she had gone through…and how much I had to apologize for walking away. I was going to have to make it up to her and I don't think food would do it this time.

**_Katiana_**

High Priest Mahado and a midwife…he sent both of them in to help heal me…although I think he was just sending the midwife in to make sure I wasn't raped… which I hadn't been and he never once asked me… I would have told him, but no… he had to see for himself and had the midwife check. I felt violated…worse than my previous captor… I felt like I was trapped again…in a place…where I was a pawn… where no one loved me…where I was ugly… I deserved death but no…for his games the pharaoh saved me…his sick games. I felt sick…

These hands…they can't be mine…these arms don't feel familiar. My face is foreign to my eyes and my body foreign to my soul. I am scarred…they mark my body and my back and my legs and my arms…they will never go away. They mark my face and my shoulders and my hands…the burn on my hand…and it will never go away. I could feel my tears and I choked them back, almost gagging on the salty essence that poured from unfamiliar eyes. I was nothing anymore… The pharaoh betrayed me…even Seto betrayed me…and I was a fool… Ra please forgive me…I am just a stupid fool…

**_Madera_**

"Can I see her pharaoh?" I asked, approaching the door, "Is she better now?"  
"She's healing," he replied, looking at the door, "I've been afraid to approach… she hasn't eaten in many days and I don't know…"

"You don't know what to do, do you?" I asked and he regarded me with a nod, "Well, let me talk to her…I could get her to eat something…"

"Miss Madera," he began and I sighed, I knew this was coming, "The way you talked to me before I rode off…it was unacceptable…"

"So is how you've treated her now…" I said, willing to begin an argument if it would get my point across. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt her…Katiana didn't need him, he didn't deserve her and yet I knew she was in love with him.

"I went to rescue her and saved her life!" he exclaimed, "And your behavior…"

"Was out of concern for her," I said in a low voice, "As you could claim your behavior to be…I suppose…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, getting angry, "I am the pharaoh, where do you think I messed up?"  
"Do you want a list of what you did wrong because that's what I have, a nice long list…" I said, just as angry, "I heard everything you did for her good and none of it was right!"

"Explain yourself Miss Madera," he said, his voice dangerously low.

"Are you sure you want to hear?" I asked.

"Tell me if you dare…" he said.

"I watched you coming into the palace, you didn't think to cover her riding back into the city, did you…no, of course you didn't, you bared her scars and burns bared for the world to see…don't you think she'd be a little ashamed of them, even just slightly humiliated? And then, you had a male healer look at her, sure he's the best in the land but don't you think a little modesty could have been obtained? She normally doesn't even like others healing her but a little consideration and having a female heal her would have been a lot better. Oh, and let's see…you called a midwife in, now, normally that would be prudent…if she were pregnant! But she wasn't, you just wanted to make sure she hadn't been raped and possibly carrying a bastard! What, did you want her all for yourself? What about asking her? Do you think she would have told you? Perhaps not at first because of all the emotional complications but she would have admitted it or you would have seen a change in her were she pregnant, right?" I practically yelled at him, "What do you think she's going to think about that?" I breathed heavily trying to find the will to calm down and watched the Pharaoh's head fall, a look of utter defeat on his face. Good.

**_Katiana_**

"Hon?" a familiar voice asked and I turned away.

"Go away," I said firmly, "I don't w…want…to be here anymore…"

"Katiana…" the voice said and I felt the bed give way and someone took me into their arms, "I can't say it will be alright…but I can say I'm glad you're safe…"

"I don't want to h…hurt," I sobbed, giving in, turning into the person's chest and sobbing heavily on them. The person smelled like Madera.

"I know hon, there wasn't much you could do…" the person said soothingly, stroking my hair. It was Madera…I gripped onto her and held on tight. I didn't know what else to do.

"My h…heart hurts," I sobbed, "It h…hurts so bad…"

"I understand hon," she said, still stroking my hair, "I don't like it…you didn't deserve to go through all that…"

"I don't re…recognize myself M…Madera!" I sobbed heavily.

"Oh my poor Katiana," she said, "I'm so…so sorry…"

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

I hurt her again and again, humiliated her and made her feel like my property. She wasn't…she in no way belonged to me and I had no right to her…especially not now… I never had any right to her to begin with and then I almost raped her…and now…now I've hurt her so much I don't think she'll ever recover. Every scar I had caused…even though it was indirect, I had still caused it…caused her suffering. I looked into the room, the door was open because Madera had gone in and saw Miss Katiana sobbing against Madera's shoulder. I took two steps inside…I wanted to save her…I wanted to take away her tears…

"Miss Katiana…" I began softly, looking at her sorrowfully. Her head lifted from Madera's shoulder and her tear stained sobs could be heard loudly from across the room where I was. Her eyes turned to me and all I saw was fear. She was afraid of me…Ra no…please no… I took a step forward and she scooted back across the bed. Madera had released Miss Katiana from her embrace and now looked at me almost with pity. I could fear my own tears rising as I took one step closer.

"…" she didn't say anything, merely scooted back across the bed onto the other side. She seemed like she was worlds away and I couldn't get close to her.

"Miss Katiana," I repeated and she looked at me.

"W…What more d…do you think you c…can do to me?" she asked and I lowered my head. I heard the bed give way and looked up to see Miss Katiana pressed up in a corner of her room on the other side of her bed. I could feel my tears fall as I see the depth of the pain I had caused her in her eyes. I had done enough…more than enough…I would never see her smile again…

**_Katiana_**

I watched him with my tear stained eyes, choking back sobs, fear of him apparent in my voice whenever I spoke. Why didn't he understand? Why couldn't he just go away? What more did he want to do to me that hadn't already been done? I want to die…I want to die…

"You haven't eaten," he said slowly, "In almost four days…"

"S…so?" I asked bitterly, "I'm n…not hungry."

"Do you…" he began but then stopped himself and just took another step forward. I backed as far as I could into the corner and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to cover the scars…there were so many scars…

"Please l…leave," I said. I heard Madera shift slightly on the bed.

"But…" he began, and I raised my head, he was in front of me on the other side of the bed where I was, "No…It's no more than I deserve…" I watched him turn heel and leave. He wasn't crying…why should he? Why should he cry for hurting me and betraying me and making me feel so empty… He had walked away when I had admitted my feelings…it was a game to him…that's all this was…to him…just a game…

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

"You know…some people are just unsure of what to do and so make mistakes," a voice said softly and I turned around from the doorway to see Madera, "I probably won't be able to get her to eat…this isn't good…"

"No, I hurt her…I keep screwing up…I can't even love her enough to think straight… I'm not the one hurting the most from this though, am I?" I asked looking up at her, knowing all too well how wet my eyes felt even if they weren't crying.

"Yes, it's just that claiming to be in love is one thing…but acting in love…you're the pharaoh, so you may not think about the little things for things like this…but they add up, they really add up…" She trailed. I fell to my knees.

"Ra I'm sorry…Miss Katiana…" I murmured and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Love does make unreasonable people, most don't know what to do once it comes to them…" she said, trying to be of comfort, "You just have to get better and that takes time…"

"What?" I asked, raising my head to meet her eyes.

"Time my pharaoh, it takes time…" she said, "although this time…"

"I went to far…" I whispered, "I never should have walked away…I should have run to her…embraced her and told her I loved her back…then that thief wouldn't have taken her…been able to take her without a fight…"

"But that mistake was done and done," Madera pointed out, "What can account for what you did later?"

"Nothing," I said, "It was my fault this time…I went to far…I didn't think about her…" I hated myself…I had been such a fool and now I was paying the ultimate price.

**_High Priest Seto_**

I went to see Katiana, to try and see how she was…but she slinked away from me just like the Pharaoh said she had done to him. She wouldn't eat anything…not even the freshest bread. She murmured little nothings as I observed her…she was broken… and this time there may well be no fixing it…

**_Katiana_**

"Miss Katiana…" a voice murmured and I looked up from my spot in my corner…I don't think I've eaten in almost four to five days…I feel hungry, weak and betrayed.

"These h…hands can't be m…mine," I whispered sobbingly, "These arms… they f…feel unfamiliar…and my f…face…" I broke down into silent sobs.

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

If she had believed the teasing people had hurt her with before she must think herself so ugly and hideous now…scars marred her face and arms…I loved her still…no matter. She was still so beautiful…

"I'm so sorry," I said, kneeling beside her. I would never…never see her smile again and it was almost too much to bear.

"Don't l…look at me!" she exclaimed, "D…Don't come near me!"

"Miss Katiana," I began, reaching my hand out but she swatted it weakly away. How much pain had she truly gone through? How can I ask her to live when she clearly wants to die? How can I ask her to endure when I have nothing to offer…when she believes I lie and won't listen because her mind is too filled with these lies?

"H…how can you stand to be n…near me?" she asked, "So s…scarred and I've n…never seen a battle…" Did she blame herself as well? What did that damn thief do to her?

"It's not your fault," I said gently and kneeled by her. She looked at me blankly, her tear stained eyes devoid of will, the will to live or even the will to listen.

"I w…was hurt because I w…was a f…fool! I was foolish to f…fall in love…" she sobbed, "And I w…was the one to pay…no one's f…fault but my own. I was foolish to b…believe that I…someone like m…me could be loved…by someone… Even Seto h…hates me…"

"Ra…by all the gods Miss Katiana no…you weren't a fool," I trailed, tears coming to my eyes, "I was…"

"It w…was all a game and I h…had been blind… I was the prize… I c…couldn't see t…through your f…false lies…" she sobbed, "Your other h…half never existed…you w…were trying…you gave me an excuse and I…I fell for it! Even Seto h…had been in on it and I still…" She curled up into a ball and rocked slightly. I didn't know what to do…what could I do? I don't know if there was anything I could do at all… I wanted to hold her, save her, take away her tears and comfort her. I had no right to even touch her. I had no right to even be near her.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I whispered to her, "I never was worthy of you and now I've killed your spirit…"

"No," she said amidst sobs, "D…Destroyed me…" The moment she said that…spoke those words…I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces…

"Miss Katiana…" I whispered, trying to bring myself to raise my head and look at her. I did and she looked at me, her eyes full of pain.

**_Katiana_**

"Pharaoh…" I began, the urge to hurt him as much as he had hurt me rising, "I h…hate you… I d…despise you…" I watched the tears flood his eyes and any life in them faded.

"Miss Katiana?" he asked trying to choke back sobs. I had said it…I had told him I hated him.

"I h…hate you," I repeated and watched him stand, my tear stained eyes matching his.

"It's no more than I deserve but still…it hurts," he said and walked away from me.

I was lying…to myself and to him… I couldn't hate him…I couldn't loathe and despise him as I should for hurting me… It was why my heart was hurting…because I still love him! I still love him even though I know I should hate him and despise him and my heart hurt so badly now! I still love him…and he lied to me…betrayed me…

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

I couldn't help her…save her…anything. I shut the door lightly; not completely closing it but not leaving it all the way open either. I was holding onto some small hope that she'd call out to me…that she would ask to eat something to get strong again… that she would repeat the words that I heard her say once and walked away from…

_"Too weak to get the girl…"_ a voice crowed from inside my head and I found myself pressed up against the back of the wall. No…no, not now!

"Go away," I said, gritting my teeth. I wouldn't let him hurt her, not now…not ever!  
_"This time I won't…you think you truly won the last time you fought me? I let you win fool…you won't be that lucky again…" _he said and laughed a chilling laugh. I began to fight against him and felt any strength I was using ebb away quickly. No…Miss Katiana!

"No…no…" I murmured as I began to fall to the floor.

_"Fool," _he said through his dark laughter, _"Such a fool…"_

**_Katiana_**

I loved him still…and he hurt me… I was truly broken…please…I don't know who to believe anymore…what to believe anymore… I wish…I wish I knew…

"Oh Miss Katiana…" a cold voice beckoned.

**_TBC_**

**A/N: Next chapter'll be a big one! You know the drill, read and review but don't flame! Alright then, I'll see you next chapter!**


	19. Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH

A/N: Yeah…I'm a real pain in the arse, aren't I? I just love leaving off evil cliffhangers and the like, besides…you know that when I get to a point, I get to a point really well. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock!

Actually, not, to all my AFFN reviewers…are you rating my story with a two because of the fact there's no sex in it yet? Is that what makes a story, the sex?

**Warning: Blood**

**Warning: Bad Guys**

**Warning: A little torture**

**Warning: Stuff in here I don't know what!**

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 19: Defeat**

**_Katiana_**

****

I heard my door open but thought little of it, thinking it was probably Madera…she probably wanted me to try and eat…didn't she see I was dead now?

"Oh Miss Katiana…" a cruel voice spoke teasingly and I recognized the voice as the pharaoh's. I raised my head and saw him facing me.

"G…Go away," I said, trying to wipe my tears.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly, "You think I'm fake…that I don't exist… and you still think it… I'm not you know, I have your precious pharaoh here…my captive… and I rule him…"

"Please j…just leave," I said, "I'm n…not falling for your t…tricks again."

"No tricks…you think that thief hurt you, well I'm going to ruin you," he said softly and kneeled down beside me, "You're still quite beautiful…" I struggled to stand up but he grabbed onto me and pulled me against him, his warm breath on my face and neck. I grew very afraid very fast.

"L…let me go!" I screamed, "You w…want to get me f…for the last p…part of your s…sick game…claiming me?"

"If that's how you see it then very well…that's what I'm here for…" he said and stood up and took me up with him and pinned me against the wall, "Then this would be the final stage…you take all of me in your body…" He lowered his mouth and kissed my neck. I didn't have the strength to fight him!

"NO!" I exclaimed, trying to push him away but he was easily overpowering me. I pushed against him and he suddenly let out a scream and backed away, staggering as he did so.

"Run…Katiana…can't…fight…" he said, holding onto his head, "Please…" He looked up at me with painful eyes.

"W…What…" I didn't know what to do…my feet felt heavy. He appeared to actually be struggling against something…did…was what my captor said…had it been a lie?  
"Get away, I don't want to hurt you anymore!" he screamed and fell to the floor, slumping against the wall, "Please…Miss Katiana…I don't…want…" His eyes closed and he laughed…not a normal laugh but one that scared me…one of insanity.

"Ph…Pharaoh…" I began.

"You see how he gave you a chance to run…It's no trouble over powering you…you should have run…" he said, coming towards me again and pinned me against the wall. I pushed to force him away as hard as I could and just managed to turn away before he kissed me, having the kiss land on my cheek rather than my lips.

"No…" I muttered and he smiled at me.

"What…you don't want to play before I claim you?" he purred. I didn't…I couldn't hurt the pharaoh…but I didn't want this! I kneed forward and kicked him backwards with any strength I could muster and he stumbled hard against a wall and fell to the floor. I just…just attacked the Pharaoh!

"Pharaoh?" I asked nervously but he only groaned. Was he really fighting against some other self? I…I had to know… I wasn't the best at magic but I had to try to see him…I knelt by his side cautiously…I had to know the truth.

"…" he didn't say anything, but then again, I didn't expect him to, he was out cold.

"Amun-Ra, g…guardian of the sun, g…god of all…" I spoke as clearly as I could, placing one hand on his forehead and one over his heart, his very soul, "P…Please let me enter…to see the truth…I n…need to see it…please g…great god…" I repeated this a few times, praying and focusing all my power to enter into his mind. I felt my eyes fluttering and power flowing through the room. Was…was it working? I felt my mind joining with his and images assaulted my mind!

**_FLASH_**

**_Atemu_**

****

They called me the boy pharaoh…considering me almost too young to take the throne, to ignorant to fill my position after my father died. My advisors, ones who had previously served my father helped me as best as I could and I learned quickly how to manage things and act as a true pharaoh should. People revered me as a god…

**_FLASH_**

****

"My p…pharaoh…" she said, speaking softly. Miss Katiana was so beautiful in that dress…it suited her very well. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked her over…she was always beautiful but that dress let everything show more…I could see her outline a whole lot more…

"Miss Katiana, I'm so glad you could make it…" I began, greeting her.

**_FLASH_**

****

I walked away from her…I walked away when she told me how she felt…how much of a fool could I have been? I had to go back. I turned around and ran back to the gardens…ran back towards her. She had said it…she had said it…

**_FLASH_**

****

"I love you…" I whispered.

**_FLASH_**

****

**_Katiana_**

****

My eyes began to tear up…flashes of his memory flooded my mind and I saw truths in them… I could never hate him…even if he hurt me and hurt me…I love him…I can't just fall out of love! I heard a laughing fill my mind and I felt myself pulled into another dimension.

I looked around the dark space in front of me. It couldn't be the shadow realm because I didn't feel sick. I heard something dripping like water and saw a pool of something glimmering faintly in front of me. It was blood! I looked up and saw the Pharaoh, tied tightly with wires binding his body, his arms spread out against a piece of wood, making it look like a cross.

"Pharaoh!" I cried out and I watched his eyes open and he moaned in pain.

"Ka…Ka…can't…let…" he muttered and I felt the onrush of tears start to fall from my eyes, their salty taste landing on my tongue, "don't…hurt…her…"

"Welcome to my domain child," a dark voice crowed, "I find it so amusing you're here but claiming you before the pharaoh's eyes…priceless…"

"No…" the pharaoh murmured and I looked up again to see him staring down weakly at me, "Get…away…please…"

"I w…won't," I said, turning to face the dark figure.

"You still don't know what to believe, do you?" it asked, stepping from the shadows and I gasped. The man there looked exactly like the pharaoh…but his hair…his hair was entirely black and his eyes…so cold and cruel. I didn't see…had he truly been telling the truth?

"Ka…Katiana…he's…" the pharaoh tried to say, "I….love…you…"

"So easy to manipulate," the darker half of the pharaoh, if that was what he was called, "I don't know if it's more amusing or pathetic…"

"…" I didn't know what to say…do I believe him…or…or…I don't know! I still love him…I don't…don't like that he hurt me and humiliated me but I can't not love him!

"Ka…Ka…" the pharaoh murmured, "I…have…to…fight…"  
"He's so willing to die for you but I can't have that…yet," the darkness sneered, "Won't marry because he wants you…forsaking duties to spend time with you…I'm sure you're a good girl…" He stepped towards me and I backed up against the pharaoh's cross, I was stepping in blood!

"No…" the pharaoh murmured. How am I going to fight him? How can I fight against this darkness? The pharaoh must…he must have been telling the truth!

"I w…won't let you hurt him…" I said my voice wavering and uncertain.

"Stubborn child," he purred and his hands shot out, trapping me against the bottom of the cross. I didn't know what to do! I didn't even have B. Dragon Jungle King with me!

"Stop…" the pharaoh murmured.

"No…no I won't," his darker half replied and traced my cheek, "I will claim her… I will take her first kiss away from you and then I will strip off every piece of clothing and lay claim to her scarred body…scarring her in ways she'll never recover from…She will beg for the end…or beg for me…or both, it doesn't really matter…"

"For…forgive me…" the pharaoh muttered and my tears fell freely, "Please…"

"I…I can't," I whispered and the darker half looked at me.

"What was this? The almighty pharaoh asking for forgiveness and you won't give it?" he hissed, "Either you believe every lie you were ever told or you're just heartless…"

"I c…can't forgive you…" I whispered again, "You h…hurt me so m…many times…"

"Uh…" the pharaoh moaned in pain, but whether it was now more emotional than physical was still a mystery to me.

"But I…I c…can't hate you either…" I said, "I c…can't hate you…"

"Is that how you justify what you just said little child? You truly are pathetic, claiming you will be all the more rewarding!" the darker half crowed and took a step closer to me. I began to tremble against the cross, my fears realized. He was going to take me…I couldn't fight him off! I should have ran…went to Seto…he would have protected me and been able to help the pharaoh! He…He would know more about this sort of thing…Ra…what am I going to do?

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

****

I couldn't…I couldn't let Miss Katiana die for my weakness…I had…I had to end it. I wouldn't let anyone be hurt by my darker side anymore!

"Even…even…" I murmured even though it was softer than usual, wishing I had the strength to say what I wanted, 'Even if my soul should shatter…' I had to protect Miss Katiana, even if it killed me. Even if I did nothing else and was forced towards the underworld…I couldn't let him hurt her. I focused the last of my power and threw my darker half backwards. He let out a string of curse words and glared up at me.

"You pitiful excuse for a pharaoh!" he shouted, "I don't believe you haven't just given up yet!"

"No…leave…her…alone," I muttered and raised my head weakly. I saw faintly the tears in Miss Katiana's eyes.

"Just how far are you willing to go to protect this child?" he asked.

"Even if…Even if…" I started again. I had my powers long before I became Pharaoh; I was born to be the pharaoh before my darker half even emerged. I was strong enough… I had to be…for her…for Miss Katiana.

"Even if what?" he asked as I focused the last of my power…the last I had…the last push of strength and last will of my mind. I wouldn't let him have her…I wanted to protect her…and I had hurt her. I didn't deserve her and he most definitely did not either.

"EVEN IF MY SOUL SHOULD SHATTER!" I exclaimed, pressing against the ropes that bound my body and soul, "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!" The waves of my power resonated against the bleak walls of my mind, echoing everywhere and growing stronger. I focused my eyes and Miss Katiana shrunk against the cross I was on. I could feel my soul shattering as my darkness crouched and screamed as pain filled his body.

"No…no…NOOOO!" he screamed, "I am the darkness…"

"Pharaoh!" Miss Katiana screamed, "ATEMU!" I was loosing strength; it ebbed and flowed away from my body. I was dieing…but I was alright…I felt peaceful. I saved her…

"Goodbye," I whispered, "Goodbye love…" She had said my name…what more could I want…she loved me, even if she didn't forgive me…

"ATEMU!" she shouted and I heard my darkness scream one more time and watched him fade away, fade and shatter before my weakened eyes. The wires cut into my body and I felt the blood seep through my body and onto the floor. There was no escape, I had used everything I had…I was falling…falling…

**_Priestess Katiana_**

****

I was thrown from the Pharaoh's mind and sobbing heavily as I was brought back to real life. My eyes adjusted to the light and I looked at the Pharaoh, lying still upon the floor. I picked his head up and rested him in my lap.

"Pharaoh? Pharaoh? P…Please, you h…have to answer me…" I begged, my tears falling warm and salty upon his face, "My pha…pharaoh…"

"…" no sound came from his lips, no breath escaped his body. His stomach did not rise nor did it fall…

"You g…gave your life f…for me," I said, "Why? WHY?"

"…" he didn't reply.

"You h…hurt me time and t…time again…why s…save me now?" I asked, I didn't understand. I didn't comprehend…he must have…he must have been telling the truth…he was saving me…because he really did love me… He had a darker half… he loved me truly… I wasn't just some part of his game…I wasn't…he really loved me!

"…" his face looked so peaceful sleeping there; he had a smile…on his face. He had died for me…he didn't regret it, did he?

"I h…hadn't even finished t…translating the tomes…" I whispered, letting my tears fall freely, "Pharaoh…Atemu…"

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

****

_I couldn't die yet…She called my by my name…she loves me…I need her… I need to be with her…please…I can't die yet…_

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Yep…next chapter'll be really good, eh? I can't wait to write it, so long as you guys review! Alright then, review but don't flame! I look forward to having people tell me I'm a cruel and evil person. Until then, see you all next chapter! I promise it'll get so much better!**


	20. Lonely

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, wish I did but I don't!

A/N: So…I'm looking forward to writing this so I'm hoping you're looking forward to reading it!

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 20: Lonely**

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

_No…I can't die…not yet…I need to be with her…she loves me…she loves me…_

**_Katiana_**

I just stayed where I was…I didn't know if I was going to wait for someone to walk in on me and the pharaoh's dead body or what…but I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. I was crying heavily still…I didn't think my tears would stop flowing.

"I l…love you…" I whispered.

"I know," a whisper fell into my ear and I looked, raising my head and watching the pharaoh's stomach rise and fall. It couldn't be…I watched…he shattered!

"P…Pharaoh!" I exclaimed, "You…you're…"

"I could…could not leave," he said, looking up into my eyes from where he lay upon my lap, "I couldn't leave you…not when…I love you…"

"But you…y…you…" I stammered.

"I know I'm supposed to be dead, you watched me shatter, didn't you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Pharaoh…" I began but he raised a hand weakly and placed it on mine, which was resting on his chest.

"You called me…by my name Miss Katiana…" he said, "Thank you…It's been so long…"

"I…I…" I couldn't find my words…I didn't know how to accept this. I mean…he's alive and I could tell he was back… But…do I believe him? Do I forgive him? I don't know…I don't know…

"I can't apologize…enough for what I did to you…" he said, "Time and time again…I had hurt you…I'm so sorry…" Do I accept his apology? Do I forgive him? I cannot hate him, I love him…and yet…I cannot forgive him.

"I…I can't f…forgive you…" I whispered and his eyes widened slightly and then they relaxed.

"It's amazing how I don't feel hurt by that," he said. Was he…just saying that to try to make me feel better or something? Was he trying to bypass my emotions, get around them…and get my forgiveness another way?

"But…" I began.

"Just being here…with you is enough…" he said, shifting slightly as I held onto him and I looked down into his crimson orbs and he smiled at me, "I love you…"

"H…How can I trust you?" I asked.

"There's no way to prove you…prove that you'll be able to trust me…again…" he said and my face fell.

"So you did l…lie to me…" I said, "About…about eve…everything…"

"I admit I made mistakes," he began, "But I never lied about loving you…"

"N…Never…lied?" I asked and he nodded.

"I know…that you won't want to trust me, I know…that you have been toyed with… hurt…manipulated…but I never lied about…loving you…" he said, "I never…wanted to hurt you…"

"Pharaoh," I said, feeling fresh tears rush to my eyes, "I d…don't know…"

"I'm sorry," he whispered and gripped my hand tightly in his, "I love you…that's all I know…all I truly know…"

"Pha…Pharaoh…" I whispered.

"Why…why do you love…someone like me?" he asked, "How could you…after all I did to you?"

"I can't n…not love you, I can't f…fall out of l…love," I sobbed, "I c…can't hate someone I l…love…and yet…"

I don't know what to think… I love him…and he hurt me…why were things never easy?

"I can't apologize enough…Miss Katiana…there is no excuse hurting you…failing to protect you…walking away…not being there…" he said and her hand moved and I rested my hand on his heart, "I'm sorry…"

"I…I…" I sobbed, "My l…life was in danger because of y…your games... My heart h…hurts pharaoh…it h…hurts so bad…"

"It does?" he asked and I nodded.

"And y…you shouldn't h…have…" I started.

"I shouldn't have what?" he asked and I gulped.

"I'm j…just a p…priestess…you're the pha…pharaoh…" I said, "You b…bring balance...maat…"

"Don't ever think that," he said, bringing up both his hands to grip mine, "You would be a much better pharaoh…You're so kind…intelligent…beautiful…"

"I'm s…so scarred!" I exclaimed sobbing, "I c…can…never…"

"You are beautiful…the most beautiful around…each scar…it doesn't matter to me… each scar only make you more beautiful…" he whispered, "And I love you…all of you."

"I s…still can't forgive…" I whispered and he looked as though he expected it, "I d…don't know if I c…can trust anyone…"

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

"So long as you don't leave me I don't care…" I said, and I would pray to Amun-Ra everyday that she would slowly learn to trust again. I loved her, it was that simple. I wouldn't mess up this again…I loved her. I'd do it right this time…Something… something I should have done before… She held onto me…clutching my clothes, her head buried in my shoulder. Ra…I loved her…she's the only one I'll ever love.

"Pharaoh…" she said slowly, and I picked myself up. I had enjoyed being in her lap but I wanted…I wanted to hold her…show her I meant what I said. I had to prove to her she could trust me again and I wanted to show her I truly loved her. I sat up and she looked at me, blinking twice, wondering what I was going to do. She loved me…I still couldn't get past the fact she loved me. I took her hands into mine once more and slowly pulled her towards me. She called me by my name…and she loved me… I pulled her into my embrace, into my lap and held her there gently. I cradled her against me as the tears gathering in my eyes fell. She loved me and that was more than enough for me.

"Miss Katiana," I whispered, holding her, cradling her gently against me like she was the most precious thing in the world…and to me…she was. Ra, I thank you…thank you so much for letting me find this wonderful woman…thank you for letting her love me.

"Pha…Pharaoh…" she whispered but I hushed her and held her, running a hand through her hair, which was soft as silk and smooth as polished metal. She was simple… and I loved her for everything that she was…she was mine and I would love her, cherish her and protect her. I couldn't get over the fact that she still loved me…even after all I did to her! I leaned back against a wall and cradled her against me and felt her relax into my arms and her hand gripped onto one of my shoulders and she buried her face into my chest, but I didn't mind.

"Don't ever leave me, my princess," I whispered to her, "I need you…"

"B…But…" she said, looking up at me but I simply hushed her once again.

"Shhh…" I whispered, noting the tired look that was in her eyes, "You should rest… you've been through more now than anyone, including me…please, just rest…rest and let me hold you."

"Why?" she asked, a small puzzled look in her eyes.

"Because I like the feel of you in my arms," I whispered and she smiled faintly. She may not want to trust me or anyone for that matter but she received compliments well, something not many did…even if she didn't think she deserved them. I felt her relax into my arms and began to drift asleep. My princess…my love…Ra, don't ever leave me!

**_High Priest Seto_**

I went to check in on how Katiana was doing. When I peeked into the room I saw that she wasn't on the bed, instead, I noted she was sleeping in the pharaoh's arms!

"Pharaoh…" I began softly and he raised his head and looked at me with a smile, "What is going on?"  
"She saved me," he said simply, "She saved me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, coming forward and kneeling down to check on her. She was sleeping very peacefully and she was clutching onto the pharaoh, something that didn't unnerve me as much as I thought it would.

"My darker half…she came into my mind," he began, "And there she fought to save me. I had mustered my power to defeat him because I didn't want him to hurt her again…but she saved me…"

"I see," I whispered and touched her back slightly and felt her shiver, "She managed to get into your mind?"

"Yes, did you happen to teach her how to do that?" he asked.

"Yes and no," I explained, "I know she would watch me do it but she never managed it herself."

"Learning by sight?' he asked puzzled.

"I honestly do not know," I replied, "I never taught her it directly."

"She's just a little heavy," he said, changing the subject, trying to stand up with her in his arms, "But not much." I was grateful for the change in subject, he might start asking questions I wasn't ready to answer just yet and those I weren't ready for…at least not yet.

"That spell must have drained her…" I suggested, "If she's never trained with it before then it would possibly drain her faster than any other spells she can do." I wouldn't say it out loud but she looked still so beautiful…never mind the scars she now bore.

"I see…" he said and stood up fully, his height still not reaching mine and he set Katiana down on the bed before getting onto it as well and taking her into his embrace once again, leaning back against the headboard, grinning at me sheepishly.

"She saved me," he whispered in awe and I found myself sitting down on the bed as well, reaching out to touch her hair before drawing back.

"There are a lot of secrets she has," I whispered and he looked at me oddly.

"Will you tell me those?" he asked and I regarded him with surprise. I would have to if he forced it.

"I cannot…unless you order me to do so," I said, speaking carefully, choosing every word with precision, "They are her secrets. If she wishes to tell them to you, she will… they are not for me to say and not for me to give to others. You of all people should know the value of personal secrets."

"I do," he said and pressed his cheek against Katiana's hair. He didn't seem to care about my prescience…was he too happy about what had just happened to care? Did she tell him she loved him back and forgive him? No…she wouldn't trust him…she wouldn't trust anyone for a long time now. She may love him, of this I was certain, but trust was something the pharaoh would have to earn from her again…

"She kept one of your secrets as well," I said, trying to ignore the shot of jealousy that ran through me, jealous of seeing her in his arms instead of mine…jealous of the fact she loved him and not me in the same way…I had claimed her…but she had fallen for someone else.

"Ra, this woman…Miss Katiana, she is simply…" he trailed off and sighed before turning slightly to face me, "High Priest Seto, this Priestess here…she is stronger than you I think, just like she said she was."

"I have to argue that point however," I said, glad for a little banter because the previous conversation might have led to answers I didn't want to say or truths I didn't want to hear, at least not yet.

"And that is merely because you have not trained her spells well enough," he pointed out, "She would be better apt against you if you would let her learn."

"And yet I fear not. I tried to teach her once, and she almost ended up lighting another priestess on fire," I replied.

"The one that tried to kill her?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"You tried to kill her as well," I pointed out.

"That was my other half High Priest, you should know better," he warned.

"I apologize," I said quickly, stating to myself a few reasons why an argument wouldn't be good with Katiana so soundly asleep, "I don't recall who it was."

"Oh," was all I got as a reply and I decided to myself I should go.

"I will check on my priestess later," I said, "I have other duties I must attend to my pharaoh or else I would stay."

"I understand," he replied, "Ra be with you."

"Yes my pharaoh," I said, standing and regarding him with a short bow. I walked out of the room and shut the door gently behind me, making sure not to close it all the way. Katiana, she had helped the pharaoh defeat his darker half; she had captured his heart and mine. I loved her…my heart ached for her…I truly loved her…

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

I held her close to me as she slept soundly in my embrace. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful just lying in my arms…and it felt right. This felt more right than anything I had experienced before, anything I had ever done before. This was what love felt like…to want her more than anything and to love her more than anything else in the world. This was the woman I had fallen in love with and every essence of my being wished to be with her…I loved her.

"My love, you will want for naught, I will love you forever and eternity shall not separate us," I whispered even though she couldn't hear me, "I want to know…I want to know everything about you Miss Katiana…my princess…" She slept soundly in my arms and I held her close to me, hugging her tightly against my body, I wanted to protect her, I wanted to be with her. She was everything to me…

**_Madera_**

I peeked in the doorway to see the Pharaoh cradling Katiana against him. Good, he'll need her in the days to come. High Priest Seto told me that she helped him defeat his darker half…but it wasn't the end. His darker half knew how to handle the shadow powers and always took the fights when the Pharaoh was overworked and tired. I would hate to admit it and so would he but his darker half helped him control the shadows… From all I've heard he'll need to hold onto Katiana and love her so she'll help him…help him retain his sanity.

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

I was so happy…joy kept overtaking me and the smile could not fade from my face. It was merely the fact that she was here that kept me smiling wider. I wasn't lonely anymore…I had someone now…I had someone…

**_FLASH_**

_The boy pharaoh…that was what they called me. A child when I came into power, soon, very soon after my father had died. I didn't know how to rule; even after watching my father do what he did time and time again I didn't know what to do at first. I learned quickly though with guidance from all my advisors and soon was able to handle everything by myself and instruct everyone around as I saw fit. I swore however, to never be like my father, he had been…not really cruel but perhaps ignorant as to what was going on around him. It was then however, when I made that promise that I became fully aware of the shadow games and my part in them. It was on that very night my shadowed self had erupted into life, taking over my body and winning the fight, only to disappear by morning into nothingness and I hadn't even realized what had happened. This went on for some time until I realized what was going on…little by little servants who I had been on good terms with suddenly feared me…all women shrank away when I approached. I realized something was wrong…but there was nothing I could do…I couldn't fight against it._

_High Priestess Ishitzu came up with a possible solution for me, I was to only battle at night and a curfew began…all servants and especially women had to be out of the palace or locked in their rooms by nightfall, not to come out till early the next morning. It worked and so the pace was set, whenever night fell the palace would seem like a tomb. It worked well, very well and I felt like everything would be okay from then on. I never expected to fall in love…I never expected that Miss Katiana would change everything. I never wanted to have to fight to protect her…I never thought it would get out of hand… I had to fight him to protect her…because I had fallen in love. I thought I could control him and he almost killed me and raped her! I never expected to fall in love, I never expected to loose control…_

**_FLASH_**

But Ra, I'm glad I did fall in love…I'm glad he's gone now, I'm glad I defeated him. I didn't expect to fall in love and at first I didn't even want to fall in love but now…I wanted her…I wanted to be with her…

"Uhhh…" Miss Katiana murmured from her sleep, shifting in my arms.

"Shhh…" I whispered, stroking her hair as I held her, "It will be alright, everything is okay now my love…my princess…" She settled down once again and I smiled. Life…it felt like it was perfect now… I found myself yawning and I settled myself down, realizing I was very tired. I couldn't get past the fact still that she loved me, but I was glad she did. I would wake up tomorrow morning and she would be in my arms… perfection.

**_…_**

I opened my eyes the next morning and found I still held her sleeping form in my arms. She looked so small in my arms even though I knew she was just slightly smaller than I was…and I was short to begin with. I nestled my cheek into her hair and smiled, inhaling the scent of her. She was so intoxicating, so pure.

"My love," I whispered in her ear, wondering if that would gently wake her.

"Uh…" she murmured, and shifted in my embrace. I lifted my head and watched her as she awoke, noting every detail as she did so. Her eyes opened ever so slowly, her hands moved unconsciously over him as she stretched herself out…and then she slowly began to realize I held onto her still. I watched a faint smile and blush move across her face and she yawned and quickly covered her mouth, perhaps she thought I would be offended if she yawned when I was around. I realized myself with a slight blush that we hadn't even kissed yet…but that could wait for the right time. I wanted it to be perfect with Miss Katiana and I wouldn't rush anything.

"Sleep well?" I asked lightly as her eyes met mine, their green depths drawing me towards her and I smiled as her blush deepened.

"My pha…pharaoh," she said politely.

"You don't need to call me that," I said softly, "I heard you call me by my real name and I don't mind. So please…call me Atemu…" She shook her head and buried her face in my chest for a moment before looking up.

"I s…slept well," she stammered, as if ignoring my previous comment, "I've n…never slept in someone's arms b…before…at l…least not that peacefully…"

"You flatter me," I said, bring up one of my hands to brush against her cheek lightly and smiled as I watched her eyes close and her head seemed to lean into my touch and I felt a string of pleasure from it. Her skin was so soft and she was so warm.

"W…Well…" she began and tried to sit up, but I wouldn't let her, I merely held her against me and noted her blush went to a deeper shade of crimson.

"Thank you Miss Katiana, I don't know if I said it enough, but I owe you my gratitude a thousand times over," I replied, "I love you."

"You've s…said that so m…many times now," she stammered and I smiled at her.

"And I will keep saying it," I explained, "Until my lips run dry and I need water I will say it…and then I will quench my thirst and say it more…and then…and then even if I cannot speak it I will still think it every waking moment and even in my dreams."

"Oh…" she said, "But h…how could you? I'm so…so…"

"Don't say it Miss Katiana," I said quickly interrupting her, "You're lovely, beautiful and I don't ever want you to think for a moment that you're ugly."  
"But I am!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. What would it take to convince her she was the most beautiful woman in the world? She wouldn't think fancier clothes or jewelry would do it…so what?

"Miss Katiana, you're not only beautiful on the outside but inside…your heart…your pure heart is also the most beautiful of them all…" I said, wondering if that would do any good.

"My h…heart…inside?" she asked, looking up at me with her tear stained eyes. I wiped her tears away and brushed against her cheek with my hand again.

"Sometimes beauty isn't always just on the outside…and though it's outside for you as well as inside…maybe the only thing that should matter for you is the inside…maybe… maybe then you will see yourself the way I see you," I said.

"I can't t…trust what you say," she said, reverting back to she had said earlier, how she couldn't trust anyone or even me because of everything she's been through. I sighed, I wasn't back to the beginning but I had begun something and now I had to finish it. I had to at least get her to see herself as beautiful in some way…or another.

"Then don't…but truly, don't you see yourself on the inside as beautiful?" I asked.

"How can I?" she asked.

"How can you see yourself as beautiful?" I asked and she nodded and I frowned. How could I show her…how could I get her to believe me, that she was beautiful on the inside and on the outside? I sighed, her innocence made this very difficult.

"Are y…you all right?" she asked and I blinked down at her, she was changing the subject. Perhaps this made her uncomfortable…she was still recovering from her ordeal.

"I'm fine," I said, "Even more so because you were in my arms."

"You're w…warm," she murmured, leaning in against me and putting her head on my chest.

"I'm warm?" I asked confused at what she had said.

"Uh-hu," she replied and nuzzled her head in my chest. I had the distinct feeling that we had had this conversation before.

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked as I felt her relax into my arms. It felt like heaven right now, being able to hold her close to me.

"Isn't it?" she asked in response and I found her answer amusing. I began to laugh and she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, I just found that funny," I said.

**Katiana**

I liked his laugh…it was deep and sensual and it really suited him.

"Oh, I'm s…sorry," I said quickly as my face turned red.

"Why are you apologizing? There is nothing to be sorry about," he said. The pharaoh said he loved me…truly loved me for everything I was. He called me beautiful…but in my eyes I couldn't see myself as that. I had so many scars…and I had been such a fool… I was here now though; in his arms…comfortable with it…I loved him…

"I'm…I'm…" I started to say as I stared into his eyes, those crimson eyes that drew me in beyond all possibility but he put a finger on my lips.

"Shhh…" he whispered and I buried my face in his chest again. How could he love me? I was so ugly now! And how…why did I love him… I couldn't trust him…so how could I love him? Why after all he's done to me do I love him? Is love that unexplainable? Is love that sudden?

"My h…heart hurt," I whispered into his chest, a muffled noise at best for him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"My h…heart hurt," I stammered, looking up at him again, "When y…you…no… w…when I thought you had… be…betrayed me."

"I never wanted to hurt you, I never planned for any of this," he murmured and cupped my cheek in his hand. I pushed gently into his touch, his hand felt so soft and it was so very warm. Can I really believe anything…everything he's saying now after I've been hurt so much? Can I trust him again? Maybe…in time…he has to earn it. He has my love…but he needs to earn my trust… It's just something…I just don't…I can't be hurt like that again… I don't know how much pain I can take!

"Uh-hu," I whispered and he pulled me tightly against him in a hug.

"Just don't leave my side…please don't leave my side Miss Katiana…" he murmured in my ear as he ran his fingers through my hair. I loved this man…honestly loved him…

**Pharaoh Atemu**

If there was one truth I wanted her to see…it was that I was no longer alone. Any feelings of loneliness would disappear…now that she was truly with me…and she loved me.

**Unknown (Thief)**

She made it through…she's obviously tougher than she realizes. I didn't like the fact she helped him defeat his darker side…of course, there were bonuses to that as well…I suspect some interesting trials ahead for them…most of which I will undoubtedly bring… I watched the two entwined in each others arms…sickening. Love has no place in this stupid world…no place at all. I knew many more ways to make those two suffer… pitting one against the other isn't the only way to have fun, now is it?

**Madera**

I went to the temple, someone had to pray for those two…pray nothing harms them and that they can be in love without troubles…but only the gods knew what lay ahead for them…and I suspected it wasn't going to be easy, not at all…

**TBC**

**_A/N: Aren't I just a little cruel? (And maybe a bit too repetitive? Sorry about that!) First, I make you wait what…17 chapters to admit to one another their feelings…think I'm going to make you wait for the first kiss? Tee hee…Maybe I will, maybe I won't! You know the drill, review! Just don't flame, marshmallows will be roasted upon all flames!_**


	21. Beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Only three reviews for my last chapter? Wow…I guess I'm not doing as well as I thought I was, oh well, time to try again!

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 21: Beauty**

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

****

The next few weeks were like something from a dream. Miss Katiana and I would spend long hours in the library talking about everything we could and at night sometimes I'd hold her until she fell asleep in my arms and I would get to put her to bed. She worked hard on translating the tomes but as a cure for my…other half wasn't necessary anymore I changed the goal to learn more about the shadow games and controlling them. Talking up late at night…something I never thought I'd be able to do. Miss Katiana has been a blessing…without my other self to take over when the shadows become too much, I do it by myself…taxing myself to no end. I need to learn how to control the shadows better, for Katiana, for myself.

"My Pha…Pharaoh?" she asked and I looked up from the pages of translation she had given to me earlier. She still wouldn't call me by my name, but I thought in a few ways she would once I got her trust back. This time, once I got her trust back it would not fade away from me again, I would hold onto it, hold it as if it were the most precious thing I had…which in many ways it was. I wouldn't let her leave me.

"Yes? What is it Miss Katiana?" I asked, realizing how I never even called her by her name only just as she didn't call me by my name. A name was a powerful thing but if we loved each other we should be able to say it, right?

"Have you l…looked through them all y…yet?" she asked with a small smile, "It's g…getting late and we s…should be getting some s…sleep…"

"That's right," I said, stifling a yawn I didn't know had been coming, "I have meetings tomorrow and the like…I'll walk you back to your room."

"That w…would be fine," she stammered and I smiled. Even after all we had been through she still was a shy girl. Some of her scars had healed now but even then others still remained and she still had trouble sometimes seeing herself as beautiful. I absolutely loved her though, more than anything in the world. I put her notes back in a pile and stood, walking over to where she was and offered her an arm. She stood and took it, placing her head against my shoulder lightly. She hadn't done this before but I reveled in it. Her cheek felt so soft against my arm. A small thrill of excitement ran through me but I quashed it, I wouldn't do anything without her permission first of all and second, I could tell she was too tired to do anything anyways. She had been working hard for the past couple of days. I touched her other cheek lightly with my free hand and she smiled at me. I loved her smile…I had feared before that she would never smile again… but here we were and she still smiled.

"I don't want you working yourself so hard Miss Katiana," I said worriedly, "You've been really tired all this week. I think you should take a day and just rest…sleep in, visit Madera or some other friend…"  
"I c…could not," she replied, "I w…want to finish…"

"You don't have to rush," I said, "Even when my darker half was a problem I never wanted you to rush."

"I'm f…fine though," she said with a small smile.

"Just don't rush," I repeated as we waked on, "I don't want anything happening like you getting sick…"

"I h…hardly ever get sick," she said, "Really, I don't g…get sick."

"I understand that but if you do push yourself too hard you will get sick," I insisted. She was arguing over such a silly point with me, something like this wasn't worth arguing over. But here we were, arguing over it.

"Oh, my r…room," she said, changing the subject, "I'm g…going to bed now."

"Of course, you must be very tired," I said, "I'll let you sleep now."

"Let me s…sleep, thanks," she said teasingly and touched a strand of my hair. I took her hand in mine, it was okay, we both loved each other…and yet I was still unwilling to take the next step. I wanted her to trust me again before I would.

"Miss Katiana," I said, "I know I've made this plea before but I am making it again tonight…"

"As y…you do every n…night," she said.

"I know," I said gently, "But I must. Miss Katiana, you can call me by my real name, Atemu, you don't have to be so formal when you address me."

"My pharaoh, I t…that's not proper," she said.

"I am the pharaoh," I said pointedly, "I can ask you to call me whatever I wish."

"But I'm not h…high born nor am I r…royalty…" she said. This argument was getting old to me; she had called my name before and it had been the best thing I had ever heard!

"Miss Katiana, you've called me by my name before and I loved it. Please, I beg of you, call me by my name; you don't know how long it's been…" I said.

"I c…called you by that name a w…while ago," she said, "But t…that was when I w…wasn't thinking."

"Miss Katiana," I began but she hushed me, pressing a finger to my lips as she stepped into her room. She was such a temptress even if she doesn't see it yet…she still has to see herself as beautiful…she will soon. I know she will.

"Goodnight," she said and shut the door to her room, shutting it in my face.

"Goodnight," I said to the door, "I love you." I could only pray again tonight that she had begun to trust me again.

**_Katiana_**

****

I wanted to trust him again, I really did, but my fear of being hurt again wouldn't let me drop any barriers, any major ones at least. I loved him and still was afraid to call him by his name. He wanted me to, begged me every day but still I didn't say it. I wanted to but I didn't want to be impolite. I couldn't be impolite I wasn't raised that way.

"Ra, w…why am I so m…messed up?" I asked myself as I threw myself onto my bed, "I w…wish I could trust again."

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

****

The next morning came quickly enough and my heart filled with all the possibilities of what I talk about with Miss Katiana when I had finished my duties for the day. I wondered if there was something I could tell her that would make things…allow her to trust me, even just a little. I had secrets just as everyone did and I wanted to tell her all of them in time, when I thought I was ready. Would any of them be good enough to tell her how much I trusted her and how much she could trust me? I didn't know if there was anything worthy of her. Perhaps I should just tell her everything and show her I had nothing I wanted to hide against her.

I didn't tell her about…about how I knew the thief…how I knew the thief Bakura. I knew him and didn't tell her, didn't even warn her. Then again, how could I have warned her about him? What could I have said? 'Watch out for a thief because he's after revenge?' She would have taken that too seriously or brushed it off…and that wouldn't have stopped him from taking her. But still, if he didn't tell her I knew him I should tell her…she would be mad at me but I had to tell her. It wouldn't change what had happened but maybe, maybe it would allow her to trust me again.

**_…_**

**__**

"Miss Katiana?" I asked, finding her in the library once again later that evening, "I need to talk to you."

"W…What about?" she asked. I decided to get right to the point and tell her. I brought a chair close to hers and sat down next to her. I took her hands into my mind and lowered my head.

"I need to tell you something," I said, "It's not like it will make things better…but I think…well, the thief came after you because of me."

"W…What?" she asked, disbelief apparent in her voice, "Because of y…you…I don't get it. W…What do you mean, I m…mean he said he…"

"He did it to hurt me, to hurt the one I loved. I know who he is," I whispered.

"You k…knew? You knew he w…would take me?" she asked and I raised my head to see a sprinkling of tears in her eyes.

"No, I didn't know that, I didn't know he was going to kidnap you Miss Katiana. But he's been seeking revenge on me for a long time now and you were a way to hurt me. He did…he did hurt me," I said, "Ra Miss Katiana, you…I love you so much…and I came so close to loosing you. I came so close to loosing the only person that had ever really cared about me and there was nothing I could have done! I raced to find you and I felt weak, hopeless, and powerless. I couldn't loose you; I didn't want to loose you! Miss Katiana, I was afraid, afraid I was going to loose you. He took you from me, and I hadn't been able to protect you. I had walked away! You told me you loved me, and I walked away and you were taken."

"Pharaoh," she said softly.

"No, I can't…I can't hurt you again," I said, "I don't want to loose you!" I had gotten out of my chair and was once again crying on her lap. She was on the floor again and so was I. I felt weak, drained again, everything crashing down on me in a moment. I loved her and I had let her get hurt.

"You w…won't," she said, "I'm n…not going anywhere."

"Every scar you received you have to bear forever now because of me and I don't have any," I said, "And now you think yourself ugly because of it and I don't know what to do anymore!"

"I understand," she whispered and I raised my head to look at her, still clutching her hands with mine.

"What do you understand?" I asked, "You suffer now because of me."

"I k…know what love is t…thanks to you," she whispered, "Doesn't that a…account for anything?"

"I love you," I murmured back, "And I know you love me but that doesn't change the fact that I hurt you!"

"But…" she began but I silenced her, holding a hand to her lips.

"Ra Miss Katiana, I don't know what's what anymore…I want you to trust me again but I don't know what to do!"

"What to d…do what?"

"I don't know how to get you to trust me again!"

"Pharaoh…" she said gently and took a free hand and now touched my cheek, and I found myself leaning into that touch, the warmth of it overwhelming me.

"Miss Katiana, the woman of my dreams, the temptress of my heart." These were murmured nothings and yet, I wanted to say it, I needed her to hear me say it.

"I l…love you," she whispered, and a pause followed that, "Pharaoh…no, A…Atemu, I t…trust you…"

"What did you just say?" I asked, raising my head and my body so I sat up facing her, "What did you just say?"

"I t…trust you," she said, "At l…least…just a little."

"Why?"

"Because you suffer w…with me."

"I don't understand."

"Regret…you r…regret it all, don't you?"

"With all my heart I swear I will never let harm befall you again!"

"Then you s…suffer because of me."

"Of course I suffer!" I exclaimed and realized what she meant. We both caused each other to suffer. She suffered because I didn't protect her well enough and she had been gravely injured and I suffered out of my fear and regret of loosing her and possibly loosing her again, which I would not allow to happen.

"I l…love you so much," she whispered and came forward into my embrace. I held her there against me, touching her cheek with my hand, which she took into her own, pressing her hand against mine. I kissed her hair, inhaling the scent of her, all of her. She said she trusted me.

"How much though, how much do you trust me?"

"A l…little," she said, "I s…still can't…"  
"I understand," I whispered into her ear, "I understand and I don't care. Little by little, small steps, I am patient…I can wait. I promise that, I love you Miss Katiana." I had even heard her say my name again, something I had not heard in such a long time from her; well, it had seemed like such a long time. She didn't leave me, for that I was forever grateful. I needed her, needed her more than anything I've ever wanted, ever needed before. I wanted…I wanted to take the next step.

I moved my hand down her cheek towards her chin, relaxing us both onto the floor more. I didn't want this to be uncomfortable for her or me and this had to be sweet…it had to be romantic. I had to be careful and make sure it was okay. Everything…if I wanted to take the next step…I had to make sure it was perfect. I pushed her a little bit away from me and she looked at me, her eyes full of confusion as I released her chin. My heart beat fast, every beat pounding against my chest, threatening to tear me open. Was she nervous…did she know what I was going to do?

**_Katiana_**

****

I watched him with wide eyes, unable to sense what he was planning to do, unable to see what was going to happen next. A million thoughts raced across my mind, about what he might be about to do, each thought leaving me wanting, hoping he'd do something. This was like the night we had…on the balcony, it was such a long time ago! He had looked as if he was going to kiss me there, but he had pressed his lips against my forehead instead. Was he going to do that now? Was he going to just leave everything hanging in the open and let me rip myself in two over it? He said he didn't want to hurt again.

"Say my name Miss Katiana, please," he whispered and my breath hitched in my throat for a moment, unsure of whether I should respond or not.

"…" I sat there with him, my chin held by his hand, unsure of my next step, or his for that matter.

"Please, even if it's just a whisper on the wind," he said and I found myself able to talk again.

I found my voice, as quiet as it was now, "Atemu…"

He lowered his head down towards mine, my heart pounding slowly, loudly, waiting, and waiting for what was going to happen. I wanted to close my eyes but I didn't want to miss anything, not the expression on his face nor the look in his eyes. He seemed to swoop down on me, his gaze piercing, his crimson orbs piercing my green eyes and I felt his lips touch against my forehead and my hopes fell. They stayed there for a moment and then he raised his head, releasing my chin, looking at me as if to gauge my expression and then he pressed his lips against my nose. They were soft, slightly wet and Ra I think he was tormenting me! He pulled his head away and looked at me once more, his eyes filled with love, a loneliness that I had seen time and time again beginning to fade into nothing.

His head came towards me; he murmured wonderful nothings as I felt him near, but a breath away from my lips with his. He brushed against my lips and my world collapsed, nothing mattered, nothing but him and me and this. He brushed against my lips again and I shuddered and almost fell into his arms more than I already was but he held me steady. Then he kissed me, his lips softly touching mine and I raised my head to meet him, closing my eyes and reveling in the feel of this. He began to draw me in, spiraling down towards him as his lips moved across mine, causing me to moan. I felt a fire in it, pure love streaked through me through my body, my blood pulsing, my heart pounding. This was what a kiss was! This…was this what love truly felt like? I felt him brush his hand against my cheek as he drew me in deeper and my hand moved to his chest, spreading my fingers across his clothes. His hand came to mine and engulfed it, as warm as his lips were, and I felt safe, protected…loved. I felt his tongue reach out to taste me and he moaned, I couldn't tell if he meant to or not. He kissed me harder, drawing me closer to him and passion flooded my mind, passion and fire flooded my heart and I wanted him, only him. I was shattering and yet he held me together.

He held me there, trapped in the bliss of our lips joined, the abyss I was falling into with him. Ra, I loved him so much…I loved him so much!

He began to end it, gently, raising his head, brushing his lips against me once, twice, thrice and pulling away still holding my cheek in his hand, still holding me tightly against him.

I sat there in his embrace, breathing heavily, panting from lack of air. He was breathing just as heavily as I, I could feel it, and my head was buried in his shoulder now, close to his chest, close to his heart. I could feel his warm breath upon my hair and we stayed there.

"I d…didn't know," I whispered.

"Didn't know what my princess?" he asked, using a nickname for me, one he had occasionally called me before.

"That…that…" I stammered, unable to find the words, the right words to use for such a moment as this. No words could describe it; no words would give it justice.

"Don't speak," he whispered, "Just don't say anything." And I didn't. I said nothing, I let him hold me, touching my lips slightly; reveling in the fact his own lips had been there moments before. I don't think he even knew what to say…

_Even the name of this feeling escapes me…_

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: I thought the kiss was a little poetic, didn't you? **

**The quote at the end is a slight excerpt from Immortal Rain, which I don't own; I just thought it was fitting. Was it worth a little wait? I promise I'll try to update sooner but I can't make guarantees, April is a busy month for me. I'm trying to update every Sunday now so every week something should be updated although it won't always be this. I hope you can wait and wait patiently, I will get to updating this eventually; I like this story a lot.**

**You know the drill, review please and don't flame! Any flames will roast marshmallows for those that like this story! REVIEW!**


	22. Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Next chapter! You know, writing with stuttering is kinda hard sometimes. I mean, I have to think about it before I do it. I hope I'm still doing it okay.

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 22: Wishes**

**_Katiana_**

****

"Madera, its b…been a week since he l…last kissed me," I said as she brushed through my hair.

"It has? My, you sure are holding out on that one, aren't you?" she asked teasingly.

"N…Not funny," I muttered. "I thought h…he loved me…"

"He does love you; he's proved that to me already. But do you really need him to kiss you to make you feel special?" she asked.

"No," I said quickly, "But the w…way he did it…"

"Ah, kindness in the kiss, eh? How was it for your first?" she asked, knowing full well I had told her many times before.

"G…Good, like sweetened h…honey," I said dreamily, raising my head to look at the ceiling. The pharaoh hadn't tasted harsh, like desert sand or stone, he had tasted sweet, kind and caring. He was amazing.

"Have you talked to High Priest Seto yet?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "We t…talked." I didn't exactly want to tell her what we had talked about.

**_FLASH_**

****

_ "Are you okay?" Seto asked me, sitting down on my bed next to me._

_ "Y…Yes," I said._

_ "I hope you are learning to trust again. There was little I did, I should have been there," he said. He wasn't acting like himself._

_ "I am," I whispered and he looked at me, and the look in his eyes, was like he wasn't going after me anymore, like there was this acceptance in them. I think he knew that I loved the pharaoh, and my feelings were returned. But why didn't he object to it anymore? I just didn't get it; he accepted it and didn't try and take me back to the temple, claiming I was his. What made him give up on me? It wasn't that I minded…but he changed so suddenly and now…I guess I missed it a little…just a little. Would he still be protective of me?_

_ "If the pharaoh ever does anything…uncalled for, the temple is always open for you," he said, his eyes still shining with love. "I don't want to see you hurt." Well, that answered that question._

_ "I d…don't think he w…wants to hurt me…anymore," I said and Seto gripped my shoulders._

_ "He shouldn't. I won't let him ever do that again. I may have treated you like a child, but I never hurt you like that!" he said, getting emotional. "I would never have hurt you like that." He traced a scar on my cheek._

_ "I k…know," I whispered and he pulled me into a hug._

_ "You still…belong to me…" he said. "But I've seen…I know this is best for you."_

**_Flash_**

****

"You know, if you want a kiss so bad why don't you initiate it?" Madera asked, "It wouldn't be that hard."

"I c…couldn't," I said, knowing all too well how red I just turned. I couldn't initiate something like that!

"Do it, tonight, before he goes to bed," Madera said. "A kiss is part of being in love, if he's neglecting that then it's a woman's duty to remind him."  
"I d…don't know," I said.

"After all that I've done to help you and this is the thanks I get?"

"Why…What have you d…done?" I asked.

"I yelled at the pharaoh a few times and opened his eyes to the brilliant woman that you are," she said, fluffing my hair a little playfully. I turned around and looked at her.

"I d…don't know," I whispered.

"He's your protector, right? Remind him what he's protecting," she said and I nodded.

"All right," I said, wondering what she had in mind exactly.

"Are you nervous?" she asked teasingly.

"I've n…never initiated anything!" I exclaimed, "I d…don't know what to do."

"Do you need to be taught everything? I'm going to have a talk with High Priest Seto about letting ignorant priestesses fall in love," she said with a wide smile.

"It h…has nothing to do with him," I said.

"Of course not, a woman is very different than a man," she explained seriously and I buried my face in my hands, which she pried away and looked at me, laughing in her eyes.

"What's t…the real reason you w…want me to do this?" I asked.

"Oh come on, I want to hold your children before we're both old and grey," she said, "And I know you will have so many children…"  
"Hush!" I exclaimed, embarrassed she was saying such things.

"I'll tell you some things you can do," Madera said and sadly traced a scar that was on my cheek, "You've suffered so much…and now finally happiness has come to you. You never understood much of your life have you?" I shook my head and she smiled. "That's fine; just stay happy, it doesn't matter. I'll always watch out for you. Katiana, you'll make a lovely bride." There was something she wasn't telling me, she wasn't acting like herself. Was something going to happen…something that would disturb the pharaoh?

"So w…what do I do?" I asked, deciding to change the subject and she smiled, the spell was broken.

"Well first off…"

**_…_**

**__**

Night fell quickly and I was about ready to try what Madera had told me. I was nervous, extremely nervous. I didn't know if I was going to do it right much less do anything at all. My nerve might get the better of me. I knocked on the pharaoh's door and was greeted by a soft "Come in." I opened the door and peered inside, seeing the pharaoh on his bed wearing little but the bottom half of his outfit. I blushed redder than I ever thought I could and looked down at the floor. I think he saw my face and I heard the shuffling of the bed and when I looked back he was fully dressed, although there wasn't much jewelry or his cloak or even his crown on. I walked cautiously into the room and shut the door behind me.

"Miss Katiana," he said politely, smiling at me as he rested down on the bed again.

"I w…wanted to see you," I said, "We n…need to talk." I walked forward and then jumped up onto the side of the bed, facing him.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"H…Have you been avoiding me?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"Whatever made you think that?"  
"This week you…you've h…hardly come to see me."

"Is that it? I have been very busy I admit, and I apologize."

"Is it once you w…win me over you no l…longer think you need to w…work at keeping me?" I asked.

"What? Love, I never…not for one moment…" he stammered.  
"Then w…why?"  
"Why have I been avoiding you? I haven't. Dear Ra, I'm so sorry. You should have come see me sooner, if you felt this way. I would have made time," he said. I smiled sadly.

"I d…didn't want to bother you," I said.

"You could never bother me," he said with a smile. "There isn't anyone else either, if you're thinking that. My eyes are only for you. I'm sorry if I've seemed distant, I haven't meant to."

"It's okay," I said and swung my legs up onto the bed and scooted closer to the pharaoh. "I understand I j…just…"

"Just what? What is it princess?" he asked and I smiled. I scooted even closer until I was sitting next to him. I shifted, bringing my legs back and my front half forward, I think I was trembling, my arms shook. I didn't know if I was really doing this right.

"Just…" I said and heard a tremor in my voice.

"What is it my love?" he asked and touched my cheek. His hand was warm and I leaned into it slightly, taking courage from it as I could. I moved so I was over him, looking up directly into his eyes as he started down at me a puzzled expression on his face. "What is it? I can't help or do anything unless I know what's wrong."  
"N…Nothing is wrong," I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck. I did it exactly as Madera had told me to. He looked surprised and confused as I lifted myself so my head was level with his. I had never done this before, I wasn't sure…I hoped this was right. I didn't want him getting angry at me. Continuing nonetheless, I started to kiss him, I mean that is to say, gently touching my lips to his…trying to mimic what he had done to me. I felt his surprise and confusion but as my eyes closed I noted his did as well and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him. His hand moved and brushed my cheek once again and he pulled me tightly against him, drawing me into the kiss, a kiss I had started. I closed my eyes and reveled in this, his touch, his love. By Ra, I was falling for him even more.

He slowly broke away from the kiss, still cupping my face with his hand, still holding me close to him. "Is this what you were really missing?" His voice was soft, sweet, perhaps a little teasing as well. I nodded in his hand and his smile grew larger. "I see now, you missed my kiss after our last one." That wasn't what I meant.

"NO!" I exclaimed suddenly and drew back, pulling out of his embrace and sitting back on his legs.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I d…don't want that," I said even though it was mostly to me.

"What is it? What's wrong? What don't you want?" he asked.

"To be d…dependent," I whispered, "I c…can't." I had already become dependent on him…for a kiss, for something as simple as a kiss!

"To be dependent?" he asked, "I don't understand what you mean by that."

"You…I…my pha…pharaoh I'm sorry," I stammered and started to move off his legs and towards the edge of the bed. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him.

"There is nothing to apologize about my love," he said, "I don't understand, please explain it to me."

"I c…can't…I don't want to be d…dependent on you," I whispered. "I mean…I c…can't…" I broke off my words with a sob. Silence followed and the pharaoh shifted under me to get slightly more comfortable.

"Ah," he said, breaking the silence. "You don't want to depend on me?"

"Its c…complicated," I whispered, not even fully understanding it myself. But the way he had phrased it had scared me. He made it seem like I was depending on his kisses or something and I didn't want…I didn't want him to use that to take advantage of me.

"Hmm…I think I understand. It must've been the way I phrased it," he said. "I said, 'you missed my kiss after our last one', right? But that wasn't meant in any bad way. Do you think that meant I was…I was using you?"

"Maybe," I croaked, finding my voice failing on me.

"I won't take advantage of you," he whispered in my ear, "I promise this on my name, on my father's name. I promise it with all the love in my heart. I didn't mean to say it in a way that scared you."

I nodded and he smiled, taking me lightly into his arms and cradled me against him.

"I love you more than anything else in the world," he whispered, "And to tell the honest truth, I think it's the other way around."  
"What? H…How can you think that?" I asked.

"I have been longing for you all week as well," he said, tracing a line on my cheek, "I missed your kiss I would wager more than you missed mine."

"I w…would never!" I exclaimed and his soft chuckle followed my words and he nuzzled against me.

"Tell you what love, tomorrow we'll spend together. I have some friends you might like," he said.

"Friends?" I asked.

"They're at an oasis a little way outside of town," he said and tilted my head so that he could kiss me once again. It was slow and sweet but it didn't last very long. "They're a little different from inside Egypt, but I think you'll enjoy meeting them."

It took me a moment to realize what he might mean, "Gypsies?"  
"Roma, as they should be called princess," he corrected teasingly. "They are good friends to have; I think they will like you."

"Will we g…go with guards?"

"No," he replied easily enough, "We'll go by ourselves. I'd only take guards with me if I don't feel like paying much attention to where I'm going."

"Huh?" I asked and he laughed a deep chuckle once again that had me entranced. "But t…then…"  
"I have something to protect you see, something to make me stay alert," he said. "I won't be idle on this trip; you're going to be with me."

"I d…don't need protection," I said, "And I c…can ride on my own."

"You can have your own horse. I will protect you however, there should be no arguments on that front," he said and kissed my forehead. "Now, time to sleep. Would you like to sleep here tonight?"

"S…Sleep in your arms?" I asked and he nodded and I snuggled against him, "Uh-huh."

"Then sleep my beautiful princess, tomorrow we go out," he said, "I have a week's worth of kissing to make up for as well…" I turned bright red.

"That…that…" I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Don't think on it," he said, "Just sleep for now…sleep and dream. I know my dreams will be pleasant…you are here by my side." I closed my eyes and snuggled against him, feeling sleep come over me as the moon rose in the night sky. I relaxed into his embrace, I truly did love him.

**_TBC_**

**A/N: I promise to update sooner, I just have a lot going on before the end of school. Once summer comes I can update a lot more. Look for an update soon, or by the next Sunday, I hope!**


	23. Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: I will continue and I will finish this!

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 23: Adventure**

**_Katiana_**

****

The pharaoh said he was going to take me somewhere today and I was nervous as could be. I had no clue what he was saying when we would be leaving the city and without guards or even Seto or anyone else. He told me he had to protect me, so he wasn't about to let his guard down. I didn't know for sure, but I…I had to trust him on this. It was a test for him…he was still trying to earn my trust back and so I had to give him this opportunity. He was trying…trying to do something for me. I didn't have to give him this chance…but he seemed like he really wanted to do it for me, to show me whatever it was he wanted to show me so here I am now, down in the stables, waiting for him like he asked me to.

"Miss Katiana, I hope you weren't waiting for long." His calm voice greeted me and I turned to see the pharaoh standing in the doorway. "You look beautiful as always." I didn't see how, I was only wearing the clothes I wore everyday…although the ones I had on now were more suited to traveling.

"No, I w…wasn't," I said. "So w…where are you taking me?" He walked up to me and took my hand, kissing it lightly and then bringing me into his embrace.

"It's not far, just a little oasis outside of the city," he said. "Was my horse saddled like I asked?"

"Which one is y…your horse?" I asked, looking around. "I don't k…know."

He smiled at me and released me from his embrace, letting his hand grip onto mine. He looked around a little and saw what he was looking for. "Ah, there he is, he was saddled up like I asked, that's good." I followed him as he walked towards a chestnut horse; it looked like a powerful stallion.

"I think I've r…ridden on this horse before," I whispered in awe as we approached and the pharaoh laughed.

"A few times actually," he said. "I think the first was when we were leaving those ancient ruins and the second…when I had to rescue you from the hands of that thief."

"I see," I whispered, a momentary sadness passing over me as I remembered the events that led to that capture and the need for me to be rescued. He paused in his step and turned around to face me. His hand touched my cheek and a look of regret passed over his face.

"I'm sorry for that my love," he said, "I truly am. I never meant for that." He drew me close to him and kissed my forehead. "I love you and I…I can't explain my actions that day." He drew away and I was looking into his crimson gaze. "I never meant for that my love."

I didn't say anything but took comfort in the fact he was still hurting over it, even though he hadn't been cut, even though he hadn't been the one to receive all those scars that I now had to bear. I nodded to acknowledge what he said and he turned back, leading me once again towards the horse. Once there he helped me up onto its back and then jumped up easily beside me, pulling me close to him on the saddle. I felt him nudge the horse and we began to exit the stables.

"Are you s…sure you should have some g…guards?" I asked.

The pharaoh laughed at me and I looked down at the horse's mane. "I told you, as long as you are with me, I need to stay alert. I don't need guards with you around." I remained silent as we left the city, and leaned slightly back into his shoulder as he began to pick up the pace and we started to trot…then canter and then we began to gallop. I think he was holding me or I was holding him…all I remember as we traveled was I gripped onto his clothes and felt a hand around my waist. I kept my eyes closed for most of the trip, for one reason he told me to and for another I was a little scared to look.

"Are we t…there yet?" I asked and I heard him chuckle.

"A little ways yet my love," he whispered in my ear and I felt him urge his horse faster along the desert sand. It was early in the morning yet so the sun wasn't high in the sky, but it still was hot out.

When some more time had passed I head him whisper we were almost there and the horse slowed its pace slightly and I found myself relaxing. I hadn't even realized I had been tensing up.

"Miss Katiana, we're here…you can look up now," he said and I peered up at him, a small smile on his face. "Look around!" I did and followed where his hand gestured. I saw what looked like a city in the middle of the desert, tents were everywhere and people bustling about their everyday tasks.

"W…What is this place?" I asked.

"A gypsy camp," he replied easily enough.

"GYPSY?" I couldn't believe what he had just said! I thought that the gypsy were our enemies! The pharaoh laughed at me.

"Pharaoh, so you finally decided to come and visit…took you long enough!" A jovial voice broke my concentration and I looked down to see a sandy haired man with blond hair. The pharaoh dismounted and offered his hand to me and helped me down, caressing my cheek gently before presenting me, still in his arms to the blond haired man. He had darkened skin as well, but amazingly beautiful eyes. They were almost black, which was unusual for someone with his hair color.

"Jono, it has been to long," the pharaoh said as Jono embraced the pharaoh, patting him on the back. I stood forgotten to his side.

"But n…no one…" I stammered out as I watched the emotional scene. I always believed that no one was allowed to really touch the pharaoh, and to have a gypsy embrace him in such a way… Jono's desert robes didn't seem to cover him entirely; I could see parts of his arms and legs. And there was more color to them as well.

"Don't worry about those two; they've been friends for a while." A light tap on the shoulder caused me to jump slightly and I turned around to see a young woman in very colorful clothes, a skirt and a tunic without sleeves with short brown hair, reminding me of Seto's hair and blue eyes that were like, but not as deep as Seto's eyes.

"Who are y…you?" I asked.

"My name is Teana, I'm Jono's cousin." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She cocked her head to the side in a curious gesture. "So, what's your name? You must be someone pretty special for the pharaoh to have brought you here."

"My n…name is Katiana," I said, bowing politely. I had to be polite…I didn't trust them and didn't want to give them a reason to hurt me or the pharaoh.

"This is my love." I felt hands wrap around me and pull me close and a kiss on my cheek. "She saved me from my darkness." I felt him embrace me tightly before letting me go. Jono and Teana were looking at me with a little confusion and then I watched their faces smile and both came and embraced me as well.

"So you were the one he mentioned his last visit…the one he was falling for and thought would break the darkness within him," Jono said and pat me on the back. I didn't do very much…I just sort of stood there as they hugged me and then let me go, laughing at the look on my face.

"I don't think she understand pharaoh," Teana said and looked at him.

"She's a little innocent," the pharaoh replied, "She's a priestess of High Priest Seto's temple."

"Ah, I see…let me guess, he kept her from you?" Jono asked.

"He said she was his time after time again." I lowered my head, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. "But she's no ones property…and for one reason or another he's let us be together, he hasn't tried to stop us. I don't know why, but I'm glad. I love Miss Katiana with all my heart."

"Here, come with me…I'll get you dressed in something a little more suited for our more humble dwellings," Teana said and gently took my arm. "You men talk like you always do and we will return shortly."

"Um…" I didn't exactly know what to say but the Pharaoh looked at me reassuringly.

"They won't hurt you love, I promise," he said and I nodded slowly. Teana guided me away from them and I felt a little uneasy, but tried to remain calm, just for the pharaoh. We arrived at a tent, it wasn't the biggest of all the ones I had been seeing as we had walked but it wasn't the smallest either.

"Come in," Teana beckoned and I followed her into the tent. "Okay, what shall we dress you in?"

"No!" I exclaimed and she looked at me with a grin. "I m…mean I don't want to impose. I c…couldn't possibly…"

"Don't worry about it. Aren't you tired of those old same colored clothes?" she asked and went behind a piece of cloth near a corner. "I'll find something fun for you."

"Fun?" I didn't know what she meant by it and I really wasn't exactly longing to find out, but a few moments later she emerged carrying a bundle of clothes in her arms which she pressed into mine and shoved me behind the cloth.

"Put it on Katiana," she said. "Don't worry, I think this will look nice on you…it should go very well with you eyes." I looked at the fabric in disbelief but began to change anyways. The pharaoh said I would enjoy myself here…but would I really?

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

****

"So that's the girl that's captured your heart?" Jono asked me as we watched the two women leave. "She has a lot of scars…was she a slave to the High Priest?"

"Those scars weren't given to her by High Priest Seto. They were given to her by the thief king." Jono gasped and I smiled weakly. "I know. Is there a place we can sit down and talk? It's a very long story."

"Only because you haven't come to see me in a very long time," he replied.

"I was busy."

He glanced back in the direction the girls had gone off in again. "You haven't been… I mean you didn't…" I was a little taken aback from my friend's audacity, but I expected nothing less from the leader of the gypsies.

"No, she's not pregnant. I mean…well, just let me tell you the story. Is there a place where we can sit and chat?" Jono nodded and beckoned me to follow him. I smiled. "Good."

"She has nice eyes."  
"Don't get any ideas."

"I'm a gypsy, I don't get ideas. It's a fact," Jono said and I couldn't argue that point with him. He rarely, if ever told a lie and always thought everything he said was fact… the funny part of that was most of what he did say was fact. At least in his eyes and mine. "So come along, tell me your tale. We have nothing but time, am I right?"

"Of course Jono, you're always right," I replied.

**_…_**

**__**

"I see, that's all very interesting!" Jono exclaimed as I reached the end of my tale. I sipped some wine he had given me. I felt like I had been telling this story for hours on end when it hadn't been that long at all. "Now where are the women? I think we may have misplaced them or made it hard for them to find us. It's been a few hours."

"Should we go look for them?" I asked worriedly. "I don't want Miss Katiana…"

"She'll be fine," Jono said, looking at me with an interested expression. "Did you just refer to her as Miss Katiana?"

"Yes, I did. It is only polite," I said.

"Have you two kissed even?" he asked with doubt in his voice.

"Yes, we have. Twice." He started to laugh at me.

"Only twice?" he asked with laughter in his eyes as well.

"I thought I explained that in my tale," I said defensively.

"Have you two even made love?" he asked and I stood up starting at the ground with a blush on my face. "I'll take that as a no. So you aren't even on a "no formalities needed" basis, are you?"

"She doesn't say my name either. I've told her time and time again to call me Atemu and still she refers to me as the pharaoh. I can count on one hand the number of times she has called me by my real name," I said. "But that's in her nature…she keeps trying to be polite because that's all she knows really." Jono pulled me back down and I sat again, staring at him.

"You know…I could start to give you that talk about when two people love each other…"

"She said to me once she'd rather be married before…well you know," I whispered.

"I would never guess you to be the shy one about even discussing the possibility of making love…having sex…or however crude you think I get when talking about it," Jono said. "What, are you surprised I can talk about it so comfortably?"  
"Have you ever been in love?" I asked. "It's not that simple."

"Oh, I see," he said and put a hand on my shoulder. "You want to take things slow… it's understandable, after all you've been through with her you thought that it would be best to take things one step at a time. Making love isn't needed to prove you love someone; that I've learned through time and lessons. I admire you Pharaoh."

"Why do you admire me?" I asked.

"Because who among us of the masculine gender knows how to love someone correctly? Even the gods have it escape them. I think you might be the first." I didn't get a chance to respond because a voice interrupted us. "There you are, we've been looking for you. Jono, what have you and the pharaoh been doing?"

"Nothing Teana, we've just been here talking," Jono said, "Is that girl with you?"

"Miss Katiana," I muttered to him and he smiled at me. "Oh, right, her name is Miss Katiana."

"Yes, she's here, she looks so adorable in her outfit!" Teana exclaimed and moved aside.

I stood speechless as I saw what Teana had dressed my love in. It was a green skirt of various shades that flowed down her hips and twirled around her legs, crinkled fabric that gave it a texture and life that suited Miss Katiana very well. Her shirt was also green of various shades and it wasn't crinkled, instead it had a cut so I was able to see her stomach and the neckline was just above her breasts. Teana had obviously done her hair too, pulled back from her face with two green scarab clips. Her face however, was completely red and she refused to look up from the ground. I walked up to her and placed my hand under her chin, raising her head so I could see her better. Teana had given her a little gypsy makeup as well, her eyes shadowed in green paint. She looked so beautiful…so enticing right now.

"My Pha…Pharaoh?" Miss Katiana looked at me with worry in her eyes. "Do I l…look okay?"  
"By Ra Miss Katiana, you look simply beautiful." She smiled at me and I resisted the urge to kiss her right now and wait a while longer. Instead I embraced her and kissed her hair, until I heard Jono clear his throat and so I let her go and turned back to him.

"What is it?" I asked peevishly. Jono approached Miss Katiana and took her hand, kissing it gently.

"Those are gypsy clothes Katiana and they suit you very well. They aren't elegant like some of the things your people always wear but I think you are one who likes simple things, am I correct?" he asked and didn't even wait for an answer. "I do hope you two will be staying with us tonight for dinner. We know how to entertain."

"They certainly do," I said to Miss Katiana. "But we will only stay if you want to. We can leave at any time love. What is it you want to do?" She looked at the ground and fiddled with the skirt a little. I could see that she didn't exactly like skirts but this one suited her and I hoped she wouldn't ask if she could change back into her old clothes right now.

"We c…can stay," she whispered. "I don't t…think they're gonna k…kill us." Jono began to laugh and she looked up at him. "What?"

"We kill you?" he asked, disbelief in his eyes. "You must have us mistaken for some barbarian tribe. I assure you, we're friends to the pharaoh and any friend of the pharaoh or true love as the case may be is a friend and welcome here any time. Come now, we best get ready to celebrate tonight then!" He let out a hearty laugh and patted the pharaoh on the back. "This will be one to remember!"

The pharaoh looked at me and leaned to whisper into my ear. "He always says that." All I could do was nod and smile.

**_…_**

**__**

The celebration was something out of the ordinary. Everyone ate together around the fire, tables where whatever was handy and convenient, the gypsies being slightly nomadic didn't have much in the way of steady furniture. I ate with the pharaoh and Jono and Teana somewhere near the fire. People danced around us as music was played and I found the music enticing and alluring.

"So, what do you think of this celebration?" Jono asked us. "I always have the best, don't I?" The pharaoh nodded with a knowing smile towards me and I nodded as well.

"It is n...nice," I said.

"You talk with that stutter all the time?" Teana asked me, turning our eyes onto her. "That's sad to be born with such a thing."  
"I'm okay. It's n…not that bad," I said and she smiled at me. "W…What is it? It's n…not bad!"

"I couldn't imagine Miss Katiana without it," the pharaoh interjected and gripped my hand in his gently.

"Never mind that, Teana, why don't you dance for us!" Jono cried.

"Why do you want me to do such a thing?" she asked. "What if I tell you I don't feel like dancing tonight?"

"You always feel like dancing cousin. Why don't you show Katiana how to dance as well?" I looked at Jono with disbelief. I couldn't dance! I certainly didn't want to dance like gypsies either, even if I could dance.

"No, t…that's quite all right," I whispered and Jono shook his head. "No, Teana, show her how to dance!"

"I d…don't want to," I stated a little more firmly but felt Teana's hand on my shoulder. "Come on, I'll teach you a few moves. I'm sure the pharaoh won't mind, will you?"

"I won't mind at all," he said with a smile and I looked at him, eyes wide. How could he let Teana do such a thing? I didn't want to learn to dance. His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Dance does much for a body, it's good to learn how to dance."

I shook my head. "I r…really don't want to." He laughed and kissed my forehead before forcing me to stand up and scoot closer to Teana, who was already standing. "Go on Teana, teach her a few moves. Teach her well though, I might ask her to dance for me sometime later." My eyes widened as I realized numerous meanings to the words he just spoke and I turned a few shades of red as his smile only widened…and then he too blushed. "Get going Miss Katiana." His voice was soft and pleading and he looked up at me with his deep enticing eyes. "Have some fun at least."

"W…What about you?" I asked.

"Whoever said I wasn't enjoying myself?" he inquired and I smiled with a blush. I let Teana guide me away from the two and she led me around to the back of one tent, which was still had light from the bright moon and the fire, which was tall and reflected off of a lot of things.

"So n…now what?" I asked. Teana smiled at me kindly and raised her hands in the air. I watched her move, her hips moving in a circular motion as she began to dance. "Now I teach you how to really impress the pharaoh." I couldn't help but feel nervous as I didn't want the pharaoh in love with me just because of my body. "Don't worry." I looked up into Teana's eyes and they shown with mischief and longing. "I can tell he loved you long before you came here, this is only proving to him you are a woman of many talents."

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just nodded. It made a little sense. I wasn't weak…I wasn't a weak girl who needed protecting and learning to dance gave me a skill.

"It will also give you a little more power over the pharaoh you know. Dance can do many things," Teana whispered gently.

"What?" I didn't want power over the pharaoh but Teana laughed. "It's not a bad power. Trust me, it's not or else I wouldn't be a dancer." I nodded with my resolve and determination kicking in. I could do anything, this was just another challenge. I didn't know how she'd teach me in such a short amount of time though; she must be the best of the best.

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

****

"You really must love her Pharaoh," Jono said as we watched Teana and Miss Katiana leave our company.

"I do, she saved me from my darkness," I whispered.

"But that's not the only reason, is it?" Jono asked with a smile and I returned it, leaning back in my seat a little. "No, it isn't."

"That stutter she talks with, you don't seem to mind it do you?" Jono asked.

"I don't mind. It gives her more personality. It's so sweet when she's embarrassed, she stutters even more and it sounds adorable." I smiled at the thought.

"But she probably does more too when she's frightened, angry or upset." Jono's smile as he spoke, telling me what I didn't exactly want to hear, unnerved me and I glared at him.

"You could stand to be a little nicer," I said and pushed him lightly with my hand.

"I could, but I won't," he said. "I'd rather tell it like it is rather than get caught up in a lie. Have you two shared everything then?"

"I told her a lot these past few weeks, more than I think I've ever told anyone, even you. I even told her I knew the thief king," I said. "And how he used her to hurt me."

"Did she hate you for that?" Jono asked gently.

"Of course, well, it wasn't exactly hate. It seemed more like resentment towards me and anger," I said. "She always forgives me though and that above all else really seems to surprise me. She always seems to forgive me even after all I've done that's hurt her."

"That's love for you," he said. "Would you forgive her?"

"For anything and everything," I said quickly. "I would even die for her."

"That's good," Jono replied. "You know I envy you. You found your special someone and here I am still looking."  
"You'll find your special someone someday," I said. "It took me a while to find mine, and even longer then to realize and admit my feelings towards that person."  
Jono crossed his legs and played with the fabric of his pants and tunic a little. "You know, you really better hold onto her tightly."

"I know that," I said rolling my eyes. "What makes you think I didn't know that?"

"I wouldn't mess things up again with the High Priest still in love with her don't you agree?" Jono asked. "You wouldn't want to loose her to him because you were being an idiot again."

"I'm watching what I do; I won't screw up that badly ever again. No one will hurt her, not even me, ever again. She's suffered enough," I said firmly and he raised an eyebrow. "Yep, you are head over heels for that girl."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, raising my own eyebrow.

"Nope," he replied easily enough, "Remember I said I envied you. If it was a bad thing I'd pity you."

"Oh, right," I said and looked back at the fire, which a few other gypsies were adding logs onto to build it up. "What do you think Teana's teaching her?"  
"Ways to entice you in the bedroom, Katiana's just to naïve to realize it," Jono replied. My mouth hung open in shock. "Most of what we do in ways of dancing works nicely for bed chamber activities. Geeze, it's not like you haven't seen our dancing before."  
"But to think of it that way," I began.

"It's also a skill Teana's giving her to give Katiana more power over you. Dancing is a very powerful thing," Jono said. "Think of it that way if you wish."

"Will Teana even be able to teach Katiana much in such a short period of time?" I asked.

"All we do is move to music…whether it's simply in our heads or a beat played by a drum. Whatever feels right is called dance. It isn't too hard to learn although developing one's own style takes a little bit of work." Jono seemed particularly proud of himself as he spoke those last words.

"Do you have your own style yet?" I asked and Jono's face fell. "I'm still working on it pharaoh."

"Oh, is that so?" I asked with a grin.

"Don't insult me when you can't dance yourself," Jono said.

"Are you going to offer to teach me then?" I asked.

"This is why I like you. You're not afraid to bite back," Jono said and then his face turned serious for a minute. "So she really did help defeat your darker side, didn't she?"

"Yes, I'm forever in her debt for that. She saved me…she could have run away but she saved me. I fought off as long as I could against him but it took her to save me." I let the memory flood my mind, remembering how I had seen here in my mind, standing in a pool of my blood as my dark side tried to rape her. She fought…and I had fought. I fought to protect her. He was defeated and I owed her everything.

"How is it then fighting the shadows on your own? You do remember your other half was able to handle it, right?" I looked over at him and nodded.

"Miss Katiana's noticing it. I come back at night and she sees me, drained and tired. I end up falling asleep in her arms. Sometimes I'm injured so I hide so she doesn't see me," I said. "It's hard. The shadows are growing out of control."

"With all the powers you still have you can't control it. And with your darkness only more trouble followed. She was the only woman you had ever allowed yourself to get close to, knowing full well all the consequences and how your darkness thought," Jono said. "You let her get close and paid for it numerous times, all the while falling in love with her. And now your darkness is gone and you're free to be with her and your darkness can't touch her anymore and the shadows have begun to take their toll on you." Jono looked at me with pity and pain in his eyes. "I've sensed it. Something is coming, something is about to happen."

"Do not say anything to worry Katiana," I said quickly, realizing I had forgotten to address her properly, "Miss Katiana, sorry.'  
"No apologies needed. You both need to stop the formalities." Jono said. "Why don't you want me to tell her? Why don't you want to tell her? Worrying would be the least of her problems."

"That's why you can't tell her! I don't want her to worry about me or what's going on. I don't want her to suffer. I just want her to be happy for as long as she can," I whispered. "Don't tell her, please."

"I've never seen you act like this before. You're so protective of her. All right, I'll bite, I won't tell her," Jono said. "And just the right timing with that too, here they come!" He pointed towards Teana and Miss Katiana, who were both walking back towards them, the blush on Miss Katiana's face a deep crimson. She was walking a little slower than Teana and Teana looked like she was forced to urge Miss Katiana to even walk back to us.

"Hello pharaoh, cousin," Teana greeted.

"So Teana, did you teach the pharaoh's love anything good?" Jono asked with a smile towards Miss Katiana and then towards me. "Do you want her to show what she has learned pharaoh?"

"It's firmly entrenched in her mind Jono but I don't think she wants to do anything with that knowledge," Teana said. "I'm sure the pharaoh wouldn't mind waiting until later when it's not as embarrassing for her."

"Um…t…that's okay," Miss Katiana whispered. "I c…can do it, if h…he wants."

"Don't force yourself to do something you don't want to do Katiana," Teana said. "I suggest you wait until later."

"Are the moves that bad?" Jono asked with amusement in his voice.

"They're nothing worse than what I normally do but the pharaoh might have a little bit of trouble dealing with it."

"How would I have trouble dealing with it?" I asked; a little upset they had pretended I wasn't here.

"They're very sensual moves pharaoh," Teana explained. "And I don't think Katiana wants to think that way just yet. You picked a lover with an extremely innocent mind here."

"I won't think that way Teana, I've seen you dance plenty of times," I muttered as I buried my face in my hands.

"But this is the woman you love, think about it for a moment the way I dance and then the way she'd be dancing performing those same moves," Teana said.

I paused and thought, and upon realizing my imagination took me two steps further than I wanted to go I blushed deeply. "I wouldn't mind really…"

"Oh come on Teana, now you've just made it so he has to see it!" Jono exclaimed. "But Katiana did say it was up to you. Do you want her to dance for you right now or wait until later?"

"What do you want to do Miss Katiana?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I like a l…little how the c…clothes move when I d…dance in them," she whispered. "But it's y…your decision love."

"Then yes, I guess I would like to see what Teana taught you," I said and adjusted myself so I was a little more comfortable in my sitting position. She blushed deeper than crimson and Teana grinned nervously.

"Okay, I'll dance with her though to make sure she's doing it right," Teana said. "Come on Katiana, we'll give the pharaoh and Jono a performance unlike any other." She took Miss Katiana and led her closer to the fire so we could see better what was about to happen.

"Do I need to loan you guys a tent later tonight?" Jono asked. "Let me know now rather then have you walking into some random one, all right?"  
"Stop thinking like that," I said, "Our relationship isn't based on that."

"It will become a part of it though. Making love is a way to deepen a bond you know," Jono sighed. "Never mind, let's just watch. I wonder how much Teana was able to teach Katiana." I turned my attention back towards the women. "I'm curious about this too." Just how sensual could it be? I guess I was about to find out my answer to that question. In the back of my mind though, I promised myself I wouldn't rush Miss Katiana into anything…I was still trying to get her trust back after all and I loved her. My darkness had wanted to rape her and that will be something I will never do.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: I'm breaking this up into two chapters because one will get really extremely long if I don't. Anyways, you know the drill, please review but don't flame! Flames are used to roast marshmallows for those that like my stories!**


	24. Sensuality

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Next chapter! Hey, this is the longest running story I have here on FFN, I better finish reposting **_Everlasting Sacrifice_** and get some more chapters of that up soon!

**_Rant: I really wish I could put this to music…or something like that!_**

**Warning: Slight sexuality and a little lime. The major stuff doesn't come just yet… **

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 24: Sensuality**

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

****

I watched Miss Katiana, mesmerized simply by thinking about what she was going to do as she danced. She started off slowly, unsure of herself as I watched her begin to move to the music. Her hips moved slowly keeping time with a rhythm that Teana was guiding her with. I watched entranced as she began to really move. Her eyes half closed in deep concentration. Her body moved in tune with the strange beat being played and I watched, noting every little detail, every shift in her body every movement of anything. Her hips gyrated in a circle, she seemed to be a natural at this and I felt things within me shift. She pivoted away from me and I watched the gently sway of her skirt as it flowed around her. What lay beneath was a secret I had yet to uncover. By Ra, those scars on her face only made her look more enticing now! They reflected in the firelight and the growing night made her stand out even more. I watched Teana correct a few of her steps and then Miss Katiana was on her own again. She was doing a fine job at it too.

"Remember all the discussion I had so openly about sex today?" Jono asked and I nodded, unable to tear my eyes away. "I have a feeling you'll need a tent so your for the night is the one next to mine. It has everything you would need for a comfortable stay just try to keep it down, okay?" I nodded once again, not even really realizing what I had just agreed to. I looked on as Miss Katiana continued to dance and as the music progressed I thought I saw her coming towards me after Teana had whispered something into her ear. Her face was bright red as she approached and I wanted to just get up and embrace her and tell her how much I loved her and how much I wanted her.

My fists clenched on my knees and my own blush grew just as much. I thought I heard Jono laugh but I wasn't sure. Every part of me was focused on Miss Katiana, every part of me longing to embrace her tightly to me. Her movements weren't as fluid as they had been by the fire but she slowly composed herself and the dance became evermore enticing. She would come closely to me and then back away, moving in time to whatever beat was being played. I noticed, just barely noticed out of the corner of my eye Teana smiling proudly. I think Miss Katiana was under a spell of some sort, she was dancing in ways I never thought she would…or could for that matter. I found my breath hitch in my throat as she bent low towards the ground before jumping up in a small leap. When and if she came near me again I would be taking her into my arms. This was a little too much to have her dancing and not dancing with me, not that I could dance at all.

She slowly came towards me, her hips moving in step with the rhythm. She looked so erotic, so enticing I didn't know if I would be able to hold back anything now. I'm glad I was free of my dark half or else Miss Katiana would be in real trouble now. She was so beautiful and free and wonderful. I watched her approach me and I held my breath as she neared. When she was within reach of my arms I extended them towards her and she let me brush her hip as she moved. I released the breath I had just held in a moan. I smelled a lotion or oil on her and wondered what Teana had used upon her to make her smell like this. She moved in a circle, my hand brushing her hip as she twirled around in her seductive motion, and I don't think she even knew what she was doing. I watched her, eyes mesmerized by every movement she made and she slowly knelt down on the sand, placing her hands on my knees and looked at me, still moving a little, mere inches from my face. She was teasing me…haunting me even if she didn't know she was doing it.

I closed the distance, capturing her lips with my own and she fell forward into my embrace, where I held her there, kissing her softly, enticing her with my own charms. Her hand fell to my cheek as I drew her in deeper and Jono's faint laughter was heard but I shoved all noises to the side that weren't relevant to this, just me and my love. I drew her in deeply and her lips parted on a moan and I let my tongue come out and taste her, her sweetness filling me and drawing me past a point I didn't think I would be able to return. She broke the kiss suddenly and readjusted how she was sitting on me, making it more comfortable for us both before lowering her lips down onto mine once again. I moaned as I felt her hands shift and slowly clench onto my clothes and I tasted her again, how sweet she was and how willing we both now seemed. It was as if all the barriers had now dropped and all that was there was me and her…my love, my Katiana.

**_…_**

**__**

I don't recall how we arrived at the tent Jono had set up with us nor do I care. All I knew was we had arrived and in the midst of it all were now kissing atop elegant pillows and a sweet perfume had filled the air. I kissed her deeply, my tongue tasting her at every possibly moment, drawing away only to intake a breath. By Ra this woman was amazing in everything. I left her lips and kissed her cheek, trailing down her face in soft kisses until I began to kiss her neck. Soft caresses followed and I felt my tunic being removed and her warm hands trail a pattern across my chest. I broke my line of kisses on a moan and clung to her. Something didn't feel right to me. Should I care though? Should I care that it didn't feel right?

**_Jono_**

****

"Teana, what did you do?" I asked as I watched the mischief sparkle in her eyes. We watched the tent move slightly and heard the noises coming from inside.

"I simply told Katiana a few things…a little more than she needed to know at present but still, their relationship…" Teana said. "I'm surprised that he was able to hold out against it this long, even without his darkness prodding at him to take her."

"It's true they needed to become lovers and progress in this relationship but how did you get her convinced?" I asked.

"I didn't. The heat of the moment will drive these two to finally become one," Teana said. "It was quite simple. That and the pharaoh is a man, unable to resist the temptation of his love." She smiled faintly. I knew it; those two really loved each other more than words could say. As inexperienced as they were in the art of making love though, they would still be just fine. That in itself, to know the pharaoh was hopefully going to get some made me think of how he'd probably be in a much better mood for a long time afterwards, even though I knew he'd never admit being in a better mood. He always claimed he was in a good mood but I knew better, and with the story he told me about Katiana, it was a miracle he held onto a little bit of sanity and not taken her. Understandable though how he had been able to stop his darker half from raping her though.

"Oh, so you taught her that dance," I said, pondering those words. "Besides, there isn't much time left for them."

"I know. The shadows…the pharaoh won't be able to control them for much longer. Even when his darkness was there, it was still only a matter of time," Teana whispered and I embraced her. "Their love will see them through, even if it has to finish itself in another era."

"Do you really think they'll do it tonight though?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I doubt it," Teana said. "He will come to his senses or she will come to hers, one or the other." She looked at the tent with a sigh. "I almost wish they would tonight though. I won't hold my breath Jono, both of them are innocent."

"Are you planning on teaching her more later on then?" I asked. "And if so then how and what exactly will you be teaching her?" I looked at her puzzled by her smiling expression. "It's not like you know that much about love and lovemaking yourself."

"What are you accusing me of possibly teaching her? I only would teach her more dance," Teana said. "You have the mind of a lecher."

"Eh, you've called me worse," I said.

**_Katiana_**

****

We lay amidst the pillows, his hand roaming all over me, his touch like fire. His lips touched my neck and it seared like flame when he raised his head. I don't know what was coming over me. I wanted more of this, his fiery touch, his murmurings of sweet nothings that I heard from his lips. I arched into him and felt something pressing against me, something that was him…but I had never seen or felt it before. Wait…I think I have…oh god! By Ra, I didn't want to fight against it, couldn't fight against it. I wanted him in a way that defied all reason. His hand trailed down my body, down my left side and down my leg. His touch was like the hottest flame, hotter than the desert had ever been. His hand touched my ankle and began to work its way up, slipping under my skirt. Light as feathers, his fingers and hand moved up my leg and I wanted it…I wanted it no matter what.

"Atemu!" My voice didn't seem like my own, crying out as passion flooded my mind and heart. I was ready for this, I wanted him. I wanted to do this. His hand…I needed him, he was so close to the source of my passion, the place I felt he needed to touch. I wanted this; I wanted him, all of him. I was completely ignorant on this subject…but Teana had told me a little about sex. That was what she called it. She said sex was the next step for people who truly loved one another, to join as together as one. I wanted that, I wanted to go to that level. I was tired of being innocent now; I wanted to be a woman. I needed him. I couldn't fight that fact anymore, and I trusted him, now I trusted him with all my heart, at least, that's how I felt right now. I don't really understand love, but he wouldn't hurt me, I trusted him that he wouldn't hurt me again.

"Katiana," he murmured as his lips brushed my lips again with his own. "Katiana."

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

****

She arched into my, wanting, longing for me to touch her. Passion flooded my mind and I became overwhelmed. She wanted me, everything that I was.

"Atemu!" Her voice broke through me and I let out a moan. My hand, it was searching for that one special place of hers. I touched my lips to hers again.

"Katiana…" my voice was soft, seductive. Here amidst this place I had her now… she wanted me, she wanted all of me. "Katiana." She offered it to me, I felt it, and I knew it. Everything swirled around me and I drank it in, the sight of her, panting and ready for me, for whatever I would do to her. I could take it now, take her innocence from her now as we would join together to become one…

I wanted to see her, see all of her. I removed my hand from her leg teasingly and kissed the base of her throat. I slipped my hands underneath her shirt and gently lifted it up, baring her for me to see. She raised her arms and let me take it off of her. Ra she was beautiful. I trailed a hand up her stomach and gently touched one of her breasts. She moaned slightly from it and arched up into my hand. I let her return to the pillows only to have her land on her side. What I saw next brought me to my senses. A scar…running down the length of her back from her right shoulder to her left hip met my eyes. I had caused that…when the thief had taken her he had done that to her. I had left her and she was taken and then he hurt her, because of me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't take the next step. No matter how much my body screamed for it I couldn't take away her innocence. I stood up and ran outside the tent.

**_Katiana_**

****

The pharaoh had left…he had just left me here. What was wrong? I sat up and grabbed for my shirt and slipped it back over my head. What had I done wrong? I must have done something wrong, what else could it have been? Was he disgusted by my body? Did he not want me now because I was so horribly scarred? I stood up and went outside. The pharaoh was sobbing and my heart hurt seeing him like that. Wait…was he sobbing because of me? Was he sobbing because I horrified him? I saw him kneeling in the sand, his hands out in front of him digging into the cold earth. I put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Miss Katiana!" His voice sounded panicked, scared. Was he that horrified of me?

"Are y…you all right?" I asked gently. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and I took a step back. Had I angered him? I heard him sigh and brush the sand off of his face. What was with him?

"I'm fine Miss Katiana," he said and grabbed onto my hands with his own and I brushed a little of the sand away with a finger. "I had no right…" He looked so pitiful and I couldn't even see his face. What was running through his mind? I wish I knew. Did he hate me and despise me now or did he not?

"You h…had no r…right to do what?" I asked. "What's w…wrong?"

"To touch you like that, I had no right to almost take you like that," he said and gripped onto my hands roughly, I think rougher than he meant to.

"But Pha…Pharaoh…"  
"But nothing Miss Katiana, I had no right! I don't know what came over me. It must have been a mixture of the dance and…"

"And what?"

"Never mind," he said. "I'm sorry Miss Katiana, it won't happen again."

"You don't d…desire me?" I asked.

"What did you just ask?" He looked at me all looks of sadness gone now turned to confusion and anger.

"Am I n…not beautiful enough because of my s…scars? Or w…was it even before then? Don't you d…desire me?" I asked and felt my own tears rush forward to my face.

"That's the most foolish thing I've ever heard," he said as I fell onto my knees. He still held my hands and he squeezed them gently. "Of course I desire you, of course I find you beautiful."

"Then don't you w…want me?" I asked him softly. "Don't you w…want to take me?" He didn't respond to me. "Pha…Pharaoh, I don't w…want to be innocent anymore. I d…don't want to be ignorant. Teana t…told me we'd h…have to do it, b…become one at some p…point. She had asked if w…we had done it y…yet too. When I h…had said no she asked w…why. I said b…because we just h…hadn't and she said we s…should since we l…love each other so m…much." He still didn't speak. "Why d…didn't you? I was l…letting you!"

"I don't want you to let me," he said. That hurt…that comment hurt.

"Why?" I asked, now getting angry at him. I pulled my hands away from him and stared into his eyes. They were so full of pain and confusion right now but I didn't care. My eyes right now were the same. "I'm a w…woman! Stop t…treating me like a child!"

"That's not it Miss Katiana!" he exclaimed and sat down on the sand, a defeated look crossing his face. "I love you and I want to be with you!"  
"Then w…why not now?" I asked him angrily. "I was r…ready." Actually, in all truth, I was only a little ready for it all. But the fact that he didn't want me that way, that he didn't find me 'sexually' attractive…

"I'm afraid," he whispered and fell back onto the sand with a weak sob. "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you like all the time's I've hurt you before. I'm afraid I'll turn into my darkness and take you even if you were to say no when things got a little rough. I don't want to hurt you again." This was it? He didn't want to hurt me again? "The scar on your back…I caused it. I caused you to get hurt, I caused you pain because I was a fool. I was an incredible fool."

"Are you afraid to b…be with me?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid to hurt you. I want to wait for the right time…" his voice trailed off and I blinked at him, puzzled by his words. He wanted to wait for the right time?

"When is t…this right time?" I asked him angrily. "I d…don't want to…"

"I want to wait until we're married Katiana!" he exclaimed at me. "I want us to be married before I feel like I have the right to touch you again!" I looked at him. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"M…Married?" I asked him. "You w…want to marry me?" He looked at me intensely, grabbing my hands and drawing me down to him.

"Katiana," he began and I realized he had stopped calling me 'Miss Katiana' and was now just referring to me by my real name. "You're beautiful, amazing and that dance you did tonight only made me want you more. I just…I just am not ready yet…it doesn't feel right, tonight, when I woke up from the amazing dream we were about to fulfill, it didn't seem like the right time. I'd rather be married to you first, to do it properly, how it should be done." I don't know if he knew what it was saying because I was confused by all of it.

"W…What are you trying to s…say?" I asked him with confusion on my face. I didn't understand him right now. I couldn't tell if he was trying to scare me or hurt me! What was going on with him? What was happening?

"I want you to marry me!"

**_Jono_**

****

"What did he just say?" I asked, peering from behind a tent a little ways away at the scene. We had backed away quickly from the outside of their tent when we heard the pharaoh coming outside so we didn't get caught spying on them, wondering what was going on. Of course, we still were spying wondering what was going on, but we didn't want them to know that.

"He just proposed to her," Teana said. "I told you he wouldn't take her tonight. No matter how good she danced and how much he desired her he's going to be honorable about it and wants to wait until they're married." I let out a snort of disbelief. He just wasn't human. How could a man like that not want a girl like Katiana until they were married? Hell, I would take her now, but the pharaoh would probably kill me, and I wasn't too keen on dying just yet.

"That and because he's afraid." I grinned. "Stupid…she was ready for him tonight."

"She seemed like it as they made their way to the tent. It was him who stopped, not her." Teana grinned back at me. "Be sure to remind him of that in the morning."  
"I'm not going to tell him that. I don't want to get hit by him," I said, holding up my hands in defense. "You can tell him if you want but I won't."

"They're so cute." She let out a sigh and smiled. I marveled at how she was able to say something like that and yet say other things as well.

"Hey, has she responded to him yet?" I asked and we both turned our attention back towards the scene.

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

****

I don't think I could believe what came out of my mouth. I had just proposed to her and it wasn't even…well, really romantically done! I had just yelled it at her that I wanted her to marry me! How was she going to respond to this? She'd already been silent now for some time. I hadn't even called her 'Miss Katiana' now so long as we've been out here. I had to start that up again, I shouldn't be calling her otherwise.

"Did you j…just propose?" she asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. I looked at her and saw her eyes shining. By Ra, I might as well make it as romantic as possible. This wasn't how I planned on asking for forever with her, but now the monster was out of the shadows, so to speak. I held her hands gently in mine, kneading them softly as I looked into her eyes.

"Yes," I said softly, breaking another silence that had fallen between us. "You could say I just did. This wasn't how I planned on asking though…I had been planning that for a while…but now is a good a time as any other. I don't think you're ugly or fearful. I find you beautiful and wonderful. Miss Katiana, I want to be yours forever. I want you to be mine forever. Please marry me."

"So s…sudden," she whispered, but I could see the love in her eyes, even if her not replying with a yes or no unnerved me just a little. "I d…didn't expect…I d…didn't think…" She was trembling a little in my arms. I think I surprised her more than I surprised myself, which was something in itself altogether.

"Didn't think that I loved you? I love you so much my dear. I want to be with you," I said. "Please, will you marry me?" Now I felt foolish having to repeat myself now a third time. Did she want to be with me or not? "You are all I need, please." This was a new low for me I think. Begging for her to marry me. I wanted this though; I wanted to be with her forever. We didn't necessarily have to be married to do that but it was more of a way to solidify it, to be married I mean.

"Pha…Pharaoh," she began and I looked at her, hope shining in my eyes.

"Please say yes," I whispered to her and she began to smile, tears shining in her eyes.

"I w…will," she whispered. "By Ra my pha…pharaoh…" I pulled her into my embrace and kissed her hair. She smelled so sweet still; whatever Teana had done to her I would really have to thank her for later. I hope Teana gave her a little to take back to Egypt, it suited her, just as everything else she wore and everything she liked and did. Miss Katiana was simple and that was just fine with me.

"It's Atemu, please just call me by my real name," I said even though I knew she wouldn't. It was an old argument now, I just resolved to keep asking her to do so until one day she did. She had called out my name as I almost took her though. "Ra Miss Katiana, I'm so happy." A feeling of sadness overwhelmed me. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have done this the way you deserved to…"

"Hush," she whispered and snuggled into my embrace. "It's all r…right. I n…never thought you would ever…" I put a finger to her lips and hushed her. She smiled at me and kissed my finger. Before she could complain at all I picked her up into my arms and carried her back into the tent. Even though we weren't going to have sex it would be a shame not to at least sleep in the tent that Jono so thoughtfully prepared for us. Besides, she would sleep in my arms and that would be enough for now. The promise of being with her later was enough to make it so I could wait. I had to be patient and wait until I was really ready for this, until we were both truly ready for this. It seemed though like I was the one who wasn't ready for it, which scared me a little to think like that. I had always heard it would be the woman who wouldn't be ready but I guess it was for men like me too sometimes. I just didn't want to hurt her again.

"I love you Miss Katiana," I whispered and I lay against the pillows, still cradling her against me. We snuggled into the pillows and I noticed a blanket to the side, which I picked up and used it to cover the both of us. It was a chilly Egypt night. The nights were always cold here, even though I didn't know why.

"I l…love you," she whispered back. I didn't mind her stutter; it just made her sound all the more adorable. She relaxed into my arms and I watched her drift asleep, her eyes closing slowly as the realm of dreams came to take her.

"Sleep well," I whispered to her and she smiled as she fell into a sound sleep. I held her close and felt the realm of dreams come to take me as well and I lay my head upon her hair as I too drifted off. This was perfection, just being like this with her. I could wait; I could wait just a little while longer. I wasn't a monster, I had some self-control. I wouldn't be like my darkness, I swore I wouldn't.

**_Jono_**

****

I yawned and stood up from where I had been kneeling on the sand.

"I think that's all for tonight. They really didn't do it after all," I said with disappointment in my voice and I think it showed upon my face. Those two belonged together so much I wish they had done it! There was nothing wrong with sex between two people who loved each other. I wouldn't tell the pharaoh either but my standing theory of why he didn't want to have sex wasn't the fact he wanted to wait until he was married to her and didn't want to hurt her, but it was the fact he wanted to try and control the shadows before doing anything. If they did it and she got pregnant and he didn't have the shadows under control he was going to really be in trouble. Of course, he wanted to be a father that much I knew and he would work even harder than he was now to stop the shadows if she was carrying his child and would end up killing himself from it. He feared the shadow realm now more than ever. He had one to protect and he didn't want to risk any more lives in this ordeal that much I was certain of.

"Jono you're such a letch," Teana said as she stretched a little. "You owe me some new perfume now, I won the bet. I told you the pharaoh was too noble."

"You're mean and cruel and I hate you," I said with mock anger. She smiled at me knowingly and laughed a little. I glared at her.

"You love me and you and I both know it. I expect the new perfume soon. I'm going to bed now. It's obvious they are asleep and I'm tired too," Teana said. "We'll hopefully see them in the morning before they leave. I need to make sure I'll get to see Katiana again sometimes soon to teach her more dancing, even if it does mean going to Egypt to do so. Once they're married, if the pharaoh's still going to chicken out I'm going to make sure she can dance to seduce him to the point where he won't be able to resist."

"Sure, you can do that all with dancing," I said dryly and she looked at me before walking away. I let out a sigh and she looked over her shoulder at me with a wicked smile that made her look a little more arrogant than I think she intended it to be.

"I can and I will. It's the one thing I know how to do Jono, and that's dance. Dance is used for all sorts of things, don't underestimate me." In her voice there was a challenge and I knew Teana knew I knew how powerful dancing really was.

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

****

The next morning I prepared our horse to leave camp. Teana said Miss Katiana could keep the outfit she had picked out but she had decided to change back into her normal clothes, better suited for riding with and so High Priest Seto if he was waiting for us wouldn't ask too many questions as to why she was dressed differently and then inquire as to where we went. I think he knew anyways, but so long as she didn't come back changed or hurt I hope he wouldn't get mad at me. He was the one who first claimed Miss Katiana…and for all he did to try and keep us apart, now he seemed to have given up on that fact, although he still was protective of Miss Katiana. I didn't understand what had come over him, or what he had learned, but it had changed him somewhat and I was still curious to know what had happened to him.

"My pha…pharaoh, are you r…ready to leave?" I turned around from tightening the horse's saddle to see Miss Katiana with a small pack slung over her shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. I went up to her and took the pack from her and walked back to the horse. "I'll just tie this to the saddle. It might fall off while we're riding if you just hold it." I made sure it was securely tied to the saddle before coming back over to her and kissing her gently on the lips. "That's to show I don't want to avoid all touching…" She smiled faintly as I took her into my embrace. "I'm sorry Miss Katiana…" She raised a finger to hush me and smiled.

"It's okay," she whispered, but I could tell there was a little disappointment in her voice. She had wanted it last night…she had actually truthfully wanted it and I had been the one to stop it. She didn't want to be so innocent anymore…but her innocence was something I treasured even if it didn't seem like it. I did desire her…really wanted to take her and join with her and become one, I just didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to become my darkness, to rape her without any thought of her pleasure and everything she had been through before. That…and there was the fact I really didn't know what to do. Admittedly, my darker half had shown me lots of things that he claimed he knew how to do, so it wasn't like I had no idea. Last night I was actually following something that I had been…shown but in all actuality, I had no idea how to pleasure a woman. I was just as ignorant as she was in that respect, but I wasn't about to tell her. Jono did always say 'when the time comes to have sex, you'll know what to do'. I understood what he had meant by that a little last night, when I was making my way up her leg with my arm.

Ra, I won't be able to get that image out of my head now! Her face flushed from my kisses and her body ready for me to take her. She must trust me fully in order for her to have been like that last night. She must trust me fully now even if she hasn't said it, right?

"It's time to go," I said. "Have you said goodbye to Jono and Teana?" She nodded at me and I smiled. "Did they give you any lasting words of advice?" She nodded. "What were they?" I was curious as to what they would have told her. They better not be corrupting her.

"You r…really are an idiot for n…not having sex until m…marriage," she whispered as her face turned a bright red.

"What did they say?" I asked in a dangerous voice.

"Um…well I d…don't want to repeat it," she replied. "They t…told me not to t…tell you but I j…just thought you valued t…their opinion."

I didn't respond to that, I just merely glared in their general direction. They probably spied on us last night. Most likely to see if we really would have done it, which we hadn't. I wasn't sorry for disappointing them that much I can say. "Let's get back to Egypt. I don't want my subjects worrying about me any longer." I took her hand and led her towards the horse.

"Pha…Pharaoh?" Her soft voice caused me to turn around and face her. She smiled faintly at me before coming up to me and kissing me on the cheek. "I w…was ready." I groaned softly, she didn't know how much I wanted her!

"You are too innocent to understand what you're saying," I whispered into her ear, regretting it the moment I said it.

"I do un…understand," she said angrily. "I understand p…perfectly what it m…means to have s…sex."

"You do, do you?" I asked with disbelief. "Did Teana tell you all there is to know?"

"No…" she trailed off and looked thoughtful for a moment before blushing. "It was S…Seto who once t…told me…"

"Ah, and here I thought High Priest Seto kept you completely in the dark about everything," I said. "Well then, you'll know what we'll do once we're married."

"Um…" She looked around nervously. "But w…why can't we…"

"Do it before marriage?" I asked. "Are you really ready for that step now? I mean, we could just do it right here then, but do you really want to now?"

"I d…don't know," she whispered.

"Ah, so the truth comes out. Were you really ready then last night?" I asked her. Was she really ready or was she just trying to put on a brave face last night to make it seem like she was okay?

"Yes, I w…was and still am. But if y…you would rather w…wait you're the pha…pharaoh. I c…can't argue." She looked down at the sand and I sighed. Well, if this was the only way to get her to not think about it yet, then so be it. I might not know much about it but I knew more than she did. When the time came for us to finally… couple together I could only hope and pray to the gods I would be able to do it and not hurt her.

"Let's just get back to Egypt," I whispered and took her hand and helped her up onto the horse, swinging up beside her and holding her in my arms as I gripped the reins. It was time to get going home. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied. I pressed in my heels and the horse began to gallop back towards Egypt. What had happened at the gypsy camp just changed our relationship now. She was ready for the next step…I just didn't know if I would ever be. One thing I swore, I would not hurt her again.

**_Jono_**

****

"There they go," Teana said with a smile, waving off the two lovebirds.

"So are you going to be able to teach her any more dancing?" I asked as she leaned against one of the tent poles.

"Yes and no. I'm not sure really. I told her a few more moves she could use though before she left," Teana said.

"They really should have done it last night," I said with a sigh. "I think the pharaoh would relax just a little bit more."

"What're you trying to say?" Teana asked with disgust.

"If he had sex he wouldn't be so uptight. That's how he seems to me. He's horny and uptight." I let out a cry of pain as Teana smacked me upside the head. "What was that for?"

"That's for being disgusting," she said.

"I'm only speaking the truth. A man has needs you know!"

"I'm not talking to you," she said and walked away.

"Teana!" I let out a sigh, she was mad at me now. Oh well, not much I could do about that. I was only speaking the truth from a male's perspective…but then again, maybe I was wrong.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Whee! I've made it to over 80,000 words! Celebration! Thank you all for sticking with this for all the long and grueling chapters! The story is nearly complete so I'm going to start taking votes now for a sequel (if I have time to write it). Would you like the sequel to be attached to this story or started as a new story entirely (Duel of Love: Rebirth)? If you choose a new story entirely, I'm gonna take it to mean you'd take a look at it at least once it's up…if I do put it up at all. So anyways yeah, that's your vote. **

**Owari!**


	25. Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Onto the next chapter!

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 25: Anger**

**_Thief King_**

****

This sappy romance was making my stomach churn and I had lost my appetite countless times now whenever I thought about it. I had to do something about it; happy endings weren't what the pharaoh deserved.

**_Katiana_**

****

I sat in the library once more, working on finishing the translations of the texts. Now, just a few days after we got back from the gypsy camp, after he proposed marriage to me, some of what I read began to make sense. It actually began to make sense what I was reading, which was weird. At first, I had only been able to translate into our form of writing and then make words out of it. I could read some of it aloud and it wouldn't always make sense to me though because some of the words came out wrong. Something now though has opened my eyes or staying away from it for a while has allowed me to come back with a clear head because now I can make more sense of what I'm reading. One of the books, the first one I thought I understood to be about culture and tools still is about that, but the next tome after that is about weapons, but not just that. In it are several spells, incantations I think for enchanting weapons to wield elemental powers, although there are instructions for forging said weapons as well. I would never be able to do something on such a level as forging weapons but it listed several swords and other weapons already made that were hidden all over the world. There was even a map I could make out now showing where they were and a few were close by. I wondered if the pharaoh would be interested in magical items like that.

"I w…would be," I whispered as I poured over the pages once more.

"You would be what Priestess Katiana?" a voice asked and I looked up to see High Priest Shadi looking at me from the other side of the table. "What would you be?"

"I'd be n…nothing High P…Priest Shadi!" I said with surprise, realizing it wasn't the pharaoh. Sometimes I had to remind myself the pharaoh wasn't the only one who would be coming into the library and not the only one at the palace either. "I m…meant I w…would be interested in t…these…weapons." I beckoned him. "I mean…well, you'll s…see." He came over to my side of the table and peered over my shoulder at the tome. "It might not m…make much sense what it s…says there…" I hurriedly picked through the pages of papyrus I had with my notes and found what I was looking for, and handed it too him, which he took and looked at with interest.

"I can see why High Priest Seto kept you from the rest of us for such a long time, and not just to keep you away from the pharaoh." High Priest Shadi frowned. "Are you certain about these translations?"

"I'm c…certain," I whispered, a little afraid at what he was going to say.

"This is amazing work Priestess Katiana. If this is correct there are magically influenced weapons near here, not even at the original ruin site. I have to see the pharaoh right away about this," he said and held the papyrus paper as if it were the most precious thing in the world. He walked around towards the door and then turned back to me, beckoning me to follow. "Come along Priestess Katiana, I can't very well tell the pharaoh about it if you're the only one who can understand what's in those books." I stood and walked up to him until I was standing behind him. "What are you doing that for?"  
"Respect," I said sheepishly and he smiled kindly.

"You don't walk behind me when you're the pharaoh's woman, furthermore you're going to be my Queen as well, Priestess or not. You walk beside me." He began to walk and I followed beside him as he ordered until he stopped. "Of course, you would be able to anyways, being able to read those tomes makes you a valuable resource. High Priest Seto is lucky to have you as a priestess, although I doubt he sees that."

I didn't respond. I think Seto did know, but he cared more at first about marrying me and keeping me away from the pharaoh. I haven't been home at the temple in such a long time now, and I would probably never really stay there again once I married the pharaoh. Sure, I wasn't treated well there but it was home. And I don't want Seto to hate me for all of this. For falling in love with the pharaoh, for being with the pharaoh so much…and now I'm marrying him.

I faltered in my steps and High Priest Shadi turned towards me. He was different now than I thought he would be. I've never met him before but Seto told me he could often be rude and cold towards people…but then again that was how Seto acted sometimes. High Priest Shadi was nothing like I had expected. He was tall enough to tower over me significantly and yet there was a kindness about him even though it seemed sad in a way.

"Are you all right Priestess Katiana?" he asked.

"I am." I straightened myself up and looked at him. "You d…don't have to call me p…priestess anymore. I doubt Seto w…will let me remain a p…priestess now."

"You cannot simply stop be a priestess or a priest for that matter just because someone tells you so," High Priest Shadi said. "You'll always be a priestess in my opinion. With all I've heard and with how the pharaoh's changed, especially after you helping him defeat his darkness, you are a priestess through and through. I think you couldn't do an evil thing even if you wanted to."

"What if I h…had to though?" I asked, curious why he was saying such things.

"If you had to be evil? There is always that choice, I suppose," he said, looking thoughtful for a moment. "You're a sweet girl Priestess Katiana. Don't stop being that way. Even after your married, I think you'll remain kind and gentle. The pharaoh needs that kindness more than all of Egypt; at least, that's what I believe." He began walking again and I took a few running steps to catch up, his stride was much longer than mine. "I heard a while ago that your spirit monster evolved to save you in the ruins. I regret I wasn't able to ask back then but since we're talking now I am curious as to what it became. Or more so what it was before it evolved. All the shadow monsters are of an interest to me, particularly ones used by the priests and priestesses, all have their own strengths and weaknesses and all are unique."

"My P…Petite Dragon changed into a B…Blackland fire dragon a long t…time ago," I said, wondering if this wasn't just some foolish question testing me. "It c…changed into a Black Dragon J…Jungle King to protect me and the p…pharaoh in the ruins…"

"Did you want it to change?" he asked.

"No," I whispered.

"I see," he said.

"Is that imp…important?" I asked.

"Your dragon evolved so strong both times because you didn't want it to. It wanted to protect you, but since you didn't want it to change it changed to be as strong as it could for you because of the fact it knew it could never change back," he said. "Your Dragon loves you. That much is obvious. Tell me, did you talk to it when you were little?"

"When it was l...little," I whispered ashamedly. Should I be able to talk to it now? "I can't n…now though."

"Ah, here we are," High Priest Shadi said and I noticed we were in the pharaoh's throne room. High Priest Isis and High Priest Karim were at his sides so when High Priest Shadi went forward, I stayed back, not wanting to disturb anything.

"High Priest Shadi, ah, I was wondering where you wandered off too. Who is that you have with you?" I watched the pharaoh look past High Priest Shadi and right at me. "Miss Katiana? I thought you were in the library."

"I was." "She was." High Priest Shadi and I talked at the same time, our words colliding with one another. The pharaoh smiled and beckoned for me to come forward. "Come on, you're perfectly allowed to come forward my love." I blushed and lowered my head, shaking it as a 'no'. I heard his sigh and then heard footsteps as someone; I think the pharaoh approached me.

"I'm s…sorry," I whispered and felt his hand lift my chin, forcing me to look him right in the eyes.

"There's no need to be sorry. You're not intruding. Besides, if you're coming in with High Priest Shadi, I assume it has something to do with the tomes and what you've found in them. I suspect he's going to be asking to go out looking for something, am I right?" he asked and I nodded while his hand held me. He kissed me gently on the lips and took my hand, walking me back towards the throne with him, and had me stand by High Priest Shadi's side. "So High Priest Shadi, what errand do you want to go about now?"

"It is no pointless errand I assure you. When I went to see Priestess Katiana in the library she was looking over a tome, and she told me about some enchanted weapons…"

"Enchanted weapons?" the pharaoh asked, looking at me. "You have been busy."

"I was c…correcting a few translations I n…noticed didn't fit…" I trailed and he smiled kindly before turning back to High Priest Shadi, "Continue."

"The weapons marked down on this sheet of parchment aren't too far from Egypt itself, I suggest we go and fetch these weapons before they fall into the hands of an enemy," High Priest Shadi proclaimed.

"If they've been hidden for many years already who's to say anyone will find them now? It's not like just anyone can read those tomes and we're the ones who have them," the pharaoh said, and I think he was wondering how well High Priest Shadi could defend his argument, although by the look on the pharaoh's face he wanted to see what this was all about.

"The weapons are listed here as a bow, a sword, a broadsword and twin blades, as they are translated to be," High Priest Shadi explained. "Each one enchanted to work with a different element, the bow with wind, the sword with water, the broadsword with fire and the twin blades with earth."

"Elements of the world," the pharaoh said. "I must say High Priest Shadi, I am much intrigued."

"Then do I have your permission to gather a team to go and fetch these items?" High Priest Shadi asked.

"I give you permission, on one condition," the pharaoh said and I saw a glint in his eyes. It was almost amusing watching the two talk. For High Priest Shadi it was excitement but for the pharaoh, although the excitement and curiosity also was there had to make sure it was worthwhile.

"What is this condition my Pharaoh?" he asked.

"I must be allowed to join you." The simple reply caused every one of the High Priests and the High Priestess to turn and look at him with confusion. "It's quite simple really. You can't read the map that shows you how to get to the site, which I can assume to mean you will ask to take Miss Katiana with you on this journey. I will accompany you if that is what you plan to do, although I'm quite sure High Priest Seto will wish to accompany her as well."

"I see," High Priest Shadi said and looked at me. I glanced up at him before turning my face to the floor. "If that is what the pharaoh wishes then so be it." I raised my head again as I felt him touch my shoulder. "Will you come Priestess Katiana? I will not be able to arrive there safely with my team unless you can read the map for us."  
"C…Couldn't it be copied?" I asked.

"I doubt the creators of such a map would just allow it to be copied into any other language. If their race was one of magic, I believe that map is protected with spells I can only dream of learning," High Priest Shadi said and his necklace swayed in the wind. For that matter, I really hadn't noticed that all the High Priests and the one High Priestess had various pendants and items. I wasn't the most observant person, was I? It was probably where they kept their monsters from the shadow realm. That would make their monsters really strong too. I mean, to be kept in a golden item? My dragon was kept in just a small pendant. "Priestess Katiana?"

"Oh, well…um I s…shall do my b…best," I said with a bow.

"Then it's settled. I shall gather my team and report back to you when I am ready to depart. We shall of course be ready sooner should my pharaoh ask it of us." High Priest Shadi bowed low and the pharaoh let him leave. He waved the others off as well and beckoned me to come forward. I did so cautiously and he kissed my mouth gently as he took me into his arms.

"My Princess, are you scared? No one may force you to do anything," he said.

"I'm not s…scared," I said. "I'm j…just worried about you."

"I shall be fine my love," he whispered into my ear. "Do not worry about me." He put his hand on my back and I let out a small cry. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I m…mean, well my s…scar on my back," I said. "It j…just hurt a little and I d…don't know why."

"Then you should go see High Priest Mahado. I have been meaning to talk to him anyways so why don't we go together? If that scar is bothering you that can't be a good thing," he said and kissed my forehead as I sat in his lap. I blushed.

"It's all r…right," I whispered, not wanting him to do anything for me.

"Are you going to walk with me or do I have to carry you?"

**_…_**

**__**

High Priest Mahado was an old friend of the pharaoh, especially as he (the pharaoh) was still a prince and not even pharaoh yet. So was his apprentice healer named Mana. She was really nice and was the one to greet us when we arrived at the temple where High Priest Mahado resided.

"Pharaoh!" she exclaimed as she ran towards both of us. "And um…wait, you're Priestess Katiana, aren't you? I remember because my master had to heal you when you were brought back by the pharaoh from the desert. No task is too hard for my master!"

"Mana, you aren't causing trouble again are you?" I looked past Mana to see where that voice was coming from and saw High Priest Mahado. I hadn't really heard him speak before…the last time he was near me was when I was completely unconscious after that thief had hurt me.

"She's causing little to no trouble at all old friend," the pharaoh greeted and when High Priest Mahado saw who was here he bowed low.

"I didn't know you would be coming today or else I would be wearing something a little more formal," High Priest Mahado said.

"Your everyday robes are fine, how many times do I have to tell you that?" the pharaoh asked and embraced him warmly. Mana came up to me as the two men began to talk about something I couldn't make out and held out her hand.

"The pharaoh and my master are really close friends," she said. "I don't know if you know me, I'm Mana!" I took her hand and she grabbed onto me and pulled me close. "I'm so happy the pharaoh has found someone special!" I winced in pain as her hands in the small embrace touched my back.

"Um…t…thank you," I said as she released me from the sudden hug.

"So what are you here for?" she asked as she looked at me, hunched over a little and forcing myself to stand up straight.

"My b…back," I said softly. "The pharaoh s…said we'd come here b…but just because of m…me. He just s…said he w…wanted to talk to High P…Priest Mahado."

"You have a stutter!" she exclaimed with joy and I blinked at her. "I can't believe I can meet someone with a speech problem."

"I'm s…sorry," I said and looked down at the floor.

"What do you have to be sorry about? I think it's really amazing. Enough of that though, if you don't like it, that's fine. I think it's neat and don't think anything's wrong with it and neither does the pharaoh, right?" she asked and I nodded. "Well good then. Master, stop talking with the pharaoh! They're here because Priestess Katiana is feeling bad!"

High Priest Mahado turned to face the two of us and I caught the pharaoh with a grin on his face out of the corner of my eye. "Very well then. Mana, go inside and get a room ready. Priestess Katiana, what's troubling you?"

**_…_**

**__**

We went inside towards the room Mana directed us to, the one she had been told to prepare. I had told High Priest Mahado about my problem and he wanted to sit me down and take a closer look. The pharaoh was coming in as well.

"You know, the pharaoh falling in love with you is a good thing," Mana said. "I knew him when he was little, he wouldn't settle down for anything! He always took lots of risks, along with doing things that weren't normal for a prince to do. Now he has you to love and protect and that's a really good thing." I nodded at her with a smile as I sat down on a stool and High Priest Mahado lifted up my shirt in the back to take a look at it, which would mean seeing the scar I had there. Mana was doing a good job of distracting me and keeping me talking while High Priest Mahado was doing whatever it was he was doing to it. It didn't hurt or anything, I think he was just really taking observations. The pharaoh was watching from the doorway, having claimed he didn't need to see how High Priest Mahado worked, he already knew firsthand.

"Mana, I think you've grown more talkative since the last time I've been here," the pharaoh said with a smile. "I think Miss Katiana hasn't been able to get in a word with all the things you keep saying."

"It's okay pha…pharaoh," I said and Mana looked back and forth between us, her eyes wide as saucers.

"You two aren't just calling each other by your first names?" she asked and he and I shook our heads. "That's sad. Once you two are married will that continue."  
"Most likely," High Priest Mahado chimed in. "These two seem to be too formal for their own good."

"Last time you saw Miss Katiana you were healing her unconscious body. How do you know so much about her?" the pharaoh asked with an amused tone.

"When I went to see High Priest Seto on occasion I could see her. He wasn't worried about me when it came to her. He'd actually shown her off once to me, her healing abilities on some wound or another, nothing major. She was so polite, still is. Speaking of High Priest Seto, does he approve of this?" High Priest Mahado asked as he stood up and my shirt fell back down on me.

"We don't know exactly. It seems like in a moment he just changed," the pharaoh said. "He hasn't tried to force himself on her and seems to be all right with the fact we're together."

"Have you told him you proposed and she said yes?" High Priest Mahado asked. Mana had come to sit down next to me, pulling up a second stool and we watched the two men talking.

"Not yet, but I plan on it," the pharaoh said and the look on his face showed he wanted to change the subject. "Is there something wrong with Miss Katiana's back?"

High Priest Mahado's gaze fell upon me once again and I looked down at the floor. "I'm s…sorry, I d…don't want to cause t…trouble." He chuckled and I looked up at him.

"Too polite for her own good," he said putting a hand to his chin. "I believe there is something wrong with her back, and it has to do with that scar. I can only give her something for the pain though, for it will take me a little bit more time to decipher what's wrong with her." He walked to one of the nearby shelves and took of a jar and gave it to me. "Have that applied to your back whenever you feel the pain again. Is it hurting right now? If it is I can show you how to apply it by yourself right now or do it for you."

"It h…hurts a little." He nodded and took the jar from my hand, opening it and taking out a little of what was in it. He lifted my shirt again and I felt him massage the lotion or oil or whatever it was onto the scar and the pain faded away as quickly as it came. "It d…doesn't hurt!" He chuckled and was soon joined by the pharaoh's chuckle.

"My master is the best healer around. Any medicines he makes work all the time." Mana looked at me for a moment and then grabbed my hand. "I know, let's be friends!"

"What?" I asked in surprise. The room quieted. I felt my shirt flutter onto my back once more, High Priest Mahado had finished putting the lotion on my scar and I had the jar of it in my hands once again.

"I didn't think I said that wrong. I just said I wanted to be friends," she said.

"My only f…friend is Madera," I whispered.

"Surely you had other friends in High Priest Seto's temple!" she exclaimed and looked away from me. I looked at the pharaoh whose eyes burned with understanding. I didn't have any other friend really other than Madera…I didn't know what to do.

"She didn't," the pharaoh said, intervening for me a little, for which I was really grateful. "She was hurt by some of the priestesses and priests there, I'm sure High Priest Mahado knows…"

"I had to know," he said. "I think I remember having to do some healing for her there as well."

"Her only true friend that I know of is the Madera, who makes pottery. She's rude and outspoken but she's the only friend Miss Katiana has that I really know of," the pharaoh said and I watched Mana nod.

"Okay then, I'll be your second friend," she said and extended her hand. "Is something wrong?"

"I j…just never…" I said and she smiled at me.

"It's okay! I don't have many friends either. My master is really my only friend, and the pharaoh too," she said. "So come on, then let's be friends so we get one more than we have now!" Her reasoning was simple in my opinion, but she seemed honest enough and didn't seem to hate me for any reason. I held out my hand and she took it, pulling me into her arms for a hug. "Good, now we're friends."

"That was odd," High Priest Mahado said and I looked up at him and he stared at me. "Agreeing to be Mana's friend, not many would." He was smiling though, and I think he was teasing her and me.

"Master, that's not nice!" Mana exclaimed and stood up. I felt the pharaoh come and grab me, helping me to my feet and we went to the door, my hand still holding tightly onto the jar. "How could you say such things?" I noticed she was smiling as well though. The pharaoh motioned for us to leave, waving High Priest Mahado a final goodbye as he began to playfully argue with Mana about why people shouldn't be her friend.

"We're g…going?" I asked and he nodded. I followed him out of the temple, whispering a goodbye to the master and apprentice and went out of the temple into the Egyptian sun where the pharaoh gathered me in his arms tenderly and kissed me.

"I'm glad you feel better," he said as he broke away from the kiss. "That ointment should help until High Pries Mahado can truly determine what's wrong with your back."

"Do I n…need to see him again for t…that?" I asked.

"Possibly," he replied with a shrug. "For now though we can return to the palace. I'm feeling a little hungry and I think you may be as well and so we should eat. Then we need to get ready to go on the trip with High Priest Shadi. We don't have to be fully ready just yet but I do believe starting to prepare is a good thing, am I right?"

I nodded slowly. "Um t…thank you." His eyes widened a little and his gaze softened as he traced a cheek with his hand.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked with a small smile.

"For c…coming with me and for l…loving me," I said.

"No, I need to be thanking you more than you will ever need to thank me," he said and pressed a finger to my lips to hush me as he continued to talk. "Don't think like that at this moment though, there's no need to be thanking me for anything. I still need to apologize for all the pain I've caused you my princess. But enough of that. What do you say we go get something to eat?" I nodded and he released me from his arms to start walking again. "Good then, because I feel very famished and I shall make sure the freshest bread is brought forth tonight as well, for you of course." He offered his arm to me and I took it nervously. "Then to the palace my love." He kissed my forehead. "And soon off to a new adventure, they always seem to find us, don't they?"

**_Pharaoh Atemu_**

High Priest Seto came to see me later that night. Miss Katiana had gone to bed after dinner, wanting to meditate a little on things before going to sleep so I let her leave and attended matters that I could get to before I planned on heading to bed as well.

"My Pharaoh," he said, bowing low. "It's good to see you're well."

"High Priest Seto, I do believe there's something I need to tell you," I began but he stood up and smiled sadly.

"If' it's about your excursion to the gypsy camp I already know of it. You took Katiana there as well, didn't you? I must say I was worried, but you would never let anything happen to her," he said with another bow and a look fell upon his face that seemed to say 'or I would make you regret it if she gets hurt again.' A veiled threat to be sure but I wouldn't call him on it. He had every right to be worried about her, he had loved her long before I had and I had hurt her in the past as well.

"That isn't it. It's what happened at the gypsy camp I must tell you about." His eyes went wide and he took a step backwards. "No, no, I didn't…we didn't. High Priest Seto! I am honorable in that respect!"

He straightened himself and looked at me. "My apologies my pharaoh, I didn't mean to disrespect."

"No, it's all right. You're just worried about her. You always worry and I should know that by now," I said with a sigh. "No, it's not about that. At the camp I proposed to her." I watched him stiffen. "It was within a moment's thought that it came to me." I didn't mention it had come because she believed I had not found her desirable enough to bed her. "And not at all how I had thought it would be but I asked nonetheless."

"And her response?" His voice sounded strained as he asked it and I knew he was hoping she had said no to me.

"She told me she would," I said and watched his face fall and then as quickly as he had become saddened an understanding seemed to cross his face. "High Priest Seto, are you all right?"

"Quite fine," he replied. "I assume you're the one who approved High Priest Shadi's trip into the desert?" I was grateful for the change of subject. He didn't seem to want to dwell on the fact he didn't have her anymore as his own, not that he ever really had, and that was fine with me. If it helped him to move past it then so be it.

"Yes, and Miss Katiana has been asked to go," I said.

"I thought as much," he replied. "And you, my pharaoh, are you going as well?" I nodded. "That is why I really came you see, to ask permission if I might go as well to find these weapons."

"Are you just going because I am going on this journey as well?" I asked.

"I only go out of curiosity and a desire to protect Katiana," he said. I nodded, he would think about protecting her. "And a strong desire to protect you. I have had this ominous feeling lately that tells me there is something coming."

"I've felt that as well. Would it make you feel more at ease to protect Miss Katiana on this trip?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, not bothering to hide the fact that he truly cared for Katiana. "I would like to protect you both." I knew he was saying that because he didn't want to seem selfish but I knew better. He just wanted to protect Miss Katiana because he didn't want me hurting her again, even on accident and he was worried about her more than he would ever tell me directly, even if I ordered him to.

"You may come," I said and his face shone with relief. "I appreciate you wanting to come. My curiosity is more than aroused by these weapons but who knows if they are dangerous to those that seek them."

"And since Katiana is the only one who can read the writing from the tomes she might try to decipher writing that could be on the weapons and become injured?" High Priest Seto suggested and I nodded. "That is my fear as well."  
"Very well then. I shall summon you when High Priest Shadi has his team ready to go. I trust you will be ready in just a few short days?" I asked.

"But of course," he said. "I am always ready." I smiled, expecting that comment. "If I may My Pharaoh, I would like to retire since my business here is currently finished."

"Goodnight," I said and he walked off, the cloak of his outfit swaying behind him as he exited. I placed my head in one of my hands currently resting on the arm of the chair. "What made you change so quickly High Priest Seto?"

**_…_**

**__**

The morning came all too quickly, the one we were going to leave on I mean and head towards where the weapons were at. Miss Katiana seemed more than excited to be going on an adventure of sorts although she was worried about me coming along. I always told her though not to worry about it and that I was fine. High Priest Seto was ready to come along as well, and he spent a while at the palace too. I hadn't been able to tell if it was for him to prepare or if it was for him just to spend some more time with Miss Katiana. He might be accepting the fact that we're together but I think he still longs for her. I was in the stables though, watching a few servants help everyone get saddled up. I was already ready to go with just a few things more to do.

"Is my h…horse ready?" a soft voice asked and I turned around to see Miss Katiana looking over the stable activity with a slight tremble.

"Just about," I said. "And don't worry love, it's a gentle mare. It won't throw you off."

"I've r…ridden before," she said with a blush. "I'd be okay w…with a more d…difficult horse." I think she was being entirely serious, although I never could tell sometimes with her. She was confused about almost everything, sometimes to the point where understanding her got so hard she didn't even understand herself sometimes. She always had good intentions though, of that I would never doubt.

"But I wouldn't let you take that chance," I said. "I'm overprotective of you now and that's how it will be." I regretted saying the words even if that was how I felt when her face turned angry and she glared at me.

"I c…could take care of my well before I k…knew you," she said angrily and then looked down at the stable floor. "I'm s…sorry."

"You had every right to get angry. I just spoke without thinking," I said apologetically and she looked up at me. "I do feel that way though. I keep forgetting you saved me and not the other way around."

"But you s…saved me as well," she said and I smiled sadly.

"I caused you to get hurt. Saving you was something I had to do. After all the pain I had caused you, nothing required you to save me. But you did, and I thank you much for that," I said and kissed her forehead. "Let me introduce you to your horse. If you want something harder to handle, we can tackle that later. Now really isn't the time, not the morning of our departure."

"Promise?" she asked with bright eyes. "You'll let me h…handle a stallion then?" I laughed; she must have a lot of experience then. What did High Priest Seto teach her exactly?

"You can handle stallions?" I asked and she nodded. "We need to have a talk sometime about all the things you can do. Of course, you did grow up with High Priest Seto, so it's only natural you would be like this."

"What does that have to do with anything?" a cold voice asked and I looked past Miss Katiana to see High Priest Seto standing there with a pack slung over his shoulder. "She grew up just fine with me my pharaoh, I do take offense if you assume otherwise."

"I was pointing out how much she can do that a man can do," I said dryly. "I never said it was a bad thing." He raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Thank you, now Miss Katiana, let me show you to your mare…"

**_High Priest Seto_**

****

He still wasn't even calling her by her name alone? Then again, she wasn't either. This was amusing, both too nervous for their own good. I hated High Priestess Isis though, I can't blame her for her visions but I hate her for having them anyways.

I let out a sigh and approached my own horse. No time to think like that now. All that mattered was protecting her and him and making sure those 'weapons' were found. This would be an interesting journey.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Sorry it took so friggen long to update. With college fast approaching I'm under a time limit to get things done now, so if it seems as if I'm forgetting people with stories they like, I'm extremely sorry!**


	26. Sight

Disclaimer: Don't own so you better not sue me!

A/N: I took such a long time updating and I'm so sorry! I promise to try harder! And there is probably OOCness here, I'm sorry! I try to avoid it! Try being the key word. I haven't worked on this in a while, I have to find my grove again.

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 26: Sight**

_**Pharaoh Atemu**_

"I see the r…ruins," Miss Katiana exclaimed from her horse, pointing to the east. I glanced in the direction and sure enough a pile of rubble was coming towards us.

"Good eyes love," I said, drawing my horse close to hers. The team sped forward for a few moments more before slowing down to a walk towards the ruins as our horses settled down.

"Are you sure this is it?" High Priest Seto asked.

"It may look like rubble but this is it," High Priest Shadi agreed as we dismounted. "It looks like the area on the map."

"It s…says it's here," Miss Katiana stammered, as if embarrassed. "I d…don't see an entrance t…though."

"It is quite possible it is hidden," I said as I helped her dismount. I was very aware how she tensed and clung to me when I helped her down. Was she afraid I would have let her fall? "Are you okay?"

"Here…" she whispered. "I w…want to go home."

"What? Nothing's going to hurt you here." I was puzzled why all of a sudden she would say something, but it explained why she clung to me. I noticed High Priest Seto was staring in our direction. No hatred, just curiosity.

"Y…yes…" she said, glancing around the site. "Sure…" She sounded really afraid. Should we just go back home now just because she's feeling bad, just because she has a bad feeling? I trust her yes, but these weapons could be a powerful asset.

"I'll protect you my princess," I said and watched her blush slightly. "I promise that I shall not let harm come to you."

"I k…know…" she whispered. "But still."

"Don't worry about it," I said and we walked towards the group, she still clung to me in a way. I couldn't sense any sort of darkness around this area, what had my love so spooked?

"My Pharaoh, I do believe we need to search for the entrance," High Priest Seto said. I nodded and we split up, Miss Katiana with High Priest Seto, clinging to him as she had previously clung to me. Admittedly, I didn't know her as well as High Priest Seto did, and so I wasn't jealous when he seemed to understand her fear more than I did. He did look at me though with asking eyes as to why she would cling to him rather than me, but he certainly didn't say anything of it. I couldn't figure her out sometimes, even now that we were engaged. There were still things about her past I didn't know. High Priest Seto obviously knew them and that made me a little jealous. I let out a sigh and started to walk to catch up to High Priest Shadi. Even if I might never figure her out, I know her heart does belong to me.

…

"OVER HERE!" I looked over towards the direction of the shouting. High Priest Seto and Miss Katiana were waving wildly in our direction. High Priest Shadi and I ran forward, as did the rest of the party to where they were.

"Is this the entrance?" I asked, peering at what Miss Katiana began to point to.

"Yes," she said.

"But we can't figure out how to get in," High Priest Seto added, an annoyed look on his face.

"So then this may not be the entrance?" High Priest Shadi asked.

"This h…has to be," Miss Katiana whispered. "It reads t…that way."

"So then what now?" I asked.

"Maybe we should look for something resembling a panel or a puzzle?" High Priest Seto asked. "Puzzles are your specialty my pharaoh, if I do recall."

"That they are, but I don't see anything," I said, glancing about. I watched Miss Katiana approach a series of drawings on a broken wall. Wait, those weren't drawings, it looked like writing! "Miss Katiana, you've found something?"

"I c…can read this," she said. "It s…says: All w…who enter, a price t…there is to pay. In b…blood and in emotion, there is n…no other way. To loose something p…precious, something that is held d…dear. Be wary all s…seeking what is here, be wary of l…loosing something dear." She looked at me with worried eyes. "It's a r…riddle."

"All who enter, a price there is to pay. In blood and in emotion, there is no other way. To loose something precious, something that is held dear. Be wary all seeking what is here; be wary of loosing something dear." I frowned. "I think it's just a general warning. Anything important or powerful is guarded." She didn't look any less worried. I trailed my hands around some of the letters and my fingers seemed to press down on something and a loud rumbling was heard.

"My Pharaoh! Katiana!" High Priest Seto's voice seemed so distant and when I looked in the direction of his voice he was back near the entrance and it was starting to open. Miss Katiana and I ran over back to the entrance. Stairs appeared as a stone tablet moved out of the way. "I can't see what's down there…" He made a few movements with his hands while whispering a spell and small ball of light appeared in his hand. He pushed it in the direction of the opening and he peered down. "Looks clear. Should we go in?"

"It's d…dark," Miss Katiana said.

"The weapons should be in here," I stated. "You and High Priest Shadi were the ones who brought it to my attention you do realize."

"Well y…yes my pharaoh…" she trailed. I put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Remember my promise?" I asked her and she nodded against my chest. "Good, then let's find these weapons."

…

"I haven't seen any traps yet." I glanced around; the darkness seemed to grow ever deeper as we walked.

I looked over at Miss Katiana who was still clinging to High Priest Seto. Now it did make me a little jealous, but I think she didn't want me worrying about her or something like that.

"It looks like there's an open room ahead!" High Priest Seto said and he ran forward, Miss Katiana and I right behind him and High Priest Shadi and his team running to catch up to us. High Priest Seto brightened his magic a little and the room became more visible to our eyes.

"There's n…nothing here," Miss Katiana spoke softly, looking around. She walked a bit of a ways from us and towards a wall. "Just s…stones and rocks…"

"This can't be the only chamber," I said, looking around. "There has to be another door or a hallway. We've come all this way…" All of a sudden Miss Katiana shrieked.

"Love!" I exclaimed and we rushed over towards her. She had fallen in some kind of a hole and was hanging onto a piece of stone a little ways down. "Miss Katiana, are you all right?"

"Help!" she exclaimed. I noted the fright in her eyes and her voice. I couldn't see the end of the hole. I started to reach my hand down for her but High Priest Seto was quicker. She grabbed onto it and he attempted to pull her up. "Seto!"

"I…she's never felt this heavy before," he said, struggling to hold onto her. I reached my hand down as well but she couldn't grab onto it. "I can't hold onto her. She weighs too much!"

"High Priest Seto you don't let her go!" I exclaimed.

"I have some rope," High Priest Shadi said and began to dig into a pack one of the men carried with them.

"I'll go down with her…argh! Pharaoh, I can't hold onto her." His eyes shone with panic, just as much as mine probably were now. "I don't know why she feels so heavy!" His hold started to give way and I grabbed onto his arm but his other hand pushed me away. "Don't get dragged in!" What? What was going on? He was pulled in further but he tried to hold on.

"Seto! P…Pharaoh!" Miss Katiana exclaimed. "Don't l…let me fall!"

"I can't…" High Priest Seto groaned and before High Priest Shadi ran up with the rope they both fell in.

"High Priest Seto! Miss Katiana!" I cried.

"There's magic surrounding that hole," High Priest Shadi said darkly. "That must have been what was making her so heavy."

"I'm going in after them," I said, preparing to jump. As I took a step towards it, the hole sealed right before my eyes as if it had never been there. "Where are they? By Ra, what just happened?"

"The first of many traps?" High Priest Shadi suggested even more darkly than his first comment about magic. "At least they are together. Wherever they end up at least they won't be alone."

"I should've been the one to fall down there, not High Priest Seto!"

"Calm down my Pharaoh. You'd know it if either were dead. They are not which means we can still look for them here." High Priest Shadi's voice was gentle as he spoke and I let out a sight of anger and frustration and I hit the ground with my fist for good measure.

"I'll get you back Miss Katiana. High Priest Seto, you better not let any harm come to her…or you."

_**Thief King Bakura**_

"So the child and the priest fall down a hole, who knows where they'll go?" I asked teasingly as the Pharaoh and his entourage disappeared down another corridor. "Those weapons are going to be mine."

_**High Priest Seto**_

I let out a groan and summoned forth my light spell again as I picked myself up and brushed off what seemed like lots of rocks and sand. I noticed Katiana lying in a corner enclave with what looked like a few cuts and bruises. I hurried over to her and drew her out into a more open area.

"Katiana, are you all right?" I asked. She let out a moan and weakly opened her eyes. "Thank the gods you're all right."

"What h…happened?" she asked, picking herself up out of my arms. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Last thing I recall is we fell down some sort of trap hole." I stared at her. "Why did you feel so heavy in that hole? I was having trouble holding onto you."

"S…Shadow magic?" she inquired as she stood up and looked around. I stood up as well and continued to brush myself off. "I t…told him it didn't f…feel right."

"It's okay. We'll find a way out of here," I said, directing the light to see if I could find a tunnel or something to get us moving. "Any direction we can go is better than staying here." She nodded and she continued to look around before stepping carefully closer to me.

"I d…don't want to f…fall into anymore holes," she whispered.

"We'll just watch our footing then," I replied and she nodded furiously. I smiled and led the way, using the light I had summoned to see ahead as we walked. She walked with a more cautious air about her than I did, and clung to me all the same. She truly was still like a child, she never really has grown up but now she's in love with the pharaoh and that's that. I'll never have her and I have to accept that now.

"Uh-huh," she said. She was still a child to me, I don't know why but I still saw her that way. Maybe I never let her grow up. Or maybe I just didn't see it.

"I'm beginning to agree with you," I said solemnly as we walked down the passage, no end in sight.

"About w…what?" she asked.

"About not going here in the first place," I replied. "I doubt we'll find anything…"

"But…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I sensed s…something. It's p…powerful but its n…not…"

"That's right, you did sense something before we came in here. So there is something here, just maybe not what we thought we would find? The Pharaoh is expecting now to find some weapons here," I said. "First things first, we need to find the Pharaoh." She nodded and we continued to walk. "It looks like there's a cavern up ahead." I headed a bit forward, making sure Katiana was behind me as I sent the light ahead into the darkness. A small cavern was lit and I sighed with relief. It wouldn't be so cramped in there. We walked forward and I saw a stairwell that led up.

"Seto…" Katiana began nervously.

"There are stairs, we're fine," I said reassuringly. "Once we go up I assume we'll get out of here and perhaps find the others as well."

"All right," she said and we started walking up the stairs, leaving the darkness we had fallen into behind us.

_**Pharaoh Atemu**_

"I think I hear voices," I said and glanced around the new room we had just entered. High Priest Shadi lit up the entire area and what looked like writing on the walls greeted us. "Wait a minute, what is this place?"

"My pharaoh, it appears to be a tomb," High Priest Shadi said.

"How?" I asked. "Can you read what's on the walls?"

"Look," he replied, pointing to an object in the center of the room. I approached it and ran my hands over the top of the stone. It was big enough to hold a person, but that didn't mean that there was a person inside of it. It could just be an altar of some kind.

"Pha…Pharaoh?" a soft voice asked and I looked in the direction of the voice. Miss Katiana was there, just behind High Priest Seto exiting out of what looked like a stairwell. She ran forward and embraced me.

"Thank Ra you're not hurt," I whispered, relief washing over me in a wave.

"Just a l…little scratched," she replied as she buried her face in my chest.

"High Priest Seto, are you all right?" I asked.

He nodded. "I made sure she was fine as well. It's good we found you so quickly my Pharaoh, that trap must not have been much more than a deterrent."

"I see," I said. "Miss Katiana, can you read what's on these walls?" She raised her head and looked at me blankly before glancing around with wide eyes. Nodding that she could, she ran up to one of the walls and began running her hands over it, looking at what she could.

"It's w…well preserved…" she began. "Like m…magic."

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking up to her. High Priest Shadi and his men began examining the rest of the room, and High Priest Seto came with me to Miss Katiana's side.

"Shouldn't it h…have worn away if it's b…been here a while?" she inquired. "That's w…what I was told…but l…like the tomes, its p…preserved."

"So this has some relation to the tomes then?" She nodded again. "Good, so that means this isn't a wild chase with no real end then." She continued to run her hands over the wall, as if searching for something. "What exactly are you doing Miss Katiana?"

"S…Something should open the d...door to the weapons…"

"Is it really that easy?" High Priest Seto asked. "Is it really just beyond this wall?"

"This p…place was well guarded…there s…should have been something here to s…stop us," she whispered. "The w…walls tell of a guardian of this p…place…but it's not here. Someone c…came before and d…defeated it…"

"What?" I asked. "If they defeated the guardian then why not get the weapons?"

"They c…couldn't read this," she whispered. "At l…least, I think that is the c…case." Her hands rested upon a symbol. "But the r…reason no one has ever g…gotten these is written here. No one h…has ever succeeded in m…making a sacrifice."

"Succeeded or survived?"

"Perhaps b…both. It r…repeats what was s…said above."

All who enter, a price there is to pay. In blood and in emotion, there is no other way. To loose something precious, something that is held dear. Be wary all seeking what is here; be wary of loosing something dear." High Priest Seto recited the words from before with a nod. "So anyone who came here before was unable to make the 'sacrifice' because they had nothing dear to loose or what they valued most was their lives?"

Miss Katiana looked saddened. "They c…couldn't make the s…sacrifice. The greatest p…price to pay…" She didn't finish her words. She shook it off and pressed on the symbol she had been resting her hand on. Rumbling filled the cavern and I pulled Miss Katiana away as the wall began breaking apart and opening up a passageway.

"It worked!" I exclaimed. "The weapons are close!"

_**High Priest Seto**_

I looked at Katiana. "What is the sacrifice?" She didn't answer and simply looked at the ground. "You can read this so you must know!"

"This is im…important to the pha…pharaoh. We h…have to go." Her voice sounded tired, it sounded empty. The Pharaoh was currently ignoring this, and I only had a small idea of what this sacrifice would be.

"Come along now," the pharaoh beckoned to us and then pointed at High Priest Shadi, "Guard the entrance. We shall be out shortly."

"As you wish," High Priest Shadi replied and his men began to leave, him following shortly after. He looked at me and then at Katrina. "I think I understand. You must really love him then…" The pharaoh had already started down the hallway so he did not hear this, but Katiana's eyes said it all. High Priest Shadi understood, I understood, the only one who did not was the supposed King of Games…our Pharaoh. High Priest Shadi exited the room and we made our way forward to catch up to the pharaoh.

"I can call him back," I whispered to her. "Make him see…"

"I c…can't…" she said, tears coming to her eyes. "I c…can't not do it."

"Forget destiny and fate, tell me what you read!" I hissed as we continued to walk forward.

"The g…greatest sacrifice…" she began, but the pharaoh's voice interrupted. "I can see them!"

_**Thief King Bakura**_

It was time to make my entrance. Those weapons would be mind…and I wouldn't even have to make the sacrifice!

_**Pharaoh Atemu**_

High Priest Seto and Miss Katiana arrived at my side in mere moments after I called to them. "Look!" I pointed towards the pedestals surrounding a circle and walked up into the center. "We found them."

"They are something," High Priest Seto said dryly with a worried glance towards Miss Katiana. Come to think of it, she looked different, sad somehow. Now wasn't the time, I could comfort her once we made it back outside.

"Come on up here!" I beckoned and High Priest Seto helped Miss Katiana up before climbing up himself.

"They're g…glowing," Miss Katiana said, glancing from one to the next, four in all.

"Just as you said, a bow, a sword, a broadsword and twin blades. I wonder what they are all enchanted with!" I exclaimed. "Magical items…these will help in more ways than one." These items could also help fight the shadows, but I didn't say it aloud.

"Thank you for getting into this room for me Miss Katiana, but I'm afraid here is the end. These weapons are not yours because I'm going to take them."  
"That voice!" I exclaimed. "Show yourself Bakura!" From the hallway the thief king emerged, laughter in his eyes. "So you defeated the guardian?"

"Such a weak thing, easy to kill if you know how. I just wasn't able to get into the room, and so in return my thanks will be to dispose of you, Miss Katiana, much quicker and painless than your precious pharaoh and High Priest." He grinned and I put my hand on my sword. Wait, I could just grab one of these weapons. He surely wouldn't be able to fight off something so enchanted.

"You won't win Bakura," I hissed.

"You're stuck defending the pretty little priestess. I however have nothing to loose. Because of this, I know I am going to win," he said with a smirk. "Don't even think of trying to use one of those weapons…you can't. You haven't even made this 'sacrifice' that's required yet!" With that, he leapt towards us. Miss Katiana screamed the moment he entered the circle, and chaos erupted.

_A price to pay…_

I saw Miss Katiana's body floating in midair.

_Something of value to everyone…_

"What's going on?" That was Bakura's voice!

_The greatest sacrifice_

"No…it can't be…the sacrifice…Ra no!"

"You should have waited Pharaoh!" That was High Priest Seto's voice!

_Something held dear_

"NO!" I ran forward but was thrown back by a powerful force.

"What the hell is going on?" Bakura asked again.

"How should I know?" I snapped.

_She is dear to everyone here…_

_She has been selected…_

"She's not dear to me! I was using her as a means to an end…"

"That still means she had value for you!" I hissed at Bakura. "And she's dear to at least two of us."

_A price to pay…_

"Ra no…" I whispered. She screamed again, her eyes opening wide as they began to cry blood tears. Blood dripped from her back…and I could see it. The scar Bakura had given her was visible…glowing even…and bleeding! The weapons surrounded her and the sword began to move. "DON'T HARM HER! KATIANA!"

_A sacrifice must be made_

_A price there needs to be paid_

_The four are gathered_

_And we react so do not fear us_

_Her blood will pave the way_

_Her blood will pave the way…_

_She will not die, it's not her time_

_We do not interfere with such fate_

"What in the world?" I asked. She wasn't going to be killed for us to have the weapons? What sort of a sacrifice then? I tried to run at her again, but before I could the sword sliced into her back! Fresh blood spilled and a pool gathered on the ground. It lined itself up with her scar and disappeared inside of her. She screamed again and was flung to the ground. The broadsword began to move and floated over to High Priest Seto before slicing into his leg and disappearing. High Priest Seto let out a blood curling scream. "High Priest Seto!"

"The weapons appear to be choosing an owner," Bakura said with a smirk. I glared at him across the way. "I don't care who had to be sacrificed…or what. But I'm getting what I deserve, even if I'll have to cut the weapons out of you once this is done." Before he could make more threats the twin blades cut into his arms and disappeared, more blood spilling into the darkness beneath us. He let out a scream and then an insane laugh. "What power!"

"What…What is this? Miss Katiana…"

_The greatest sacrifice…of love…_

_She knows her destiny…_

_We merely play our part…_

Were these the weapons talking? The bow came at me and cut into my upper arm. It felt like hundreds of arrows were shooting at me and I screamed as it melded into my skin.

_**FLASH**_

Stone…I was lying on the stone circle…wet…blood was around me…

"Someone…who's there?" Such a soft voice…Miss Katiana!

"I'm here…what's wrong?" It was High Priest Seto. I picked myself up and saw Bakura lying in a pool of his own blood across from me, probably unconscious, Miss Katiana in High Priest Seto's arms, no longer bleeding even though there was still a pool of blood beneath them both but something was different… I crawled on my hands and knees over to them and he handed her to me.

"Who is h…holding me? My pha…pharaoh, where are you?" She sounded scared, afraid. Her hands shot up and felt my face; I saw her eyes and the tears that fell from them. The same crystal green, the same beauty…

"Can't you see me?" I asked.

"W…Where are you?" she asked again. "I can f…feel you…" Her hand fell and she began to sob. "I can't s…see you!"

"High Priest Seto…" I looked over at him.

"The greatest sacrifice is love and…and she paid the price…we all paid a price in blood…but she…"

"I c…can't see you!" she sobbed. I held her against me.

"The blood tears!" I exclaimed. "Dear Ra…no…"

"She loved you enough to pay the price they asked. She will no longer be able to see you. She will no longer be able to see her love…"

"She will no longer be able to see anything at all."

"Love…her love of sight…her love of being able to see you…to see you smile at her…" I nodded. I understood. There wasn't any way now I couldn't understand it. She paid in blood…we all did. And yet they still demanded more. She sacrificed her love for me…she's sacrificed everything for me…

_**TBC**_

**A/N: The ending was a little crappy, but hopefully next chapter will clear that up. Don't expect it to be up for at least a while, because I have exams to study for, which is why updating takes such a long time. College is a real pain sometimes. I hope I'll be able to update this and other things more over my three week break!**


	27. Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue!

A/N: How long has it been since I updated anything? Hoy, I better get on that.

**Duel of Love**

**Chapter 27: Regret**

_**Pharaoh Atemu**_

We left the Thief King in that place. He wasn't the number one thing on my mind. He could stay there unconscious for as long as he liked, I didn't give a care. Miss Katiana was…and she needed me more than my need to deal with the Thief King, so we left him. He had one of the enchanted weapons…something told me that taking him captive would do no good to getting it.

"She's finally asleep," I whispered, rubbing her back, feeling her wince beneath me as I touched her scar lightly. It was still red, High Priest Shadi had put something on it to protect it from being infected but we needed to get her back to the palace to treat her properly. But would it ever stop looking so raw now? I had watched the sword dig into her back!

"We should leave tonight my Pharaoh," High Priest Seto said, glancing out over the vast desert.

"Yes we should," I said, holding her close. "I'll carry Miss Katiana as we ride back."

"She's lost her sight," High Priest Seto muttered. "And she wears a great many scars." Suddenly his expression turned angry at me. "How much more must she go through for you? Hasn't she lost enough?"

"I didn't ask her to go through any of this! I didn't want her to go through any of this!" I exclaimed and quieted my voice when Miss Katiana stirred in my arms. "I love her how could I wish her harm?"

"We need to get back," he said, apparently ignoring my last few words as he stood up and brushed off some sand. He started to walk away but in a deliberate attempt to wound me further with words muttered, "And knowing her like I do, she will blame herself for being blind, not being strong enough to do anything about it…"

I looked down at the one I loved in my arms, sleeping soundly in my embrace. I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for any of this!

…

We arrived back at the palace with little trouble. I didn't stop the horses to rest; my only desire was to return to the palace so that High Priest Mahado could possibly examine Miss Katiana's condition and see if there was some cure. I prayed to Ra that there was a cure or else I would make a point of it to find one. Even if she was blind I loved her still.

"My pharaoh, you've returned," High Priest Mahado said, greeting us at the entrance. "High Priestess Isis told me I should be here to greet you when you return." He looked at the sleeping woman in my arms. "What has happened to Priestess Katiana?"

"I need you to examine her," I instructed without hesitation. "She lost her sight in the ruins, come, I'll explain the details as I get her back to her room." I carried her without difficulty and though she shifted a bit in my arms, even over the course of us returning, she did not wake.

"She's gone blind?" High Priest Mahado asked. "That is something that doesn't just happen…"

"I'll explain it once we get her to her room," I snapped and he lowered his head, contenting himself to wait.

"As you wish my pharaoh," he said.

…

"I see, and you need me to examine her to see if I can find a way to cure it?" High Priest Mahado asked and I nodded. "I shall try my best then. May I wake her?"

"I recall her not liking male doctors. If you need to wake her, have your apprentice lead the examination."

"Very well my pharaoh, I shall return shortly with Mana," he replied.

…

I paced back and forth outside of the room. I could hear Miss Katiana sobbing but I forced myself to not enter until High Priest Mahado and Mana had done everything for her they could. High Priest Seto had stopped by and talked with me for a while, and I could tell he was pained as well hearing her sobbing through her door. He even made sure to ask me if a woman was examining her rather than High Priest Mahado, and I told him that he was only overseeing Mana's examination. It seemed agreeable to him and without many other words between us he left.

Madera, the woman who was Miss Katiana's closest friend, however, did not stop to see how Miss Katiana was doing; no doubt she knew what had happened, considering she knew everything else that seemed to be going on. She did not stop by to either check up on Miss Katiana or to scold me, and I assumed she had done that on purpose, giving me time to let it sink in how much I had messed up yet again.

…

I stayed by Miss Katiana's side the entire night, doing my best to stay awake. I held her hand and lightly touched her hair, although a part of me believed I had no right to do so anymore. She lost her sight because of me, she got scars because of me…and she still loved me. I couldn't take that. I couldn't understand why she loved me so much. Was there any way to help her now? Was there any way I could heal some of the pain and suffering I had caused her? I would give away everything and anything I could just to heal her pain. Wait that was it. I could find a way to heal her sight. After all she had done for me, it is the least I could do, to heal her sight and return to her something she had lost because of me.

I stood up and touched Miss Katiana's hair lightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. I would get her sight back, and I had a good idea who to ask for a place to start. I exited the room and looked back longingly.

"Forgive me my love, for not being there when you wake," I whispered before I slipped out into the night.

_**Katiana**_

I could feel my eyes open but all I saw before me was darkness. I felt my hand come to my head and I felt my face and knew my eyes were open.

"Why c-can't I see?" I asked. "Is anyone t-there?" I didn't hear anything and started reaching my hands out blindly.

"P-Please, is anyone there?" I asked again, louder this time. Why wasn't the pharaoh here? Why wasn't he here by my side?

"Katiana, are you all right?" a voice asked.

"Who's t-there?" I asked. "I c-can't see you." I started to feel panic, thrashing my arms out now in a desperate attempt to hold onto someone. I felt a hand slide into my own and I forced myself to go still.

"It's Seto, High Priest Seto," the voice replied soothingly. "Did you just wake up?"

I nodded. "Where's the pha-pharaoh?"

"I don't know, he was with you the entire night," Seto replied. "I looked in on him only a few hours ago and he was struggling to keep awake to watch over you."

"I c-can't see…" I trailed off pitifully. I held his hands tightly so that I knew he was there, and so that he couldn't get away from me either.

"I don't know what happened back in those caves yet," Seto replied, "I'll find out though; High Priest Shadi is looking into it."

"I d-don't thing it can be f-fixed," I said and felt tears welling up into my eyes. The bed I was in gave way as someone, I think Seto, sat down next to me on it.

"There will be a way," he said. "There has to be."

"Where is the pha-pharaoh?" I asked, "I w-want…"

"To know he's okay?" Seto asked and I nodded. He brought one of my hands to his face so I could feel him smile. "He is, believe me. He is more worried about you than anything."

I didn't say anything, but I don't think I had to. I felt Seto take me into his arms and hold me against him. He let out a sigh, but I didn't ask him what was on his mind. I didn't want to. I was glad he was okay, but I was still worried about the pharaoh, where could he be? I clutched onto Seto, wanting to hold onto something, to feel something that I couldn't see and he held onto me, as if unwilling to let me go.

_**TBC**_

A/N: Short as hell, I know, but I wanted people to know I wasn't dead.


End file.
